Living the French Life
by Midmoon Kitsune
Summary: Abandoned at birth, Hermione is adopted abruptly by the Delacour clan. Growing up in their culture and lifestyle is challenging for one such as her, but she is Hermione Granger; a smart head-strong young girl. This is her story of Living the French Life...and perhaps a certain someone can make it easier... Altered HP world. Many character appearances. Rating/genre change later on
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Back again with another multi-fic! This idea came about when I was reading other "what if" stories. So I thought I give it a try with the HP world being altered slightly and Hermione being the main character. This is her life and fun growing up, living in France with a certain family and ending up with special people.**

 **I want to make things clear right now! I mean in no way, shape or form ANY disrespect to the awesomeness that is the French! The people, the language, the country itself; NOTHING! I respect all European countries cause, let's face it, you guys have some kewl ass history + you're awesome (I have blood from at least three of you). I don't wish to imply any insult or assumptions, all French spoken here is translated from my knowledge of English into French via the Google program. Besides that accent you guys have; so amazing; makes me weak in the knees when you say….NEVERMIND on with the story, Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **The Lost Child**

* * *

Apolline Delacour was a very collected well-made woman of French decent and as she sat alone outside a small café within the wizarding community near the Ministry she silently thanked her Veela mother for raising her with patience and respect. Her co-workers were pressing down on tightly woven strings over the past week but the line was crossed two days ago when documents containing a trade agreement between the French and English Ministries were destroyed. Because of one person's mistake, she as Head of Department took the responsibilities upon herself. The minister requested she travel to oversee the new agreement and return with new papers. Two days she was staying in the country with its fine architecture and busy streets; only to have the disorganised lot below London make her grind her perfect teeth every hour of the working day. However, Apolline was putting that all behind her as she enjoyed the rare sunshine and a nice cup of coffee during the afternoon hours. She was without rush at the place called the 'Goblin's Vault'. The witch found it oddly cute in its own way.

The backstreet was quiet and there was no one else seated outside with her in the tucked away place. Apolline looked round to soak in the atmosphere. It was peaceful, serene almost but something wasn't quite right. Frowning lightly, hard blue eyes scrutinized every inch of brick, stone and woodwork surrounding her; trying to pinpoint what was making her hair stand on end and nerves on edge. Accepting her heritage was stressful on the French born especially within the 'Being' community itself; for most of her young life, Apolline saw herself as an outcast being half human unlike the full-blooded Veela of her mother, aunts and cousins. Lines were drawn within her wanting to both belong to the family yet not give up any of herself; her sisters were her rocks when it came to understanding the 'Veela' is simply there. It always would be. But it was times when her instincts took over that the witch didn't bother with questions or limitations. She was a proud half-blooded Veela woman; one who's maternal side was yearning for her to…walk forwards?

Collecting her purse while leaving a few Knuts as a tip, Apolline observed her surroundings. It was a simple street like any other around London; quiet, simple and peaceful but the aura of it changed as soon as she stood. It was only then did she notice the alley across the street and an uneasy feeling, something coursing through her veins was compelling her to enter the narrow path. Normally Apolline wouldn't listen to such odd feelings but it was instinctual and she never denied that for fear of karma taking hold.

"Odd indeed" Hesitantly she entered the deserted alley following her gut as it told her to venture far from the safe open streets to the back roads of the community. Turning one way then another, she was well on her way to getting lost and very ready to turn back when she heard the faintest of sounds; a soft whimper.

Tucked away in the dark corner, behind a pile of trash bins was a cardboard box. Such a thing wouldn't seem out of place in the area but whatever was making it move and shuffle definitely was. Slowly approaching it, the Half-Veela listened as soft whimpers escaped the half closed top and when she crouched down to get a proper look inside a gasp escaped her lips. A red faced baby was tucked in a woollen wrapped blanket with a small hat upon its head; by appearance it seemed only days old and getting upset very quickly. Before a cry could escape Apolline had the child firmly secured in her arms and pressed into her warm chest.

"Shh, shh petit. Je suis ici. Je suis ici" holding the infants head carefully as she looked over its flushed skin. No signs of abuse, cold or injury had the Half-Veela sighing with relief before she held the child closer still. Whimpers turned into small cries against her blouse but the blonde mother didn't care. Her internal thoughts and feelings had nothing against what her maternal instincts were screaming at her to do. **Protect the child**. The earth shifted gravity and Apolline was now a lone guardian against a world set against her.

 **Trust no one, find shelter and protect.** That was what the Veela within her spoke and all for one unknown baby.

Collecting her discarded purse before standing, Apolline quickly backtracked her way through the maze of alleys until she was at the starting point across from the café she rested at not ten minutes before. Her blue eyes snapped back and forth, taking in every inch of cobblestone and brick; every leaf on the ground and colour filled paint work. Like a soldier going into battle the Veela woman calculated every step and each movement; noting the higher number of people walking the pavement she quickly found a hideaway behind a wall. With the coast clear she apparited from the small street to the hotel she resided in for her stay; mindful that the child would not be used to such travel Apolline decided the entrance to the building was close enough. Her instincts were spot on, no sooner had they landed safely the child started to cry out in displeasure; heavy tears falling down reddening cheeks.

The mother of one gently pressed the child into her breast as her powerful strides took her through the hotel lobby. No mind was given to the watchful eyes following her; some in sympathetic worry while others blatantly scowling at the distraught noise maker and the mother who could not handle her own child. They only stopped when an intense atmosphere suddenly dropped with each step of the distracted woman; bodies reacted automatically in fear from the threatening predator they challenged unknowingly.

"Shhh petit. Je suis là" Apolline tried her best to release her pheromones over the child; a defense mechanism Veela's used to help control their surroundings but her own feelings of distraught were battling against the ones wanting the child to know safety. "'Ow could someone just leave a child out zere in ze cold. It is not exactly warm and ze colder mon'zs are closing. Oh my poor babe" the French born didn't notice her stumble into the English language as she entered her high-tale suite and tossed aside her bag like it was nothing.

"Alright ma petit. Let's get you warmed up oui? Elf!" after the strong call Apolline waited until the familiar crack was heard.

"Did the Madam call for an elf?" a squeaky voice called from her left; standing beside the large bed that served the witch well, was a house-elf of small stature. While most of the creatures wore used dishtowels for attire, this one was dressed in more appealing actual clothes, most likely for being present among the magical guests of the hotel.

"Oui, I need a small ba'z in 'ere for my babe. I also need food. Whatever you 'ave for a new-born will do. Bring it quickly" Apolline spoke fast but politely. She was never one to disrespect another magical creature; be it mighty or small.

"Of course Madam. Nash will bring only the best for the child" the elf disappeared with another crack; the sound of which had the small one crying again. The mother of one looked down with distress upon the wailing baby with understanding.

"I know; you are 'ungry and cold. I will fix it. I promise ma petit. I promise" gently placing the squirming bundle onto the lavish bed to slowly and carefully undo the mass of blankets keeping the child protected from the outside elements. The fabric was woollen, the thickness enough to fight the cooler temperatures but it was the only thing the poor infant was wrapped in and given the time of year, if Apolline had not found the box when she did; there would be no child to save.

"So you are a little fille. I 'zought so" soft blue eyes gazed down at the fleshy squirming jumble of limbs. A smile wove its way across her features when two small tear-filled orbs peaked open. Brown; they reminded the witch of the delicately made bon-bon's her daughter loved to indulge in every Sunday afternoon after dinner. They were gentle, pure and unyielding as they soaked in every inch and detail of her face. Chubby hands waved about in a silent symphony of music while her fingers clenched into tight fists. Her colour was returning after her bout of emotion and when the familiar crack sounded, there wasn't even a flinch.

"The bath is ready for Madam, Nash has also brought assortment of food for the little one" the elf had returned with the requests. A small oval tub was sitting in the open floor space filled with water while a trolley carrying covered platters sat near a dresser on Apolline's left. Upon a lower level of the trolley the witch saw neatly piled baby blankets, towels, bottles and diapers; the elf went beyond commands.

"Merci. 'Zis is exactly what I need" the Veela woman gently removed the hat to place aside before sliding her hands under the baby with practised ease. Moving in a swift but gentle motion she moved the girl from the bed to the tub.

"Is there anything else Nash may get Madam, or the young one?" the polite creature didn't move from his spot by the trolley only bowing his head in respect. His eagerness betrayed his want of service through voice.

"Oui, zere is. I need an owl sent to my room. I 'ave an urgent letter to send to ze Ministry zat must be received today"

"Of course. Nash will fetch our fastest owl for you Madam" with a snap of his fingers Nash was gone. Apolline smiled down to her little pink squirmy baby. Taking care to kneel on the floor gently and with practiced ease she removed her long sleeved coat before testing the temperature of the water.

"Perfect. You will enjoy zis ma petit. A nice warm ba'z to cheer you up" blue softened as she watched brown eyes take in what was happening around her. As soon as the girl was placed into the warm liquid her legs started kicking and her arms waving back and forth, the feel obviously confusing her yet soothing at the same time. With a hand still firmly on the child's upper back, keeping her upright with her arm support her head, Apolline used her free hand to move the water around, letting it climb over soft skin in waves and bringing forth a small smile upon pink lips. The girl had no name, she had no parents and as of that moment no future but all of that didn't seem to matter. She was safe, warmed and cared for. The older woman held no meaning to her but in her arms she was the safest she could ever be.

There were moments of splashes and squeaky giggles as the two enjoyed their time with the water and delicate oils provided. Ten minutes of the adorable play and the Veela felt it enough when the girl's temperature had been raised to more appropriate levels. Scooping her up and quickly into a fluffy towel, Apolline took the chance to really admire her. Soft chubby cheeks alongside a button like nose with small lips to finish. Light brown curls sat atop her head; all of it creating the beautiful, happy child in her arms.

"I just want to take you 'ome wi'z me. Ma petit Fleur would love you. And ma mo'zer, she will enjoy poking your little cheeks. Oui, she would" their moment of giggles broke when a light tapping came at the glass window. A medium sized barn owl sat there patiently, taking a nip at a wing while it did so. The woman stood with child in hand to open the panel.

"Excellent. Now we can send a letter to Monsieur Delacour and tell 'im all about ze precious petite 'zing I found today. Don't we?" squeaks once again came as a form of reply from the fluffy bundle. A smile split across the mother's face when she saw twinkling eyes staring up at her. "Let us see what zat elf brought you today oui? Some'zing warm and cuddly or pur'aps you would like some'zing simple. You do seem like one to care not for appearances…" Apolline trailed off as she gazed upon the innocent creature. Her eyes were sparkling, her lips parted in a smile while she tried to fit her fist between them.

"…You do not even 'ave a name. Oh my sweet" the child could not understand the sudden sadness but she liked it when the woman smiled. Taking her hand away from her mouth, she tried to say something but all that came out was gargles of squeaky gibberish.

After taking her time to gently dry off the girl and dress her warmly in an outfit provided by the very helpful elf, she took a seat at the corner table by the room's kitchenette and looked over the arrangement of platters the elf left behind. Settling the baby first with a bottle of warm milk as she was lying cosily against her chest, Apolline wove a hand through the hair; her magic doing its part.

"Dear 'usband, I 'ope you get zis quickly" a small piece of parchment materialised before her and her favourite quill that never left her side zoomed to anchor itself in her hand. Veela woman prided themselves on being multi-taskers; especially when it came to childcare. Two seconds later the letter was written and secured to the owl's leg.

"Take zis to Monsieur Delacour in ze Ministry's Magical Creature Department immediately" instructing the animal with a fierce tone may not have influenced the delivery itself but it made her feel slightly better, so Apolline ignored the tiny influx of guilt. The bird wasn't there to take her negative emotions; it was only there to help. She turned her attention back to the baby girl who had just finished her bottle and was getting sleepy by the dimming light of her eyes and the flicker of lids. It was adorable how she tried to stay awake for a few moments more.

"Is my petit getting sleepy? Let us put you down for a nap, oui? After zat, you will get to meet my darling 'usband and zen we can decide what your future 'olds…" she barely finished speaking her accented words when tiny eyelids fluttered closed; a small sigh escaped the girl as she snuggled into the blanket and the Veela's ever present warmth.

"I promise; you will not be left alone ever again" soft lips barely touched curls as she whispered. "Ever again"

* * *

"Apolline! Are you alright?! I got your letter and came as soon as I heard" the door was burst open by the force of one man. Tall in height with thick black hair he grew to shoulder length; due to work conditions tied up with a blue ribbon daily, giving him a very mature look. He had soft hazel eyes and a strong jaw, his skin was mildly tanned and was of medium build. He was a real threat to meet in any dark alleyway alone.

"I am in 'ere, ma amour. Come to ze bedroom" her voice was calm and soothing; an indication that everything was fine. The man sighed quietly to himself before straightening up. Married and living with a Veela woman for so many years had the man trained well; one must always be confident in themselves and composed when dealing with emotional situations. After closing the door with gentled ease, he took his paced steps down the small hallway and into the more open living space. His eyes took in the unchanged room that his memory confirmed was just as that morning but when his eyes caught sight of his wife seated on their bed he was honestly frozen stiff.

Leaning back on a small mountain of plush cushions and pillows was his wife, mother to his only daughter and Half-Veela witch; situated in her arms was the bundled up form of a baby.

"My love…can you explain why I find you here with a child?" Leon spoke softly and with surprising calm. When he first read the quill stroked letters from his wife, the man worried for her safety. It was only when he saw Apolline did he understand her meaning of 'help' was in reference to the child of unknown origin.

"Come see 'er Leon. She is so precious and soft" Apolline couldn't take her eyes off the small thing and the present smile adoring her face was hear-warming to say the least. Leon caught himself before he too fell into action rather than thought.

"Apolline. Where did that baby come from? You cannot just have a girl in this room without some sort of explanation"

"She was abandoned after bir'z! You zink me insane when I take a child off ze streets when she was zrown aside like garbage?!" her tone was livid and her eyes changed colour after her husband finished accusing her; blue to black. A sign a Veela was on the verge of violence. While her Veela side was weakened by the dilution of wizarding blood, she was still powerful, ferocious and deadly like all her species. They were the warriors of the Being kind. Any means to call for war; honourable or not they fought till death for their beliefs and life was at the top of that list.

"I think you are a mother who can't deny her calling" Warmth; it soaked into her skin as her lover of so many years closed their distance with steps of pride. A smile gave her the reassurance that she did nothing in the wrong and knowing she would get into such a state in the first place almost had the witch rolling her eyes at herself.

"She is so small…I couldn't just leave 'er zere"

"I know my love" Leon replied softly as he placed a gentle kiss to her brow. "But I must ask why bring her here? Couldn't you take her to a hospital or somewhere…?"

"Non! I won't let ano'zer put zeir 'ands on 'er! She will be 'urt. I cannot trust zem!" Leon couldn't help but find amusement in his wife at such actions her kind was famous for. Of course he did not state such things.

"Alright, I understand. But can I ask where you found the poor thing?"

"'Er…"

"What?"

"She is no 'zing' Leon. She is my petit, and I found 'er not far from ze Ministry. In an alley near zat old brick house café…she was all alone"

"Ah; the 'Goblin's Vault'. I'm surprised it is still there after all this time"

"Zat is all you can zink about when zis poor child was sleeping in ze cold and dirt for who knows 'ow long?!"

"Is she hurt?" the man interrupted his wife with calm effect.

"Non"

"Was she in any distress?"

"Zey only left 'er wiz a blanket and it was not…" Apolline tried to keep her voice steady but it was failing her.

"Yet she sleeps silently in your arms"

"My instincts were crying to me. Zey would not let me leave 'er zere. Zey told me to 'old 'er, to carry 'er away. To give 'er a 'ome"

"Have you ever known me to deny you when you listen to such signs?" Leon questioned as his wife's bright blue eyes landed on him. He held her gaze with solid determination. If one wanted to get through a Veela, they must be ready for a hard battle. Luckily Leon didn't plan for such a thing.

"Now, may I hold the girl you've claimed, as my own?"

"Zere you go again. Stealing my 'zunder like zat" tears were spilling from her eyes as she couldn't hold back the love she felt for the wizard before her. Placing a long lasting kiss to his lips before gently handing over the child hoping not to bother her in the slightest; Apolline felt both dread and happiness.

"You're right. She is very small" Leon had her securely against his chest as his free hand touched the tiny curls atop her head. His touch brought her from the depths of sleep and the little girl squirmed in his arms. With experience from his first child, the father knew to let her adjust while assuring her she was safe. A few seconds passed before once again she went still.

"Chocolate" Apolline answered.

"What?"

"You wanted to know 'er eye colour. Zey are chocolate brown; very unusual for such a new born babe. Zey are normally blue at bir'z" she smiled when he had the familiar look of being caught.

"You always know what I am to say before even myself"

"Of course. It is my job to know zese zings. Now I want to know your zoughts" the blue eyed witch gently removed herself from the bed to put together the child's next feed, consisting of another milk mixture in a bottle. If experience has taught her anything, a baby is always hungry after a nap. No matter the species.

"My thoughts? On what would you like to know my opinion? If it's concerning this gorgeous baby girl, there isn't anything to say. She's ours" Leon replied without looking up. He didn't see his wife turn sharply to stare at him.

"Do you mean zat? Do not play games wiz me, Leon. I will not stand for…"

"I wouldn't, when it comes to an innocent life" the two had a staring contest; cold blue against strong hazel. It was only broken when a short cry came from the bundle. The little one had awoken.

Leon was in awe when he first held his new-born daughter for the first time and when he saw the eyes open of the small one in his hands, he was again in a stunned state. The words his wife used hadn't done the justice dew. True the two orbs were chocolate brown in colour but they were so much more. The depth of them, the intelligence they held and understanding couldn't be denied. The wizard grinned.

"Hello, little one. You've had a tough life already haven't you; well I hope to change that. If we get some help of course" hazel eyes lifted to blue. "I have been meaning to ask, does she have a name?"

"Non. I found 'er wi'zout notice or note. Ze blanket she was wrapped in 'ad no'zing on it ei'zer. I did not want to call 'er any'zing in case we…did not get to keep 'er…" her voice went into a whisper of fear. Leon nodded his head, his own mind coming to the same conclusion; getting close only to have the object of affection taken away. He couldn't think of the pain.

"You want her. I can clearly see it"

"Oui, I want 'er Leon. I feel it set wi'zin my blood, my bones. My Veela is calling for me to 'old zis child and keep 'er against my breast for years to come"

"Then I suggest we go into the Ministry immediately to settle this legally before they come for you" he smirked. "I wouldn't want to be married to a kidnapping Veela"

* * *

"What do you mean you cannot tell me if she is a magical child?!" Leon was growing angrier by the minute with the witch seated behind the small desk. It had taken the couple time to prepare the little girl for travel after a small tantrum concerning food and clothing before just being upset with her holder's movements. With a silent promise of pampering later, the magical duo headed down to the Ministry depths of knowledge to try and find out who the little girl was. The first step was to find out if she was a magical child; being found inside the magical community they assumed so to begin with but it had to be confirmed by the workers in the law department. Unfortunately it wasn't that easy.

"I'm sorry sir. But that knowledge cannot be given out to members of the public. The child is parentless and shall be taken in by the Ministry to be placed within an orphanage until such a time where the identity of said child can be affirmed if they are a witch or wizard. I will ask once again that you hand over the baby so it can be taken away" the witch gestured to her left where two big men stood at the ready. Leon did no such thing.

"You cannot touch this child because as of right now she is under the protection of the French Ministry. No matter where she was born she is within our protection now and cannot be taken away without causing international conflict. I demand to talk to your Head of Office this instant" the woman gave the tall man a sour look before sparing a glance to the blonde woman over his shoulder, gently cradling the sleeping child in question.

"Of course sir" Leon grudgingly nodded his head and stood back to wait. Apolline was a lot calmer than her husband during the conversation. Being a high Ministry worker herself, she could understand the situation the woman was put in. An unknown child abandoned, wanted to be adopted into a wizarding family of another country and yet it wasn't absolute that the girl was a witch at all. She could be a Muggle simple placed at the location by any stranger for the purpose of just getting rid of her. The Veela snapped herself away from such thoughts instantly; she didn't need the child picking up on her emotions again.

"I understand that you wish to speak to me Sir?" a well-dressed man walked up to them calmly, followed by two assistants, each carrying piles of paperwork and blank faces.

"Yes, I need someone who is capable to help me in the documentation needed to take this child into my home legally" he motions for his wife who smiled politely. "But the issue of whether or not she is magical is halting the process and no one is willing to give me any answers. I will not be leaving until it is solved" Leon could hear his own accent coming through his anger, a common habit among the family.

The Ministry Head took a moment to gather himself after realising just who he was standing before. Magnus Derge was a man in his late forties and working at his post for the last decade, he knew very well who the Delacour's were. Not just known in their own country as powerful magical users but were held in high regard in the English Ministry for their actions in assisting the workers in international criminal co-operations, magical species laws and peace keeping. If the Head wasn't tense because of the atmosphere, he would be by the sheer thought of upsetting a Veela…

"I may have a way to solve all this very quickly and subtly. Please accompany me to my office. We will speak further there" he bowed his head in gratitude when the two did agree to such an act only after another tense moment of silence. Waving off his followers quickly and leading the way to a far hide-a-way corner of the Ministry floor, the man sent a quiet spell to the one person who he hoped would save his political life.

"I hope you can forgive me for my employee's behaviour. It is normally not our custom to disclose such information when it concerns young witches or wizards; however I have contacted someone who may be able to help us. Professor McGonagall from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is the holder of the Quill of Acceptance; every new-born witch or wizard will be written by that quill along with the date of birth. If this little girl is on that list then we can move forward with the adoption" Leon finally breathed a sigh of relief at those words. He looked to his wife with a smile. "However there is the minor concern forming with the prospect that this English born child being raised across the water within the French magical community…" Magnus continued.

"There is no concern" Leon interrupted.

"I mean no disrespect sir but…"

"There is nothing to discuss. I am English born and still retain my citizenship despite living with my French family for most of my life. She will carry my family name which I retained after marriage. I believe there is nothing more to be said here" the Ministry worker gulped in his silence. The words spoken about the two were well whispered through the hallways. Before anyone could say anything further there was a gentle knock at the office door before it opened to reveal a witch draped in green robes and her long greying hair tied up in a bun atop her head.

"Ah Minerva. Thank you for coming on such short notice, I know it is usually beyond my place to ask but this is very different circumstances…"

"I have heard very well the circumstances. I do not believe any harm will come to the child either way. It may actually make things easier for all parties present if the child was taken by Monsieur and Madam Delacour" the teacher spoke with a tone of certainty and unwavering confidence. Only the set of blue eyes looked to the woman without a hint of shock or surprise.

"Ah, well Minerva…I'm sure if I would say it is that easy…there are laws and regulations" the Head of Office tried to piece together a sentence.

"Laws and regulations do not describe what to do when a child has been left on their own with only a first name" Minerva easily out spoke the man. Apolline caught the minor detail but it was what had her nervous.

"A name? She has a name. Does that mean she's to be a witch?" blue eyes pleaded with the older woman in the room and a small smile appeared on the Professor's face.

"She would not appear on my list if she didn't have some form of magical core. I know it to be her; she is the only child to be born on that day with no last name. If you are certain you want the child then I can support your decision"

"Thank you Professor. Thank you" Apolline whispered as she hugged the bundle close to her chest as tears filled her eyes. Leon also had a face splitting grin smeared across his face.

"Well then, we must sort the paperwork now. May I know the name of the child to be? You may change the name if you wish or keep the one given to her" the man behind his desk had a quill in hand waiting for the reply. Leon looked to the Professor.

"What is her name?"

"Hermione"

* * *

 **And there we are! First chapter done. Please let me know your thoughts on this. Good or bad, it is appreciated and really-really wanted. T** **his is rather early post; I want to write more chapters before I post anything else online. I like to be a head as the planning is a lot more on this one and I never like leaving things half-baked.**

 **I know most people don't take the time but please if you do/don't like what I'm writing let me know in a review/PM; I'm a writer cause I love it but I only post because the feedback is wanted by you guys and girls; what you do like or not does matter to me. So please review!**

 **If the feedback is in the positive, this will become my main writing for the next however long it takes (I hate to leave things unfinished) but my one-shots will still pop up every now and then.**

 **French translate:**

 **Shh, shh petit. Je suis ici. Je suis ici –** Shh, shh little one. I am here. I am here.

 **Any others can easily be done through translate Google.**

 **Midmoon Kitsune out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey faithful readers. You guys are awesome with your reviews! One or two little things I want to reply about before getting into it.**

 **Stefan Bathory – Thank you for that very long, very detailed input. My little knowledge of French understands there are feminine and masculine ways to say things, of course that's about the extent of it. Please forgive me in not using it in the last chapter. I doubt I will be using much French in the next few, but if I am I will send you a buzz for help. :D**

 **Azurean – Hey buddy, it's been a while. Hope you like this story too.**

 **bechloe-shiznat – Thanks for the message. If I gave away all my ideas now what's left for the story? ;) But rest assured I will be going through the years as slowly as I can without delaying everything. I also don't like lots of time skips so you do get to see many of the stages of Hermione's life. As for languages, I will make it clear before chapters and as for Hermione's background…I will do it however I so please~! Hmph!**

 **To all the Guests out there: Thanks guys! You are awesome! You all made some interesting points and I took a few things into consideration so get excited.**

 **The common question through everyone's minds is "Is this Fleurmione?! Please make this flemslash!" well, we'll have to wait and see huh…:D**

 **Chapter two is here people. Hope you enjoy. All the norm disclaimers apply. Let's face it, no one here owns anything besides our warped minds and the outcomes. Half way through this chapter after the LINE BREAK the language is changing to all French. Having to translate lots of dialogue is just silly so yeah.**

* * *

 **Welcome Home Sister!**

* * *

"Hermione Jeane Granger. Welcome to the family. It's a wonderful one and I bet you can't wait to meet all your new relatives; there are a lot of them. It took me a while to remember everyone's name. But I know Fleur is just going to love you!" Leon grinned down at the little girl. Her new name was legalized by the evening meal and carefully tucked away in her new mother's arms the baby girl was happily gargling nonsense at the small toy being waved about by the overly excited young father.

"Look at you; my little girl. You're going to be daddy's little angel aren't you? Yes" Leon was going beyond the norm when the first night passed and he awoke to the realisation. He had another daughter. Joy was not enough to describe the sensational feeling. The smile was never wide enough nor could he stop himself from holding the little one for as long as possible; given that he was allowed to of course. Apolline was still the Veela of the family; the very territorial motherly Veela.

"Non, she is going to be an independent, smart, polite young lady. You know zat" Apolline gave her opinion in almost a snooty like fashion. It received an eye-roll from her husband.

"She has to learn French first before she can do that…" Leon snickered behind a hand while Apolline gasped dramatically.

"'Ow dare you. Zat is it! You do not get to 'old 'Ermione until we get 'ome. I zink zat will be sufficient punishment for you"

"What?! No! My baby girl-!" Apolline easily removed herself from the man's presence; little Hermione caring none as she managed to obtain her favourite toy during the odd commotion her new parents were making. It tasted rather nice in her opinion.

"Serves you right" the witch would've snorted in his direction if such an action wasn't so arrogant and unsophisticated. But she was a proper lady, such actions were above her; but taunting was not.

"Isn't zat right ma petit? Oui. Your papa is being naughty. 'E doesn't deserve to 'old you. Non" brown eyes looked up as the baby like talk came from the woman. The saliva soaked toy in her mouth was now forgotten in favour of looking into those deep amazing blue eyes. She managed to gargle her noises together in some form of agreement which made both adults smile.

"Have you collected everything my love? After my last visit into the Office, we can return home via the flu. Our 'delightful' friend from yesterday has set it for us" Leon had recovered from his small bout of 'childless horror' to put together there full luggage by the doorway all set for when their business trip finally concluded. If he ever had to step foot into that Ministry again, it would be too soon.

"I 'ave every'zing. Did you pack ze bag for 'Ermione? We need it in case…"

"Yes, I have it and so we are ready. She's been fed, changed and happily in her mother's arms. There is nothing for her to want" Leon grinned at the look his wife gave him. The bags were shrinked away into his pockets and the door open for his lady, the English-born-French raised wizard of great reputation tried to keep the straight face he had to portray for business matters but he couldn't stop smiling at the sight of his glowing family.

"Let us be off zen. No point wasting time when I want to get zis petit 'ome soon as possible" Apolline strut her way out of the room. Her walk normally was most graceful and it was just so then but added was the immense pride and ego of a Veela showing her claim. A new addition to one's clan was celebrated almost as much as a wedding or birthday. Any excuse to celebrate uncontrollably.

"The hotel manager has a fireplace ready for our departure. He also wishes us to return if we ever find ourselves in London again…" Leon gave a smirk to his wife as he caught up to her pace. She blatantly rolled her eyes.

"Please. Zis country 'as its uses but I do not see ze appeal as everyone else. Let zem come in my place. Zose workers I am forced wiz need to do more in ze first place"

"You just don't like the weather" Leon replied as they found the assigned room they were to flu from. A hotel staff member was awaiting them with a polite smile and the needed powder.

"It messes up my hair. Of course I despise it" the roar of the flames didn't drown out the deep chuckles that the wizard let loose as Apolline took the first step and clearly called the flames to take both her and her slumbering daughter into the Ministry depths. As soon as the woman stepped out into the dark stoned corridor if the Entrance she shook her head.

"Men. Zey don't understand the seriousness of hair. Zen again 'e isn't Veela, ae ma petit 'Ermione? Oui" she spoke down into the bundled girl with a voice rather childish and dramatic. She easily felt the presence coming up at her back and before giving Leon the chance to join their little family moment she soldiered on in their destination.

"My love…" he tried in a soft caring tone thinking his earlier words had actually done some damage. Veela were stronger than that.

"Let us get zis done Leon. I want to get back to France soon. Ma maman will be waiting for us"

Leon quickly caught up with his wife before the two got onto the elevator heading deep into the depths.

"I hope you did not send her notice through a letter. She'll have my head is she learnt of Hermione through an owl rather than actually telling her in person"

"Of course not. I'll present 'er to maman first zing but I don't want all of zem to 'over ze girl at ze same time. At least maman will keep everyone collected. But I am worried" Apolline looked upon the sleeping face of Hermione as she had a peaceful dream of warmth and love. Soft lips pressed a kiss to her skin.

"About what?" Leon led the way through the mildly busy halls to the central working area of the department. With skill and tact he could have his family out of there in ten minutes rather than a few hours.

"About 'Ermione…and our little flower"

"Ah" Leon gave a short sigh.

"We did zis wi'zout talking to 'er and I don't want 'er to be upset"

"She'll come to understand Apolline. She was rather excited when the twins were born last year. And your sister is going to give birth soon too. She's more than excited for extra family members" the brown eyed wizard took the moment to comfort his wife. They had arrived at their destination and only after getting a slight nod of confirmation did he leave her to speak with a waiting Ministry worker with files in hand. The Half-Veela woman sighed to herself.

"But cousins aren't like siblings…and she isn't Veela at all. Ma petit, I 'ope you come to love us as your family even if we are not ze same…" placing another kiss to the girl's nose Apolline was rewarded with two dark brown orbs slowly opening to the bleariness of the morning. The woman melted; she didn't even notice the looks she was getting by the English workers around the working office. Many of the witches were giving looks of adoration her way while the numerous men were too busy pulling themselves together from her unworldly beauty and aura.

"Are my two lovely ladies ready to go home now?" Leon returned, file in hand and a grin adorning his face. Taking note that Hermione had her attention on him for only a few seconds he dramatically make the documents vanish with a wave of his hand resulting in her chocolate eyes widening in wonder. Both proud parents chuckled lightly as the girl started to wiggle, freeing her clenched hands.

"I believe we are ma amour" Leon then took one tiny hand that barely enclosed his thumb.

"Will she be alright for the long distance flu? I don't know if it affects children or…"

"She'll be fine Leon. Come, we 'ave a family to surprise"

* * *

Deep in the country hills of France a mansion sat quietly, enjoying the sunshine despite the cooling season.

Tempeste would under no circumstance agree to anyone who stated she was the motherly type. Granted she was Half-Veela and did hold that maternal instinct deep, deep within herself; she in no way shape or form would ever allow a child to be birth from her body. She didn't trust herself to raise a creature from infancy to youth before adulthood, where it could finally rely on itself. Nope, motherhood was not for Tempeste no matter how much her wife begged her or how well she 'supposedly' looked after her little niece, Fleur.

"Look! I finds it!" the energetic blonde haired toddler had been tossing toys around the floor in search of her favourite. The small stuffed toy was that of a fluffy cat, one her grandmother gave her for her second birthday and the girl absolutely adored it to beyond the extent of cleanliness. Numerous times her mother or any available adult had to magically clean the poor thing off before giving Fleur another chance to drag it through the muck with her. The tiny quarter-Veela was in no way a 'delicate' being; she was the do it herself; get it done, hands dirty kind of girl. Her father found it adorable; her mother…accepted it at best.

"Well done. Are you going to clean up this mess you made? You don't want your mother to come home to this do you?" one blonde looked to the other. Family resemblance was uncanny; at least to the lingering woman standing at the doorway.

"Let her have her fun. Sometimes that includes making a mess, Tempe" Grace Delacour leisurely strolled her way to the couch where her wife was lounging during her babysitting duties. Fleur's eyes widened before she grinned at another of her multitude of aunts.

"Grace!" thumping feet took the spitfire in a burst of speed to tackle the limbs of the standing woman.

"You just want to be her favourite. She always goes to you when she wants something because everyone knows she'll get it" Tempeste rolled her eyes at the look she received for that comment.

"She just likes me better" the dark haired, green eyed witch lifted the toddler into her arms after a little trouble removing the girls vice like grip from her legs first. She sat down with the little one in her lap and Fleur went into a long tirade about her day's adventures and finding her lost toy. Grace could only smile and nod at the appropriate times; Fleur was a very talkative social creature, even if half her words weren't tangible. The blood relative watched in silence until she caught sight of the time.

"Isn't Apolline returning soon?" Grace hummed in a distracted tune. It took her a few seconds to look up.

"I thought they were already back…I heard the fireplace a few seconds ago" the two frowned in confusion before looking down to the still mumbling toddler.

"She would've known…it's a thing she just does every time when…"

"Mama!" the two jumped at the scream when Fleur literally launched off Grace's lap and raced as fast as her little feet could take her out the door straight for the stairs. After a delayed reaction, Tempeste took off after the girl before she could get to the steps and most likely hurt herself.

"Hold it there little flower. Your mother will kill me if I let you fall" Fleur cried out as she was lifted up into strong arms.

"Mama! Want Mama!"

"She'll be here any minute Fleur. Just be patient"

"Nooo!" Grace took hold of the girls thrashing hands.

"Fleur, enough. Be a good girl and behave" teary blue eyes couldn't hold the look the older woman was giving her and Fleur settled down quickly. Tempeste readjusted the girl on her hip and rubbed her back.

"It's ok. Auntie Grace doesn't understand how much you missed your Mama. How about we go find her together?"

"That won't be necessary. I'm here to save the day" a deep tone cut through the atmosphere with a playful note. Fleur half turned round in her place to scream

"Papa!" Leon chuckled as she squirmed to get down and run to him.

"How has my little flower been? You behaved for your Aunties? For Grandmother?" he got a nod out of her after a long hard squeeze. Tempeste shook her head in mock denial while Grace covered a giggle.

"Mama?" blue eyes looked round his shoulder hoping to catch sight of the tall beauty somewhere behind her father.

"She's talking with your Grandmother right now flower. She won't be long, promise. Then we can all sit down and have something to eat yes?" Leon grinned at his little girl when she nodded excitedly.

"Did something happen with work at the Ministry?" Grace asked softly while her wife returned to the lounge area to clean the mess her niece made and had no intention of cleaning up.

"Well, something happed yes but it's rather unexpected"

* * *

"There was nothing to indicate anyone was coming back?" Reina was cradling the newest addition to her family as the girl guzzled down warm bottled milk her mother gave her soon after arrival. Hermione handled the travel well enough, only crying a little when her midday feeding didn't come when expected. The unknown pretty lady holding her was nice enough; she had a warm aura and smelled soothing; like the forest on a spring morning. Her new mother was pacing in the background.

"I couldn't leave her there. I felt it mother. I really felt it and I didn't think. 'Ermione needed me" Apolline took the space beside her mother on the lounging seat in the witch's office. Her fingers played with the tiny strands of brown hair as Hermione finished her feed. Reina's eyes never left the girl as she spoke.

"I do not blame you. She is a gem. Our little 'Ermione…you will have to present her to the family eventually"

"I know. I wish for Fleur to be the first. I don't know how she will react"

"Hah! That girl is unmovable and my blood runs through her veins. She will accept her new sister, there is no other option" the two shared a smile. Hermione had to join the moment and burped lightly causing the atmosphere to lighten even further. Reina tilted her head slightly before offering her daughter the bundle.

"The little flower is getting impatient. I will word for the clan to arrive in a few days but... I will be owling the family immediately. Can you handle your daughter's reaction by then?" Apolline nodded slightly. "Now go. I have work to do. Out"

"Mother, I am not a child. You can stop yelling at me to leave your office" Reina gave her eldest a rather pointed look.

"You come in here after adopting a child without my input or knowledge. I would say that gives me every right to send you to bed without supper. But I am willing to overlook this incident because my new granddaughter is so adorable" the carbon-copy witch looked at her mother like she was some oddly behaving creature, but within their household it was the norm.

"Yes mother" Apolline just took the chance and left the room. Little Hermione was too busy taking in the very big, very detailed ceilings through the hallways to really care what was going on. There were shiny lights and carvings that swirled around corners and down the walls. A small squeak came out when she saw a flash of magic zoom past her mother's shoulder. Blue eyes softened at the sound.

"Let's go show your sister how cute you are" taking the stairs one at a time with an even stride, Apolline finally came down to the ground floor and words sounded from the small room to her left. Her husband was talking softly; an indication that Fleur was with him; with a mild adjustment to Hermione, the mother of two gently released her aura. It was picked up on instantly.

"Mama!"

"Fleur, no" Leon easily intercepted their child before she could race off again. With one hand in his he led the way out the door to greet the witch by the stairs. As soon as little eyes locked on to her familiar parent they widened in happiness; when they fell onto the bundle they narrowed in confusion. The look had Apolline worried.

"Fleur, I want you to meet someone…" she hoped her voice was steady but her main focus was on her daughter and her hesitance to close the distance. Small strides were taken with Leon's assistance and soon enough Apolline was kneeling down allowing her little daughter to meet the baby in her arms.

"Baby…" her voice was just above a whisper as she made the statement without question or confusion.

"Yes. This is Hermione" Leon was beside them both and took the toddle to sit on his bent knee.

"Mi'ne…it aunty baby?" a tilt of the head came with the curiosity. Apolline shook hers in return.

"No Fleur. 'Ermione is our new baby. She is your new sister"

"Someone to look after and help us raise; she'll look up to you, like your cousins will. You'll be the oldest and have a lot of responsibilities but I know you can handle it. Cause you're a strong girl, right Fleur?" blue eyes switched to her father and his kind smile. The near three year old didn't understand completely, she thought her aunty was the one having a baby soon. Not her mother.

"No"

"What?"

"No sister. Not sister" Fleur was shaking her head back and forth refusing to look at the still sleeping child. Leon pulled back slightly to try and see his daughter's face, hoping for some sort of explanation only a toddler could think of. Apolline was just frozen in fear; her arms unconsciously tightening around Hermione causing her to fuss in her sleep.

"Fleur, what do you mean no? Explain to papa why she's not your sister" Leon had taken a few steps back before lifting the small blonde into his arms; she still refused to look at anyone. His wife had taken a seat on the bottom steps as her legs had failed her in shock.

"What's going on here? Why all the commotion..? Is that a baby?" Tempeste had walked out from a hallway after leaving the family to reacquaint themselves. Grace was right behind her with an expression of surprised excitement.

"Oh my! Let me see! Oh she's so cute!" the dark haired witch was hovering over the both Apolline and little Hermione to get a closer look while her wife turned from one parent to the other in hopes of some sort of explanation.

"Leon! What have you done?!"

"Tempeste please lower your voice. Hermione is sleeping and Fleur isn't taking this well. So please can we have your cooperation in this or are you going to make the situation worse?"

"Make it worse? How isn't this already the worst situation! You brought home a baby from England!"

"Tempe!"

"Grace please don't yell" Apolline started to rock a waking Hermione. The girl didn't appreciate the loud voices and the building tension.

"What is all this commotion?" Reina came down the stairs slowly, her aura pulsing with her emotional displeasure. She found one daughter in an angry rampage while another tries to sooth a crying child. Her son-in-law trying to handle a rebellious toddler and emotions were running unbelievably high. The clan matriarch caught the eyes of her granddaughter; confusion slowly drowning in fear. The Veela quickly brought it all to an end.

"Enough! All of you will calm down now. I will not have this in my household. You all will wait in the parlour for the family to arrive before we talk. Do not test me Tempeste; I gave you your name. Don't try it" her hardening look kept the room quiet despite atmosphere. Apolline had managed to get the youngest down to a small whimper but that still had Reina rather upset; a crying child was one thing a Veela could not stand.

* * *

"So she's adopted…officially. She's a Delacour?" Apolline looked up from the quiet curious Hermione to her youngest sister, a heavily pregnant dark blonde woman sitting on a plush couch while her husband hovered over her left shoulder. The mother to be didn't look neither angry nor excited; but rather intrigued.

"Not in name but she is family"

"But she isn't Veela" Blair, the siblings cousin stated rather bluntly without thought. She was balancing one of her twins in her lap while the other was held by their father, Gustus at the other end of a lounger. Both year old girls were entertained by enchanted toys their parents bought with them. Fleur was on the floor also watching said toys as a welcome distraction.

"It doesn't matter. 'Ermione is now my granddaughter and Apolline has told the tale of the poor girl. While she may not hold my name she holds my favour; that's all that matters" Reina spoke from her high back leather chair near the room's fireplace. All eyes turned to her but she batted them off with a wave of her hand. "This family descends from the strongest Veelan line, Europe has seen. We were the first clan to settle here and through time we stay strong not because of blood but because of family. There are many in this room who hold no Veela blood just like 'Ermione. Do you care for them any less?" the elder woman scoffed to herself by the actions of the over cautious family.

"Mother, I think we are more concerned as to how they came acquiring the girl" Tempeste argues, clearly showing her unease over the situation. Grace had stuck herself to the child's side since arrival, clearing loving the child already; Apolline was welcoming the comfort.

"Have you ever denied your inner Veela when she claims something?" the question came out as an accusation. The middle sibling cast her gaze down; her answer obvious. Every other Veela in the room straightened in attention to look at Apolline but the woman was too busy playing with a small hand to notice. "Then I will hear no more on the subject. Am I clear?"

The three generations of Delacours looked between them, eyes connecting and others avoiding. Sometimes having such a big family gave Reina a headache. Hopefully the newer generation would bring back her faith for their line. When the seconds past and the tension dissipate, it was reassuring to see Orane take the chance to move closer. She was the first to ask for the girl and soon more adults wanted the same. Leon spoke up after moving next to the fireplace.

"I have a small concern, mother" Reina looked to him mildly intrigued. "Fleur doesn't want Hermione as a sister..."

"Do not worry for the girl Leon. She will come round, now I believe you should monitor the interactions before Michelle kidnaps the girl from you"

It had taken only a few moments before the atmosphere changed dramatically. Hermione, now the centre of attention was being fond over by Veela and spouse alike. With Apolline's explicit permission she was passed from one loving aunt, to a cousin then husband or wife and onwards still. Everyone wanted to hold the child, see her beautiful brown eyes and hear her amusing little gargle sounds. Everyone but Tempeste; she stood by the couch merely observing. Her eyes caught the action of their leader taking small Fleur by the hand and leaving the room.

* * *

"You are growing so quickly, my little flower. I remember when you were just a babe. So small and now you are nearly three years. Don't you think you should act it?" the original blue eyes looked down into their duplicate; the owner not bothering to speak out. "Fleur, why do you dislike 'Ermione?"

"I's don't"

"You do not?" the small head shook sideways. Reina thought for a second. "You do not want her as a sister. Tell my why?"

"She not sister; no blood. Can't be sister" Fleur replied like it was most obvious. Her bright orbs looking up to her grandmother's confusion; it was logical in her still developing mind.

"My dear flower. Family is not always about blood" the proud Veela took the little one into her arms before slowly walking about her study. Her many decorations were curious to her youngens but Fleur was every attentive when someone was speaking. "Our clan is not all blood related are we?"

"No. Not all"

"But we are still a clan. We have many families but we are together for each other because that is how we live. How we survive. All your clan friends are like your sisters. Just because 'Ermione is not your blood, does that mean you won't protect her?" the smaller blonde bit her lip as she thought, brows scrunching slightly before looking again to her elder.

"I p'otect Mi'ne?"

"She isn't like us little flower. 'Ermione doesn't have the same abilities as you and I. She will be a strong witch someday but there are beings out there that wish her harm. We as a family have to protect her" Fleur took in her grandmother's words carefully. Identical eyes were whispering silent words as the two remained still.

"I help. Mi'ne be safe" Reina smiled softly.

"Yes. She will be. Will you be a good sister Fleur?" a little squeak came from the toddler.

"Sister!"

Reina chuckled at the new excitement radiating off the child in her arms. Why the little one didn't accept the new-born right away was a mystery to the aged Veela but it wasn't unheard of. There have been whisperings of odd events happening when a Veela instinctually reacts to a person or events that cannot be explained. She hoped it was a onetime and the two young ones could grow up together peacefully; safe and loved. It was her family after all, there would be nothing less.

"G'anma, I go see sister now?" Fleur still held onto her favourite toy and was now inspecting the thing like it was intricately fascinating in some way. The Veela woman just hummed her comply; taking them both from the confines of her work place, to the awaiting family members still immersed in the new addition. The soothing scene of the Delacour family re-seated and talking quietly while the little ones snooze was a real ego boost to the matriarch.

A Veela thing in every aspect.

Apolline had passed her fidgety baby to Leon after a fuss was made. A father's touch seemed to calm the situation quickly enough. His funny faces added to the mix got much desired results. The Half-Veela looked up to address her mother's arrival but the sight of an eager to be held Fleur had her attention. Apolline was almost scared her daughter would hate her for bringing home a new child; one she might pay more attention to or love more; a life changer. Fleur instead surprised the woman by giving her a tight hug round the neck and a barely tooth smile.

"I see Mi'ne now?" blue eyes looked round to the faces watching her, wanting her answer immediately.

"Of course little flower. Meet 'Ermione" Leon moved closer; tilting the bundle in his arms so the smaller one could see her new sister.

"Sister. I has new sister" Fleur giggled as she gently poked the pink cheek of the baby. A small fist tried to punch her away but the movements were jerky and uncoordinated. It only made the blonde giggle some more.

"This is Hermione Jeane Granger, your new little sister" Leon chuckled at the sight of his little girl so enthusiastic and jumpy in her mother's lap. All the adults were watching the exchange with awe while Reina still held her air of smugness. She almost didn't want to break up the scene.

"May I suggest we move to the dining room for lunch? I think some family time is needed before I return to work. Merlin above help me if hell breaks loose because I cannot finish paperwork"

The Delacour Clan meetings were always ones to remember; especially when magic is involved.

* * *

"You hav ta say 'Ah' before you eat. Mama, Mi'ne not saying it" Fleur was seated in her raised chair at the table between her ever watchful parents, one of which was cradling a nursing Hermione and her bottle. The barely week old baby couldn't care less what the toddler was whining about; it was food time.

"She can't say anything yet Fleur. She's too little. Give her some time yeah?" Leon patted the blonde haired child only to have his hand swatted at. All the teasing he gave her for such actions were near endless. Veela's and their hair.

"Remember she can only have milk right now" the voice of her aunt Grace caught Fleur's attention from across the table. "When she starts eating food you can teach her all about table manners"

"I teach her. I teach her how to play with toy too! And blocks and books and…"

"Yes we know. Finish your plate, flower. Or I'm going to eat it all" Tempeste grumbled through her mouthful of salad, her seat to the left of her wife. Fleur gave her best edition of a glare. The two had a mild stare contest resulting in the younger rubbing her eyes from the dryness of the task.

"Leave her alone Tempe" the non Veela woman chided her wife before returning to her own meal. On her other side a highly amused Gustus gave Fleur a small smile of encouragement before focusing on his rather fidgety one year old in his lap. Twins were hard enough to handle for first time parents; add to the fact they were part Veela, things are just trickier.

"Lunch wouldn't be exciting without a little family conflict or children, for that matter" Blair spoke on the far side of Leon, mirroring her partner with the calmed child of the duo. Their cousin, Michelle who was the other expecting mum of the family enjoyed playing with Danielle more than the actual lunch.

The family were disorganised when it came to place arrangement at the dining table. The only one with standing was Reina and as always she was seated at the head of table between her two sisters. Everyone else could sit where they like, whenever they liked. Normally the elder sisters sat down one end with their spouses while the younger generations mixed themselves up; cousins were between siblings and children between adults. Reina was smiling over her goblet of wine; her only guilty pleasure, at the sight of her daughters and nieces coming together over a familial topic. Children were always something to cherish in a clan and all birthdays were celebrated like it was Christmas. Parties, gifts and long nights of family being together.

"I'm worried. Michelle isn't eating. Her little one won't grow if she continues like this" watchful eyes shifted to her sister, Laurel; the only one of the sisters to yet have a grandchild. Being the middle child seemed to have an almost reluctance in Veela culture to have children. Something the elder commonly thought about when she caught sight of Tempeste and her no child attitude. Shrugging off the thought to answer her sister's question, she was bet to it by Fatine.

"Sister, take it from one who has two to worry over; she is perfectly fine" the youngest Veela of the three was by far the most distinguished and not by her features alone. Her hair was a few shades darker than their family's platinum blonde and her eyes were an emerald green. She was also the only one to rebel out from many family traditions during their upbringing; it seemed to carry down the line with her daughter baring the only twins a Veela clan has seen in three generations.

"She is not 'fine'" Laurel nearly growled back. Fatine wasn't fazed as she took another bite of her meal.

"She's only five months along Laurel. I'm sure our sister didn't mean anything by it when she said everything was well. Isn't that correct Fatine?" Reina looked between her sisters with a hard but subtle glare. The green lifted to present a smile to her worrying sibling.

"I promise everything is well. In a few days Orane will have her little one and by the new year there will be another. Do we know if they will be Veela yet? I am aching for insight"

"Orane hasn't spoken to me about it. I assume she wishes for it to be a surprise" Fatine just pouted at the response.

"Would it matter either way if they were Veela Fatine?" Laurel's gaze went back to her daughter.

"I will celebrate till the sunrise whenever a child is born. I just think this house will get a little more exciting with a few more 'Fleur's around" Reina had to agree silently as she watched the mentioned girl happily gobble up bite sized bon-bon's her father just put in her plate.

While the elder ladies conversed quietly at one end, the other was filled with giggles from Fleur as she enjoyed her treats and showing them to her new sister and cousins. Hermione gave nearly no interest in the bite sized sweets; instead she tried to grab hold of a few golden strands of hair that fell over her mother's shoulder.

"Mama! She like your hair!" Fleur giggled through her hands, her excited whispers weren't really quiet.

"I think she's ready to have a nap" Apolline carefully moved her delicate strands out of reach. Better not to take chances.

"She might not be the only one" Blair spoke as she held a rather sleepy looking Danielle to her chest. Crystal wasn't fairing much better against her father; her eyes refused to close out of stubbornness. The man was readjusting her while half talking with Michelle's husband, Nicholas.

"Nap time for the little ones. You too little flower" Leon easily collected the blonde from her chair before she could make her escape. Delacour children were never easy to put to sleep. He looked to the head for permission but was waved off with a hand before he could speak. The man swore the Veela woman used Legilimency more often than she should.

"Can I stay with Mi'ne?" Fleur gazed up at her father as soon as the four adults left the room heading upstairs to the nursery in a more, quieter wing of the home. The ponytailed man paused mid-step to look at her with surprise; Fleur was willingly going down for a nap? Inconceivable.

"Of course you can. We'll get beds set up for you both. Later this afternoon we can spend some time in the library. I'm sure Hermione would love for you to read to her" blue eyes sparkled at the thought. Apolline, who followed her cousin into the lavished room, smiled at hearing the two. Their destination as a lavished medium sized room filled with toys, essential baby needs and numerous small beds.

The twins were placed in their single enlarged crib with little trouble, Crystal causing more fuss than her older sister but Gustus handled her with practised ease. Hermione was a little harder to relax when placed in her new high walled bed.

"It's ok my love. You are safe. Shhh" blue eyes were slightly darker as she released her pheromones into the air.

"Papa…Mi'ne have this…" her mother's aura was making Fleur sleepy, but she was able to offer her stuffed cat that never left her side all day. Touched by his daughter's actions, the man placed the small cat into the crib beside the baby. Hermione settled almost instantly; her thin blanket pulled up to cover her chest. As her eyes closed, her head tilted to the side. She watched with glassy brown as Fleur was placed into her own bed, right next to the bars. The two girls succumbed to the relaxing feel of the Veela's aura and drifted off into peaceful dreams.

"I take it Fleur is really growing into the role of older sister?" Blair quietly appeared at the couple's side, speaking just above a whisper.

"Yes, she's taken to Hermione rather well. Despite the beginning" Leon replied, placing an arm round his wife.

"She'll be the perfect sister"

* * *

 **I hope that was worth the small wait and possibly my forgiveness as my next few weeks are going to be busy for me. Life is getting involved and I have courses coming up along with tests and I don't like bringing it all into my writing so I take a short break to keep a clear head.**

 **All the reviews are excellent! Please keep them coming! The general length of these chapters is about the average to what I'm aiming for. Some future ones might be longer but nothing over 10k. That sweet with everyone? Good. Yes there is a difference in how Hermione's name is said. it's because those with French accents say her name way better! And I want to keep a personal aspect to how her family say her name to when other's to. Make sense? It will later.**

 **I hope to see you guys soon with another chapter, if not here then with my other fiction. I have to say now I am in a tiny block with Worldly One-shots. I will break through it!**

 **Until next time!**

 **Midmoon Kitsune out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, yes I know you are upset with me not updating this or my other stories in a while. I won't make excuses; I'll just say I've had a few stressful weeks of courses and doing multiple shifts for the emergency services. I've been hesitant to do many of my stories at the moment because my laptop is on its last life, hopefully I'm getting a new one within a few days but we'll see how things go.**

 **You guys who leave behind reviews no matter how small are awesome!**

 **Bella (Guest)- I'M STILL ALIVE! Stay calm, your patience is appreciated!**

 **Baka and test (Guest)- Thanks so much for that. I will be updating the One-shots soon.**

 **Guest- Thank you!**

 **RR Garcia (Guest)- If lives depended on me I would've updated sooner. Sorry.**

 **FAN (Guest)- No; no vacations for me. It's more of stressful days all squished together. But I can get back to my writing now. At least for a little while.**

 **Weirdo (Guest)- Um please don't do that. I need to keep them with me…alive…for story purposes…I hope you understand.**

 **A Thousand And One Hours- You make a good point. But I won't put up the whole tree just yet. Maybe a few pieces over the next chapters. Remembering who is who; isn't that important yet but I will make a note at the end of this chapter. Thanks**

 **Stefan Bathory- Wow, again you're awesome. I've never seen such input into reviews before. Honestly I have to go into the site to read the whole thing. A few points I will take into consideration so thank you. I know very little about French history (and for that I apoligize if further writing doesn't live up to standards) but I don't try to put a lot of accurate history into my fanfiction works because I respect the accounts too much to want to play around with them. I decided the names of the side characters carefully and I know they aren't all French but I did try, so I won't be changing them. BUT that last insight on their location within France I never really thought about so you helped me with that one. All I really considered was they lived somewhere with plenty of forestry and privacy. Maybe a vineyard wouldn't be so bad either…**

 **The chapters will get written faster soon as I find a reliable device again. Forgive me for all spelling mistakes and grammar. I still have no Beta to edit with me. Please note that everything is said in this chapter is French. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Memories Made Together**

* * *

Despite its name, the Nursery only had one job for the Delacour family; a place of rest for the children of the home. Each and every second of their waking hours, they were in the care of adults somewhere more freeing. That morning Apolline was, rarely, alone with her two girls in a downstairs study. The room never really used to its proper extent make a very good hide away when one needed to escape the family life. Sometimes even Veela need such relief from each other.

"And then it goes up w'eal high…and the bee like…" a warm smile spread across the mother's face as she looked over the book to see her eldest tell an epic tale her many toys adventured for her baby sister. The two were happily seated, or in Hermione's case lying on the floor surrounded by toys of all kinds. With a very soft rug covered by two enchanted blankets, the only requirement the Half-Veela had before even thinking of letting her babies touch the floor, the two were so immersed in their fantasy world they forgot the woman was even there. Fleur was holding two small colourful objects in hand; a colourful bee made of a flexible rubber and a stuff-toy bird. At her crossed feet was Hermione resting against a pillow, looking up to the ceiling watching a re-enactment of her sister's detailed story. She was happily gumming against her pacifier, all the while squealing and gurgling her excitement with the occasional input; to Fleur it was a very detailed input.

A full two moons had passed since Apolline found the girl, bringing her into home and family. Two glorious months of watching her daughters interact; growing closer with each passing moment. Not once did Fleur get upset when Hermione didn't seem to understand her words or confusing actions. The toddler seemed to care only if the baby wasn't in her presence; something Leon found out the hard way when he collected Hermione after an afternoon nap without the older girl. Fleur awoke two minutes later to find an empty crib and no baby sister in sight. The poor man had to handle a stubborn two year old being angry at him for the rest of the day; Fleur could apparently hold one yell of a grudge.

It was the first day of December; winter had well set in with chilly nights and light snowfall that barely lasted an hour thanks to the many magic layers covering the estate. The witch had a feeling it would get heavier within the next few days but snow was part of the yearly cycle, they grew to love it eventually and so would her girls. Fleur was a child who found the cold substance the most disgusting thing in existence; she refused to leave the door if she saw any of the infernal white stuff.

"And the bee was gone. He go away. Papa say it nice there but here better" little Fleur gave the toy into the hands of the grinning baby who quickly abandoned her silencing tool to suckle on the rubber like surface. "Mi'ne here so I's here"

"Fleur, we're leaving to see your newest cousin soon. Remember to clean up before then yes?" Apolline called softly after turning a page in her novel. She didn't need to visually see the affirmed nod of reply but Fleur gave one anyway. She ducked down to 'whisper' in her sister's ear, knowing the girl was really good at keeping secrets.

"But he boring. Mi'ne better" she giggled when Hermione dropped her dribble covered bee and squealed a happy note of compliance. Apolline couldn't stop the grin either.

"Come along my sweets. Your papa will be finishing work soon and will meet us there. I knowAunty Orane can't wait to see you two. Fleur, clean up please" the blonde witch magiced her book away to a shelf while she stood to collect the still gurgling Hermione. She gave the girl a wide grin when her appearance earned squealed fidgeting. The little girl loved blue eyes.

"Mama, when we gets back?" Fleur obediently compiled her toys together before dumping them into a chest designed just for that exact reason. When the lid snapped shut, the small blonde giggled as she watched the thing float away back to the nursery. Magic was amazing.

"We'll be home in time for dinner with Grandma. She wants to be here to give you your present; only two days until someone is three years old. Ae my little 'Ermione? Your sister is going to be a big girl" adjusting the baby carefully in her arms, Apolline took a small fist to wave about as she talked. The giant grin on Fleur's face couldn't be missed for miles.

"Pressy early?! Yay!" the toddler started jumping about in eagerness; her mother had a difficult time trying to get her to put on shoes presentable enough to go out.

It took over ten minutes for Apolline to dress her girls accordingly and have extra warm attire for the chills. Despite taking the flu to her sister's home, Apolline had a bundled Hermione in one arm while holding Fleur's hand in the other; the toddler in her charmed coat. After a roar of flame they stepped out to the sight of Marco, the proud new father ready to welcome them.

"Apolline, nice to see you again. And the girls, are you excited for your birthday Fleur?" Marco was a very tall man with medium length brown hair, a trimmed beard and dark eyes. The poor fellow was the second man to marry one of Reina's daughters and as such got a hard treatment to see if he was worthy. Leon secretly confided in his wife, the belief of Marco getting the rougher side of the stick than he did. For reasons unwilling to be spoken, Apolline was inclined to agree.

"G'andma say she bring me pressy today! I happy" Fleur jumped slightly in her enthusiasm causing her uncle to chuckle deeply.

"How are you Marco? Is the family well?"

"Very well. Orane is rather relieved to not have a hovering mother over one shoulder and a clan over the other. I can't help but think you Veela sometimes take things rather…extently" he spoke with a little hesitation in his voice. One must always be careful what they say about Veela; especially to their face.

"Oh you do not need to worry for long. In another month or two, Michelle will have her little one and everyone will flock to her instead. It's simply the Veela way. We love family" Apolline looked down to her two lovely girls. One who's brown eyes looked up in curiosity and wonder, the other knowing what her mother was talking about just grinned.

"I know that tone Apolline. You're happier now that they have a different child to pay attention to rather than little 'Ermione" the big man gave a little wave to the mention girl, who moved about in her blanket. Fleur was getting bored standing around near the fireplace and taking the chance she wandered off a little wondering what fun she could discover in the unknown house.

"I don't mind the attention; my daughter is rather adorable without compare. It was the not so silent whispers that sharpened my claws, honestly. They should know better than to talk about her 'bloodline' like it was the dirtiest thing on this planet. The next time I see that woman I'll… Fleur come back here please" the toddler flinched at being caught. She turned on the spot, obediently waiting for her mother and uncle before even thinking of leaving the room. The two adults leisurely took their time.

"It does seem to be a common distaste among the other families; but only the older generation. I haven't heard anything concerning at the last meeting. In fact I'd say they are warming up to little 'Ermione more and more" Marco took the lead as the group headed down the main hallway of his home. The last he saw of his wife was in the nursery with their son so he planned a course for that destination.

"As long as 'Ermione grows up with friends and children her own age then I care little for what those old crones say. Mother loves the girl. Enough said" Apolline smirked seeing the knowing look on Marco's face.

"Mi'ne my friend!" Fleur spoke up from her mother's side. Any mention of the girl seemed to get a reaction from the overly protective sister. Just as Reina planned it to be.

"We know dear. But you can't forget about your other friends right? The one's coming to your birthday and again at Christmas?"

"They clan friends, Mi'ne my bestest friend!"

"I'm sure she is. Maybe little Tristan can also be your friend when he's older. Here we are. My love? Your sister is here" Marco diverted their pathway to a door on the right; opening it to reveal an arranged space of chairs, shelves of books and toys and a crib placed by the only window. Orane was in a rocking chair cuddling up with her little son who was snoozing peacefully. As soon as she could, the little toddler raced her way in to the new mother wanting a hug, discarding her coat in the process.

"Auntie!"

"How's our little flower? Did you come to see your cousin?"

"Yip" the small blonde gave a half-hearted attempt to look at her youngest cousin; a very loose half-hearted attempt before giving the toddler equivalent to a shrug.

"Fleur isn't very enthusiastic about seeing him today, Orane. I'm sorry"

"It's alright. She doesn't mean it. She has more important thing to think over seeing as it is her special day in a few days" smiles went all round when the subject in question grinned like crazy. Birthdays were exciting.

"Maybe another girl is interested in meeting her little cousin for the first time" Marco's voice brought the attention to the brunette who began to fidget and squirm about in her mother's arms. Hermione was alert and taking in her surroundings as much as she could see. At the mention of her sister, Fleur perked up to watch Apolline come in closer. The near three month old girl was leaning against her mother's shoulder to peer down into the pale complexion of young Triston Roux, her cousin. Brown eyes took in his face slowly, his dirty blonde hair to his tiny chin; if his eyes were open she'd gaze at those too but to Hermione, he didn't seem to be as fascinating as her sister. Fleur made funny faces for her to laugh at and constantly talked to her; all this new thing did was sleep.

"Mama, I play with toys, please?" Fleur looked up to the adults with a silent plea in her eyes. Her mother just nodded and before anyone could blink, Fleur had situated herself in the corner knee deep in plush toys and books beyond her reading level.

"She was doing exactly the same thing with 'Ermione before we came. She may not yet understand the importance of a new cousin but I do. Marco would you mind?" The man eagerly took the non-Veela girl, leaning her against his shoulder before deciding to join the younger blonde on the floor; Fleur was more than happy to let the two join in on her little game.

For nearly an hour the family enjoyed their time together inside the nursery. Fleur had gone through as many stories and books as she could get her hands on; imaginative ones included. Hermione found those the best as did Marco when the girl jumped up to act out the details herself. The Veela sisters were seated together on the other side of the room watching in silence with heart-warming smiles covering their faces. Triston had since woke up and found his own entertainment in playing with his aunts hair after a quick feeding. His eyes were near identical to his fathers.

"Has mother been over recently to see him?"

"She was here last month and spent the day with him, but not recently. She said something about a certain someone…" Orane hinted to the small group "…and a certain gift she was preparing"

"Well that sounds like mother. I hope she won't draw Fleur so much into it that she starts believing in those old tales"

"Excuse me. I still believe in those tales. I still wear mine every day, don't you?" accusing eyes went from one sister to the other as Orane place a hand to her neckline. The outline of a pendant appeared under her clothes.

"I may not wear it per say, but it is at hand whenever I need it" Apolline strategically avoided the subject while refraining from eye contact. Orane just hummed.

"I'm sure Fleur will love to have hers; it's from our dear mother after all. No child can resist anything they get from their grandmother"

"Very true little sister" Apolline carefully retracted her strands from the boy when they came too close to his awaiting mouth. She did not need slobber all over her perfectly sustained hair. "I do have to wonder if the reason Fleur isn't interested is because he isn't Veela…"

"Don't over think this Apolline. She is a near three year old who loves her family; just because she doesn't dote on Triston now doesn't mean she won't in the future. Give her some time. Maybe she'll do to him as she does to 'Ermione"

"Maybe…if their father didn't lead the way in the doting" The elder sister paused for a moment in thought "Speaking of, where has that husband of mine got to. He said he would come after finishing up at the Ministry. I hope to Merlin himself he hasn't forgotten" Orane had to giggle at her sister's sigh.

"And if he had? You cannot fault him when the family is to be together in two days"

"He said he would arrive. I will fault my husband when he deserves it. Mother raised us properly dear sister; don't say you wouldn't do the same. Lead by example as mother says" the two blonde mothers shared a glance.

"You two say something love?" Marco questioned over a shoulder while Hermione was resting against his chest. Fleur had captivated her attention with a doll for the time being and the brunette was mesmerized.

"Nothing you need to worry over dear" Orane replied with a smile. The man just shrugged and went back to his quiet in depth discussion with his nieces over toys. Apolline nearly gave into giggles before a flash of magic caught her attention; a pulsing ball of white light zoomed into the room to hover near the couch they seated upon. Marco managed to shift his position, keeping Hermione tight in hand and Fleur at his shoulder as the curious blonde peered at the orb with interest. Orane was mystified for but a second at the intrusion but Apolline only sighed. She knew her husband's magic when she saw it.

"I apologize dear ones but I cannot relieve myself of this growing paperwork to join you this evening. The Minister arrived earlier today to hand off another case; one I rather close before attending Fleur's special day" Leon's voice came from the magic in pulses. The patronus remained unmoving as it's user spoke. "I wished to see the young lad today but unfortunately I cannot. I hope Triston is well and I will see my lovely ladies later tonight" after its final word the magic vanished into thin air.

"Papa!" Fleur was both ecstatic at hearing her father's voice but confused on why she couldn't see him or the new silence. Hermione too was looking around with hopeful brown orbs. When her search turned up fruitless, her eyes began to water.

"Oh dear. I better get those two home before they start something. I thought I talked to that man about using a patronus for messages" grumbling lightly to herself, Apolline handed back her young nephew before standing. Orane tried to give a reassuring smile but it didn't last when the poor baby girl finally let loose a wail of unhappiness. She hoped her own son wouldn't join in.

"An afternoon nap may be just the thing they need before their father comes home" Marco kindly suggested as Hermione was taken from him. She settled herself into her mother's neck; cries turning to whimpering mumblings. Fleur just stared up at her mother.

"No Papa?" her voice quivered

"No my little flower. Not yet, we'll go home and wait for him" The half Veela replied with a sad smile. "I'll see you both in a few days" Orane nodded her goodbye while Marco walked the three out. He gave hugs before they vanished in a burst of flame.

* * *

Fleur ran around in a buzz of energy and excitement after her short nap. When the family arrived home Hermione was unsettled for a good hour or so until her mother managed to put the poor girl to bed. When Leon returned home just after their evening meal she perked up enough to have her bottle; only if he was the one to hold her.

"Fleur! Stop running or you'll hurt yourself!" Apolline called from the staircase as she witnessed the little spitfire zoom her way across the entrance. Piles of unfinished paperwork trailing behind encased in magic was her main focus until she saw the toddler and just waited for disaster to happen.

"She'll be fine love. Let her exhaust herself. Reina will handle her when she arrives. Isn't that right little Mione?" Leon stepped into the room after returning from the kitchen a freshly made bottle in one hand and a calmly feeding 3 month old in the other. One emotional daughter was enough for that night.

"Then I expect you to handle it when she knocks over the vase your mother gave us last year" the Veela strut away back to her study, her work trailing behind. Leon may have finished his week or work but she had not. Hoping to get it done by the time the little ones were asleep became just that; a hope. Leon said he would watch the two so she could have some peace until her mother arrived.

"Hermione, I hope you don't hold this against me one day, but I'm secretly glad you do not have a trace of Veela in you" Brown eyes glanced at him over her bottle. "You and I will have each other's back when it comes to this family, won't we?"

"I hope you are not corrupting my granddaughter already young man" the unmistakable tone of a reprimanding Veela matriarch caught him unawares. Reina strolled in like she owned the place. In truth the estate belonged to the Delacour family and rightfully their head but when Reina left it to her eldest for a simpler living closer to her homeland, it was only in writing.

"I'm just bonding with my youngest daughter, Reina. Any influence I have that puts her against you is simply…coincidence" his smug grin was received with little malice.

"I hope she knows who holds the real power in this family by the time she can speak"

"Oh she already knows; and she will use you to her last whim. Those brown eyes say it all" the two adults smiled when Hermione finished her meal and reached for the woman with one hand. Reina gently grasped the appendage delicately before giving it a kiss. The brunette's smile melted hearts.

"G'andma!" the voice echoed through the hall as Fleur caught sight of the woman she'd been waiting for all day.

"Ah my little flower! How have you been?" with a well practised swing, the blonde toddler was scooped up in a warm hug. She returned it with a firm squeeze of her own.

"You has pressy?! Can I has it now?" bright blue eyes darted all over hoping to catch sight of her soon to be gift. Reina chuckled at the young quarter-Veela child.

"Soon my dear. Soon"

"Fleur, show some manners. We do not demand gifts young lady. Even if your birthday is the day after tomorrow" Leon used his deeper tone when disciplining his children. Hermione knew it enough to look at the man with hesitance while Fleur looked away in reprimand.

"I sorry Papa, G'andma. I sorry." the small voice came from Reina's neck where Fleur was hiding herself. Reina waved the father off when he wanted to say more, Leon just nodded towards the kitchen.

"We'll be in here when you're finished" Hermione peered over his shoulder with curious eyes as they walked into another room.

"Fleur, sit with me for a little while. I have something I want to give you, but I also have something really important to say" The Veela elder placed her granddaughter on the sofa by her side. The little duplicate blonde bounced with energy knowing her gift was coming soon. Fleur wasn't patient in any respect. "I know you're excited Fleur, your mother was too when I gave this very gift to her"

"Mama was?"

"Very, her sisters were just as eager but you have to be patient for just a little yes?" the toddler nodded in understanding. Reina took a calming breath before beginning.

"A long time ago when our foremothers came from the seas, when wizardry was still young and the world was still creating balance a powerful magic was settling into the earth. From it grew grand forests all over the planet and life burst forth with magical power. It was these forests where our mothers made rest. They lived there for many many years" Reina had to word her story carefully for the understanding of a three year old. "Through time the forest changed them into Veela, the perfect Beings" Fleur became ecstatic at the sound of the word. The matriarch couldn't help but be touched when Fleur showed such pride in being who she was. The light tugging was an urge to return to the story.

"What next?"

"Well, the Veela protected the forest from all creatures; magical and human alike. Even during the wars, we Veela protected our sisters and homes; in return the forest gave us a gift"  
"A gift?"

"Yes, a special magic. With it our ancestors could find their perfect partner; a soulmate. And even today we use that magic to find our mate. I did it, your mother and aunts and one day you will do the same"

"Yucky, I's not like boys" Fleur scrunched up her face in disgust. Reina chuckled at the expression but continued anyway. She pulled out a small box from her pocket and opened it in front of the girl slowly. Inside was a perfectly smooth stone. It was a colourless oval crystal pendant secured by a silver claw encased by thorny vines and etched in the centre their family crest. The chain attached was also silver and when Reina slid the thing over Fleur's head it adjusted itself to fit perfectly. Tiny fingers went to play with the small stone; tracing it and looking closer at the detail. Fleur's eyes lit up like fireworks, she grinned up at her grandmother before launching forward to give her a hug.

"Thank you G'andma!"

"Your welcome my little flower. I want to you remember something for me. This stone will change colour when you are ready to love and again when you find the one. But don't put too much thought into it. The perfect mate comes with time. Understand?"

"Like Mama and Papa?"

"Yes, just like them"

"What bout Mi'ne? She gets too?" innocent eyes looked up into their hesitant founders.

"We'll have to see, little flower. Why don't you go show her?" Fleur nodded and jumped down from the chair after giving Reina one last hug. She made her escaped quickly headed to her awaiting sister in the kitchen with their father. When the blonde rounded the corner she dashed the remaining feet; Leon was leaning against the bench munching on grapes he charmed to float around their heads; Hermione giggled as she tried to grab a few.

"Papa! Look look, I's got from G'andma" Fleur shows off her new necklace. Her sister immediately set her eyes downwards to the voice. Leon smiled before crouching, he had seen a similar pendant before. Apolline had shared the story with him years before their babies came along, he had seen her sisters' too. When the small stone rested against his daughter's chest Leon only saw the further weight placed on his little daughter's shoulders. She was a Quarter Veela, she had expectations and traditions to uphold when she grew up but putting more onto her, at such a young age; Leon didn't know what to make of it. A squeal cried in his ear reminding him of his youngest; Hermione was giving her sister a gummy smile like she always did. Whenever the two were together, they were each other's spark; the light in the dark. Something imbedded in his own magical core told the wizard, Fleur would be alright. She had family, she had people to care for her; She had Hermione.

* * *

"Happy Birthday Fleur!" Magic sparks flew across the room as fireworks lit the ceiling and streamers flew over their heads. Confetti fell in waves as everyone clapped or squealed in excitement when Fleur blew out her candles on top of a big decorated cake. The Delacour clan was made up of several Veela families and all were standing round a large dining table covered in a variety of food and drink as Fleur and other numerous children tried to catch the falling lights. Apolline was standing beside the seat Fleur was currently perched, smiling uncontrollably at her daughter. Leon was seated on her other side with Hermione in his arms; she too was mystified by the magic.

"Mama look!"

"I see it " Apolline squeezed her girl tightly. "Happy Birthday little flower. You feel like a big girl yet?"

"Yes!" the little girl jumped from her chair with Apolline's help before joining the other children in games of catch and chase. The adults splintered themselves off; a few mothers went to watch the children while others mingled or collected a plate full of food. Apolline was soon joined by her sisters.

"Is it terrible to say I don't want her to grow up?" Identical smiles of amusement answered the almost desperate plea.

"Personally, I don't see the difference. She'll still have that gleam in her eye and by the time she leaves for school, she'll have control over her magic" Tempeste chuckled at her sister's half-hearted attempt at a glare.

"She just turned three. Leave the future visions for another time please" Orane shook her head at her two siblings. Reina broke up the scene before it went further.

"Would you be so kind as to help with handing out the cake Tempe? I think everyone would appreciate it" the woman rolled her eyes at the memorable 'request' her mother gave her; Grace was already in the process so the Veela went to help her wife. As she left the group a man took her place to give the matriarch a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"Are you bullying my favourite again Reina? I thought we talked about this" the Veela woman just chuckled.

"The day she is your favourite is the day I leave the girls in the forest alone" Apolline and Orane carefully placed their eyes anywhere but their parents. The couple smiled in understanding, no matter how much their girls loved their heritage and traditions, they couldn't stand to live away from society or modern life as they put it. Adrien chuckled deeply before he caught sight of his adorable little grandson in the arms of Marco.

"No more sister arguments yes? If you will excuse me ladies, I have a little boy to dote on"

"It's Fleur's birthday Adrien. Can't you dote on her?" Reina called after him. Adrien chuckled again.

"I'm sure she'll have enough of that by dinner time" the father of three then stole the little one and disappeared into another room. Orane watched them go.

"All men must stick together it seems"

"I think you mean all 'non-Veela' stick together more than just the men…" Apolline's voice was an unconscious thought as her eyes landed on her husband and youngest child. The two were alone in a room filled with people, their little corner of paradise was only interrupted when Fleur came wanting attention. Silently, Reina watched as the girl's two friends follow but seem to kept their distance; a whisper in mind told her it was because of the girl. Slow rage coiled in her gut. Reina despised discrimination amongst the clan; but she loathed it in the family. The two girls were her cousin's descendants, Diane and Audrey; the only family that still held the same last name as she.

Leon openly welcomed the girls to come closer but they became uneased and scampered off. Fleur didn't seem to care as she played with Herimione's hands and showed off her necklace.

"I think I will have a talk with some family members…" Apolline placed a hand on her mother's arm. Reina halt for a second.

"Mother, they are still trying to accept…the situation. Maybe they need more time"

"Three months isn't enough?" blue eyes had a stare off before the matriarch walked away. Orane sighed for them both.

"Let her go. She can do something about it"

"But I don't want her to" the elder sister spun around to turn her hard eyes on the newest mother.

"She is the leader of this clan, and our family. When you accept her offer, you will have that seat but until then…" she shrugged. Apolline let her building anger go with a long silent exhale before going to join her family at the table where Fleur was happily digging into a piece of cake and Hermione meshed her hands into icing.

"Papa! Mi'ne messy!" Fleur giggled uncontrollably at her sisters squeals of excitement while playing with the sticky substance. The young wizard was enjoying his daughters excitement all the while keeping himself clean. A difficult task.

"You're messy yourself little flower" the remnants of cake stained flushed cheeks yet Fleur just grinned more.

"Look at my little babies. I leave you with your Papa and this is how you get? Oh no no" Apolline scooped up her duplicate and gave her a big kiss causing her to squeal in protest. The brunette found it most entertaining.

* * *

"If anything happens like this again I will know who to punish and prey to Merlin's bloodline because I will not show mercy"

"Reina, we didn't mean any…"

"I know perfectly well you meant no insult to me. But the way none of you have welcomed my granddaughter with open arms upsets me greatly; your own little ones are only shunning her because of you. What would you have me believe?"

"We will correct them Reina. We promise"

"You had better" Golden eyes burned their gaze into each and every set before her but no one met her look. "Christmas Day will be your judgement. If no changes are made by then…this clan will be growing smaller…"

Silence followed the Veela matriarch's piercing words. Reina was almost shameful to be related to over half the lives standing in the small side room; married or blood be damned.

"Our pride may be in bloodlines but we do not hold it against another. Retract your claws or I will clip them permanently"

* * *

 **I hope this will keep you readers happy for a little while. I know it isn't much of a development with the actual story but it does hold subtle important facts. I didn't want to be a writer who jumps through years unnecessarily (because no one likes that). I do want to spend a few more chapters on the girls when they are younger so if anyone has something they want to see I may be able to slide it in somewhere otherwise they will be growing up.**

 **A little update as to device problems on my end; I do have access to another computer to do my stories but it's limited to certain days and times so again I ask for you guys to be patient with me on updates to both this and my other stories. My new laptop is on its way and a day of updates and info exchange isn't too much to ask right?**

 **Those of you waiting for Worldly One-shot's I'm sorry it's taking me forever; the next chapter is halfway done. I'm hoping to get it up before the end of the month and go into my next course weekend with a free mind set.**

 **Little family tree you guys wanted:**

 **'Reina' is the elder sister of three and married to wizard 'Adrien'**

 **'Laurel' is the middle sister and married a witch 'Cecilia'  
**

 **'Fantine' is the youngest and married another Veela 'Alexis'**

 **More info will come in the next few chapters.**

 **Again please leave reviews for me to get excited over. Feedback needed here and your own little ideas/inputs are welcome. Who knows we might end up writing this thing together.**

 **Before I go can we please have a moment of silence for the citizens of Paris who went through a life shattering event that should never have happened. My heart goes out to them and thoughts are with the lives effected. Please to any almighty power in this universe, don't let this happen again.**

 **Midmoon Kitsune out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Let's get right into this people. First things first:**

 **marlastiano: Thanks. Glad you liked it. :D**

 **Azurean: Hey buddy. Good to hear from you and you're right. This will end up being a long one. I didn't really plan the length but if appearances are anything to go by…and you can bet future drama.**

 **Trixie (Guest): Thanks for the review. I have thought about the points you made, very good ones might I add. There will be drama over school issues and the likes. There will be all sorts of interesting things happening with little magical kids growing up. Trust me!**

 **bookworm4life0812: Hopefully the chapters will be coming along a lot faster now but we'll have to see. Life gets in the way.**

 **YaKuKu: Yay! Someone who likes my favourite character (so far). Well done for thinking ahead on a few points I've put into the story. I will be playing them out as far as I can. Have a good day to you too!**

 **desireejones99: I'm hoping to do their first year together at a steady rate before going further into their older years as more of an events only timeline.**

 **Guest: They are cute aren't they? ;) I wanted them to be and I really tried my best (no baby experience here so it all improve) I planning to go through the years a little differently than just jumping. Everyone seems to be excited for the older years and so am I but we all have to be patient.**

 **Stefan Bathory: I want to make sure you understand that I absolutely truly appreciate the valuable knowledge you've shared. Honestly I wouldn't know half on what I was talking about without you. You're input on locations really had me thinking and I'm a little torn over a more central based lifestyle or a coastal one like you said around Marseille and Nice. I'm also planning to put that other little idea you gave me into use but maybe not in this chapter…I don't know yet. Things are still coming together for me.**

 **Littlefoot3: Thanks! More is definitely on its way.**

 **equastar: There are quite a few Veela traits that we get to see and sadly not all of them are positive.**

 **ry123: Great to hear it and I hope you'll follow the story till the end. Trust me everyone is hoping with you.**

 **Jemjo storys: And the shout out goes to you! Thank you so much for the love, it's really much appreciated. You made some really good points but I won't be giving anything away because that wouldn't be right! As for the Gabrielle concept which a few of you readers are asking about, I'm still considering things in this story. There are about 9 years between the French sisters so I still have some time to play around with before anything is decided.**

* * *

 **Call You My Friend?**

* * *

Reina was in charge of the household. She had placed herself strategically so when her daughter and son-in-law had to leave for work purposes she would be the one to look after her two adorable little grandbabies. The moment the ashes settled in the fireplace the Veela woman grinned like a madman on Christmas; a whole day with the two lovelies all to herself. She couldn't ask for anything better than that. Well almost to herself…

"G'andma! G'andpa not sharing!" Fleur's voice cried out from the kitchen. Her husband was at it again.

"I don't know what you're talking about young lady. These biscuits are mine. Mmmm, and they tastes good too"

"G'andma!"

"Sometimes I could strangle that wizard" Reina calmly and evenly paced her way into the kitchen to catch her spouse of so many delightful and stressful years tormenting his eldest grandchild with a chocolate covered baked goody out of her reach. While Hermione watched on from her secured high chair on the far side of the bench, Fleur tried to jump and reach for that delicious morsel just out of her grasp.

"Adrien Maurice Delacour! If I have to put you in a corner for this behaviour, don't come crying to me when your granddaughter torments you so. Put those away now. You've both had enough sugar filled treats after Valentine's Day and you've just finished your lunch. You do not need the fat" her tone was enough to stop the fighting and gain two looks of reprimand. When the elder turned her attention to the only behaving child in the room she didn't see the man sneak himself and the toddler one last biscuit before vanishing the box away. The two winked and grinned in silence at their scheming moment together.

"I hope our little flower will grow up one day to torment me. I wouldn't have raised her right if she didn't my love" Adrien picked up the blonde to seat her carefully on the bench edge, putting them just more than a heads apart in height. "Isn't that right Fleur?"

"Yes! I going be tall as Papa!"

"My my, that tall? I don't know if you will fit through the doorway" the wizard chuckled as he watched the little one grin at his joke.

"All the ladies are tall in this family. It is in our genes" Reina collected the calm six month brunette from her chair before wondering her way through the kitchen. Hermione was entertaining herself with a toy her grandmother conjured to keep her quiet but it soon had no effect when Adrien caught her attention with faces over his wife's shoulder. Her gummy smile made Fleur giggle behind her hands.

"I don't need to see you to know what you are doing love. Over three decades of marriage haven't dimmed your scheming ways but they have sharpened my keen senses. Now come along, these two need to be put down for their afternoon nap"

"No! I not sleepy!" Fleur protested loudly but she was soon collected up in her grandfather's arms. The man knew it was coming but he also knew better than to argue with his wife. She had the motherly touch, he was just the awkward father of three daughters and now granddaughters. Boys seemed easier to handle in his mind. That was why he favoured his first grandson Tristan and in the last months another boy to add to the family.

"After your nap we can go play out in the garden. Would you like that my little flower?" the man tried to appease the three year old like he would his wife; well-placed bribery. An old trick he learned when persuading ladies of the 'Veela' descent. The tiny blonde reluctantly nodded her head after learning she wasn't getting out of her daily nap time with her sister; the adults of the family came to learn quickly enough that while Fleur may tantrum about nap time or going outside, she was more likely to become actually upset at the thought of not being around her sister. In the six months of Hermione being there, they were nearly inseparable; given they were near always together for meals, napping, playtime and all family outings or gatherings.

"A day in the garden sounds lovely. Ah I do recall getting a letter from Blair, she is left alone with the girls today so I invited her over for the afternoon. Let the girls enjoy each other's company yes?" Reina's voice let no room for any answer to the obvious rhetorical question; her niece was to arrive within an hour or so with her darling little children and the family could enjoy some tea in the outdoors. Adrien just smiled to himself for no better use.

* * *

"I know that bearing Veela twins in a very rare occurrence but must you dress them the same dear? I can't tell them apart as it is. Give this poor man some mercy" Adrien welcomed his beloved niece into the home with a warm hug and kiss. His joking had the young mother smiling the instant the trio walked through the door; as it always did.

"I do that so their father can learn their differences without the need for clothes. These two will be wearing the same outfit in a few years, he has to learn somehow. Ah darling Reina, how good to see you. Are the girls still napping?"

"Yes, I was about to collect them just before you arrived but one must have manners and not leave her family out to the elements" Reina replied with her usual superior voice. Blair always found her aunt to be the funniest of the three elders; including her own mother.

"Please, our Veela blood makes us stronger in those elements. You taught me that well enough" the two had a good chuckle to themselves at the over-played humour. The wizard in the group could only sigh at how much he heard 'Veela this' or 'We are Veela' in some superior aspect. Instead the man turned his attention to the two adorable well behaved girls reclined in their traveling pram; with the warmer spring weather the two were delicately attired with flowery dresses and matching headbands. Their blonde locks were shoulder length and two sets of grey eyes peered up to him with curiosity and intrigue. At least some girls found him interesting.

"Now, I'm going to guess who Danielle is. Don't tell me, I know I can do this" the old man over played his 'stroking the beard' action despite never having said facial feature, waiting for some sort of reaction of either of them upon hearing the name. Sadly both girls' eyes sparkled and grinned cheekily. The girls weren't playing fair.

"They are using their identical features against you, Uncle. I'm hoping they will each grow into a personality but right now they just love playing with people about who is who. If I didn't give them life I would find myself at their mercy" Blair chuckled lightly at her darling's innocent façade.

"Well, how about Adrien takes you all to the garden while I go collect our sleepy bunch. I'm sure our little flower will be awake and kicking" Reina started for the stairs at an even pace while her husband watched her go.

"I doubt 'Ermione will appreciate that. She's such a delicate sleeper that one" the wizard kindly offered to take the seated girls on wards to which their mother easily agreed. They took the main path out to their rather large open patio and lounging area. Because their land was immense in size and private from their neighbours, the Delacour's invested themselves into their landscape; mainly a large forest surrounding the property and a detailed garden maze full of exotic plants and animals. Scattered among the shapely plant life were carved stone sculptured to capture the likeness of the many creatures the Wizarding world was known for. From the terrifyingly fierce fire-breathing dragon; a rather large centre piece to a flowing fountain, to the graceful streamline charm of a Hippogryph that proudly stood rampant over the eastern pond.

"I have yet to find a home that feels as good as this. I know auntie didn't want her darling blooms to die over winter so the garden has been like this since the years change, yes?" Blair made herself comfortable on a plush couch right next to the open doors while Adrien helped the girls out of their seats. Taking one look at their newest playground, the twins decided to adventure round and over the furniture with a curious eye and identical grins. The two could make anything enjoyable, so long as they were together.

"Yes, she's rather satisfied at how her darling little roses bloomed in the past year and refuses to let nature take them from her perfect hands"

"I would dare any man, Being or element try such a thing. I have spent too long on those roses. To grow such naturally without a wizard's blasted potions and chemicals; a rose should radiate with its own colour and velocity" Reina entered the outdoor area with a very awake Hermione tucked firmly against her side and her every present shadow exactly where they expected her to be. Fleur copied her maternal grandmother and almost waltz'd her way into the conversation. Almost being the key word; as soon as she caught sight of her 'Auntie Blair' manners went out the open doors.

"Auntie!" the blonde dashed her way across the polished stone floor and jumped into the open arms of her mother's cousin. Sometimes the strain of keeping track of who was related to whom and how was too much trouble; especially with little ones about. To Fleur, nearly every relative to her mother was an 'Auntie' or in a rare case she would call a male 'Uncle' but you would have to be special to get such acknowledgement. Fleur wasn't one to open her friendship arms to just anyone. And the Veela family wasn't just anyone.

"Ah the little flower of the house. Did you enjoy your nap with 'Ermione?" Blair, after giving a very squeezing hug, settled the little fireball into her lap to get a least two words out of her before toddlers found toddlers.

"Ah huh. I had d'eams! There was flying ponies! And Mi'ne was there" Fleur gave her usual exaggerated gestures while happily describing her mystifying sleeping thoughts. When Reina took the space next to her niece and grandchild, all sets of blue eyes quickly turned to the youngest girl as she gave off a happy squeal; Hermione heard her own name.

"She's growing so fast. How old is she now? I'm losing track with the newest one now a…few months old?" Blair looked between the elder couple in the room. Adrien smiled warmly before answering.

"About six months. She's become quite the mumbler, specifically with Fleur" the toddler in question only grinned at the honest statement. "She's just become accustomed to the faces of the house. The little one knows her parents' faces well enough but still learning mine. You might notice her hesitation when she looks at me" Adrien gave a slightly sad smile at the thought of his grandbaby possibly not liking him. But what wasn't to like?

"It is because you favour your grandson over her. She knows it" Reina readjusted the child in her arms; Hermione was easily holding herself up by using the elder Veela's shoulder as a balance, taking in every inch of the room she could before brown eyes settled on to the grinning face of her sister. A gummy smile appeared along with an every delightful jumble of baby sounds that cause the rooms attention. Fleur took a tiny fist in hand as she giggled at her sister. Blair just internally swooned at the sight while the older couple just chuckled at the daily activity. Two small heads poked their way out from behind the furthest seated furniture at the curious sound, finding all the adults focusing on someone else. The ever keen eyed Veela mother caught them.

"Why don't we let the girls enjoy themselves hmm?" Reina caught Fleur's attention and guided it over to her two little cousins that slowly made their way closer. The two identical girls were still holding hands and had matching smiles.

"Dani! Stal!" the three year old jumped her way over to her new playmates and almost instantly a game of tag broke out around the relaxing space.

"No running indoors! Outside all of you!" Reina's voice was loud yet held no heavy undertone. The girls just squealed before dashing their way outdoors to the small courtyard that marked the entrance to their backyard garden. Blair was quick to follow her girl's as her instincts would rather her be over-protective then let them disappear for even a second. Adrien smirked as he watched Reina do the same with a squirming Hermione; the girl started to mumble the moment she watched Fleur run away. He waved his hand about in a three step motion.

"Would you ladies care to have some tea? The day calls for it yes?" two sets of eyes looked at him with mild amusement.

"Oh very well" Reina agreed after placed a gentle kiss to Hermione's cheek. The brunette squished her face up and squealed in delight.

Taking refuge under an elegant gazebo structured for that very purpose the small family enjoyed the shade while breathing in the gentle breeze of roses, lilies and a range of other assorted floral fragrances. The part of the garden they resigned in was Reina's pride and glory; rows of flowers pristinely cultured to bloom just right surrounded the central building sitting atop a two step climb. The numerous plantations layered evenly allowing the easy passage of one to enjoy each unique flora while they took in the calming atmosphere. Veela were one with nature since they rose from the watery depths centuries ago; Reina was critical in teaching her daughter's that part of their heritage. While the Delacour's were the oldest Veela family in France their ancestors settled in the promising land from the isles of Greece in the times of Roman civilizations and war. The ladies dug deep to the earth's heavy roots and firmly immersed themselves with the magic of the land. To the day the Delacour's still owned much of the land they first arrived on centuries before; mainly the coastline of the south where acres of planes were used for winery plantations and many townships in the south-east of France.

"Dani has cake on her face" Fleur's giggling overthrew the elder's thoughts.

Reina looked down to the trio of girls sitting together not two feet from her. While the adults enjoyed an afternoon of tea and cakes sitting at a small table, the little ones only wanted a treat or two before running around in the sun. Even handling the simple task themselves ended in a mess. Soon all three were giggling as only children could. When a squeal join in from her other side, the grandmother found her youngest descendant mashing her hands into the biscuit crumbs left over from her Aunties plate. The mother of two just like all the others, couldn't resist the allure their little brunette had.

"Girls, you may go now. But remember to stay in the area. No maze" three heads of blonde nodded together before they stood up from their stepped seats. Instantly the twins ran off to the nearest brush of flowers while Fleur went in the opposite direction. Walking round her seated guardians she gently touched her sister's hand.

"Bye Mi'ne. Play soon" with the baby girl's reply of a jumble of odd sounds a grinning Fleur ran off to join her cousins. Blair looked like she was to shed tears.

"Does she do that every time?" two heads nodded.

"Of course. Fleur adores little 'Ermione like no other" Adrien smiled softly before taking another sip.

"The girl will grow up pampered if Apolline is not careful" Reina provided over her own cup of tea.

"Are you going to tell little Fleur that she is doing too much of a good job being an older sister?" the wizard challenged his wife with a look; she met it without hesitance.

"Never. I will instead tell my eldest she be wary for over indulgent girls in her future" Blair couldn't help but chuckle at her aunt and uncle as the two argued with practised ease; it looked like nothing more than a petty talk over tea and biscuits, albeit it was but some cases ended in a mass of spellwork and damaged property. Hermione grumbled something that caused the atmosphere to change dramatically.

"I think she wants to be put down now" Blair looked to the elder for permission and guidance; unsure what was allowed concerning the little brunette. Hermione was getting impatient quickly by the adult's lack of obeying orders and started to squirm, her arms going out to push against the shoulder she was leaning against.

"Just let her down. She won't go very far dear" Blair listened to her aunt and as soon as the little girl was put onto stone just a foot away from their chairs she shuffled about to sit on her diapered bottom watching the outside world. Flicking her less dominate hand Reina summoned two glowing butterflies for the child to enjoy; by the sudden uptake of squealing and mumbles they were doing their job well.

"Does she get along well with the others?" The young Veela mother saw a certain glint pass behind the matriarch's eyes; something unpleasant.

"If you refer to our dear cousin's allowing their children to simply interact with her, yes. However, they hold hesitance of which I am sure comes from their parents influence. I never thought it would be my bloodline that discriminated another for being non-Veela" Reina's voice became darker as she recalled the memory of the passing Christmas holiday the family held together. After the very clear warning she gave the extended relations about treating her youngest granddaughter they were quick to rectify their actions. While the girls played together with their father before dinner, she witnessed the moment; Audrey was the first 'willing' participant to join them, her sister following moments after but even then they kept their distance. Children of such an age should not hold their parents beliefs so closely to heart; they shouldn't even understand them.

"Because of her blood? Barbaric. Whom are the children?"

"Little Audrey and Diane" an understanding silence overcame the three adults. Blair knew the two girls Fleur's age and the near zero attention span they gave to anyone their parents didn't 'approve' of. With the rate the family was going marrying wizards and losing their purity of bloodline, the branching of the clan main family was becoming the replica of the wizarding's world eternal struggle; Pureblood supremacy over all others. A struggle they did not need to replicate from the Ministries across the continent.

"Mi'ne!" Fleur appeared suddenly behind her grandfather's chair, grinning like her day just gotten a whole lot brighter at the sight of the brown eyed girl. When she took her place in front of her infant sister the two almost went off into a world of their own; butterflies and adults be damned.

"I see that is normal"

"Yes, but I wonder something" Blair lingered confused eyes on Reina for a moment before the elder witch nodded towards her twins standing behind the gazebo pillar watching in silence. She giggled.

"Go on girls" Danielle looked up at her mother but she was hesitant to move forward, Crystal on the other hand saw it as a green light. With her sister's hand still in her tight grip she hauled her mirror image in to join the already seated duo. A moment of awkward silence filled the air.

Hermione was mumbling on about the glowing flying things to her sister because she deserved to know. It was important to share with family, especially Fleur. Fleur shared stuff with her too. When someone moved to her side however she was momentarily stunned. There was two of them; two new faces she didn't know and they looked almost exactly the same; only their eyes were different. The one to her right was wide, grinning. She was very open, her eyes said so. The other one wasn't. She looked internal and very shaded. Reaching out the brunette touched the pale cheek of Danielle with a hand before giggling slightly. Fleur joined in at the surprised look and Crystal thought her sister was adorably stunned at the hands of their newest playmate. When the brunette let her go she became excited further when Danielle smiled shyly causing the fawning adults to chuckle

"I think that's her way of asking to be friends" Blair watched in contentment as her daughters got closer to the adopted girl. Reina was right beside her on it too and in reward for their natural cuteness she sent a new flourish of butterflies to entertain the group.

"They will be together for a long time. She'll need family to watch over her"

* * *

Leaves of brown, red and gold were scattered by the wind as the Delacour home, warm with fires held a very important celebration. The day of Hermione's first birthday arrived.

"Happy Birthday!" the now one year was squealing away in her mother's arms while confetti fell from the ceiling. Her chubby hands tried to catch even a slither of it, hoping to know the exact taste of the things but she was always stopped for some reason. It was a closed family event unlike the clan parties Reina normally held for birthday celebrations. The grandmother had her reservations; despite not telling her oldest the exact reasons for only letting blood family come to the event for the girl, everything was smoothed over when Leon said it would be easier to handling with the number of under threes they would have. Fleur was her usual bubbly self still following along behind whatever adult held her sister, while the twins, now a very common sight at the main house were seated together at the table ready to have their long awaited cake and ice-cream. The four girls had become so close over the last six months that whenever the Delacour family went out for a day to the city or a short getaway, Crystal, Danielle and Blair were almost certain to be there. Their trip to the zoo during summer, a day where the girl's saw such animals for the first time was something special. The twins became the source of little Hermione's entertainment whenever she got scared of the giant noisy beasts while Fleur was always there to give her, her favourite toy. Apolline was more than thrilled to see her baby interact with other Veela so casually. The brunette held almost a reserved feel about her whenever she met a new family member that held the Being blood, yet when set down to play with her cousin Tristan or their newest man in the family, Nathanial; she didn't even blink.

"Apolline, if you stare at them for any longer I fear they may burst into flames" Reina caught her eldest daughter hanging around the edge of the celebration in favour to watch the small group of children play together on the grass. The largest section of their garden was transformed into an area of socialisation and festivities. Decorations hung from every brush and tree. Sculptures came alive when approached to entertain the guests; a favourite spell of Reina's and recently of Hermione's also.

"Mother, just because I proved favourable to the flame doesn't mean you must use such words whenever you please"

"I think it gives me every right to use it. My daughter was worthy to wield the fire's natural light so easily at a young age. Besides, Fleur will turn out just the same. Only we must wait to see what her talent will be" Reina smiled as she watched the two identical twins sit either side of her grandchildren, passing over flowers and small leaves for Hermione to look at. Sadly most did not survive the one year old's tight fists but she did seem to appreciate them more when trying to eat the petals. Poor Michelle was on watch; with her eight month old son constantly in hand she somehow managed to keep the large group of children out of mischief with the help of a few willing Veela. The two Delacour woman watched in silence at the memorable scene.

It wasn't long before the toddlers got tired and mothers came along to put them down to nap. In the birthday girls case she got the special treatment of her father swooping in to carry her off to her upstairs room while the others were set up in an adjacent room for visiting children. Oddly enough, her ever present shadow did not follow her. Fleur stayed behind to continue her playtime with the slightly older cousins. Soon enough it was only her, Audrey and Diane that were left under care while the twins eventually exhausted themselves from the afternoon of fun.

"I hope you don't mind us leaving so soon Aunt Reina. The girls really did enjoy themselves and I want to get them home soon" Blair was gently rubbing the back of her youngest as the blonde dozed nearly completely out of energy. The matriarch gave a smile at the two doting parents holding their girls.

"Of course not. I know the girls tend to go on wards until the sun sets but even they forget their limits sometimes. I'll let Apolline know" with a nod to the couple as they headed off, a twin each in hand, blue eyes quickly found place upon the remaining toddlers.

"Fleur, would you come walk with me for a while?" a small head shot up at the sound of her name. eagerly the near four year old made her way over to the elder Veela and the two set off into the depths of their garden paradise. Clinging tightly to her grandmother's hand, Fleur was happy to just watch the mystical plants move about at their own pleasure. She knew very little about what exactly lived in this part of her home but they entertained her to no end and that was all she really cared about.

"Fleur? Do you think the girls like 'Ermione?" confused orbs looked up to inquisitive eyes of her guardian.

"Mi'ne not liked? Why?" Reina tried to quickly reassure the girl before she misunderstood her words.

"No my dear. I mean do you think they are all friends?"

"Dani is! Mi'ne likes her. Stal makes her laugh more. They friends" Fleur nodded her head eagerly for the Veela, gaining a smile in return.

"And your other cousins? What do they think of her?" Reina asked softly. When her granddaughter didn't reply off the bat she knew something was wrong.

"They not play with her so much. They play with me"

"Do your clan sister's like 'Ermione like them?" Fleur wasn't understanding why her grandmother was asking these questions. She thought they were obvious; everyone loved Hermione. Her clan sisters did but they had little chance to get close to her because of her mother's over protectiveness and seeing as Hermione was a lot younger than they were, such friendships didn't seem important.

"I know I'm confusing Fleur, I'm sorry for that but I'm worried for our dear one. I want her to grow up with lots of friends. You want that too right?" by then Reina had seated her grandchild onto a bench beside her as they took a break from their walk. Fleur's expressions were plain to see on her face.

"Yes!"

"But I don't know if it will be beneficial for her to only have friends that are family. Do you understand?" by the slight tilt of a head, Reina guessed not. "I think she will need friends that aren't family. As she grows up, we'll get her to meet more of your clan sisters. Then she will have lots of friends"

"That mean I can't be friend anymore?" Fleur's eyes began to water slightly at the thought of losing her dear little sister.

"Oh no no my little flower. Never. You will always be her best friend. She's your sister, you two may have some hard times together but you'll always be there for each other. What was the first thing you promised me?"

"I protect Mi'ne"

"That's right. And she will always be with you Fleur. Always"

The two different generations of Delacour's finished their loop of a garden path in a more uplifting tone when Fleur remembered what her mother had planned for them in the coming days. Reina had informed her son-in-law that her presence was needed down south for a while and while she hated to leave her family even for a moment, she knew what her sudden disappearance did to her little flower. Thinking ahead as she was known for, Reina planned to have Apolline take the girls out for a day in Paris. By the evening the news had spread and Blair was in on the day as well. It seemed no matter what anyone tried, the twins would forever be by her grandbabies side. Reina couldn't have desired anything more pleasing.

* * *

 **I am so sorry everyone! I know you all probably hate me for the very late chapter. I'm hating me too right now but this chapter just didn't want to be written. I had no notes for it and it all just came together off the top of my head and honestly it is really just a filler. Like the time gap here there will be a lot more in the future as the girls grow older. There will be more characters coming in and some leaving, again don't worry too much about names (as some of you have pointed out) I will repetitively restate who is whom in this story.**

 **I would get lost otherwise.**

 **Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, including the very clear ones about updating more. I hear you and will be working on the next few chapters over the Christmas/New Years period. Heads up, I have big time consuming events coming soon as if things again come late you have the reason. But I really am trying to write faster.**

 **Midmoon Kitsune out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright, some replies to the reviewers:**

 **Marlastiano, Blue Luver5000, Life-is-rolling-keep-on-going: Thank you very much! It's greatly appreciated, even the smallest of notes.**

 **Jemjo storys: Heya! Well more will be along shortly. Promise!**

 **desireejones99: It's great to hear that you guys aren't angry at me for late updates. I'm really trying to be quicker.**

 **Anon (Guest): Wow you are a keen one aren't you? You made plenty of good points in your review and you're correct that I will be diving into many of them throughout the story but some things need to wait until a specific time or event to occur. It makes it all the more interesting.**

 **Yes you're correct about Fleur's view on Hermione but we do have to take into consideration the age she is when told about it and the time it could take for them to grow into a deeper relationship (whatever it may be). I would however like to make a point that I don't like to change characters very much from their original design. Hermione may have developed slightly differently with growing up around this family but remember what we all love her for to begin with.**

 **sakura haruhi kuran: Hey Sakura, I hope this update will make you happy. It's awesome to know my stories are loved.**

 **equastar: Ah now don't look too deeply into relationships Hermione dives into at such a young age. Remember she is a child and sometimes children don't like (or cant) make friends so easily. I wouldn't want to take away our love for male characters so yes there will be some guy friends in her future; not to worry. And do you really think those Veela will let anyone take their Hermione away? Especially for school?**

 **Ry123: This update enough for now?**

 **Mundimap (Guest): You understand my mind set very well friend. While I have had the pleasure to get the negative views on creating pairings out of the family environment I do feel relieved that some can see the bigger picture I try to paint. Feelings are a very confusing thing for many of us and while we grow up through changes and experiences they too can change making life exactly what it's mean to be; a journey. Thank you very much for that review and thank you for the last note. I will take it to heart buddy.**

 **Renu: Renu buddy! Been forever! Who doesn't love having twins as the bestest friends ever? And as for the 'supercool' yeah we'll have to see about that.**

 **Stefan Bathory: While your points are very true and I've taken into consideration I mainly put in the Pureblood relation to the story is because while we are following Hermione's life in France the main 'Harry Potter' storyline is still being played out across the water and some universal ideals cannot simply be ignored. It came to me that many Pureblood families do have some sort of upbringing that firmly plants in their heads they're 'superior' influence to their fellow wizards, I'm not saying it's like that for them all but small details like this come into context later on in the story. Also I'd like to point out that 'Pureblood' can also refer to the Veela blood too. Perhaps think on that a moment? Your opinion on the school is the same as mine. I believe the school is better in regards to acceptance than the others we've read about. Still I know the characters will find their own torments even inside those walls. Thanks again for the review, be careful. I may come to rely on them.**

 **Ryoshu: Glad you're enjoying it. Creating the foundation for family works and the story is difficult but I hope it all pays off in future. Small events like birthdays and things is really the best way for the show of growth among characters.**

* * *

 **We Take What Comes Naturally At Our Own Pace**

* * *

Apolline was starting to believe her life was going to be filled with nothing but parties, celebrations and more extravagant lifestyles. Outside of her work she hoped for an easy life with her charming and delectable husband and two adorable little girls. Sadly that little family came with a much bigger family; and bigger families always bring in excitement; both good and bad.

"Fleur! I told you no more cake. Go back to the lounge area please" a little blonde head girl, suddenly caught and guilty raced out of her sight while she busied herself in the dining room. After the party for her youngest who was now a full year old, the young mother started to think time was turning too quickly. More than a full year had passed since she found the small baby, hidden away in a box tucked away in an alley. In that year her eldest took on the greatest challenge of her life with both hands and still she was proving to be the best older sister any one could ever want. Not two months later her sister gave birth to a healthy boy and another new birth earlier in the year to her cousin; Michelle. If she believed in Fate, Apolline would've thought every event, every step was planned almost perfectly. Fleur had children her age in the clan and since Hermione had joined their family, she too had close ones to grow up with. Such things couldn't be planned better if the Half-Veela tried. Of course she didn't.

The mother of two felt two strong arms sneak their way round her middle and pull her back into the strong chest of her mate. When a kiss was placed to her check, Apolline turned around to grin at her amusing husband before planting a big one to his lips.

"I thought you were on baby duty with Blair and Michelle?" blue eyes scanned his face carefully before turning back to her task.

"Michelle decided it was time to take little Nath home. He was well into dreamland by the time I sent them off; the glow of the flames didn't even wake him. Hermione is fast asleep along with Danielle, so Blair is watching them for me while I decided to find my beautiful wife" his deep voice was followed by a chuckle; obviously rather pleased with himself to catch a little free time with his partner outside prying eyes and ears.

"I think the play date went rather well. Fleur enjoyed her time with her clan sisters and 'Ermione got to meet some new people" despite her husband's wondering hands the witch still performed her magic like any master of the art, cleaning up the room with but a wave. When her mother suggested the hold a clan dinner for the last time that year, Apolline thought she had some alternative motives but really Reina just wanted the chance to see her people flourish in the presence of family and friends.

"I think I hear a 'but' coming soon…" Leon really didn't have to say anything, his wife would spill her overflowing thoughts to him sooner or later.

"It's just. I heard Tristan this morning and I'm starting to get a little concerned about 'Ermione. I know they are a few months apart but it just doesn't seem right" Apolline talked like she didn't hear the wizard's almost smug words.

The day had started off well with the usual four girls playing in the nursery under the watchful eyes of their mother as routine; the ladies had their lovelies dressed up and presentable by the time clan members started arriving in droves with their own little ones and playtime changed to another level. When dinner finally arrived, it was handled rather well considering the twins made a fuss over their food while Reina tried to solve a small disagreement at the other end of the table. Both incidences didn't distract Apolline from hearing something rather interesting. Tristan said the word 'mama'

"You will have to explain to me clearly love, I'm not sure I understand"

"Tristan has been speaking words for at least a month, according to Orane and I'm really happy for him. It's just…"

"Hermione is older and has yet to say anything at all" Leon finished his wife's thought with a small nod of the head. It was quite an interesting thought.

"Her usual mumbles are starting to get coherent and she's responding well when spoken to but I'm just concerned she might have a delay in literate actions" the tall man was in awe at his wife's over thinking yet heart-warming motherly side. He didn't try to stop himself from planting a soft kiss to her cheek

"What was that for?" blue eyes became suspicious.

"For just being you my love" He grinned when she sent a small glare his way. "I simply think it's wonderful for you to think ahead on these things but I doubt Hermione has any sort of speech impediment or delay. She just doesn't want to talk; yet. There isn't any time limit on child development Apolline"

"I know that. I just want to make sure that she is understanding what we're saying. What Fleur is saying…maybe it's because we're French…"

"I'm sure the girls can understand each other perfectly well, I think you should stop holding your daughter to the level of her cousin; or anyone else for that matter. For any one moment have you thought our darling little brunette is at the same level as anyone else?" when his words seemed to sink in the expression marring his wife's beautiful face disappeared. The man felt quite proud of himself for that one.

"You're right…"

"Of course I am, I'm English"

"Oh shush. I believe your little 'Ermione cannot be compared to anyone, Veela or human alike. She will be at her own level; why didn't I think of this before?" the blue eyed woman left her husband standing there in the dining room as she walked off quickly to find their little upcoming prodigy aforementioned.  
"Because you needed a handsome, skilled wizard to tell you so…not that you would openly listen. I can still say it to myself" Leon finished his one-sided conversation before following his wife back to their loved ones.

* * *

"Come on 'Ermione, I know you can say it for me. Try again. 'Blair' yes? Now you"

"Bla..ba ba!" Hermione excitedly clapped her hands together while her aunt just sighed in failure. Fleur, who sat right behind her sister on the rug just giggled at the sounds the toddler made. Brown eyes looked to her for praise and she couldn't help but give it in a big tight hug.

"This isn't a competition Blair and you should know better than to sneak my daughter's first words before I can. She's mine remember!" Leon leaned forward slightly from his armchair as he glared towards his wife's cousin. Gustus chuckled lightly from his place a little further form the central argument between in-laws; he was playing with his eldest on the larger couch while her twin was so immersed in the arguing adults she didn't realise she'd seated herself literally in the middle of the group. Hermione gave her attention to her playmates more than the witch seated before her, the instant Blair turned her eyes away.

Holding up two different coloured pieces that somehow fit together, the brunette offered them to Crystal who in turn decided very carefully which one she wanted while Fleur looked on with a grin. There wasn't any real point to deciding as they would all end up back with Hermione as she put the giant puzzle together but it was fun to be included and that's what Hermione did; include everyone.

"I don't care. Apolline would agree with me that Blair is easier to say than Leon. So stop arguing" the woman dismissed the tantrum making father to try one more time at getting the brunette to speak.

"You had two chances to have first words. I want my turn"

"Actually Gustus got both of the girls to speak; at the same time. I wasn't even home! So quit your whining and sit there like a man" dark eyes looked over to the wizard in question, Gustus just shrugged.

"It's true"

"I refuse to give up on this one. She will say my name first" Blair stated with conviction all the while Hermione mumbled on about the puzzle pieces.

"I hope you both are not corrupting my baby" the empowering voice of Apolline Delacour entered the room as said witch stood in the doorway intimidating the atmosphere with her rather unhappy aura. She had stopped by to see her darling little girls before having to attend a Ministry meeting in regards to a new law the Minister wanted to introduce. The mother couldn't be away from her family for long lengths of time and on occasions returned home; even if just for a few minutes. Evidence showed neither could her husband.

"Please tell your cousin, my love; that she cannot take away Hermione's first word from me"

"I would like to see you try Leon" the two adults started to behave like children with their dramatic glaring contest. Apolline was sure her family was declining in maturity with every passing day if not for the intriguing actions of her daughter. The small girl had waved in excitement the instant she entered before returning to her puzzle.

"My 'Ermione will speak when she feels like it. If either of you try to push her before then I will personally see to your punishments. Am I clear, Love? Cousin?"

"Yes Apolline"

"Yes dear" two heads bowed in submission at the spine shivering undertone the mother used upon them. Fleur found the looks funny and giggled away causing a chain reaction with her own cousins followed by her baby sister. Before anyone knew it the whole room was full of laughter and smiling faces.

"Papa? Why you want Mione talk?" blue eyes looked up curiously to her father when the man moved himself down to their level and Blair became momentarily distracted by her own daughter.

"Because it's about the time little ones like Hermione say their first words. You did when you were her age and it was the cutest thing in the world. You were with your mother and grandmother on a sunny day outside. Though what you meant could be taken either way…" Leon whispered out the remaining words as he looked to his wife who made herself comfortable on a spare couch. She raised a brow.

"It's the same thing Leon"

"But she could've meant one or the other"

"Mama! Papa!" Fleur whined as her parents blatantly ignored her. Even Hermione looked up from her half-finished puzzle to see what was going on; her sister looking really unhappy. This caused the girl to start mumbling small sounds and tried to pat her cheek.

"Sorry my little flower" Leon moved closer to take the brunette into his lap before inviting Fleur over too. When both his babies were in his arms he smiled. "Your first word was your name"

"My name?"

"You were sitting with me and your grandmother. The blue flowers in the garden caught your attention and it was the first thing you said my darling" Apolline smiled at the surprise her daughter showed.

"We still argue over what you were saying, your own name or the flowers you saw" despite herself Fleur giggled after the small story. Blue eyes lowered to connect with the curious eyes of her younger sister.

"Mione says it too Papa" Leon looked down to the two.

"I'm sure she does my little flower"

"She does Papa! I heard her. Mama!" blue eyes turn desperate as she tries to convey her feelings and honesty to the adults. Yet she got the same reaction from her mother.

"Fleur, we believe you. But we'll have to hear it another time alright? Would you believe something completely if you didn't see or hear it?" the small blonde looked away in honest thought. While reluctant to agree with her mother's statement, the child was adamant about getting the adults to listen.

"Mione will say it again. She has to"

"She'll talk when she's ready Fleur"

"But she has"

"That's enough Fleur" the Half-Veela's voice became stern; her words turned cold when she noticed the first signs of her eldest getting upset. She noticed her cousin's attention return to their little group.

"Are you saying you don't believe her?"

"Blair do not start something I have just finished" blue eyes locked onto each other and a silent feud began between the Veelas. Feeling the rise in atmosphere Leon and Gustus both had the same wavelength. Retreat.

"How about we get you girls something to eat. Isn't it about snack time anyway?" faces lit up with the prospect of food.

"Grapes!"

"Carrots!" The twins shouted out their preferences at the same time resulting in a minor whining match of what was better. The argument was carried over to the kitchen as the fathers settled the girls in their chair. With their collective meals becoming a daily occurrence in the home the adults had created a small space for the children to enjoy themselves at their own small table. Hermione seemed to be the only one uninterested with food; her focus was on her father as he collected their daily snacks while Gustus cut up both carrots and grapes to add to the platter.

"Mione, you want grape?" Fleur caught the brown eyed girl's attention from the seat beside her. Hermione being the youngest had her supportive chair while the other girls proved themselves able to sit on their own, of course that didn't stop the adults from making sure things had that extra safe 'touch'. The toddler just tilted her head to the side at the question as though it gave the older girl her answer without words. Leon just smiled at his two girls before placing plates around the table.

An assortment of nibbling food was put together for the girls to pick at and with the twins favourite added extra to their plates, Leon hoped they'd all settle down, giving him the chance to go talk with his wife. Despite his bravado words concerning his youngest Leon was internally processing everything they had done when raising the girl; given her a good home, lots of love and attention, her sister was always there to help and he made sure to spend that little extra time with her away from the Veela influence.

"She'll be fine Leon"

"I wasn't thinking she wouldn't be Gustus" Leon settled himself against the kitchen bench, eyes never leaving the table where the girls happily dug in.

"She'll start talking soon enough; you and Apolline just have to be a little more patient. Merlin, she might've already said it while you weren't around" Gustus chuckled to himself softly not noticing the glare his in-law shot his way.

"For all that is holy in that forest out there, I hope what you just said isn't the case. Apolline will have my head if her first word wasn't heard by either of us"

"But Papa, Mione said it already" Fleur piped up yet again, half a stick of carrot in one hand.

"Fleur we've talked about this"

"But she already said it" Leon just shook his head instead of replying; his focus back onto the other wizard.

"If your wife wasn't stirring up trouble the house would feel less tense. Apolline is already getting angsty the longer it take for her to speak. Tristan has already said at least two words now, and he's younger than her"

"By just over a month, it isn't something to worry over Leon. You should tell your wife that too" the man smirked.

"Oh sure, how about you go tell my wife. See how you end up"

Fleur was looking to her father with confusion building on anger. She was trying to tell him something important and he wasn't listening to her. He always listens. Especially when it concerned Hermione.

"Papa not listening" she mumbled to herself while glaring at her half empty plate. The twins caught her short statement and looked up to the distracted adults. Grey eyes narrowed.

"She's over the moon about it honestly but…" Gustus cut himself short when something small, round and soft hit him on the side of his head. The two male magic users looked down to see a small green seedling of fruit settle on the floor.

"Danielle?! Did you throw that?" the twins looked at their father with blank eyes; neither giving up any indication of guilt. Gustus saw two clean plates before his girls but that didn't mean anything, they were creative, resourceful and cunning in their young age. One of them did it; he knew. Leon was trying to not smirk.

"Girls, tell me who did it"

"Fleur"

"I know Fleur didn't do it, now one of you tell me who threw that grape before I…" the man picked up the fruit while on tirade when Leon stalled him

"Gustus, that wasn't them" confused eyes mirrored each other before they looked to the now identical grins the girls wore. Seemingly caught onto their plan the wizards traced their eyes over to the only too occupants of the small table not caught up in the scolding.

Little Hermione was leaning over in her chair, as far as the safety device would allow her and had her hands on either side of Fleur's face. The blonde was doing funny faces to entertain her sister and every time she smiled the gesture was copied and Hermione's soft squeaky voice rang out.

"Fleur"

"Did she just…?"

"Ah…"

"Fleur!" Hermione was enjoying herself immensely. The faces her sister made were always the best in her opinion. When the toddler looked up from her half eaten grape she saw the frown marring the blonde's features and instantaneously didn't like it. Usually when the brunette played with her sister the girl would cheer right up and her smile was the best; so Hermione did just that. Taking the Veela girl's cheeks in hand was just to get her undivided attention, but saying her name was what resulted in the smile.

"Fleur" every time she seemed to say that word it caused the blonde to appear even happier than the second before. When she started making faces the two got caught up in their own little world of giggles and squealing, neither noticed when Leon came round to kneel beside them.

"Hermione…?" brown eyes looked up into his shocked face. "Can you say that again?"

"See! Told you Papa! Mione says it too" Fleur was bouncing in her chair with excitement; her father finally believed her.

"You spoke! You said your first word Hermione!" the young man couldn't help but scoop his two adorable little girls into his arms and give them each a big hug. Their shrieks of laughter became contagious as the twins soon joined in and Gustus just smirked through his initial stunned phase. The proud father didn't know what to do, he was just overjoyed and his mind just kept replaying the sound of her voice over and over.

"We have to go tell your mother. She'll want to hear it. Merlin this is a good day"

"What did I say?" Gustus folded his arms with a smirk. Sometimes one had to soak in an 'I told you so'

"I don't care. My baby talked!" without another look Leon dashed his way from the kitchen back towards the lounging area leaving the small family of three on their own.

Apolline reclined herself against a few pillows and relaxed into the softness of the couch. She had a few minutes left before she would be called back to the Ministry and she planned to use that small amount of time wisely; meditating. Blair after some mumbled apologies had excused herself to the ladies room not long after the men wisely took the young ones away. The mother thought herself able to rest but it seemed not to be the case.

Not two seconds after she had found her peaceful mind the door burst open and giggles and squeals entered with the heavy footsteps of her husband. The brow she raised in their direction should've gotten at least a look of remorse but instead she was handed a happy brunette to hold.

"Come on Hermione. Say it again. For Mama" Leon urged their youngest who just looked between them grinning. Fleur, still against the man's shoulder giggled.

"Leon…?"

"Shh, one second love. Go on Hermione. One more time, please?" dark eyes pleaded for her to understand him but the toddler had a mind of her own and just began to entertain herself on her mother's necklace. When the man gave a groan of failure his eldest took pity.

"Mione!" Fleur quickly hid her face behind her hands, a trick she did many times to play with her sister; it was this game that lead to her saying her name in the first place about a week before. But the adults wouldn't believe even if she told them. When brown eyes couldn't find vibrant blue she began to get confused and looked around. When no signs of the girls face came she started to get upset, just before the tears sprout Fleur pulled her hands away and grinned. The toddler went from near crying to humour squeals in a matter of seconds. The parents looked on in awe at their girls but when the brunette opened her mouth, it really made it really special.

"Fleur!" Apolline gasped when she heard the voice. Looking between her husband's proud smirk and her daughters matching grins the Half-Veela woman didn't know either to cry or well, cry.

"Oh my…'Ermione. My baby, you spoke" tears really were clouding her eyes but the mother still wrapped her darling little girl in a hug.

"She said it just a few minutes ago in the kitchen. It was the most amazing thing my love. She was playing with Fleur and…" Leon started but couldn't finish, not that he really needed to.

"Papa, Mione say my name. Mione know me" her grin could've split her face with the amount of force behind it.

"Indeed my little flower. You mean everything to her, and she's finally got a way to show it"

Hermione was looking around to each of her family; who knew saying one word could bring so much happiness.

* * *

Reina was tracing her keen eyes over every inch and detail of the china set out on the multitude of tables set up equally apart. The cloth was handpicked with excruciating decision and the flowers were of course from her own garden, displayed beautifully in glass that changed colour depending on light. That evening was the Delacour Family's Annual New Years party; and like every year they hosted the grandest celebration every witch, wizard and creature in their world dared hope to attend. It was in every paper, every reporter wanted in for that one night where everyone who was anyone came together in their illustrious garden to mingle and drink the night away. But before any of that could happen she first had to make the home presentable. Every Delacour member was there setting up a designated area of the home for the coming celebration; Reina was constantly moving, scrutinizing every inch and wasn't hesitant to lecture whomever on their work. Most of the family had quickly finished and kept their distance from her by the time she did her final rounds.

"Michelle, did you finish the candles in the entrance way?" She called out at the sight of the young mother. Tempeste and Orane looked up from their duties of table setting to watch with amusement.

"Yes, they are ready to light at sunset" Reina nodded her head approvingly. There was only an hour left before the guests arrived. Everything had to be perfect.

"Has Juliet arrived for the children?" while talking to no one in particular, Fatine answered her in passing.

"Of course. She is settling them into the play room as we speak"

"Excellent. I will give the little ones a goodnight before our guests arrive. Apolline! Go check on the dishes we are serving. I want the…"

"Yes mother; you want the pastries brought out just after the dusk followed by a light wine and cheese before anything else. I know mother, you don't need to worry" the matriarch sent a silent glare her daughter's way while the muffled sound of laughter came from the rest of the present Veela. If only she could berate her daughters for their sharp wit and humour, sadly she knew where it came from; her.

Taking her time through the immaculate decorative halls, Reina grinned in satisfaction. Her girls really did learn over the years just how to make her happy. The hovering candles, the specifically placed flowers; they even managed to enchant the air to smell fragrant and alluring to whoever walked the corridor.

"Very clever those girls. Put everyone in the right mood and they'll love the festive atmosphere. Oh those cunning daughters of mine" Reina wasn't a mumbler. She hated the sort, however she also wasn't one to outwardly talk to herself and seem perhaps a little crazy. Veela's do not act crazy. Openly at least.

"I hope Juliet will be alright on her own" ascending the stairs to the upper levels of the home, Reina couldn't help but look around to the small signs of time passing. Pictures adorned the walls between family portraits and historical artifacts; all of them portraying smiling faces. Stopping beside one of her most treasured, the Veela took the moment to remember the day it was taken.

Seated together on the couch was her darling daughter accompanied by her loving husband and every smiling daughter. Cradled in her mother's arms was Hermione, only a few months old wrapped up in a woollen blanket. It was the first picture of the whole family and still Reina loved it more than any others she had of the girls because it showed the true love the family had for each other. While most of the wall décor had a repetitive action of smiling and waves, she liked this one because of what the girls did. Every few second little curious Fleur would poke her sister's cheek and in return Hermione would grab the offending finger causing the girl to giggle. After that they would both look to their parents then back to the frame.

Walking on, the matriarch got wind of the first sounds of mayhem happening inside the playroom. Centring herself, Reina opened the door to welcome the sight of excited children, messy toddlers and one very observant Veela teenager holding the baby of the group out of harm's way. When she closed the door with a little more of a slam, the room quietened rather instantaneously. The Veela children knew the sight of their clan leader, especially considering they were all from her family line.

"I hope you will be alright this evening Juliet. I can always call in some of the other girls" to be fair Juliet was in no way incompetent. She was one of the clans' youngest teens yet held the greatest touch when it came to children; Reina had kept an eye on the girl for her magical skills came along quite early in her years and knowing Veela relation to the land she wanted to be sure the girl got the right tutelage.

"Oh no Mademoiselle. I know the little ones are rambunctious, I thought it better they tire themselves out by this evening and putting them to sleep would be a lot less trouble. This one is in need of her next feeding and I just put little Nath and Tristan in the other room" Juliet replied with a polite soft voice. Given the task of looking after the next generation of the clan's main family was an honour. Even if only a handful were direct from their matriarch herself, Juliet still couldn't give up the chance to another.

"You are wise for your age, young one. How is your schooling coming along?" Reina smiled softly as she watched the teenager collect up the prepared bottle for the infant, with expertise she fed the girl without fuss. Feeling a pat on her leg the Veela woman looked down to see her granddaughter smiling at her. Fleur wanted her usual evening hugs.

"It is going very well Madam. I hope to finish this year as I did my last; my mother believes I can do better with my OWLs though"

"Ah yes, it is your fifth year. I'm sure you have little to concern yourself over Juliet. I will however ask that you focus on your studies more than these chances with the children. Don't try to interrupt me dear. I know you" raising a hand to almost physically stop the teen from speaking her part, Reina smiled softly. "I know you love them. But your future is a first concern. Do you understand me?"

"Yes Mademoiselle. I will do my best" Juliet replied with a powerful nod of determination. Noting the girl had finished her bottle, she rested the baby against her shoulder and pat her back.

"Grandma. Up please" Fleur still wanted her attention and routine hug before sleep; something her sister had copied off her recently. Not that the Veela woman was complaining when she picked up the four year old and settled her against her side. Now that the elder was in the room suddenly all the children settled down to more quiet activities of playing with toys, colouring books or just watching the other kids build castles from block shapes. Noting that Diane and Audrey were sitting with her girls, Reina returned her eldest granddaughter to her spot and knelt down to bid goodnight to Hermione quietly. The twins looked ready to nod off soon as they lent against each other and Hermione seemed to be losing interest in her toys.

"I think this lot is ready to sleep now Juliet. I'll give you a hand" in saying so the grandmother picked up little Hermione from her spot and rested her against her shoulder. Fleur took the woman's free hand instantly when she stood. The twins took a little longer to get up but eventually they followed the elder, hands tightly knit together and eyes drooping slightly. Leading the small group of girls to the next room over where she settled them into their beds; Fleur was more than happy to share her slightly extended bed with her cousins, so long as she could still see Hermione from her spot the blonde haired girl didn't care. Reina was about to settle the young brunette down when she noticed the girl's attention was on the door and she started to mumble lowly. Catching the small sound the girl used for her mother, the elder Veela patted the girls back.

"It's ok little one. Your mother will come in soon to wish you goodnight. I promise" a kiss on her hairline seemed to calm her enough to be put into her crib. Still seeing the small amount of disappointment in those dark eyes Reina used another tactic; one that never failed. She sang her girls a song.

Little eye-lids drooped down and breathing slowed to an even pace. Cerulean watched as all of the girls dozed off into a peaceful sleep, the twins still holding hands. Exiting the room in silence Reina found Juliet waiting for her with a look of awe.

"Don't look so surprised. I can still sing like I used to" the young teenager flustered and quickly denied her thought.

"No no, of course I wouldn't think that. It's just I haven't heard your voice before Madam. If you don't mind me saying, it was lovely" her blush covered her cheeks well and Reina found herself smiling.

"I do not sing anymore for celebrations. That right has passed on to the next generation and my alluring powers have come to rest. Of course my little ones do need the reassurance from time to time. When you get older you'll find even the slightest of tone can lull anyone to sleep"

"I'll remember that, thank you Mademoiselle. I should finish putting the others to bed, I hope your evening goes well"

"If it's like any I've hosted before, things will be perfect. Now don't stay up too late with those books. I don't need your mother coming to me about you returning home worse for wear" that made Juliet giggle slightly before she bid her clan leader goodnight and returned to the play room and the few children still awake. Giving a lasting glance back to the slightly open door of the girls room, Reina returned downstairs. The night had just begun.

* * *

When tiny blurred eyes struggled open the sleepy child didn't know if she was seeing the remnants of a dream or real moving shadows. Blinking a few times before an eye rub cleared up the vision, Hermione was welcomed by the glowing sight of Fleur.

"Mione. No no shhh" the blonde quickly gave the sign of being quiet before the toddler could utter her name as she usually did on sight. "Playtime?" brown eyes lit up slightly at the words but she was still sleepy and the older girl saw it too; when two identical faces made their appearance either side of Fleur, Hermione brightened a little more.

"No have to. We back soon" Crystal stage whispered through the bars of the toddlers crib like bed while Danielle was silently waving goodbye. Fleur reached in to gently pat the wavy brown locks.

"Shhh, Mione sleep now" the gentle touches were sending her back to dreamland and Hermione didn't think twice at closing her eyes once more but when she heard the patter of feet making their way out of the room she suddenly was feeling very lonely; and very vulnerable. She watched the open door and the small amount of candle light that entered the room for a few minutes, waiting for her sister to come back; but no sounds echoed from the corridor. Managing to sit herself up to lean into the bars she became further confused and with it came unease and fear. It wasn't long for her first wail to break out followed by tears slipping from her blurry brown eyes; Hermione felt rejected, scared and solitary. Tiny hands bombarded against her cage as she cried out for someone, anyone to return. Almost instantly she was scooped up into the arms of her baby-sitter.

"Shush little one. You're ok, I'm here. What's wrong with you? Have a bad dream or something?" Juliet cradled the small girl into her chest and gently swayed side to side like any experienced mother would to calm a child. The action was familiar and Hermione calmed slightly; her cries changed to small hiccups and mumbles. Tear-stained face hidden away in the teen's woollen jumper. Gentle hands warmed up the girls back and the soothing sound of a heartbeat brought Hermione into an atmosphere of familiar safety. Such a feeling usually came to her while in her mother's arms but the much younger Veela gave off nearly the same pheromones; the brunette snuggled just that little bit deeper.

"That's it. Now are we going to find out why you…" but the dark haired Veela didn't need to finish her sentence when she caught sight of the empty matress situated by the girls crib. Three small bodies were meant to be occupying that bed and with their absence along with Hermione's clear distress, Juliet had to sigh in exacerbation. "I get it little one. Come, let's go find that sister of yours. Where we find her, we'll find the twins too. I can only guess what they're up to" Hermione didn't bother looking up from her comforting place as the Veela carried her from the room.

Fleur Delacour was taking every second with her favourite cousins to enjoy their new found freedom. Inside the unattended magiced playroom the three blond Veela children were wreaking havoc upon everything. Pillows were thrown about, toys scattered everywhere and even shelves were somehow tipped over, contents all over the floor. They just became more fun obstacles for the girls to dodge as they chased the enchanted ball zipping around the room after its release. Her small fingers barely grazed past the flying object when the door opened and their little escapade came to a sudden and untimely end. Juliet looked rather intimidating standing there in the doorframe, her eyes angrily focused; jaw locked and even with a calmed Hermione in one arm she was putting off a very shadowed aura. Unconscious pheromones of displeasure filled with air.

"The Delacour blood is the indicator for the rule breaking and over stimulated activity but all three of you should be in bed sleeping just like your grandmother and mothers told me to make happen. Now all of you back to your room and bed" if she had the age and experience to throw her more empowering pheromones over the room she would have and then the outcome would've been more rewarding. Instead the three part Veela's ran from her sight and hid behind furniture at the far end of the room all the while giggling as though it were a game. Groaning quietly Juliet did the only thing she could think of; put Hermione down to physically restrain the three escapees.

"Hermione you be a good girl and just sit here for a while yes? Here play with this while I get your sister" handing the toddler a small stuffed toy the teen Veela went to work.

Brown eyes stared blankly down at the object for a moment, her mind unfocused and the sounds echoing through her ears didn't register even a twitch. Instead her small mind was only relating the toy to the one who gifted it to her; her mother. When the image of the smiling blonde haired woman came to thought Hermione's mind couldn't fathom the last time she had soon that glowing aura. All out of tears and determined to do something about the missing woman she needed so desperately; Hermione got to her feet and went out in search.

* * *

The air was filled with the sound of clinking glasses and voices of cheer. The night was young; wine was like a flowing river and every guest held a smile as they immersed themselves in the festivities. Music played and works of magic filled each corner of the lit garden. Reina really had outdone herself this year, inviting only the best of the social class as well as her daughter's Ministry co-workers, old friends and the elite of the Veela community. Her family was strategically spread among the guests, reliving tales and immersing themselves into the wonders of people outside the clan. Of course there were still the few that like to retract themselves from that very reason; Reina saw a small group hidden away in the shadows of the house; but she paid them no mind.

"This really is one hell of a party Mademoiselle Delacour. I'm sure it will be the out shine for the whole year to come. I even over-heard the Routh's thinking they could try and 'match' it" the portly man chuckled deeply in his gut at the thought before continuing. "You my dear are one amazingly talented lady. I hope you enjoy the rest of the night and a blissful year to you" the man was an official advisor to their Minister of Magic and he's worked with Apolline on many occasion. The Veela elder had met him a few times at other such events and found him rather charming, when he was sober.

"Thank you Monsieur. I dare say let them try, we cannot all be held to such high standards of course. Don't think too lowly of them for trying" If the man wasn't so intoxicated already he would've found the mild insult the woman hid between her charmed words. Instead he just chuckled loudly before once again bidding her a good evening before moving onwards to some other ministry worker.

"It is still another hour until the new year mother. I hope you are not planning to have all your guests inebriated before then" her eldest joined her as she stood watching over the party nearing its climax.

"You worry unnecessarily, my dear daughter. They will have their levels high enough to enjoy turning of the year and with it new memories" the two shared a small smile. Their lives had certainly changed for the better; Reina would be the first to openly confirm that most of it was thanks to the small brunette sleeping upstairs.

"Oh dear…mother…" Apolline's eyes were locked onto the open glass doors leading into the home while her hand covered her gasping mouth. For a hesitant moment the Veela thought the young woman had seen one of their guests acting out in a drunken state; something the hostess would not tolerate in the slightest. But when the sight of a pajamaed toddler wobbling her way out of the doors on unsteady booted feet she too was frozen in sudden speechlessness. Hermione was taking delicate well thought out steps, one after the other all the while trying to find a familiar face in the noisy crowd. Without a moment longer, Apolline quickly left her mother standing there to dash past the joyful guests with skilled movements and well timed steps. When she broke through, chocolate orbs lit up with fireworks while tiny hands reached out in a grasping motion; the intention rather clear.  
"Oh my baby. Why are you here? You should be sleeping. Did we wake you? Oh I'm sorry my sweet girl. I'm sorry. It's alright now, mummy is here" no time wasted, the mother collected the girl into a warm embrace while whispering soothing words into her dark waves.

"…mama…" While the rowdy atmosphere was no place for a tired lonely child, soon her nose was filled with the sweet scent of lavender and roses; a proven aurora to settle any child and one the Veela knew to produce instinctually. Without hesitation nor any glance backwards, Apolline quickly moved them both inside the home into a quieter setting, unknowingly being followed by the matriarch.

"Perhaps you should worry little about why 'Ermione is here and be more thoughtful as to how she came down. I do not see Juliet so…" Reina's eyes took in the deserted corridor that lead both to the gardens and the centre staircase. Apolline was still comforting the girl to really hear her words.

"'Ermione hasn't woken up in the middle of the night for a long time. Something must've upset her and I care more for that than how she got down two flights of steps…" Apolline's very expressive eyes caught the smile on her mother's face. Soon her own words kicked in. "She walked…"

"Yes, she did. All the way down here by herself too" Reina replied rather smugly. The two Veela woman looked upon the snuggled content face of the brunette with awe. She was one amazing little girl.

"She'll grow up to do some extraordinary things in future" Reina gently leaned in to place a kiss upon those dark locks. Stroking them down softly made the toddler fidget but not awaken.

"I know she will. But for her to do that she has to go back to bed" looking to Reina a silent exchange came with understanding.

"Alright, I will distract the others for as long as needed. Settle her before even considering returning to the party. She came all the way down the stairs to sleep in her mother's arms. Let her have a moment of two" with that the matriarch Veela returned to the garden where the noise was building with the closing hour. It left the heir with a few moments to herself.

"How about we get you back into bed little one, Hmm? I think you deserve a song in light of what you have achieved today" with steps that wouldn't wake a mouse, Apolline ascended the stairs slowly, all the while rubbing smooth circles over the girls back.

"…mama…" her voice was barely a whisper and heavily covered in exhaustion.

"Yes my little one?"

"…Fleur…play…" something flashed across those cerulean eyes.

"I see. Well after we get you to bed, I'll have a little talk with Fleur. Hmm?" but Hermione was already dreaming. Unlike the cold darkness of her room, the brunette felt nothing better than the warmth, security and comfort of her mother's arms. Tomorrow she would play with her sister but for now all Hermione wanted was what she had.

* * *

 **I apologize to all my faithful readers. You guys are awesome to still stick with me on this cause honestly the new year isn't going as planned just yet for me. I'd hoped it would come with some more relaxing time where I can sit down and write, but that hasn't settled in quite like I hoped. But I have the next chapters planned and soon with my more open schedule I can get them done faster; my plan was to have about 6,000 words average for each chapter with that number growing as the characters age. Let me know if you want that to change, yeah?**

 **Also for Worldly One-shot fans. I'm currently writing the next chapter while I write this. It's a slow process but worth it.**

 **As always, reviews would be awesome and I'll get back to you on the next one.**

 **Midmoon Kitsune out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone. Thanks for the patient wait. I'll get right into things after a quick word:**

 **No I am not dead. Thanks for asking 'Guest' whoever you are. I've just been busy lately with a lot of life drama consisting of ambulance courses, family health problems and other stuff that just never mix well together. I'm not totally happy with this chapter but I had to give you something. Another point for this chapter delay is cause I stuck really hard into my next Worldly One-shots chapter and finally got that written. It's yet to be edited but I can get to it now this one is online.**

 **To everyone who reviewed: Thank you so much guys and girls, ladies and gentlemen. Honestly the feedback you give really does make my day and I need it around this time. It gives me that little extra kick up the backside so I can get stuck in, focused and write you guys some more lovely adorable goodness. A lot of you have been asking about the whole 'time-skip' thing and if I will be doing it. The answer is yes. But not to excess. I will skip a few years as I see fit cause I want to get to the good stuff just as much as you guys. ;)**

 **I've had to mix up a few of the plot ideas for the next few chapters; somethings in, some taken out. Still I hope you will enjoy. Everything is still said in French guys. And I own nothing!  
**

* * *

 **Learn From Your Mistakes**

* * *

With a sudden crash and an outcry the peaceful silence that surrounded the home was shattered. The working day came with a mostly empty household, the school year was well underway and that made the Delacour house mostly deserted. Leon was well hidden in the many walls of the Ministry while his darling little girls were looked after by their aunts. Apolline had found the time to return home during the midday hours to find a rather astonishing sight; Fleur in time out. A quick word with her sister-in-law led the Half-Veela to conclude that her daughter had deserved her solitary punishment and left the situation to play itself out; sadly Fleur didn't see it as justice and continued to play out her fit.

"No!" another toy was thrown across the room as the blonde child screamed at the top of her voice. Apolline heard the girl from down the hallway and her Veela hearing needed no part of it.

"Fleur, calm down now. You cannot return to playtime until you've apologised. Now sit there and behave" the controlled toneless voice of the girl's aunt, Grace, had Apolline smiling just slightly. Hearing another person having to handle her darling little trouble maker was really rewarding; someone could relate to the building Veela characteristic growing within her eldest child. Leon refused to admit to anything and just talked it off as her growing personality; even when the issue causing her tantrums was very serious. Mid thought blue eyes caught Grace passing the doorway and she quickly moved to catch her.

"Oh I didn't know you were back. How did the trial go?" Grace was ever polite and a very loving and caring woman; often Apolline found herself wondering how her temperamental sister ever came to have such a witch as her life partner. It was unfortunate that the pair weren't to be blessed with a child of their own, the Veela came to realise that Grace had the gift for handling small babies yet her sister was….

"The Minister allowed the evidence, however with testimony from a fellow worker the victim may not get his justice. I have a few days left to fix this but that doesn't matter right now. She's still adamant about not doing it?" the blue eyed woman replied evenly with a soft sigh. Grace gave a gentle pat to her shoulder in sympathy.

Fleur was still refusing to take part and in doing so caused fits of outrage that usually ended up with a trashed playroom and a time out away from her friends. Hermione was surprisingly taking the separation well.

"She's just going through a rebellious streak. She's used to spending her days with the other girls and then suddenly telling her she no longer can will cause her to become upset. I know 'Ermione won't like it either but they are growing up fast. They'll get used to the separation sooner or later" Grace said that caught the Veela's attention as the two made their way down the corridor to the quiet sun room where the present family was waiting. Hermione looked up from her block building with Tristan while the twins were preoccupied entertaining Nath with stuffed toys.

"She's crying over not wanting to attend her first lessons Grace. If she continues to act like this I don't know what I'll do" Apolline scooped up her little two and a half year old to give the girl a big kiss. The squeal and hug was a very welcome response.

"Oh don't lie sister. You know exactly what you'll do. Force her to sit there and listen to those things you call lessons" Tempeste's rather arrogant voice range from the lounging chair she rested upon. Being the baby-sitter for the day came with lazy perks.

"She's five years old, it's time for her to start learning to read and write at least. What would happen if her magic started to come in now? We'll be caught in a rift" the younger of the sisters merely shrugged off the accusing tone.

"She'll be like her mother and grandmother before her, talented yet unforgiving. Just let her use it to excess. I'm sure she will listen soon enough"

"After she does something stupid like you sister?" Apolline's voice was cold and blunt. Two sets of Veela eyes locked together and the tension in the small room started to build. They didn't need to release pheromones; it would do neither of them any good since the challenge was Veela upon Veela. However age and experience held a higher power in their culture and knowing she didn't stand a real chance, Tempeste still stood her ground as her elder sibling boor into her.

"Both of you enough. There are children here; any and all magic is forbidden in this room am I understood?" Grace stated with conviction as she too felt the rise of magical energy; the pulsing aura wasn't something to take lightly.

"Mama?" the delicate chime rang between the ears of the room that broke the intensity came from the small brunette still cuddled against her mother's chest. The bursting magical power dissipated like the quenching of flame and soon the air was thinned once again.

"Yes my baby girl?" Apolline replied softly, the emotional roller-coaster she just experienced seemingly vanished as she looked at daughter's innocent face.

"Fleur play now?" Hermione tilted her head, hoping her mother would have the answer she wanted. Sadly though, she didn't.

"No 'Ermione. Fleur is still in time out. She's being naughty and we don't let naughty children play until they say sorry" the woman placed another kiss to her girl's head "I have to return to work now. You'll be good for your aunties' yes?" the brunette nodded soundlessly as she was put back to her previous spot. Tristan grinned a toothy smile and welcomed her back with the next block piece.

Grace decided to walk the woman out.

"How long do you want me to keep her alone?"

"Until she's ready to behave or says she's sorry"

"Apolline…"

"No. Do not give her any special treatment just because she's my daughter. I don't care if my mother is here breathing down your neck, she will not learn anything if we don't enforce punishment for bad behaviour. Tempeste knows just as well as I do, Veela act out a lot. More than normal magical children; we did exactly the same thing Grace. Don't let your heart be pulled by this one. I have a feeling it won't be the last about this situation either"

"Very well. But that doesn't mean I have to like it. I wish she'd just understand that these lessons aren't the end of the world"

"She's a five year old girl. Everything soon becomes the end of the world to her" Apolline replied with a shake of her head.

* * *

"No! I don't wanna leave Mione!" Fleur threw the closest pillow onto the floor in an outburst of tears and screams. Apparently the reasoning was clear now an adult had actually asked her why she was so against the idea; more accurately Leon asked.

"Little flower, we're not taking you away from your sister. We would never do that" Leon said in a calming voice. Blurry eyes looked up to him.

"But I don't get to play anymore…" the tiny blonde was sniffing and trying to hold back her hiccups but her tiny frame still shook with every effort. Leon sighed dejectedly.

"Come here Fleur" he crouched to the floor and opened his arms for his little girl to walk in. She did with somewhat reluctance and let her father pick her up in a tight embrace. "I know you want to spend all day with Hermione. Playing together is all you girls ever do" he tried to get her to smile with him but it only accomplished her to hide her face away in his shoulder. The wizard released an exhale of surrender; seemed like nothing would life the girl's spirits so instead Leon decided to just drop it. No matter how he tried to explain to his daughter that her new lessons beginning didn't mean she would be taken away from Hermione, only that she had to take time out of her day to do other things. Apolline had arranged a few others students to attend these classes with the blonde but at the moment it all seemed pointless.

"Leon, what are you doing?" not ten paces from the room and he'd already been caught by his wife. The day wasn't going as he planned and it was only mid-afternoon.

"I'm taking Fleur downstairs for something to eat. She's tired and lonely right now my dear" the man adjusted the girl against his side when she made the blatant action to look away from her oncoming mother.

"She is still in time out Leon. You cannot be lenient on her now"

"I know my love. I'm not trying to be. I just thought if we got out of the room she might calm down a little. We've had a little talk already and we're settling the problems, aren't we my little flower?" again no reply from the tiny blonde but Apolline seemed to have a change of tune

"Oh? Has she said why she won't take the class?"

"Not fully yet but she said she doesn't want to leave Hermione alone for longer than a few minutes" Apolline accepted the answer for the time being and let the two carry on without further incident. Half way down the staircase Fleur decided to settle, the feeling of her father's hand on her back was soothing.

"Do you want fish or ham for your snack Fleur? Hmm? I can make you a sandwich"

"…hmm…."

"What did we say about mumbling Fleur?"

"…ham Papa"

"That's better my little flower. We'll get your belly filled with yummy food and then we can talk about why you don't want to join your cousins in some fun activities your mother has set up for you"

The two stayed in a comfortable silence for the next half hour as Leon prepared a small meal for the blonde and she took her time eating it, bit by bit. Her small mind somehow knowing she wouldn't enjoy the conversation that was to come. Leon for his part just stood there in silence watching her trying to think up a way to bring the lessons into a light that might appeal to the young Veela girl. Bringing in the bribery of her sister wasn't an option but he had to think of something.

"So my cute little flower, have you done anything interesting today?" the question got the attention of the five year old.

"Like what Papa?" Fleur replied as she played with the last of her food; clearly lost her keenness to eat any more. Leon came in to crouch beside her chair.

"Well, have you done any magic?" Leon gave a small smile when blue eyes lit up at the word.

"I wants to do magic!"

"I know you do Fleur but how are you going to do it if you don't learn from Mama?"

"Papa teach me!" her grin was blinding at her answer to the logical question. Leon had to chuckle himself.

"I could teach you but then what? You wouldn't be able to read or write. We want to teach you all this new stuff Fleur; especially magic. Come to one class. It'll be fun" the small cogs were turning in that magnificent brain and Leon held his breath at the possibility he might've got her to at least think about it.

"I not leave Mione" and his breath came out in a heavy sigh. Well he tried. Maybe someone else will have some luck tomorrow. Fleur crossed her arms in a display of stubbornness the wizard purely blamed on the other side of the family; she didn't want to hear any more and slid herself out of the chair and toddled her way out of the room in search of more important things, like her sister. Leon was left to clean up the snack.

"I hope someone will one day set you straight. Merlin knows I can't"

* * *

It was early morning playtime for the girls and for once they were without their beloved identical fun loving twins. The two girls were off with their parents for a day out somewhere, so the sisters had decided spend most of their morning out in the gardens with their grandmother. Reina had just returned from her trip down south; the gifts she brought back had no influence on the girl's overabundance of sudden energy that day either. Not that it mattered, Reina was an excellent baby-sitter. She could handle anything. She raised Tempeste after all.

"Mother, I told you not to spoil the girls. They need to start learning some restraint" Reina heard her daughter's voice rolls its way through her memory just an hour before she managed to get the girls back into their playroom and in a more calmer manner.

Now she sat there in a high back armchair watching with amusement as Fleur raced around the room in a re-enactment of one the girls' favourite stories while Hermione was enjoying herself building a tower as high as she could with the unique blocks her grandfather had gifted her last birthday. They were all odd shapes, sizes, colours and textures and yet when placed on top of one other, even unbalanced they would stay as a structure until the builder clapped their hands twice. With Hermione that tended to be every time she finished her daily achievement of stacking them higher than her head. After placing the last block in place she scooted back and waited just for the right second when her sister came zooming round the corner of the couch to crash into the building with dramatic fashion it sent them into a fit of giggles. Reina never knew the two were so destructive until she saw them do this multiple times in one sitting; it was almost a ritual. Restack and destroy.

"Alright you two. Enough making a mess. Lunch will be served soon" Reina chided softly to which the two young children just acknowledged with a glance. The Veela woman decided to finish her latest novel, a compelling tale of tragic romance and heartfelt demise; she was a sucker for it.

Hermione found herself standing at the base of a tall shelf, eyes locked on to a stuffed unicorn that was well out of her reach; a very big problem for the two and a half year old. Her grandmother was busy so she couldn't ask for help; more like refused to. Hermione was the 'do it herself' kind of girl; if she couldn't, she'd damn well try again until she did. Saying no to her wasn't an option.

"What wrong Mione?" a chubby hand reached upwards in clear distress.

"Corn!" the smaller girl replied while her other hand remained strong on the furniture to keep her balanced. Fleur just looked at her sister with confusion. She wanted…food? In the playroom? When her blue eyes trailed up she caught sight of what the brunette really wanted.

"Oh, you wants that" the obvious height was clear to the blonde that there was no way she could get the toy for Hermione no matter how much she wanted to; not without an adult at least. She turned back to the brunette with an apology on the tip of her tongue but froze before she could say anything. The small droplet of tears building at the corners of the girls' eye were ready to fall and Fleur wouldn't let that happen. No one or nothing upset her sister. Not when she could do something about it. Looking up to the shelf that was easily a metre above their heads, Fleur frowned in concentration before throwing her arm up to reach. It was impossible for her to grab it but such a thought wouldn't weigh down on her determination to see Hermione smile again. When blue eyes clenched tightly trying to get her hand just that little bit higher, to prove to her sister that she wouldn't give up on her, Fleur didn't see what happened next. But Hermione did.

Brown eyes widened as the small toy slowly lifted itself into the air and began descending down towards them. It was like watching her Papa use his stick thing to make pillows float around her room at night sometimes or when she watched her Mama organise the kitchen to make it tidier. Now Fleur could do it too!

"Fleur!" the girl cried out in an excited squeal which broke the blonde from her form to watch the animal float the rest of the way into her waiting hands. Shocked beyond compare Fleur just shifted her gaze between the toy she held and the happiest look on her sister's face than she'd ever seen before.

"Mione here" Hermione more than took the animal with appreciation, she took her sisters hand too.

"Fleur! You do magic! Magic!" the two girls started giggling uncontrollably at their newest accomplishment and that was how Reina found them. Collecting the two was easy but trying to quieten them down as to not squeal in her sensitive ears was the tricky part.

"Shh my darlings. That is enough, your lunch is waiting for you then later your cousins will be here to play"

"Yay!" Reina flinched at the over rambunctious screaming right in her ears. She'd be deaf by the time she was old.

* * *

A picnic blanket was set perfectly square on the grass courtyard while four young girls enjoyed their time together in the outdoors. Crystal thought it most amusing to drop blades of grass in her older sister's hair to which Danielle just found revenge in throwing it back and before they knew it the two were racing away in a make-shift game of tag. Hermione was still very much clinging her to stuffed toy; she only let go at the behest her grandmother gave it right back after lunch was concluded, now she sat there watching her older sister do her magic. Or attempted to recreate it. Fleur kneeled in the centre of the plush cloth staring intently at a book a few feet out of reach. Her small mind figured if she could float a toy down from a shelf, why couldn't she move a picture book closer to herself? It should've been easy. She would've tried moving the ball next to it but that seemed almost too easy to the blonde.

"This not working. Magic no good" crossing her arms in a pout the blonde stalked away from the stupid non-moving object to immerse herself in the greenery unaware that brown eyes were following her. Kicking a few of the path stones about in her annoyance, Fleur turned down random corners and round one fountain after the next. Of course she couldn't really get lost in the green metropolis, it wasn't enchanted that way but venting her anger out in the actual exercise itself did seem to cool her off just a tad. When an unsuspecting flower attacked her face she spluttered back to the world of reality.

"I see you're back to your senses Fleur. Did you have a nice walk? You've been going in circles for a while now" Reina stood just on the other side of the lane, trimming her gorgeous purple roses into an impeccable form of plush leaves and delicate petals. No stray branch on her watch; no way.

"Grandma, why magic no work when I wants it to?" Fleur gently tugged on the woman's robes with an innocent look in her blue eyes.

"You want to do magic? What for?" Reina replied with a curious smile. Fleur scrunched her blonde brows.

"Why what for?"

"If you want to do magic it has to be for a reason. You can't just do it because you feel like it. Do you have a reason to do magic?"

"Mione..?" Reina watched in silent pride as the girl's own words seemed to sink in and she grinned with pure exhilaration. Her eldest granddaughter looked like she had solved all the wizarding world's problems in one day.

"Why don't you go tell her then?" with a slight nudge the girl raced back down the path as fast as her tiny feet could carry her. Reina watched with a smirk. "I wonder what magic she is referring to…Veela magic does manifest itself in many forms" just as she clipped a rogue twig the Veela monarch twirled around. "I think I should watch this. Just to be sure"

"Mione! Mione!" when the five year old stopped at the edge of the grassy court she found the most adorable sight. Little Hermione with her hair slightly frayed was seated comfortably, the book in her lap open to a random page. Obviously she wasn't really reading it; the book was upside down, but her face portrayed such happiness as her mind came up with whatever story she imagined to be reading. The older girl giggled at the blanket hanging just over the toddlers head; a failed attempt to hide from the outside world it seemed; even the twins found it funny enough to join her under it. Closing the rest of the distance Fleur plopped herself down in front of the brunette with a grin. Gently pushing aside the blanket she watched at the wavy hair bounced back into its natural state as the girl looked up. Grins went all round as the girls started pushing and pulling the blanket over their eyes and made funny faces. Hermione's squeals quickly became the gardens music when Fleur had an idea. Almost without provocation she threw her hands in the air and the blanket followed.

"Ahh, magic!" the brunette jumped to her feet and ran in circles waiting for the cloth to fall back down; the twins were stuck transfixed at the thing they didn't expect it's sudden descent and got caught in the collision causing all the more giggles to spread.

Reina stood proudly by the garden path admiring her adorable little grandbabies. Each time the blanket went up, the brunette chased, the twins followed and all three of them would pile together when it came back down. It was a simple activity but one that the girls loved more than anything in that moment.

"I guess you don't have any more excuses now my little flower. I do wonder though. What would your mother say if I told her your first trick was that of Veela magic" the matriarch giggled to herself at the sight of two frizzed headed twins popping out from under the distorted cover while her grandchildren fell to the grass in laughter.

The small toddler got to her feet and stumbled her way over to join in with the entangled twins, making it even more difficult for the two as they tried to wrestle their way out of the blankets hold. Unfortunately Fleur was so caught up in her laughter she didn't realise that a tiny form of her magic was still touching the material. As she rolled backwards in her fit the cloth jerked to life once again shooting up and away in a single forceful motion forcing the occupants to jolt and tumble their way onto the hard ground in a heap. The impact against the slightly bigger body caused Hermione to cry out in shock that quickly turned to tears when she felt her palms stinging.

Crystal was seemingly fine and quickly looked to her sister then the brunette; Danielle was just in mild chock and unhurt but that didn't stop her shaking a little at the sudden action. Before a single tear could fall from her tightly shut eyes, Hermione felt herself scooped up into a warm tight body, her head tucked in and her body suddenly very warm. Reina acted on pure adrenaline instinct when the first signs of pain flowed from the girl's body, her sense of smell able to pick up even the tiniest of hormonal change. Carefully cradling the girl she let her pheromones fall over the group slowly, waiting for their breathing to calm and tension to dissipate. When she felt the hiccups fade away to nothing she let out a sigh in relief, eyes scrutinising over every inch of the girls before her. The twins had picked themselves up and were waiting with worried expressions focused on their favourite baby cousin. Reina then looked to Fleur and her heart broke at the most pained expression of fear the girl had ever had.

* * *

The room was tense. Fleur sat in silence on her bed while her father sat at her side and her mother paced the floor in front of her. The elder Veela was standing by the doorway just watching with an expressionless mask at the whole scene, not saying a word. Not yet at least.

"Fleur, we're not angry at you. You know that yes? Hermione is perfectly fine. We've checked on her. She wants to see you…" Leon spoke softly as he gently rubbed her back. They didn't need the tension to rise any further with Veela emotions.

"But I…Papa" tears started to build again as her voice quivered.

"We know Fleur. You didn't mean it, but it was an accident. You don't have control over your magic yet and these things do happen." Apolline stopped for a moment to look into her daughter's identical eyes, much like her own and that of her mother, they were expressive and bright; yet full of pain.

"I hurt Mione! I sorry! I sorry! Don't take her away!"

"Fleur, we're not going to take her away. Or you" Apolline saw the processed look on her daughter's face and wanted to sooth her worries away but it wasn't so easy.

"We're a little proud of you Fleur, you did magic. Is this the first time?" Leon gave a tiny smile at the look he received.

"I believe today was her first attempts at it" Reina cut in softly. "She came asking me why magic wasn't working and I said she needed a reason. She figured out the rest on her own" Reina stepped forward to stand at her daughter's side. "Fleur. I'm going to insist that you attend lessons with your mother. Otherwise you won't be allowed to do magic again or play with 'Ermione"

"Mother!"

"If she cannot control it then I won't put the others in danger" blue eyes had an intense staring contest while the wizard tried to calm the now distressed child.

"Fleur…"

"I don't wanna hurt Mione again…I scared…" she turned to each adult in the room, her eyes holding such fear it nearly had the Veela woman give into dormant instincts and fill the room with a soothing aroma. But Reina couldn't give in.

"Then you will accompany your clan sisters in their class" Reina spoke with a final tone, almost forcefully willing herself to not react she left the room without another look in their direction. Apolline had emotions that bordered on rage concerning her mother's antics but she had to calm herself for the sake of her child. Fleur was upset at herself for harming her sister, scared of the magic she knew she couldn't control and now nervous to ever do any of it again. The Half-Veela sighed and gently patted the blonde locks on top of the girl's head.

"Dinner is to be served soon…how about we all go downstairs?" she gave Fleur a soft smile in assurance. The girl just nodded.  
"Fleur" he prompted the girl to look at him to which she did "We don't want to force you to do anything, but these lessons are important. You'll learn to read and write; you'll even learn some magic now. And you can show Hermione everything you've learned too. She'll be so proud of you. Isn't that what you want?"

"Can…I still play with Mione? Everyday?"

"Every day, she's not upset at you Fleur. She's just confused on where her big sister disappeared to" he spoke softly which did entice a tiny smile out of the girl. "Come along. Everyone will be waiting for us downstairs. I wonder what we're having for dinner tonight"

"Fish!"

"Fish? What if I don't want fish? What if I want chicken?!" Leon carried a now giggling Fleur out the door with Apolline right behind them.

* * *

Fleur was beyond nervous the next morning when her mother called her along after breakfast. At the top of the stairs she heard the sound of increased voices and guests arriving; she was to meet her new classmates while the boys of the family came over to entertain her sister for a little while. Something Fleur wasn't too keen over. When Apolline opened a door and gestured for her inside, the blonde saw a half circle made of chairs facing a blackboard centred on the wall.

"Every day you will come in here until lunchtime. We do a mix of activities and even some magic. I may not be your teacher every day but one of your aunties will be here" the Half-Veela turned back to see her daughter curled into herself, never having been so nervous in her life. The mother dropped to her knees. "Fleur. I know this is new and you're a little scared. But you're going to have so much fun, it won't even feel like learning. I promise. Then right after we can go see your sister. Ok?"

"Ok Mama"

"That's my girl. Ah here they are; Diane, Audrey you can take your seats" the sisters entered with a polite nod before taking the two seats closest to the far wall, Fleur assumed the middle seat was hers but that still left two empty.

"Fleur, I'd like you to meet some of your clan sisters. This is Emelie and Stephanie. They're the same age as you and are going to be part of your group"

Two girls around the same height stood before Fleur, one was grinning in excitement while the other seemed more controlled. Emelie had dark hair and green eyes, her family relation very obvious in the clan and while Fleur didn't know their name she knew their similar looks. Stephanie stepped forward eagerly and grabbed Fleur's hand in the first offer of friendship. She was like many of the Delacour clan, pale skin and blonde hair; albeit the darker kind than Fleur's own platinum locks. But she had the one feature Fleur never got to see in Veela's often. Dark brown eyes; not as warm as Hermione's but close enough.

"Hi!"

"Hello" Fleur replied to the enthusiastic greeting. She didn't seem too fazed by the sudden touchiness of the other girl. It was common for Veela to be touching. She was used to it.

"You sit with us!" taking charge, Steph all but dragged Fleur to her new seat and took the one directly to her left; Emelie calmly followed to hers on the end. Apolline stood up and got their attention.

"Alright everyone. Today we're going to go over what we're already learnt for Fleur. We may get into some magic today and learn a little about where our family comes from" looking up to her mother in wonder as the chalk started to write on the board with no provocation; Fleur found herself anxious and fidgety with excitement. Maybe these lessons won't be so bad after all.

* * *

 **This one was mostly a filler and to really set the scene for the next chapter or two. I want to point out to readers that I don't expect anyone to remember all the characters I bring in, cause there will be a lot of them. Some of you have figured out the family tree (well done) most of you are still confused and I don't blame you. As the story progresses a lot of this will slim down to a more focused group of mostly the kids and their adventures so you don't need to fret. I'll take all that responsibility in actually writing the story.**

 **Oh and whoever was the one to offer those pancakes and cocoa?! I'll totally take you up on that offer!**

 **Midmoon Kitsune out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**The next chapter is here! Time has passed a little between the two chapters which you will see clearly and I just wanted to give a note to a review a 'Guest' made; it was very insightful and I thought I'd give a reply. While true that at age 5 Fleur wasn't very talkative I just want to say that was in no way caused because of some form of underdevelopment. Now I want to be clear I know nothing of young children and their developmental stages nor am I saying I even slightly understand any and all mental disabilities that can affect children. In this story Fleur doesn't have one, she was a quiet child for two reasons. The first being she just wasn't that talkative. It happens sometimes in children, (myself for example) and they don't talk until they want to. The second was because Fleur spent most of her time around others who were younger than her. Even if she did speak who's to say that Hermione, the twins or anyone else would even understand her?**

 **Just keep a thought open for some of the subtle things I put in my stories. I'm not always clear when I write so feel free to ask me in a PM if you don't fully understand anything.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Not One of the Flock**

* * *

Hermione couldn't help but laugh at the way Nathanael continued to draw funny faces with the chalk they'd be given to finish practising his calligraphy. The boy was obviously overflowing with energy knowing that in less than twenty four hours he would be exactly the same age as his two bestest friends. Tristan was kneeling on her right side and found the obscure drawling just plain silly before he too decided to try drawing something better in his corner of the board. At five years old Hermione had become the leader of her small knit group of non-Veela troublemakers and every adult to ever grace the halls of the Delacour mansion knew better than to leave the three of them alone for even a minute. Because Merlin himself could promise that they would cause something to crash, fall over or in one rare unexplainable case; explode.

"No you has to draw the nose like this" Nath bit his tongue gently as he concentrated hard to make the chalk etch out the line he wanted perfectly. Tristan wasn't really listening to the advice and continued on trying to draw the scary monster he wanted. The small brunette just sat back and watched the two take up so much of the board she didn't bother to write any more lines in case the two needed space. Besides Hermione was confident she didn't need the practise. She was the younger sister of Fleur, she could already write out her whole name perfectly on any piece of paper. She could also write out her cousin's names too and her short stories were interesting enough the teacher liked to read them to the whole class. She'd even read all the books the room had; her reading was going beyond the levels of teaching, or so her mother told her. The brown eyed wavy haired young girl was the best in the class and Fleur was the first to boast that fact to everybody.

"Have you three finished your..? Boys!" their teacher for the day was one of the clan wives who was more than happy to help further their education but unfortunately, the three were so far ahead of the other classmates, most of their time was spent messing around. "The board isn't for drawings, it is for practising your writing. Honestly; 'Ermione here is the only one to complete the task. Well done my girl. Even in this room full of immature males you can't be influenced hmm?" the teacher lightly patted the girl on the head before taking their blackboard with all the others. Tristan let out a groan at being interrupted from his work while Nath just watched amused as their brunette friend tried to 'fix' her now ruined hair.

"I wanna finish my picture. She's a mean lady"

"I wanna go play outside" Nath looked around to the other occupants of the room, his attention span suddenly diminished without something to do. Hermione copied him and took in the already familiar surroundings; the now five year old was, like the rest of those her age taking their daily lessons on reading, writing and for the day, a new style of linked calligraphy but she found it all so boring. Her sister had been a constant influence through the last few years while the blonde herself went through these same lessons and already Hermione could tell she was ahead of the other clan boys mainly because the Veela girl wanted to share everything she learnt. Sadly there were a few restrictions on that fact alone.

"Alright everyone. Today's class is done. You may all go and find your parents now, they'll be waiting to take you home" when the older woman clapped her hands for the rooms attention three heads shot up in excitement knowing their freedom had finally arrived. It was a custom in the clan that all males would have their early childhood classes away from the girls as Veela required a different learning environment to understand and grow themselves into the Beings they were. It wasn't a sexist related incident as Hermione was also place with the boys soon as she came of age and no one made any comments regarding the one girl to a handful of boys; she was undoubtedly the best in the group, a minor fact some fathers and the odd mother, resented her for.

"Mione! Let's go play outside!" Tristan tugged lightly on her arm after they were released from their classroom, his eagerness to get to the outdoors was just as apparent as Nathanael's; only the brown haired boy showed some restraint to wait for their female counterpart. With a wide grin she took off out the door, little feet carrying her the familiar path to the outdoors; more specifically their garden path. Nath was already outside enjoying the fresh air and sunshine by running in circles; it took the brunette a few seconds to see that he wasn't just chasing after nothing but a small glowing fluttering blue butterfly. Magic produced to be sure. Soon as she moved in closer the small blue illuminated bug suddenly split into two and one went straight at her face. Flinching away on instinct she giggled when it continued to flutter about her hair, the small thing was adorable and very quick; just what was needed for a group of energetic children.

"What is that thing?" Tristan ducked away from the bug as it came about in his direction. Hermione just laughed as she chased after it. It might be a bug and she was taught by her grandmother to treat all living things with care and respect but it was made of magic. This meant she could capture it without harm. It was game on.

"Hurry Tristan! Before it gets away!" when the charm turned around to flutter its way back round the group Tristan just watched it in confusion. He didn't like bugs.

"I got this one!" Nath had somehow managed to capture his glowing prey in his hands without crushing the thing into dust. The eerie glow was bright between his flingers. He could almost feel the material like wings as they brushed upon his skin. "It feels weird"

"Don't crush it. I wanna see" Hermione moved in closer and took hold the boy's hands, slowly edging them apart.

"Me too!" Tristan was quick to join them just as the brunette pried open the cocoon and there way the illuminating winged insect. Seated neatly in the palm of the dark haired boy's hand was the tiniest of creatures; the blue light shimmered slightly before the magic extinguished itself into nothing. The three looked up at each other in slight amazement before grinning.

"Let's get the other one!" Nath exclaimed with a grin. The other two wholeheartedly agreed

"Yeah!"

"Alright!"

* * *

"You must exhale slowly to control your breathing while you do this. Understanding and controlling your Veela magic is essential if you want to become the perfect master of elements. The two are connected but not the same. Now who can tell me the natural element Veela are born into?" Reina spoke with a calm factual tone as she traced her route between her well-spaced, lined pupils. Their lesson was outside under the shining sun, where the winds could trace their skin and earth dig into their feet. Training to use magic given by nature was best enhanced while experiencing it and for the youngest girls her bloodline produced there would no other way. Her dark eyes scrutinised the position Audrey had taken in stance, her right foot slightly off balance. It would make her central energy weaker, but she said nothing. The girl had to learn on her own.

The elder then switched over to the twins as they stood side by side, hands out; a perfect mirror of each other. Reina portrayed a smile she felt was needed at these situations; one of delighted amusement. Ever since the two young Veela girls started their own lessons with her niece it was discovered they were mirror twins; Danielle the older of the two was left hand dominant while her sister Crystal was right handed. Whenever they were seen together now they were always on their dominant side, it had the matriarch thinking that their instincts to protect the others weaker side had come into a natural routine. Even when they practiced magic their forms were perfectly synchronized. While nothing physically formed yet, Reina could tell the two were very close to calling out the power.

"Excellent girls. Now focus. You need to feel your element; let it come to you through your magic" training the two on how to tap into their inner 'Veela' was difficult for the elder woman. Unlike her own grandchild who had first discovered her talent two years before, no other student that came to her managed to bring forth their unique talent. Reina suspected by the girl's personalities, it could be either the calm collective promise of Water or the fiery passion of Fire to touch their hearts. She just couldn't be too sure. The amused thought of both did pass her mind but that was for another time.

Moving onwards Reina peered over the three who weren't part of her linage; Emelie and Stephanie had grown into very promising young girls and after their first days together, they had stuck by her granddaughter like glue; soon after another younger child joined the trio to made the numbers even. Angelique Le Breten was one year younger but she held just as much promise as the rest of them, grouped together with the twins almost instantaneously after they all met, brought her into the Delacour fold and became almost as close as family. If it wasn't for her delightfully enchanting Fleur, Reina wouldn't have agreed to train them all together in one class. Then again age didn't matter when it came to Veela magic.

Her dark eyes lingered on each girl as she watched; studied their movements and expressions, taking in every detail as she could. Emelie Seres, the only child of the family for the generation was quite a reserved girl if Reina wasn't mistaken. She was observant, patient and very calculated in her decisions; if anything the elder Veela had to presume that her element would be exactly as her own; Earth. Now her companion on the other was a very free spirit.

Stephanie Astier, the youngest of her three sisters and quiet untamed at the best of times. She wasn't troublesome nor did she cause mayhem but there wasn't a being in the clan that could match her for her enthusiasm and energy. She was very outgoing and loved to voice her opinion before being asked; Reina needed not to think far for her elemental magic to manifest itself and she was certain the girl would use it to great potential.

"Come on Angelique. Try again, I know you can do it. Don't force it, you just have to feel. Look I'll show you again" the soft chime of vocals caught Reina's attention and she found her grandchild, the eldest of the group showing their youngest how to call forth her magic. Reina had to admit Fleur was one special little girl; not only had she stepped beyond herself at accepting a stranger into her family like no other when just a baby herself she grew through the years taking the position of sister, guardian and now teacher to anyone who looked even a little lost. Angel was one such girl; quiet and withheld the girl was smaller than those her age but she wasn't one to be pushed around. Sure the girl couldn't completely stand up for herself but she didn't back down easy either. Even in all her years Reina couldn't quite place where her magic would go. Then again that was half the fun of training such young spirits.

"Alright everyone that's enough. We'll have one last talk about Veela magic before we call it a day yes?" all the girls nodded together in understanding and closed in to form a tight group. Reina looked into each pair of eyes before continuing. "As Veela we hold within our blood an essence of nature itself and with that comes the ability to call forth abilities wizards of old could only dream to have" she saw the smiles that went across their faces; especially that of Fleur. The girl took almost too much pride in her bloodline but the girl's parents were sure to keep her arrogance restrained. "Who can tell me the first thing nature gave Veela when we emerged from the sea?"

"Ooh I know!" Stephanie shot her hand right into the air despite already answering the question. "They gave us Fire! It's really amazing too!"

"Yes it is. And still today we use Fire more than any other of our elements because it is the one the Wizarding world knows us for" raising a hand the elder woman created a fireball the size of her head like it was nothing. The pulsing light and flashes of heat had the young girl edging closer in excitement. One day they would be able to do that.

"Now who can tell me why we don't show off our many other Veela abilities if we can help it?" this time it was Fleur to gently raise her hand.

"Because Veela a very sensitive about what we tell the world. We don't like them in our business and they have no right to know it"

"Excellent Fleur. Perfectly spoken" the girl grinned widely at the praise. "It was by pure accident generations ago that one wizard was lucky enough to survive a rightful attack on his person by a wandering Veela. She used her magic in defence but he escaped with his life and soon the word spread. However, with time we have used the curious wizarding mind to lure their interests away from us in order to keep many of our secrets purely that. Secret" Reina couldn't help but smirk at the girls giggling fits. Her lessons always held some amused stories and they loved them.

"How do we know what we'll learn first? Is it always Fire?" little Angelique spoke up softly from her place at Fleur's side.

"No my little one. Fire is purely the first magic we were given. Soon after we learnt to sway in the oceans we came from and Water was another of the elements we soon mastered. Now who can tell me the most difficult of elements to work with?"

"I say it has to be Earth" Crystal spoke up while looking to her sister. The other girl had to nod in agreement.

"No, it has to be something else" Audrey voiced her thoughts, her directive voiced aimed at the two girls.

"What do you know?" Crystal snarked a reply.

"Enough" Reina spoke over them with authority. The building tension was swept away with her voice and soon the garden was once again in a soothing silence. Blue eyes went to the blonde child before her. "Fleur?"

"Ah, if it's not those then it has to be…mine?" Fleur gave a relieved breath when she saw her elder nod.

"Correct. You have a natural talent for it but that doesn't mean it is any less submissive to you. You will train far harder and much longer than the other girls before you can consider yourself a master at this magic. Do you understand Fleur?"

"Yes, Grandmother"

"Good. Now while the Air element is far harder to control because of its raw power, Earth is what we consider the strongest because our inner core is connected to the heart of our forests and that strong bond lets us call forth Mother Nature's ever-flowing power to use it in times of need. One day each of you will be taken to the heart of the forest. You'll understand what I mean then…"

"NO! Tristan watch out!"

"Get off me!"

"It's getting away!"

All heads turned sideways to the path that came round from the eastern point of the house. Three small bodies were almost climbing over each other to gain even a smidgen ahead in the race. Their prey was happily fluttering about a foot before them, taunting the merciless predators.  
"Mione! It's right there!" Nath shoved the other boy off himself while pointing upwards as the brunette girl tried not to stumble over the fallen two. She was grinning like crazy before jumping up to clench both hands round the flying blue enchantment, successfully landing on her feet without any injury to herself or the butterfly. When she peaked in between her fingers she saw the light sparkle and suddenly perish in a dusting of colour. Looked between the boys and her hands Hermione just shrugged.

"It gone now"

"That was the last one"

"Uh oh…" Tristan was the only one to notice their intrusion on the elder and her class of girls. His parents had warned him time again to never involve himself or his friends into any of the classes the Veela girls had to take; the threatening tone of his mother was enough to get the message across but unfortunately there was no going back now. His partners in crime however didn't see it that way.

"Fleur! Did you see? I caught it!" the brown eyed girl raced her way over to stand before her older sibling, clearly awaiting praise. Nathanael wasn't far behind her.

"I caught the other one. There was two! It was so much fun" the two had matching grins that held a hidden childish charm. Before Reina could voice her honest yet minor displeasure at the interruption the two five year olds were bundled up in arms and laughter had erupted over the group. Fleur had taken to tickling Hermione down her sides while the twins ganged up on poor Nathanael, messing his hair and squeezing the life out of him.

"Alright girls enough. We'll continue your lesson tomorrow. I hope you will all practise with your mothers before then. You're dismissed" with a polite nod Audrey and Diane left immediately, heading towards the other side of the garden where it would be quiet. While Fleur and the twins were preoccupied, Angelique followed the elder Veela back into the house with the two remaining girls following behind after sending Fleur a wave goodbye. They had plenty of time to catch up with Fleur during lessons, times like this were for family.

"I saw Mione. You did excellent. What was that charm anyway?" blue eyes looked on with amusement as she gave the shorter girl a big hug. Tristan slowly made his way closer now that the 'danger' had passed.

"Not sure. But it was fun to play with" he replied for the brunette while Nath finally managed to get himself free of the duo.

"What do you wanna play now? Papa said we have time to play today" the brunette had to grin at the idea of playing with the older girls. They always made things interesting. The twins looked to each other.

"Tag?" Crystal started

"Ball?" Danielle voiced exactly after her sister.

"I wanna play ball!" Nathanael looked extra excited for his favourite game. Of course the enchanted ball he got for Christmas made the play time even better. Tristan just nodded in agreement, but something came to mind.

"We don't have your ball with us" his eyes looked to the other boy and the notion passed over as did the downfallen expression.

"We have some in our playroom" Hermione spoke up from her sister's side. Fleur nodded but from her memory they didn't have any that were enchanted in a way that would make the game interesting. If anything they were only sure to return to a player if they were lost in the bushes or kicked off too far. Nathanael's ball was known to have a mind of its own, moving which way and running from the players as much as it did to the players.

"Mione, they're not like his…"

"So? We just make the game fun anyway. Watch it'll be great" blue eyes watched as the small smile transformed into a massive grin knowing that soon everyone was going to have a lot of fun. It was contagious too.

"Alright, who's going to go get it?"

"I will!" Nathanael took off on his own before realising Tristan was about to volunteer himself.

"Hey wait up!" the two boys raced each other back into the house and upstairs. They target; the second floor playroom.

* * *

The teacup was placed down onto the table so gently, the clinking chine was barely heard. A blonde haired blue eyed woman was enjoying herself out in the sunshine of the rare early spring. Their winter had surprisingly been a short one and she'd much rather spend her days outdoors soaking in the sun. Of course her little hide-away wasn't that secret.

"Apolline, how dare you sneak away to relax at a time like this. Especially without telling us you found the perfect spot" smiling at the sound of her visitors the mother of two looked up from her tea. Two figures invited themselves into her silent atmosphere but it wasn't unwelcoming, spending time with family was always appreciated.

"Now Orane, you know as well as I that this is clearly no secret hide-away. I merely come here for the relaxing atmosphere it provides and the advantage point over the gardens" taking another sip of her tea the eldest sister of three didn't need to gesture for the two to join her; they did so on their own; teacups appearing before them from magic.

"You were soaking in the sun again weren't you cousin?" the every teasing voice fell upon deaf ears as the blonde woman simply lent back in her chair and closed her eyes. Why bother answering when it was clear as day?

"She probably thinks being in that office of hers all day at the Ministry will start to take that beautiful flush from her skin. Oh what perils that come from such work" Orane held her cheek like it was the most dastardly thought to ever cross her mind while Michelle tried her best to hold in her giggles. Apolline scowled slightly.

"I dare say that sounds like mockery dear sister. I hope my ears deceive me"

"When have they ever failed you Apolline? Isn't that why you're up here, to hear our little ones enjoy their time together?" eyes went off the second story balcony to the far section of the garden where seven young children were running around in pure elation.

"That is purely a beautiful coincidental bonus to my day"

"Of course it is" Orane helped herself to some tea to hide the growing smirk adorning her face. The relative of the sisters chewed thoughtfully on a biscuit while she too watched their young ones.

"Has 'Ermione been doing well in her studies?"

"Of course. I am told she is far ahead of her classmates…why do you ask?"

"Because I'm starting to think that…they may be getting held back" Michelle spoke hesitantly as her eyes watched her son kick the small ball back towards his cousins. Apolline looked up with curiosity as did her sister; not just for the statement but for the note of hesitance.

"What makes you think so? I haven't heard anything of the sorts but if you're sure they aren't getting taught the necessary levels then I will talk to…"

"No you misunderstand me Apolline. I mean to say that I think it would be better for them to learn in a different environment. Clearly with the influence of Fleur and the older girls our babies are ahead of the other five year olds"

"That is true sister" Orane caught the other Delacour's eye. "They'll be coming into their magic soon and I'm sure they will do it splendidly, I'm just fearful to think they may grow an ego too big"

"Because of Fleur?"

"Yes, the girl first held her Veela magic when she was five and soon after her wizarding magic came too. 'Ermione is now at that age where it will begin to show itself; and with a role model like her sister what's to…"

"…Stop her from thinking she can do just as much. I understand Michelle, I do. I am fearing for my girl more on that fact that she will soon start to notice the differences" Apolline placed her head on her resting arm, a thoughtful look fallen across her face. Orane reached out to give her sister a physical sympathetic gesture; the subject itself wasn't taboo within the household but it was never discussed between the adults because of fearing the small child might overhear and become too curious. They weren't ashamed to have a non-Veela female in the family; never. What they were afraid of, especially Hermione's mother, was as soon as she was told the truth she'd come to hate them for taking her away from her homeland and the possibility of finding her real family. Wizarding folk like herself; without their family's complicated status and bloodlines added to the mix.

"She will eventually Apolline, she's a very smart little girl. But it may mean nothing to her" Michelle knew her words were touching on very delicate surfaces and she had to pace herself carefully. Seeing no reaction from the woman she decided to continue. "I think it mostly relates to how you tell the girl"

"What do you mean?" dark blue eyes centred on her cousin as she spoke, not once breaking from their gaze.

"If you just said she wasn't yours and you found her abandoned, the least she will do is get upset. But if you told her, or better yet showed her how her difference to us makes her all the more special. Then perhaps she won't get upset at all"

"She'll find out Fleur isn't really her sister" Orane broke into the conversation evenly. "That alone isn't going to end well…"

"We also haven't considered Fleur into this equation at all. She introduces herself as 'Ermione's older sister to every new person they meet. I can't tell her to simply stop doing that even if I wanted to" Orane could feel the constant flow of pheromones pouring out of her sister and they weren't lively. Her inner emotions were telling her to try and comfort the woman but there wasn't anything she could do. Not yet anyway.

"What if she spent more time with her father?" Michelle too could feel the atmosphere but unlike the familiarity Orane had with the older Half-Veela, Michelle had the chance to think about their little problem from another direction.

"You'll have to explain that one a little better cousin" Orane matched the raised brow sent her way but none the less the other woman continued.

"She has been learning with the other boys in the clan and that is all well and good, I'm just wondering if letting the girl bond with her father, another non Veela unrelated by blood to the clan may possibly…subtly absorb some of the blow when the time comes?"

* * *

"Tristan! Give up the ball!"

"No way!"

"I say give it!" the two boys were rolling over each other in a bundle of kicking feet and flailing limbs all because Tristan wanted to try his luck at balancing the ball on his head like he saw Fleur do a few seconds ago. Hermione found it the funniest thing ever and the five year old boy thought he'd give it a try. Nathanael wasn't going to be outplayed and wanted to try the trick first thus ensuring the fights beginning.

"Both of you stop it!" Danielle quickly intervened and grabbed the back of Nath's collar while her sister grabbed that of Tristan's.

"We're not allowed to fight" Crystal cut in.

"He started it!"

"You weren't sharing!"

"Both you just stop it" Fleur stepped forward to take the toy away from them both; her face in a scowl.

"Yeah stop it!" Hermione stood beside her older sibling with almost a similar look, except it wasn't as serious. It barely received an eye glance from the older blonde who was more focused on defusing a fight before it got out of hand and parents got involved. What would her mother think of then?

"If we can't play fair we won't play at all. That's what Mama said and soon you two are going home so behave or I'm calling your parents" despite the oldest girl's clear displeasure and authority over the situation, the two boys weren't taking the lecture seriously as they saw their best friend and partner in crime mockingly copy the older girls actions almost perfectly minus the vocals. Her face was easily the most laughable thing they had seen all day and despite their greatest efforts to conceal their laughter, the boys weren't doing a very good job.

"What are you two laughing at? This is serious" Danielle stood over her distant cousin with her arms folded; Crystal mirrored the action over Tristan and yet both males couldn't stop themselves from cracking under the pressure. Hermione had moved on to making actually faces behind the girls backs all the while being careful not to get caught; of course she forgot about the extra Veela senses.

"Mione!" the brunette flinched away at the sound and giggled slightly at being caught be the now frowning Fleur. It didn't take long for the young Veela girl to put two and two together and this was exactly the sort of thing her sister was known for. Causing trouble where it wasn't needed.

The guilty smile that was sent her way did nothing but set the blonde off a little more with the humiliation at being mocked; sadly this made her less aware to the brunette's next antics. With the older girl distracted Hermione took the chance and snatched the ball from her hands and made a run for it.

"I got it! I got it!"

"Run Mione!" Nath called out after her between his breathless laughter.

"You can make it!" Tristan waved a fist in the air as the two encouraged her active escape while her sister took a second before deciding to chase. Their goal; the inner maze.

Nearly cutting thorny corners as she raced along the stone path, Hermione was wearing herself out faster by laughing the whole time she should've been running with a little more speed. She knew Fleur could catch her if she really tried, with having longer legs and all but the brunette saw this as an opportunity to really test out the blondes capability with keeping up with her and her mayhem tactics. What was the fun of making havoc of only half the group can enjoy them?

"Ooph" thumping into something solid before landing rather hard on her backside, Hermione realised she didn't look where she was going while rounding the last corner. Looking up she saw another body also fallen over just as she did, only they had scraped their hand and were holding it securely to their chest. Little Diane was fighting tears while her sister, who'd been standing just to the far side of the girl, glared at the brunette with all her might.

"Look what you did!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to" Hermione apologised sincerely but the girl didn't bother to even look her way. Instead Audrey helped her sister back to her feet and gently pry open the sore limb.

"What's wrong with you?! You hurt her! You shouldn't even be back here!" Audrey spoke up again after making sure there wasn't any bleeding; just a graze that was turning an angry red.

"I'm sorry. I was running…and I'll look where I'm going next time"

"There won't be a next time. You don't belong around us in the first place!" brown eyes became confused at the look of pure anger on the other girl's face.

"I do too!"

"No you're not! You're just a girl! You're not Veela! You not family! Mama said only Veela should be around us, but you're not! So go away and don't come back!" with the raised voice and the haunting look boring down into her, Hermione could no longer fight for herself and hold back her tears at the same time.

"I am too! My Mama and Papa…"

"Mione!" all eyes shifted to the new member of the scene, a slightly flushed Fleur had come to a stop just a few feet from the still grounded girl and took in all parties present. When she noted the obvious signs of some accident the blonde quickly took actions in making sure her sister was alright. While hands worked over the smaller girl's body blue eyes noted the tiny droplets of tears sitting just the corners of the brunette's eyes. Immediately her instincts told her something wasn't right.

"What did you do Audrey?!" Fleur quickly turned on the distant relative she could barely call family at that point.

"I didn't do anything. She hurt Diane. She's the one causing the problems!" Audrey raised her voice again at the glare she was receiving unaware that her sister had all but hidden away behind her.

"It…it was an accident…" the chocolate eyed girl stuttered quietly while Fleur gently patted her hair.

"It's ok Mione. You didn't mean it" with a gentle hand, Hermione was pulled back to her feet and meticulously patted down of all dust and muck she'd managed to sustain during the incident. She'd wiped her eyes clear and gave a grateful smile to the older girl for her actions, knowing she'd always be there for her no matter what. Fleur returned the expression with one of her own along with a hug that squeezed the girl almost to her limits.

"She's going to get punished for it. You can't hurt my sister and get away with it. I'll tell my Mama" Audrey spoke up when she saw that she was being blatantly ignored, her thin arms folded across her chest and eye-brows furrowed. Fleur just gave her an off-handed look.

"She said she was sorry"

"Then I'll tell my Mama what you said to me!" Hermione's little outburst caught the older girl's attention with a snap of the head; eyes wide.

"What did she say Mione?"

"She said I wasn't family. Cause I'm not Veela like you. Tell her she's wrong Fleur! Tell her!" watching her younger sister plead with her tremoring voice something inside Fleur was creeping its way to the surface; it was something dark and distorted, something she'd never felt so raw.

"Don't ever talk to my sister again!" her raised voice came out as a scream with an almost physical force that pushed the two sisters back a step in surprise. Her blue eyes were darkening with anger as she grit her teeth together harshly. The eight year old knew something was slowly twisting away at her insides and staying there would only cause more harm than good, so instead she grabbed Hermione's hand firmly in her own and turned them around heading back towards the home. In her hast, which Hermione was barely able to keep up with, they'd both forgotten to collect the discarded ball that rolled away in the fall. Not that it mattered to either of them at the time.

"Fleur…?"

"It's ok Mione. Don't listen to her. She's lying. You belong here just as much as the rest of us. Being Veela or not isn't important. You understand?" with her little feet trying to keep pace with the larger stride Hermione just kept her head down as she thought over the blonde's words carefully. When they broke free of the garden she mumbled her reply without looking up.

"…yeah…"

* * *

Night had well taken over when the home came into its evening silence. All the clan members who didn't reside in the building had left with their young ones in hand long before the evening meal to which the family sat down to enjoy. Unfortunately it came with a heavy cloud of tension and sad emotions. It didn't take long after Fleur got her sister inside to quickly find their mother and include her in on everything that happened; from the accidental collision to Audrey's harsh words while Apolline sat there stone faced. Astonished at first, the Half-Veela was just glad to see her baby uninjured but the withdrawn expression told her that something else was playing on the girl's mind.

Lifting the brunette up for some much needed motherly affection, the blonde woman gently thickened the air with a soothing aura of pheromones and natural scents. Fleur immediately brightened at the feeling of familiarity and warmth, her hand naturally grabbing onto her mother's robes as they walked. Hermione took it in as a sign of security and protection, tucking her head away under the woman's chin while tightly fisting her hands into the fabric and even clinging to the necklace she loved to play with.

Apolline was more than concerned; she was conflicted.

"How is she feeling now, dear?" the barely whispered voice of her mother caught the woman unawares as she looked up to see the elder silently walked across the carpet to meet them. After dinner Hermione refused to leave her mother's arms and instead fell asleep against her breast while Apolline cradled the girl by the window of the master bedroom. She'd hoped the scents would bring peace to the child's mind but nothing seemed to work until the mother sang softly like she used to when Hermione had bad dreams.

"She's still very emotional mother. I don't know what to do…"

"The girl has been told some horrible truths today"

"They are not truth. She is my daughter and she belongs here with me just as much as Fleur does" Apolline's raging eyes didn't break from their stare out the window in fear of building a scene with her mother neither of them needed. She heard a sigh before a calming hand was placed just below her shoulder.

"I meant no harm my child. I just wish to know how I can help" Reina's voice was soft. With the tension clearly avoided she waited for her eldest to turn around so they could talk freely. Little Hermione was none the wiser of what the world was doing around her as she dreamed on.

"I don't want them around here anymore"

"I have already handled that. Their lessons are to be taken outside my classroom. I assume one of their mothers will handle it. I can't banish them from our home however, you know this"

"I do, but I just want 'Ermione to feel safe here again. What if she believed them?" blue eyes lifted to meet those of their maker; distress clearly visible. Reina cupped her daughter's cheek

"She won't"

"She's five years old and easily manipulated. She's soaks up everything instantly be it a lesson or book. She'll keep thinking about those words over and over again…wondering" a gentle hand stroked down the soft waves of the child's hair, their natural bounce setting the strands back into place.

"Then we let her wonder" Reina too was focused on the child as she spoke "Let her think about it. Maybe then she'll come to you with the questions one day. Wouldn't that be easier?"

"No" the blunt answer was a given at her stubbornness to accept it.

"We can't win every life's harsh realities Apolline"

"Why not? We're Veela; we can change life's creations easily enough" Reina couldn't help but chuckle at Apolline's obvious display of childish behaviour.

"Be that as it may, she's going to find out eventually. But until that day comes you won't have to worry about it. I'll take care of everything my child. I promise. Starting with who's going to be teaching her. If we alter a few things now then maybe she'll think little of it later in future" the two women smiled softly when the brunette mumbled something inaudible in her sleep.

"Thank you Maman"

"Of course. Anything for my little girls. I'm considering changing much around here" her blue eyes took on a hard look. "Seeing how those girls behaved today made my words to their parents seem worthless. If I don't stop this now the whole generation will be corrupted before the girls start school" taking a lasting look to Hermione's resting face, Reina turned away and headed for the door while her daughter watched in silence.

"I guess even the nest gets disturbed sometimes little one" Apolline placed a light kiss to brown locks before returning her gaze to the darkness outside.

* * *

 **Alright everyone I hope you enjoyed that update as much as I did writing it! Cause this one was a lot easier to do than my other one-shot story. Please let me know what you think either through a review or PM. Can I slightly insist that if you guys or girls want your questions answered, please send them to me in a PM. I know a lot of you guests have excellent questions (some I really can't give in detail cause that would totally ruin the story) but if you really want them answered just let me know. I usually reply within a day or so, and it could be at any time. With timezones and all that added to my unusual sleeping hours, anyway; I will get back to you! Promise!**

 **Midmoon Kitsune out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here we go again;**

 **Azurean: Hey buddy. Thanks for the review and I really didn't mean to pull at the heart strings. A mother's job is never easy so, difficult times ahead for everyone.**

 **SilverWordsmith47: Yes! I live! Nearly at the bottom of the world but I am alive, I don't intend to stop anytime soon so you can guarantee more chapters from me for some time yet.**

 **asdf: Someone's upbringing does affect how they turn out yes; so we'll have to see how Hermione grows over time knowing that she's not really 'blood' related to this family. We know she's family but that doesn't mean that she does. It's all complicated anyway and you don't expect a five year old to figure it all out do you?**

 **Guest: She might push herself but that won't be for a little while, we still have the cute years to get through first. And what you mean she needs a 'girl best friend' she lives in a family that's mostly females. I'm sure she has plenty of role models around somewhere. Feel bad for the boys.**

 **Blue Luver5000: Thank you!**

 **phoenix1016: Yeah well no family is perfect. Not even theirs. No matter how much Apolline wants it to be.**

 **Guest: Gabby? Um...That is an excellent question...Let me go check *walks out door***

 **Life-is-rolling-keep-on-going: Hope you excited for this one then! :)**

 **And to everyone who keeps sending in the faces. They are so adorkable and honestly I really don't mind; so keep them coming if you have nothing else to say.**

 **Last note; they are in France, therefor everything they are speaking is in French.**

* * *

 **A Family Getaway**

* * *

Hermione stood up on the plush seat while her hands and face pressed firmly into the clear glass hoping to catch every shred of detail of the passing landscape. Fleur sat across from her younger sibling also taking in the view but at a rather more relaxed, poised position. The Delacour family of four were taking a train ride down south to visit their Villa for a week of summer fun. Apolline thought it opportune to finally get the girls to get comfortable in the water; Fleur knew how to swim already but she wasn't always keen to enjoy herself when she knew Hermione was still scared to even consider entering the mass amount of clear liquid. Bath time was the only time the brunette enjoyed being waist deep in anything, their mother hoped the ocean would change that.

Sitting beside her small look-a-like, the mother of two couldn't help but smile at her adorable children and sometimes just as adorable husband. The man was seated behind the five year old, one arm holding her stead while the other he used to point out different things among the countryside. The girls had never interacted with muggles before; albeit they came close a few times but no contact and even less time with their contraptions like phones, vehicles and public transport.

When the group arrived in Paris to catch the muggle train Hermione was beside herself with wonder and just gawked at everything; pointing at people or into windows at ever available chance. Fleur was just as excited but almost reined in herself so Hermione could take in all the emotional experience without obstruction. Her constant questions of 'what's and why's' became like an everlasting record playing over in their ears. Their first interaction with a 'Muggle' however had the child clinging to her father like he was the last cookie on earth; firm yet not destructively crushing. The kind ticket salesman thought the girl was adorable and even waved a polite hello, she just stared at him in awe from the safety of her father's shoulder while they walked away.

Now over an hour into their travels, the girl was still focused on the outside world.

"Papa! Look look!"

"I see it. Oh what about that? Do you know what that is?"

"Cow! Fleur! Look! Cow!" the five year old was bouncing on the seat with a giant grin as she watched the passing farm filled with cows pass by quickly. Fleur didn't really pay any attention as her eyes were too busy taking in her sister's excitement; she just agreed none the less.

"I saw it Mione. What else can you spot out there?"

"Um…Papa, what's that?" Hermione tapped the glass a few times while she pointed towards the fields a little further away. The family trained their eyes out to see rows of vibrant purple flowers edged into the green countryside.

"Those are Lavenders. You know what colour they are?"

"Purple!"

"That's right. They are very nice flowers. You've smelt them before in Grandma's garden. Well there is a lot more over there in that field" Leon spoke gently as he moved closer to the girl and the window she was still leaning against. He could see her eyes still locked onto the bright colour.

"Lavndrs…"

"Lavenders. Yes"

"I wants one. Mama, can I have one?" pleading brown turned onto adoring blue as Apolline still couldn't find herself looking anywhere but her daughter's face. The woman heard light giggling from the seat beside her as Fleur was finding the idea very funny indeed.

"You can't have one of those 'Ermione. They aren't ready to be collected yet"

"But why not? I wants one"

"Mione…" Fleur tried to persuade her sister from the topic like she usually did to ensure the brunette stayed her happier self but this time wouldn't work to her favour.

"I wants one! Fleur!"

"When we stop I'll get you one. How does that sound Hermione?" Leon was leaning over the little girl's shoulder, capturing her attention and somehow diminishing the tantrum before it began.

"Ok Papa" her chocolate brown eyes returned to the landscape that continued to pass by.

It was a very spontaneous action for the family of four to take a sudden holiday away from their busy lives. While true that Fleur and Hermione only had the tiring lessons each and every day they weren't ones to complain when their mother came to them one afternoon and said the family was going on a trip. The luggage was packed and spelled away into pockets, Fleur made sure her sister was appropriately attired for the long journey and Leon was always wise enough to think ahead; secretly packing away a few things he knew would keep the girls entertained on the long train ride heading south.

Apolline wasn't comfortable in the few days following the small incident in the garden. After many hours talking in the darkened study with both her mother and Leon, the Half-Veela tried to put it all behind her and focus on her work. Unfortunately that went beyond what would be considered a 'distraction'. She was running her assistants into the group and the multiple teams working in the department could barely keep up with her in the weeks following. Before the whole sector could explode with the amount of extra work she was putting on others, the Minister came to her and politely enforced a vacation.

Reluctantly the woman took it under strict instructions to spent time away with the family to hopefully remove the clouded thoughts she wasn't doing well to hide. For the Veela, it was most embarrassing to be so easily read by another. Apolline took the time and scheduled a visit to one of the many plantations her mother owned near the southern coastline of France as the 'official' excuse for the trip when really it was more for enjoying the sun, sand and ocean. The girls were more than excited for their first holiday and honestly Apolline already found some comfort in watching her girls experience the outside world.

"Mama, does this train go all the way to Marseille?"

"It does, but we are stopping at Lyon for a break. I didn't think you girls would enjoy the full trip in one sitting. We'll go for a little walk around and find something to eat. Does that sound enticing enough?" Apolline smiled as she caressed the blonde locks atop her daughter's head. With every summer that passed the woman was certain her daughter's colour grew even more radiant. Sure it was a mirror image of her own and in turn that of her own mother but when the sun touched it just perfectly…it was a sight to behold.

"Mama, will there be…muggles?" Hermione voiced her question with a slight tilt of the head, a habit she had come into more with every passing lesson she spent with her father. The Veela in the family lost all sense of logical thought at the image of little Hermione tilting her head just so every time her curious little mind wondered to things beyond…

"Yes, there will be many muggles around. But what did we say before leaving?" the blue eyed woman prodded gently with a smile.

"We don't call them that. They are people, like us. Magic secret. Shhh" the last part Hermione aimed directly at her sister who mimicked the action and the two fell into a sudden onset of giggles. The girls found humour in everything these days.

"But if you feel uncomfortably Hermione, you just say so, alright? We won't be staying for long" Leon placed the girl back on her seat when he noticed her attention was more on the occupants of the cabin then outside. With her change in stance he was concerned for her balance on the plush seat and removed the danger before it became one.

"I'm fine. I wanna see their houses and their animals and those things they move around in"

"Cars?" Leon provided with a smile.

"Yeah, cars. I want to see one up close. Why don't we have a car Papa?"

"You want us to have a car little one?" Apolline found the thought absurd more than serious. She couldn't see any of the Veela women taking to the noisy, dirty machine no matter what prompt. They liked their freedom; apparition or flu was the best transport anyway and they never travelled further than what walking could cover otherwise.

"They look fun!" the brunette girl smiled at the memory of her first outing with her family and all the new experiences she had in just one day.

* * *

It was an almost gift for her fifth birthday and ironically enough, Fleur's idea. The then seven year old had been learning a few of the historical and rather famous points around their capital; namely Notre-Dame de Paris. In her over enthusiastic state of reciting every small detail she learnt in the lesson at dinner, Hermione became very curious as to what she was talking about. The idea to show her came about rather suddenly and Leon saw no issue with the request; it came about as a very influential day for all of them. Apolline had the unfortunate honour of working for most of the morning so the three went on without her with a promise to meet up before they went for a warm meal. The cooling days were a hassle in the open air but Hermione was wide-eyed and amazed by every small detail she saw. Muggles.

Everywhere she looked ordinary people walked about in their daily routine; attire rather simple and no way near as eccentric as she'd seen her family wear on a few occasions. The pointed hats were the best in her opinion. From their apparition point Hermione could see little more than trees and park land. It wasn't much different to how their backyard felt but the girl seemed to almost feel like it was lacking something raw. Some feeling that was always around her every time she went outside. Shrugging it off in favour of holding her sister's hand as the group walking the pathway out of the tall trees. Hermione watched in curiosity as people seemed to enjoy the cool air but at the same time were in their own little worlds. She didn't see any other families but there was a couple or two making their way from one side of the park to the other. It wasn't until Fleur gently tapped her shoulder to gain attention did she notice just where she was standing and looked up to see the wondrous stone structure of Notre-Dame de Paris.

The chapel was so painstakingly detailed and the archways left the girl in a stunned awe silence. It was beautiful; she even squealed when she saw the stained glass windows to which Fleur just giggled slightly before having to dragging the girl along before they lost their father. She was almost in a trance-like state as the three followed the path beside the Seine river; Leon was pointing out small details she'd normally never would notice on the cathedral roof including a few of the gargoyles which Hermione both giggled and flinched away from. After they found themselves facing the two glorious towers Hermione realised there was now in the middle of the muggle populace and she immediately latched herself onto her father's leg. Many times had the girl been taken through wizarding crowds with popping and whizzing flying through the air from magic but here, there was unknown noises.

People stormed heavily on the paths, they were talking in raised voices and the atmosphere was building gradually making the brunette firmly close her eyes as their footsteps, voices, the blaring sounds, all of it crammed together in a single force upon her ears. But she had her guardian; no sooner had Hermione tried to close herself off did a gentle hand touch her shoulder and the beautiful deep blue eyes of Apolline coaxed her from her fear and into warm protective arms. Wrapped securely by the Veela and her pheromones, Hermione started to take in the small noticeable differences there were between the muggle and wizarding world. She saw their odd contraptions, their attires and many dogs walking about on leashes. She saw how they interacted or completely ignored each other like they weren't there. Fleur giggled behind her hands as Hermione tried to turn her head nearly all the way round as her eyes followed a car driving past on the nearest road. It really was a day of everything.

* * *

"We don't have a car 'Ermione because Papa doesn't need one. We get to work every day by the fire and you remember when we all went into Paris…"

"Bleh…upset stomach" the small girl mimicked her actions at the memory of her insides being twisted about and squished together as they Apparited. She did hate that means of travel even after her mother found a charm that 'diluted' the effects on children. The train was soothing in comparison.

"That's right" Leon chuckled lightly before gently poking the girl in her side. "You don't like Apparition do you little one? Well now how are we going to get you do all these places we planned for this week trip? We can't take the train everywhere" he smirked as Hermione flinched away from his light jabs and giggled in a half serious attempt to dissuade his actions. Soon she was a giggling mess of brown curls on his lap as he tickled her sides gently all the while trying to get an answer from her lips.

"Papa! No!" Hermione breathed out between her laughter. Red faced and squirming, the five year old pulled out her secret weapon; one that was sure to work even in the direst of times. "Fleur! Help me!" That got everyone's attention.

Leon gasped dramatically as he watched his little girl suddenly go from the joyous energy to serious threatening. It was a common sight every time he dived into the tickle fights with the brunette and she'd be losing enough to call forth her sister's protective instincts. The result came in the form of another game between the three of them; the Mione capture game.

"No! Leave my Mione alone Papa!" the blonde girl launched herself out of the seat and quickly formed her place round the smaller girls middle. Her blue eyes glared up into the hazel ones of her sire but still he wouldn't relent.

"No! She is mine! I had her first!" the man spoke in a much deeper flowing voice, playing up his role of the 'evil' one. Hermione now stuck between her still tickling father and her protector sister, tried her best to kick herself free of the torturous fingers without actually falling onto the older girl in case she caused them to fall down and hurt themselves.

"She mine! You can't have her! Mione!" with an extra tug Fleur 'freed' the girl from the overpowered man and the two crashed to the floor in a heap. Apolline broke from her enjoyment to worryingly paw their bodies; the two girls just had to wait a few seconds for their brains to catch up then glare disproving eyes back towards their father. Leon couldn't hold in his rough laughter at the sight and soon he had to lean against the window pane as he clutched his stomach.

"Girls, are you ok?" the Half-Veela finished her initial scan for bodily harm but the two just ignored her.

"Papa!" they cried out together. Leon was trying his best to pull himself together but it was hard, playing round with his two adorable children always brought about the happiest of times and the wizard couldn't get enough of the sparkling eyes or their abundance of energy. Truly he was a lucky man. Sitting himself up then he saw that maybe he went a little too far. There on the cabin floor not two feet from him was the shimmering eyes of not one, not two but three females who all had the same expression. Revenge.

"Get him girls"

* * *

Gare de Lyon-Part-Dieu was packed with a crowd of active and very noisy people. Hermione was safely situated in her father's arms as the group exited the doors and came upon the lively square. After another hour on the train ride Hermione had become restless and her sister's growing agitation for being locked up in a small space had nearly done the family in but luckily they pulling in to their stop just in time for the girls to be let out into the open air. Compared to their very private, secluded upbringing, walking about the cities always made Hermione very anxious and withdrawn; she became an observer. While she did find near everything interesting and curious she also didn't trust any by face value.

Apolline had double checked and their train wasn't to continue on to Marseille yet for another hour so the couple decided to locate a small café for a quiet meal in hopes the girls could relax enough before the rest of their journey. Leon was almost certain by the time the two had full bellies and ran off their excess energy, they'd sleep the remaining time away.

He was almost a hundred percent accurate. After their little intake of nutrients and plenty of juice the girls thought it best to see the world as they always did; running around from point to point with their hands clasped tightly together. They zig-zagged round the walking duo that was their parents and gasped or awed at every small detail they took in of the grand city that was Lyon. Apolline spoke softly of the city's history; the roman heritance and unique designs on nearly all the buildings while Leon had to give some input on the people's lifestyle even if the girls didn't really listen. They hadn't forgotten his evil ways from the train ride just yet. When their time was up, Hermione waved goodbye to the enlightening city as they board for the remaining trip down to the southern coast.

Not half an hour into the smooth ride, Apolline had to nudge her husband from his own little daydream to look upon their two adorable girls snuggled up together on the opposing seat; Hermione was gently sucking her thumb while her head lent against her sister's shoulder, legs curled up under her. Fleur was sitting upright and her cheek rested upon the smooth waves atop Hermione's head. Slow even breathing came from them both as the day and countryside passed by.

* * *

"Hermione? Time to wake up little one" a soft voice was calling into her ear but still her mind held strong to her creations she wished were real.

"Dear, maybe she can sleep a little longer?" a sweeter voice echoed through her hazed mind.

"If she doesn't wake now she won't go to bed later tonight. Fleur's awake and she's still tired"

"I'm fine Papa" the tiny blonde whined softly but it was her voice that seemed to bring the young brunette back to the land of the living. Opening her blurry eyes Hermione came upon the sight of her father's smiling face as she lifted herself from his firm shoulder. Rubbing away the leftover specks of sleep the girl saw they no longer were on the train; in fact they were no longer anywhere near a city.

Flowing green hills were what crossed her vision; seemed to roll on forever they did, while the ones closer were more dirt and rock than their neighbouring mountains. As far as her eyes could see was the countryside highlighted by blue skies dotted with small white clouds. It reminded Hermione of home. Only less trees; giant bright green trees and she was beginning to miss them terribly.

"Hermione? Why don't you turn around?" Leon whispered in her ear and out of mild confusion and curiosity the brunette did so only to shriek. Water, lots and lots of water.

"Ocean!" Hermione cried out into the rushing winds and thrash of waves. The family was standing upon a cliff that overlooked the Mediterranean Sea; below them they could hear the powerful flourish of water on the rocks, an endless battle of power and wills. While above her head for the first time Hermione saw white birds that repeated their call every few seconds as they channelled their wings to the tearing winds of the sea.

"Seagulls. Birds that inhabit the area around seas and oceans. Rather annoying birds if I do say so. Their cry is always one I wish I could forget" Leon half groaned as he watched the vile feathered things drift their way about the air currents.

"Papa; where are we?" Hermione mumbled her question while taking note of the vast drop that was only a few feet ahead of them. How could anyone stand so close to a sheer drop?

"Just outside Marseille Hermione. Just over the slight hill there you'd see the city but we don't have time to venture there today. We've got to unpack, relax and then you girls get to explore the villa a little"

"Adventure?" Fleur looked from her mother to her sister in excitement

"Yay!" the small brunette raised her hands up as she cried out yet her voice was nothing compared to the crashing of waves below.

The family of four trekked their way down a very narrow, near invisible path along the clifftop. With children's hands held firm so they wouldn't lose footing, Leon led the way down the incline to what appeared to be an area of woods and shrubbery. Soon as their head passed under the first shadows everything vanished; almost like walking through an enchanted gate a beautiful sight awaited them. Nestled perfectly within the green trees was a settlement, a two story villa made of white gold; the shapely windows looked like crystal while the plush vines weaving their illustrious patterns up the stone walls gave the whole a breath-taking beauty. Apolline couldn't help but smile rather smugly when she heard her girls gasp, their home was something near incomparable but this; it alone was a rare gem indeed, for not only did the villa look enticing enough; a large pool sat before it, its waters like glass.

"Alright girls. Inside. We have our things to unpack before you can explore. No outside ventures unless with one of us understand?" her voiced seemed to almost pass through their empty heads but a mumbled nod from each of them was recognition enough while their eyes never left the water.

"Oh look at them. It's almost like they've never seen a pool before" Leon was laughing heartedly. It was too adorable.

Apolline led the family through the entrance with the doors giving way to the large room illuminated by natural light from the ceiling the girls took but a second before scurrying off to burst through every door and dive on every piece of furniture. The centre of the villa was the lounge; a large and comfortable area that led right into an open kitchen and dining area. The back of the house was more spacious with a study, sunroom and a large bathroom on the far side. A stairway tucked away in the back spiralled up to the second landing onto an open hallway with multiple bedrooms.

"Girls no jumping on the furniture. Fleur! Don't encourage your sister!"

"Listen to your mother you two" both Leon and Apolline tried to hold some authority in their tones but really they just wanted their girls to remember while out here away from their home and family the rules still applied. Of course that was after they had their fun exploring every room.

* * *

"Alright, you have everything?"

"Yes Mama!"

"Shoes before you go outside" Apolline chided her girls before they quickly sat down to buckle up their sandals. Today was the day they got to see the family vineyard. Or more accurately one of them. Fleur wasn't sure how many the Delacour name really owned but they produced a great number of delicious wines, most of which were 'exports' whatever that meant. It was a muggle thing her mother said; a 'front' for the money they owned. Fleur wasn't really interested in any of it. She was more focused on mastering her magic and teaching Hermione small tricks so she might someday join her in mischief.

"Where is Papa?"

"He's waiting for us in the sunroom. Let's go girls. We don't want to be late" Apolline was dressed up in a knee length green dress, her waist fitting belt matched her shoes and hat perfectly. Who's to say a mother couldn't show off once in a while? Especially a Veela one. Of course with her adorable girls also wearing a similar outfit to each other it just made the outing all the more fun.

Their arrival was met by a tall man in a clean cut suit. Fleur didn't know if he was muggle or magical by the look of him and Hermione just didn't like him anyway; strangers were bad. Leaving Apolline to handle the more delicate business side of their visit, Leon grinned as he sneaked the girls away to see the vase rows of plants growing out in the one of the fields.

"Wow…" Fleur gasped loudly at the size of them. They were big and it seemed like the line went on for ever and ever.

"Green…I thought they were red Papa?" Hermione looked to the nearest bunch of fruit then back to her father with the head tilt. The picturesque of the whole thing wasn't that interesting to her it seemed.

"They are not ready to pick yet Hermione. It won't be until September, then the workers collect them all up" she nodded in understanding before focused back on the small round fruit bunches.

"September…that…that's…" she frown in concentration for a minute or two.

"A few months yet Mione" the blonde girl suddenly stood at her sister's side with a grin. Brown eyes went to hers before the smaller girl nodded again.

"Papa?"

"Yes dear?"

"Can we…?" the tall man tilted his head to the side in mild confusion as his littlest ask the most innocent of questions but he could fully…

"Oh, well…" hazel eyes quickly scanned the area, taking note of his wife walking accompanied by their host further down the lane. His smirk grew. "Run" a shared spark flashed through each of their eyes. Mischief was afoot.  
"Come on Mione!" Hermione grabbed Fleur's hand the same moment they took off down the row.

The vines past in a blur while their unique shapes caused odd flashes of darkness from the morning sun. It was perfect; for a second Hermione saw it as a still picture. She would've thought a spell was cast to make the world freeze; a single leaf softly gave way to the first touch of wind, blonde waves float upwards mid-step; their colour vibrant in the rays of light. Her sister's eyes, when she turned round to grin were so clear, so beautiful. It felt like she had come across perfection in that instant.

"Run!" Fleur cried again followed by a bout of laughter which Hermione found herself joining in. their feet dug into the dirt as they raced through the vine field. Their laughter was what caught the attention of the nearby workers and their mother.

"Fleur! 'Ermione! What did I tell you earlier?" Apolline silently fumed as her face held a very tight concealing mask of motherly understanding. Girls would be girls sometimes, however those times did not include a very important time when she was to inspect that year's crops and wine at her mother's behest. The woman had more 'important' issues to attend. Apolline knew her mother better than that.

"It is no trouble Madam. They are doing no harm and the workers find their spirits quiet refreshing from the normal atmosphere" the host, Mr Bernard smiled softly while trying to appease the woman he clearly thought was worried. On the contrary the woman was more concerned if anything got damaged more than her children. They were resilient to near anything when together; history had proven so. When the mother reached the end of the row waiting patiently for the two to emerge from their spontaneous race, she ignored the obvious enamoured look the young man was giving her.

Knowing her day was going to be an adventure of sorts the Half-Veela thought she'd enjoy herself and let her Veela come out to play as it were. Her husband was a man who found pride in his wife showing off her otherworldly beauty and influence so the added attention she tended to gain was nothing to him. When the men influenced by her charm thought themselves worthy…that was when it tended to get emotions high and someone would end up in the infirmary. But the manager of the estate and current host was a young man not worth worrying over.

True he was like most wizards of whom were easily manipulated by the Veela pheromones and fell upon her every word however he was a very minuscule being that no one really cared for his presence around her. Fleur even gave the man near no attention just like any Veela would. 'Mother has been teaching that girl to be a perfect Veela. I don't know if I like that' Apolline let the man continue his tirade of knowledge about their upcoming harvest as she watched the girls slow themselves down from the yard run and finally halted before her. They were winded and red-faced yet their smiles were infectious.

"You two enjoy yourselves?"

"Yes Mama! It was fun! Papa said we could!" Hermione beamed.

"Oh did he now? Well I'll have to have a word with him later, why don't you two go clean yourselves up before going to find your father. We can't have you two looking like that. They were new shoes too" the woman gave out a half attempt at a sigh for the sight of the two sets of very expensive sandals covered in dirt.

"It's ok Mama. Papa can fix it. He started it anyway" Fleur still held that spark in her blue eyes which Apolline caught onto.

"Indeed he did"

"Come on Mione…" Fleur still attached to the younger girl via their hands paused in her attempt to lead when she saw the brown eyed girl was focused on the silent wizard of their group. Her face was neutral and eyes focused on his face. While the man had yet to take his eyes off the beauty that was their mother, the identical sets of blue eyes were indeed on her.

"I don't like you!" Hermione's voice was firm, unrelenting and very cold. She frowned at him with disdain; rather intriguing from a five year old but she was adamant he deserved it. As with what she did next. The instant the last syllable left her mouth a tiny spark appeared before the man's face and caught his attention. The two seconds it took for him to notice the tiny girl staring at him, his hair turned from a shining black to bright cyan blue.

"What are you looking at?" he questioned while taking in the multiple looks from each female. Fleur quickly covered her mouth to stop the giggles with little success before proceeding to drag her sister away and leave their mother to handle the situation before she found herself bursting out from Hermione's first presence of magic. Unfortunately it seemed the woman wasn't in any better condition to handle anything; she only managed to subtly hide the smile while trying her best to inform the man of his particular…situation.

* * *

"You turned his hair blue?" Leon was quickly let in on the little secret the moment the family returned home after their outing. After much difficulty to get his blondes to tell him why they were so amused and bestowing his youngest with such affection did they spill every second of their final encounter with the manager. The wizard fell into uncontrolled hysterics.

"She just did it somehow. My little girl did magic" Apolline was squeezing Hermione tightly, the girl actually made a squeak.

"Papa, she said 'don't like you' and it changed! She was excellent Papa!"

"I wish I could've seen it. Could you do it again for me little one? For Papa?" hazel eyes almost begged for it. Hermione just twisted round in her mother's arms to look at him in confusion.

"But I like Papa" a moment of silence passed before the three started laughing.

"You are too precious 'Ermione. So precious" again the Half-Veela pressed a kiss to the girl's cheek who just cringed at the over affection. "What do you girls say to a little swim?"

"Swimming in the pool?! Yay!" Fleur turned round heading straight for her room. The girl, like all Veela, loved water. Hermione on the other hand looked rather scared at the idea.

"It's ok Hermione. How about we go get changed and just splash our feet in for a little yes?" Leon gently took the girl from his wife and the two headed off to change. Apolline saw the fear slowly recede the more the man talked to her calmly. He had a gift with the girl. Something Apolline both admired and envied.

"How about we carry on from where we left our lesson yesterday? Can you say…?" Leon's voice travelled down the hallway as they headed for a spare room while Fleur occupied the girls' shared one.

Fleur was the first to race her way outside and stare longingly at the beautiful clear water sitting ever so still. It was calling for her, tempting her. She could feel her instincts clawing at her insides just begging for her to jump…

"We all set little flower? You ready to swim?" Leon walked out in his bright red swimming shorts with Hermione in one arm. The brunette was cutely dressed up in a pale purple one piece child's swimwear with a pink frill like tutu going round her waist and short sleeves on her arms. She was absolutely precious.

"Mione! You got a new swim suit" Fleur bounded over to take the girl's hand when the clear dislike for the pool still haunted those chocolate eyes.

"I told you Fleur would like it. You want to get in a little now?" Leon tried to entice a grin from the brunette but she just shook her head which made Fleur frown a little. The father waved off his eldest. "Why don't we watch Fleur get in first? See how she likes it"

"Ok Papa" Fleur replied with a grin before turning round and going to the edge of the pool. Looking down into the depth she nodded to herself. "You watching Mione?" Blue eyes made sure that the little girl and her father were watching carefully as she took two exact steps backwards before propelling forward, right into the middle of the pool. The water swarmed inwards at her mass before bursting out in waves, drenching the surrounding stone. When the blonde head resurfaced again, searching round in a moment of discoordination she grinned at the look of mild eagerness on Hermione's face.

"Alright Hermione, we're going to go in the shallow end first. You can hold onto Papa for as long as you want" Leon spoke gently to get her attention and help sooth her still clear worry of the water.

"I think it would be better if she were to learn from a real water creature, do you not agree darling?" Apolline's voice came like a soft chime from the doorway where she stood stunningly in a black two piece attire. The near bursting cups of smooth fabric were pinned together with a ring of gold, a loop round her neck held the top in place was secured by the metal and it was all matched with a loose transparent wrap that hung low on her hips; the look was very splendidly tasty. Or so Leon would say if not in the presence of their girls.

"Papa! You're hooked by thrall!" Fleur splashed around a little in her fit of giggling at the sight of her father absolutely dumbstruck by the Half-Veela. Be it thrall or her natural beauty, Leon didn't know which but he couldn't take her eyes off her. Not even Hermione's not so soft slaps to his cheeks could tear his eyes away from that divine, toned body of perfection.

Apolline was enjoying herself a little too much. True that her appearance was very appealing and alluring to near all men but she couldn't help but add that extra something. She knew instantly that Fleur had picked up in her pheromones the moment she walked out of the doors but the girl had mistaken the unusual mixture of scents as their Veela 'thrall'; an honest mistake from one so young.

"Love, don't drool. It's rather unbecoming" she made her way over and delicately plucked her baby girl from his arms and cradled her lovingly. Tossing the useless wrap aside before stepping her way into the pool still didn't warrant any reaction from her husband from his stupor. Poor man didn't know that her particular concoction of scents sent at him was one she'd been slowly adapting over the years of courtship and marriage; one of which would have him weak in the knees, absent of mind and completely vulnerable to her voice. Of course such uses of the scent was for more exciting personal purposes.

"Papa's funny" Hermione whispered not so quietly in her mother's ear as the woman carefully turned her round to face the open pool.

"Yes, he is. Now are you ready to try and swim today?" blue eyes watched the girl stare hesitantly at the water. Hermione mumbled to herself as she watched Fleur swim in closer until her feet touched the pools shallow area before the girl reached out.

"Mione, you want to join me?"

"But it's scary…"

"Promise we won't let you go Mione" Fleur grinned widely as she held firm to her sister's hands while Apolline gently lowered the girl into the water.

It took lots of patience, a gentle touch and the greatest amount of trust anyone could ever give. Apolline remembered when it was her sisters that went through the tasks of learning to swim while she and their mother watched on from the side lines. She felt the struggle, watched it but there was little she could do to help them when it she had barely mastered the technique herself. It was daunting; ruthless, but it was the Veela way.

But here, Fleur was giving every positive response to even the small actions Hermione did. Somehow in a matter of minutes, her little brunette had found enough courage and adventurous nature to hang onto her sister as the girl walked backwards in the shallows. Her ability to float came naturally and Apolline even saw her legs slowly move back and forth, their strength weak but it was there. She was kicking herself forward.

"I always find you the happiest when in water" she smiled when the voice came from her right.

"You finally broke from your haze, my love?" Leon sat down on the edge beside her, his legs soaking in the cool water.

"It wasn't too hard physically, I just enjoy that you put so much into it for me. It really is a lovely experience"

"Oh hush"

"Truly" Leon chuckled lightly before he settled just watching his girls move in circles. "I would've thought you'd take this chance away from her" Blue eyes turned to him in both surprise and confusion.

"Take what away from her?"

"The chance to teach Hermione something new. We all know she loves it, and Mione really does soak in everything Fleur tells her. Literally" the wizard snickered at his own joke, earning a small splash of water to the face.

"I would never"

"Of course not. My mistake, love" the two shared a look before Leon frown in confusion. "Why aren't you in there with them? I would've thought you'd take any chance to enjoy a real swim" Apolline's eyes widened for a second before she looked back to the open water and the two girls enjoying just a portion of it.

It was true. It had been a long time since she last let herself really free in water like this; but a pool isn't the ocean and she spoke as such to her husband.

"Water is water. Let yourself loose, just this once? I'm sure the girls would love it" he gave her a grin as he finally dunked himself into the pool. Swimming under the surface the few feet to catch both his girls off guard, he lifted them up in the air; screams and laughter filled the courtyard quickly. The blonde woman honestly didn't know what to do with those three.

"I might as well. Who can refuse such an offer like that?" Apolline whispered softly to no one in particular but instead dived into the deep end. Leon got the two girls to stop their struggling for two seconds to watch the amazing sight that was unfolding before them. Construed by the rippling surface of the water was Apolline's lean body as she swam deeper still but their eyes could easily make out the changes as her body morphed. Her feet elongated, grew and sharp black talons replaces her toes while a web like skin between them pulsed her forward more; her hair shimmered and melted away to become a mane of blue feathers and her skin took on a paler hue. There were more subtle changes the wizard could easily point out but he just let the two gawk slightly at the magnificent beauty that was their mother; his wife.

* * *

"Goodnight my lovelies. Sleep well, we'll see you in the morning" Apolline quietly closed the door to the girls room after the long process of getting the two children to bed. Trying to waste their near abundance of energy through the day was tiring to herself more than anything and Apolline gave a sigh of relief the moment she crashed onto her own plush bed for the evening. Leon was right beside her a second later.

"Are you getting tired already my love? I thought you Veela were known for your stamina" he placed soft kiss to her check in teasing but she just smiled at the obvious bait.

"If you had helped me a little earlier you would too feel this ache. But of course my dutiful husband is never found when it's time to put the girls in their respectable beds"

"You know they'll already be messing that part up, yes?" Leon chuckled softly hoping to not be too loud. The blue eyed blonde just groaned.

"That girl should sleep in her own bed by now. It's not normal for her age" Hazel eyes softened as the man took in the beauty before him. It was calming in a sense.

"They love each other. I doubt anyone is going to care if they share a bed till they're teenagers. Your mother especially; she already sees the two as inseparable"

"Please do not think to encourage my mother further; she already has you teaching 'Ermione without Fleur around and I'm worried what that could do. I like the girls close, it is how siblings are meant to be but there does have to be a limit" Apolline took the moment to grab his hand and interlock their fingers together. There was a second of hesitation; a pause and Leon felt it through his wife. Pulling her closer to his body he lay his head next to hers on the pillow.

"I know. The girls will stay close. Nothing could or will change it. I promise" his husk like tone soothed her sensitive ear but still Apolline felt a little trepidation.

"I hope they will share that affection with another…" blue eyes closed as she placed their locked hands on her lower abdomen.

* * *

 **Please don't kill me! Is it safe? Phew~! Ok, hey everyone. Yeah I know it's been a while since my last update but I'm still alive. Still going strong with the story and I promise in the next two chapters, time is going to whiz by some more. Not straight into school or anything but we are getting closer to those fun years.**

 **I'd like to point out I know "NOTHING" about the French countryside other than the small amount of research I did but the pictures look absolutely amazing! I am jealous of you guys and girls who live there. So, so jealous. Please don't take any offense to how I wrote or described it; nothing can match the real beauty I know but I did my best.**

 **Oh and while I do have the thought in my head; I need you readers help with something. The future chapters in school, there is need of a villain. I'm not giving details now but I'd like some opinions on who they could be. Male/Female? Human/Part Creature? Name even, if you guys have anything in mind. The one who comes up with the best will get a little insight to the future plot and the happenings about to come.**

 **So fav, follow and review! I look forward to all reviews you leave me!**

 **Midmoon Kitsune out!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for all the reviews on the last chapter, even the ones that weren't in English. I apologize if I can't get your full understanding, I have to rely on translate apps for it to work. I think I need to make myself a little clearer to some of you; my note of a 'villain' was not meant to be overthought. I'm sorry if you guys believed I was bringing one in now to torment and possible hurt the characters. I should've said I needed a character idea for a 'school rival/villain' as when the girls do attend school they will need drama outside the family. Again I apologize for my misunderstanding.**

 **Still, if you do have any ideas keep them coming. All the great ideas I am really pondering over are coming mostly from guests and I really want to reply to you guys but this site if just so annoying like that, but I'll figure something you to everyone!  
**

* * *

 **Lucky Number Three**

* * *

The waves crashing onto the soft sands before them was the only sounds the deserted beach offered after Apolline calmly spoke her words to her girls. They just sat there in silence; in pure awe at her while trying to overcome the shock. Their mother was nervous about this moment, the reactions they'd give her and to what it would mean for them all.

"Really?"

"Yes Fleur. Really"

"Yay!" Hermione jumped up from her place on their blanket to crash her body into her mother's while throwing her arms round her neck. At least one reaction was excitement.

"You're happy 'Ermione? You're going to be a big sister" blue eyes met brown as the two grinned. Hermione seemed even more thrilled at that idea.

"Yes! I'm going to be a big sister!" the small brunette gave the Half Veela another big hug before she jumped from her lap to that of her father and tackled him into the sand dunes. The family was nearing their remaining days at the villa and each one was more exciting than the last. While Hermione built her confidence under Apolline's watchful eye; first the pool then the ocean, Fleur was exploring the landscape with Leon. They went for long walks along the beach and through the woods that made up most of their land. She even caught sight of a few species of pixies that secluded lived there.

Apolline and Leon decided they would wait a while before telling the news of her pregnancy. The age difference between them wasn't common in Veela culture; most siblings were born within a few years of each other and the Half-Veela feared just a little that it would put the girls in different social groups because of it. Fleur barely got to mingle with Hermione outside classes when all the family came together. She didn't want it to worsen with their newest addition.

"What do you think Fleur?" the small blonde looked up to her mother, eyes a little hesitant as they tried to take in her expression.

"We're going to have another baby sister?"

"It could be a boy Fleur" Apolline smiled softly at the face Fleur made at the thought.

"I don't want a brother. Tristan and Nath are around too much as it is" that made the woman chuckle as she collected her eldest in a warm hug.

"I don't know what it will be. But you will have another one to look after. And this time 'Ermione will be there to help you"

"Yeah Fleur! A brother or sister! We're going to be older sisters! This is amazing" the brunette girl was overcome with so much energy she was practically bouncing in Leon's arms; her grin still dominating her face. It was catching and soon the whole family were giggling together over the abundance of energy the news brought them. A new family member.

* * *

"Now remember, we're not to tell anyone just yet. Leave it to Mama and me. Ok Hermione?" Leon half whispered into the girl's ear seconds after the family emerged from the fireplace. Fleur knew better than to spill the exciting news before her parents had the chance to talk to at least Reina. Hermione however had been jumping around enthusiastically since she found out. The girl couldn't wait for her new younger sibling to arrive even if that was a whole nine months away.

"Ok! Can we go play now Papa? Can Nath and Tristan come over? And everyone else too? Please?" He nodded his head before allowing the girls to leave the room. Apolline just sighed.

"You could have convinced them to at least unpack their things first Leon" the wizard grinned.

"And risk them getting ahead of themselves and spill the beans? I think not. Let's go find your mother before she finds us and it turns into another moment of awkward judgement I'm sure I'll be blamed for"

"It is your fault, dear" Apolline smirked alluringly as she too headed for the door. Hazel eyes rolled while Leon cleaned himself of the remnants of soot.  
"It always is in this family. Veela just can't do wrong!"

"I heard that"

"I know. I'm sure every other magical creature in this house did too. How many of you just invite yourselves here when we are away?" his voice rang through the rooms but the only reply the young father could hear was a whisper of laughter.

Hermione was leading the charge as the two girls ran back to their room in order to change from their trip home. Like usual their room was spotless, not a toy, pillow or article of clothing out of place; of course magic was responsible for it all while the girls liked to throw things about in the present state of flurry they did appreciate the cleanliness. The room was almost halved perfectly.

On one side Fleur had her large bed, a desk for her studies, wardrobe for all her assortment of clothes and a growing set of shelves that housed small trinkets, pictures and books. She was the more organised resident of the room. Hermione had a smaller bed with a chest of items resting at its end. The girl didn't really care for things to be in order, so long as they were all there she was happy. Hermione could tell when something was missing from her chest; it was beyond comprehension but she knew. It was literal magic.

"Tristan and Nath will be so excited! Oh and we have to tell the twins!" Hermione tossed her shoes aside the second she reached the room. All her clothes were neatly organised into a set of draws beside her own small study area. Of course for her it was mostly used for drawings, writing practise and reading the very few books she had.

"Mione, you're going to need your shoes again if you want to play in the garden" Fleur scolded her sister lightly before quickly changing her clothes.

The journey had made her slightly tired and she wasn't up to the outdoors like she knew her sister would want but she was nothing if not the best big sister ever. When she pulled her shirt over blonde hair, Fleur noticed the brunette was only half changed and already bouncing on her bed with energy.

"I don't want to go outside. I want the others to get here. To talk about our new brother or sister! I can't wait to tell them, we're going to be big sisters"

"I'm already your big sister Mione. Remember?" Fleur teased the girl enough for her to pause a second in her enthusiasm to stick her tongue out.

"That doesn't count! Our new brother or sister will be much smaller. We get to teach them everything! Like you taught me; only better" Fleur smiled gently as she somewhat forced the girl to put on her top and fix her hair. It seemed like Fleur was constantly teaching the girl even if it all didn't sink in.

"We will. But you have to be patient. We can't talk about it until Mama tells the clan; but that's only after family first right?" Hermione looked up into her sister's blue eyes and nodded firmly.

"Family first"

"And that means we can't say anything"

"But I tell Nath and Tristan everything! They're family" Hermione almost whined.

"They'll know soon enough. Mama should be owling everyone right now and they'll be here really soon" Fleur carefully put her dirty clothes in the hamper ready to be cleaned along with the younger girl's knowing they'd stay on the floor otherwise. Hermione just stood where she was left, eyes locked onto a frame sitting atop Fleur's shelf.

"You think they know what their name will be?" her head tilt was back. Fleur paused for a second and turned back.

"No. It's too early to think about it. We still have ages to wait"

"How long does it take a baby to be born Fleur?" brown eyes looked to her sister in curiosity. The blonde had to actually think about it for a second.

"Um…a couple of months. Papa said about eight…"

"I can't wait that long!" Hermione whined again causing Fleur to giggle.

"It gives everyone time to prepare for the baby. Now come on. We have to go greet the others. And we get to watch Auntie Tempe react to the news" the girls giggled to themselves before racing out the room once more. Their footsteps heavy on the wooden hallways announced their presence into the largest lounging area a flight of stairs down. Their home had many relaxing rooms to relieve all the day's stress but this was by far the biggest and with their family size, it was a perfect fit.

* * *

"I thought I'd save myself the trouble with letters and all the formal stuff. We're expecting another child" Apolline looked round to each set of eyes locked on her and took in their expressions the moment she placed her hand upon her lower stomach. Hermione was all but curled around her leg in support while Leon and Fleur stood at her side grinning like the matching fools they tended to be. There was an awkward silence before her sister broke it.

"I was wondering what took you so long. I thought the line was broken for a while there" Tempeste leaned back in her seat with her arms folded and a growing smile upon her face. The news was sinking in and soon adults were off their seats to congratulate the family with hugs, kisses, words and even in Reina's case; a single tear.

"I was also wondering what you two were delaying for. Now look what you did. Poor Reina is going to cry herself silly" Fatine's words by her sister's side caused a mild laugh to spread around the family. The matriarch all but cursed under her breathe for being lost in the moment.

"No daughter of mine would ever break any tradition of ours. The pattern holds, as it should"

"Pattern?" Hermione's head poked up into the group. The instant Apolline was surrounded by adults, the children stole away the two Delacour girls and started talking all at once. The boys were both happy for them; it showed through their eyes. Most likely thinking already all the fun stuff they could come up with together. Crystal was thrilled but confused on why parents made such a big deal out of everything, Danielle was too busy hugging the brunette in congrats to either agree or disagree with her sister's statement.

When they heard the leader talk about some sort of 'pattern', it got multiple confused expressions.

"Yes. In our clan, the eldest Veela bloodline has many traditions we have to uphold; one of them is the number of children they are to have. You've noticed myself and my sisters?" Reina stood there smiling as both Fatine and Laurel came to stand either side making a perfect trio. "And your mother is also part of a three…"

Apolline nodded to her sister Orane and Tempeste waved from her unmoved location on the couch. Both of whom were smiling softly.

"We're always part of a three. Because three is an unbreakable number. It's a symbol of strength and unity" Fleur listened intently as her mother kneeled down to talk to her face to face. Each word was sinking in slowly and Hermione moved in closer to the two upon feeling the raw emotion in her voice. They remained there for a little while, just looking to one another, silently communicating how deep their bond really went. Almost like a shared thought the girls closed the gap to hug their mother tightly. She responded with a firm hug round their waists and a hum in contentment. The family felt the love blossoming from their bond and it couldn't have been more perfect.

* * *

"I don't get why we have to do this. I don't like heights" Hermione mumbled under her breath and yet still her best friends heard her loud and clear. Despite the day's beautiful sunshine and their outdoor lesson, the brunette was still in a rather grumpy, foal mood. It was all thanks to the day's lesson; flying. The boys found it very hilarious.

"Everyone has to learn to fly a broom Mione" Nath spoke up from his place just ahead of her. Their teacher had lined them up in a single que so he could assess their level of confidence and check where they each were in their skill set. So far only a few had shown promise in the art of mastering a broomstick; for the girls it came naturally with their Veela side. Well most of the girls.

"Yeah, I can fly it just fine. I don't like going up though…" the brown eyed girl watched as the next girl easily raised herself into the air a good twelve feet before zooming around in a circle and landing again.

"I thought your papa took you up all a couple of times to get used to it?" Tristan questioned from her back, his expression rather concerned.

"I didn't like it then, I don't like it now!"

"I think Mione is more afraid of falling than flying" Nath laughed half-heartedly while the brunette shoved his shoulder for the tease. Their little row got the attention of one of the older Veela who was there to help supervise, after a second or two of a hard look she turned away again.

"I don't care for falling much either" the girl whispered as to not get any more attention the trio didn't need. The line was getting fewer and she wasn't getting any more relaxed.

"We all have to do it. Even Fleur had to learn a few years back. It's not hard"

"Well Fleur has powerful wind magic. She's meant to be in the air" brown eyes wandered from the next boy having his turn to see her sister sitting on the other side of the open garden reading peacefully.

Everyone was outside for the new near spring weather. While Hermione was stuck advancing her flying skills with clan children her age, Fleur was studying in silence with her fellow Veela; their lessons were on hold for an hour; their teacher was in an unexpected delay. Of course none of the Veela really cared; a 'Lady' class was an odd one worth delaying. A family tradition Reina had said; Hermione would rather be sitting there with her sister or better yet any other class like her favourite; fencing, than standing there waiting for her turn.

Nath had just reached the front of the line when Leon suddenly walked round the corner and into sight. His eyes were focused, face slightly flushed while he breathed somewhat forceful through his slightly parted mouth. Fleur noticed him instantly and by his actions she figured he was looking for them. Giving no explanation to the Veela woman taking her class, he grabbed Hermione's hand firmly to lead her away. A nod to Fleur had the blonde quickly on her feet and closing the distance between them.

"What's wrong? Did something happen to Mama? The baby?" Hermione flooded the man with questions, each sounding more concerned than the last as her eyes held a look of fear.

"No, no my girl. Your mother is fine. In fact your new brother or sister wants to meet you now" he quickly led the girls away from the garden back into the house and up to their room.

"Really Papa! She's going to be born today?!" Fleur looked even more excited than she did when they first heard the news.

"We don't know if it is a girl Fleur. You haven't changed your mind on that yet have you?" the wizard smiled softly as he let the two ditch their things on the bed.

"It's going to be a girl. I just know it, besides Mione thinks so too" she replied like it was a firm justified statement. Hermione was just trying to process what their father had said. She was going to be a big sister; very soon.

"You ready Mione? Mama's going to give birth to our new baby. Grandma will be there and everyone is waiting for us. We have to go" when a warm hand shook her shoulder, Hermione snapped out of her inner mind.

Over the past eight months Fleur and Hermione were instructed very critically and very precise on what their lives would be changing into, helping to raise their new baby brother or sister; not to mention their responsibilities within the clan. It was uncommon for such an age difference to be with siblings; normally between births didn't extend beyond three years with some even as short as ten months; in the case of the cousin sisters.

The girls were taught what to expect with the new baby; their daily activities wouldn't change but they'd separately spend time with their parents in the afternoon to bond with the child before, between, and after lessons.

It was essential the infant became accustomed to each and every one of them quickly; Veela were very family centred after all and baby Veela take in a lot within the first few weeks of life. Identifying family was the first instinctual action to which was life essential.

Fleur had taken the leader role in the girls' personal little 'baby touches'. The two made sure the awaiting nursery was perfectly set up. They had to be sure everything in the room was safe, secured and baby friendly; nothing would be out of place for their new sibling. Of course they knew it would be a long time before that sibling would actually play with toys or be left alone to play with them but that didn't stop the two smart girls from preparing just about everything any baby could ever want. Reina caught the two one day setting about the room differently, with toys on one side and necessities on the other. If the Veela wasn't so amused and taking in the obvious signs of adoration she would've scolded them for messing up their parents very well laid out plan. Leon found it just as thoughtful but fixed it before a very emotionally pregnant Apolline could ever find out.

While Leon hurried the two along into the sunroom, a small platform had been organised as an appiration point. After but a second within the green flames, they landed on solid earth; Hermione's mind was still working fast pace trying to catch up with the steps. It was finally the day. The day she would get to meet the newest member to their family. She was going to be a big sister. The mere thought had a smile splitting her face.

Traditionally the Veela mother never gave birth away from her homestead; it was a symbol for family and protection; the clan always close by for support. However since the first founding of the Delacour clan many centuries ago, the main family directly descended from their first leader always delivered young in their magical birthplace. The heart of the forest.

"Come along girls. Quickly now, your mother is going to need us there for support and your Grandmother never likes it when we're late" Leon led the two down a very well concealed pathway going deep into the woods. Giant trees towered over them holding layers of canopies that illuminated only partial spots of the ground. The girls were lucky they didn't trip over the large roots protruding from the earth with the pace their father had set them.

Nestled in a small field of grass was a cottage. Made perfectly symmetrical of pure pine wood, the tiny abode was something from a dream. Hermione wanted to stay outside and take it all in, the house, the trees, the sounds, smells; everything. There was an urge within her mind to want the knowledge of it all but instead Fleur dragged her forward just before Leon closed the door on them. Inside was nothing in relation to its exterior. Over twice the size with an open second level, the main room was well lit and very warm. Leon left the girls at the bottom of the stairs as he dashed up the second story and down the hallway. A split second of noise broke free as a door opened before snapping shut again. Hermione looked to her sister in confusion; Fleur just shrugged.

"You two are here" blue eyes looked up to find her aunt Orane standing in the doorway to what appeared to be the dining room. Waving the girls through, the two found their uncle Marcus standing near the far wall, arms crossed and a soft smile adorning his features. Taking seats round the table, the family had to wait. "Tempeste and Grace will be here soon"

"Why can't we go upstairs with Papa?" Hermione looked up to the adults wanting some sort of explanation. They avoided her eyes for a second; something that Fleur easily caught action of.

"None of us can be up there right now. Your father is only checking on your mother then he'll be right back to sit here with us and wait" Orane replied calmly as to not upset the girl.

"Just tell them the truth sister. It's tradition that only mother can be there to attend the birth of another direct bloodline" Tempeste made her usual grand entrance while throwing aside her jacket. Instantly the tiny brunette witch was on her feet.

"Tempe!"

"Ah there is my favourite little trouble maker!" the Half-Veela crouched down to catch the energetic ball of brown curls and with an exaggerated humph she lifted the girl into her arms. "I hope you are giving your parents mayhem"

"Tempeste" her wife scolded from her side once the tall Veela regained her feet. The witch knew the moment she left her significant other alone with either of the girls someone would break something. She rather not risk it; again. "How are you 'Ermione?"

"I'm good. I didn't have to fly today" the small brunette accepted a kiss to the cheek from the woman before turning her attention back to her favourite Veela aunt.

"You're not chickening out are you now little one?" navy eyes locked onto chocolate with a heavy tension but still the girl did not look away.

"No!" was the immediate outcry before her voiced turned to a whisper "I just don't like going high…"

"Mione still hasn't gotten used to it yet. No matter what Papa tries; she just doesn't like heights" Fleur broke into their conversation still from her chair while her aunt Grace took her far side and Tempeste sat down in Hermione's abandoned seat. The brunette just made herself comfortable there.

"I'm sure she will. I remember I didn't like learning to fly a broom. Very difficult time for me" Grace gently stroked the soft locks on Fleur's head as she looked between the two girls.

"Seems to be a thing with you witches. We Veela can fly like it's all natural. Ae Fleur?" the two blondes shared their joke that wasn't very secret.

"Being part bird I'm sure defeats the purpose of that statement my love" Hermione just giggled at the look on her aunt's face.

Ever since the news of Apolline's pregnancy spread round the clan Hermione unknowingly started bonding with her aunt a lot more than in the previous years combined. The two seemed to almost gravitate to each other when they were in the same room; Tempeste said it was about being the 'middle' child. They had to stick together. The girl's thoughts and her aunts ongoing conversation was interrupted by the arrival of Leon walking into the room with an almost outward sigh.

"How is everything going up there?" Orane stood from her place next to her husband. She was showing her anxiousness, a trait she'd never been able to smother.

"It won't be long now. Reina forced me from the room about ten minutes ago, so that's the only explanation" Leon took his place behind Fleur's chair to give her a reassuring squeeze to the shoulder and a soft smile.

"Is Mama ok? Is something wrong?" Hermione's voice was fragile; her eyes shimmering with building water.

"It's ok little one. Your mother is fine. She's just bringing your sibling into the world. And that takes a lot of energy and strength to push a child out through your…" Tempeste began with a factual tone only to be abruptly stopped by her wife.

"Tempeste!"

"What? She wanted to know Apolline is alright. I was just telling her…"

"You do not need to explain birthing to a six year old" light green eyes suddenly took a darker turn and for once the Half-Veela decided not to antagonise her life partner. She was the better half after all.

"Aunt Tempe is in trouble again" Fleur had to hide her obvious smirk as she sang the words to her sister. Sometimes family feuds were funny; sometimes they were scary.

"I'd also appreciate you didn't do such things to my girls Tempeste. Their mother will explain to them in time what exactly happens" Leon spoke softly but with an edge to his voice.

"So you're saying you'll leave it all to Apolline? Such a man you are, Leon" Orane smirked coyly while Marcus had to cover his snicker with a cough.

"That's exactly what I'm saying" the two had stare contest lasting a good while causing everyone in the room to laugh at their theatrics. Stress was build a tense atmosphere and no one really wanted their emotions to overflow the younger generation during the time. They were excited for their new sibling; they didn't need the worrying of birth to foreshadow it.

Before long Fleur's shift of attention had the group looking towards the doorway. Reina quickly dominated the room with her aura; hands firmly on hips while a perfect eye-brow raised in question. Everything went very serious very suddenly. Fleur could feel the pheromones flood the room; it was almost like a heavy aroma just covered all her senses making it hard to think properly. Reading the air, the blonde could tell the adults had given themselves over. Willingly submit to Reina's superior presence. Even at nine years old Fleur could see, feel and experience the power her grandmother held. Someday she wished to be just like her.

"Leon, you may bring the girls now. Everyone else I hope will sit here, quietly" Reina glared hard into each and every set of eyes as she spoke. "Until I call you"

Tempeste eased the brunette to the floor, watching her mother with calculating eyes. No signs. Nothing. The Veela wasn't giving away anything about the condition of her sister or the baby.

"Fleur, Hermione. Come" Leon took Fleur's hand while Reina stepped forward to take the younger. She led the way up the stairs, her pace steady and her aura changer to a more sweet calm. Hermione's eyes jumped between the interior of the home she had never seen before and her grandmother. Normally she'd been good at reading people's emotions, but the Veela was rather guarded, controlled; and while it wasn't unusual for the girl to see, it didn't make her feel good.

"Here we are. Why don't you go meet your newest sibling girls?" the door was pushed open gently and there sitting against the headboard of a large luxurious bed was Apolline, looking tired and warn. In her arms was a squirming bundle.

"It's here?!"

"It's a girl right?" Fleur followed her excited sister onto the bed both of them very curious as to whom they were about to meet. Apolline gently brushed the slight fringe away from Hermione's eyes soon as the girl settled herself as close as possible. Despite the half day labour, the Half-Veela was excited to share with her girls.

"This is your new sister. Gabrielle" softly nestled in a woven thick blanket was a pink baby; her face slightly wrinkled up and clenched hands pressed to her cheeks. A tiny tuff of blonde curls peaked out as she moved to get comfortable. Hermione was now resting her head on their mother's shoulder while gently tracing a finger over the new-born's cheek.

"I told you it was going to be a girl" Fleur mumbled just over a whisper as she look in the sight. When blue eyes finally lowered enough to see her face something cracked open within her.

 **Blood; Sister; Clan; Protect**

The gasp had both Apolline and Reina looking on with stern coolness; they knew. It was a feeling the two had known for many, many years. It was the awakening of another. A presence that would forever be an illuminating shadow upon their mind, body and soul. The inner Being coming to life; The Veela.

"Fleur? Are you alright love?" Reina spoke softly as to not scare the girl out of her stupor as Leon made himself comfortable on his wife's other side to take the tiny baby for the first time. When eyes shifted to her position, the matriarch Veela had to compose herself quickly. They were dark and cold.

* * *

Fleur had refused to comply with either of her parents and even the attempts her sister made with those emotional chocolate eyes of hers. She wouldn't budge. The eldest Delacour child of the generation wouldn't go near her new sister.

"Gabby comes home today!" Hermione was beyond the term 'excited' as she raced through the halls of the mansion; Tristan and Nath not far behind her. The news had spread across the country the moment little Gabrielle Charlotte Delacour was born. Another Veela to add to the sisterhood. The Clan was eager to meet the child, another direct bloodline from Reina herself but sadly they had to resist their urges. For no child could be seen outside the home for at least half a year; as was the standard of their traditions. Only the direct family could visit, but even then only a slight few could hold the child. When Leon told the group on their afternoon off from lessons that both Apolline and babe Gabrielle were returning from their grandmother's sanctuary in the woods, everyone was ecstatic. Except Fleur.

The week was one full of family members passing through the home like it was the centre of the flu network. Clan sisters came to give congratulations, children arrived to enjoy time playing together and the solitary days passed quickly. A Veela tradition dating back generations to the times when the Being's living in nests between the trees, a new-born and mother were not to leave their protective haven for an average of several days.

It ensured an eternal bond between mother and infant before the clan or other outside influence took root itself within the new life. To the day it still was a strong belief with Reina's cottage in the woods the perfect equivalent to such a haven. Sadly a week without a half a family did take its toll.

The only one to visit was Reina herself and yet she still didn't share any news of the two with the anxiously awaiting members. Just after the clock toned midday, Apolline made an appearance through the flames with the little bundle in hand, a collective sigh echoed through the room.

"Grandma, can I talk to you please?" while the sunroom was filled of talk and excited energy Reina looked down to see young Fleur the only one not participating.  
"Of course little flower. What is it that you require?"

"Somewhere private we can talk…" the toneless blunt reply had the matriarch somewhat hesitant. But none the less she led the small blonde to Leon's study, knowing they weren't to be interrupted there.

"You can speak freely here Fleur"

"Mione isn't our blood is she?" Fleur broke the atmosphere instantly. The soothing aura Reina tried to fill the room with shattered and tension rose.

"You are correct" Reina saw a hardness in those blue eyes; she wanted to test the resolve. How much truth could a nine year old take?

"She's adopted…from outside the clan?" her next sentence wasn't as strong but still the Quarter-Veela tried to keep herself firm. Her small hands clenched.

"Your mother found her in the streets of London only days old. We took her in that same day. She has your father's name and my protection. Is that bothering to you Fleur?"

"No…"

"Good, then it shouldn't be concerning you. What I want to know is why you think it acceptable to ignore your sister…"

"It's my Veela!" now that had Reina alarmed. "You know I felt it. Mama did too. I heard her; felt her in my head. When I first saw Gabrielle…" Fleur's voice trailed off at the memory of seeing her younger sisters interacting for the first time. Her hands came up to clutch her temples. "I knew right away. I felt my instincts come to life and I just knew…but, it doesn't make sense. Why didn't I feel that for Mione?" her eyes were now shimmering with unbroken tears, her voice wavering and her once powerful stance was breaking apart. She could barely stand tall any longer. Reina fazed the distance to take her grandchild up in a strong embrace. No sooner had her arms encircled the girl did she fall apart. Tears stained her robes and tiny fingernails tried to find some hold on her strong frame; anything to absorb the strength she needed so desperately.

"Our blood awakens at different times little flower. Yours is now; and while that is a little earlier than most please don't cry. Your inner Veela is awakening and soon you will feel things the world could only dream to understand. You'll be in touch with raw magic and it will become empowering" gentle fingers pulled the girl's face back to soothingly wipe away the tears. "I know it is confusing, especially with your mixed blood but know that your Veela will never betray you. She may not be a real entity nor something anyone can see, but she's real. She's you and you are her. Listen to her, my grandchild"

"But…Mione. She didn't accept…" through her hiccups and tears Fleur tried to speak.

"No, Fleur. She did. You just didn't hear it. You were too young, too immature for anything to really happen. 'Ermione isn't Veela, so she wouldn't entice any reaction from our instincts but that doesn't mean we don't accept her. She is ours; yours and Gabrielle's sister and your parents' daughter" stroking her hair, Reina once again pulled the girl into her arms. After taking a breath she released a soft scent, one that reminded her of home. Fleur may have never tasted the forests true essence but the pheromones did sooth her racing heart.

"I want the Veela to…accept her…"

"What makes you believe she doesn't already? Being Veela can be difficult to understand but you love her yes?"

"Of course"

"Then you accept her. Maybe someday your Veela will voice herself, just like she did with Gabrielle. It could be louder than a dragon's roar of softer than a pixies laugh. You'll never know, but until then, you don't need anyone or anything to tell you how you care for 'Ermione. Understand?"

"Yes Grandma" Fleur wiped away the remaining few droplets of salt water from her eyes and returned the smile. "Thank you"

"You're welcome little flower. Now let's go welcome your new sister. I've been hearing some rumours you're not as excited…"

"I am! I just…"

"I know. Let's return quickly before your father tries to steal all the hugs"

* * *

"She's really small. You sure she isn't like early or something?"

"Nathanael! Shhh! She's sleeping. And she isn't small" Hermione scolded the boy in a harsh whisper as to not wake the baby. Night had fallen over the home and while the day had come to a close, the celebrations had only become formal in appearance with a grand dinner being made downstairs. Hermione however had led her little group of adventurers up to the nursery to watch the little baby sleep. The crib walls were just over their heads but their vision wasn't hindered in the slightest by the bars. Tristan took the role of look out near the door in case any wandering adults came across them.

"Yeah, she's perfect" Danielle said softly from the end of the crib. Being that little bit taller made all the difference. Crystal just made a face at the boy and his remarks.

"She is. Little Gabrielle. We'll have to teach her everything we know. Right Mione?" Fleur was at the head of the small bed, her height giving her that perfect view of the slumbering baby.

"Right. We'll have to show her how to change the colour of the curtains" brown eyes moved to her cousins.

"And how to charm the blackboard chalk" the twins grinned in sync.

"I could teach her how to fly" the young wizard leaned into the bars just a tiny bit more. Hermione groaned at the mere thought of flying. Fleur just smiled as she watched; it was the small enjoyments like this that made family time perfect.

"We'll become like Mama and aunties; like Grandma and her sisters. We'll be unstoppable Gabby. You, me and Mione"

* * *

 **As everyone had guessed and relentlessly asked for; Little Gabrielle is in the story! Like I would ever not write her in. She's too adorable! Plus that extra little troublemaker we know every story needs.**

 **I'd like to formally apologize to you readers for my lateness in my updates. These past few weeks really have me going up and down too quickly. Getting good news followed by bad just sends my emotions and feelings all over; writing like that never ends well so I just delay it until I feel sound of mind. I hope this makes up for it a little. When things settle I should be back to into a better flow. That or my life can just go nice for once.**

 **And yes I can't wait to hear all about how births in real life aren't like this. Well I've never seen one nor waited for one so sue me! My cousin was born in three hours! It's not all meant to be accurate!**

 **Midmoon Kitsune out!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone. This is a very late chapter coming and I'll tell you why. I know a lot of readers don't take the time to notice the author notes but please do if in this one case.**

 **On Friday the 13** **th** **, the day to some is marked as unlucky and sadly this day was marked for me. While on shift for the ambulance service, my crew had to handle an emergency involving death; not an abnormal thing but sadly it turned out to be one of our own. For over a week I had secluded myself from most everyone and took the time to work through it; thanks to my amazing girlfriend and therapist mother I've come out with insight rather than scars. It may not have been a personal hit but it was close to home. I hope no one has to feel that, but sadly it's part of life. I'm now back into my writings; if slowly. I'm sorry if this chapter is a little off, but I did my best.**

* * *

 **Understanding What We Are**

* * *

"You got to feed her yesterday. It's my turn this time"

"I don't care. She's my sister, I get to feed her as much as I want" Hermione stuck her tongue out at the young wizard who had the nerve to even consider taking her baby sister out of her lap. He was brave, but not stupid.

"That's not fair!" Nathanael; only child and one of the few Veela born wizards of the family tree whined like an impudent child he was meant to be growing out of.

"Nath, she's just a baby. I don't see the point of your tantrum" the other young boy in the room, another born from the Veela line was calmly and quietly enjoying a book on the couch near the door; the opposite positioning to the baby and her carers.

"She's nearly two! And you don't even like babies Tristan so stay out of it" Nath glared at the cousin he sometimes wished they didn't have. The two eight, and one seven year old were on their self-proclaimed baby-sitting duty; since little Gabby was born the trio had become her most constant of guardians besides that of her parents and Fleur. Hermione almost couldn't find it within her to exclude the darling little quiet child from her everyday activities.

Whining, begging and pleading had dear sweet Apolline outdoors with the bundled girl so the two could be included with the group's games; sometimes even there to observe fencing and flying lessons. So far it was Nath who dominated in both sports but Hermione wasn't one to give up so easily, she'd fight on until she'd be covered in dirt and her little sister was squealing in amused excitement. The brunette had the best supporter this side of the magical line. Fleur might argue but she didn't really care.

Gabrielle was nestled in her sister's lap, blanket keeping her in place while one arm round her back kept her secure; the other holding her bottle as her still tiny hands couldn't do it alone just yet. While usually a very quiet baby, Gabrielle had a knack of being a screamer for attention. So long as someone had their eyes on her or at the very least carrying her around; she was the happiest girl anyone had ever seen. But Hermione thought the adults were being overly dramatic; anytime Gabby was with her, she was the sweetest thing!

"How are you fairing my amazing little babysitters?" Leon strolled his way into the room like a man on a mission. Reality was he'd just gotten back from a Ministry meeting regarding a territory contract between the Centaurs of the southern forests and some Ministry researchers. It didn't matter who was in the fault; you do no argue with creatures near ten feet tall that have an amazing back kick.

"Gabby is doing great!"

"Mione isn't sharing!" both the brunette and raven haired boy talked over each other the moment Leon finished his inquiry. Sometimes he'd have to wonder if they did in fact share some sort of blood bond; those two were way too alike. So were the mirror glares they'd decided to give the other.

"Alright enough you two. This isn't about who gets the right to 'feed the baby'. We're all family and that means sharing, Hermione" Leon, seeing the bottle was now finished, took the tiny child into his arms. The twenty-one month old girl switched her gaze from those lovely chocolate brown eyes to much darker, calmer ones of her father. When he made a face, she squealed.

"Sorry Papa…" Hermione looked down in reprimand, knowing she'd been selfish but still it wasn't like Nath was actually mad at her really…

"Mione!"

"Ahhh!" three wizards in the room cringed when they heard the crash that came soon after the surprised cry. Out of seemingly nowhere Fleur had literally jumped and landed on the brunette's back sending the two over the couch armrest onto the floor. The blonde grinning up a storm while Hermione just tried to stop seeing double.

"Fleur Isabelle Delacour! We do not jump on, over, through or blast the furniture! Now pick yourself up young lady" tangled up with her little sister and the baby blanket on the floor was ten year old Fleur, the Veela who was quite proud of herself for managing to sneak her way into the room without the detection of any magic user. Her lessons were paying off well.

"Fleur~! You're heavy!" Hermione flailed under the body of the older girl.

"How dare you! I am not heavy! The nerve of you Mione!" Fleur gasped quite dramatically at the notion. She wasn't fat! She was well built.

"You're still heavy! Get off" somewhat managing to wrestle her way out of the predicament, the brunette just glared at her grin wearing sibling. "Aren't you meant to be learning some secret technique you Veela are famous of or something? I know Grandma can't have finished already…"

"Actually we have. Grandma suddenly had to leave" Fleur just smiled as she played with the ends of her sister's hair. The waves were controlled for once, their extra little spring was an endless entertainment for the blonde who at times couldn't keep her hands off them.

"Did she say where she was going Fleur?" Leon adjusted Gabby in his arms after the girl squirmed about in her giggles; her elder sisters had that effect on her.

"No, but she said something about the rest of us having a free afternoon" she grinned. It was very rare indeed for the matriarch Veela to ever give anyone a day off from work or lessons. But whatever or whomever had called her away from the mansion must've been important.

"Very well. Doesn't sound like her but I believe there are those times. Ae little one?" Gabby just gummed at her fist. His words weren't captivating her attention and she had nothing to say back. "Speaking of afternoon, I think it's time we start ours. Tristan, your father is waiting for us in the study if you want to…"

"Yes Sir!" the boy quickly put his book away on the shelf before disappearing. It didn't matter if it was at home or during teaching, whenever Tristan got to spend time with his father away from work, it was the best part of his day.

"Now, why are you two never so excited to see me?" dark eyes tried to intimidate the duo still sitting on the floor. The blonde had managed to cling to her sister while the younger tried to pry those devil snare arms away from her neck. Two sets of orbs just blinked at him.

"Because we see you every day?"

"Because your eyes aren't as pretty as Mione's" Fleur bluntly toned over the brunette's drawl. His head just fell at the cold truth. Even the soft pat to the cheek from his youngest wasn't enough to cheer the mood.

"Be that as it may…" a sparkle of an unshed tear didn't fool anyone. "We have an unfinished session awaiting you two" Leon made eye contact as he spoke to Hermione and Nathanael. "Fleur, if you would take your sister and find one of the girls meant to be babysitting today. I think they're on the balcony having a tea party or something"

"Why can't I join your lesson?" Hermione paused in her struggle to turn round slightly, seeing the open hopeful blue eyes, the girl then turned to Leon. It would be the first time but maybe it could…

"I'm sorry Fleur. Your grandmother doesn't want you encroaching in on their lessons; ever. Your Veela studies come first" Leon gently shook his head, firmly rejecting the idea "We do not interrupt your lessons and in return you do not interrupt ours. You know that" a tiny sigh escaped the pale lips pressed near the brunette's ear, if she was any closer Hermione would've heard a small beating heart crack ever so slightly.

"Yes Papa" her rejected look broke the man's heart but she did as instructed. After helping Hermione back to her feet she walked over, collected little Gabby in her arms and exited the room without looking at anyone else. Out of sight didn't mean out of mind as the father of three looked to the two cousins still sitting there. He sighed heavily.

"Let's go you two. We're continuing our conversation from yesterday. English first, and if we're lucky Marcus will teach you all how to play chess. You'll be prepared and focused for your evening potions experiment"

* * *

Dinner that night was less dramatic, less enthusiastic for the norm and Leon had a sense as to why. While listening in on what his wife discussed with a recently returned Reina to his left, meagrely chatting with his father-in-law across from him, the wizard kept an eye on the two girls sitting there eating their dinner with very little conversation. There was no awkwardness, no tense atmosphere; it just seemed like they didn't feel like talking that much to anyone other than each other. He remembered the look his brunette daughter gave him the moment their afternoon concluded and Marcus escorted Tristan and Nath out the doors; she was polite, curious and somewhat hesitant when she asked her question.

'Will we ever have a class together, as a family?'

He didn't answer. The dark haired man had no reply to the question she had every right to ask. He'd never had to think of it that way before. Besides the obvious logic of the two girls having near three years difference between them, Fleur would gain nothing from the lessons Hermione and the boys attended every day; she'd already learnt what he and the other fathers taught. But Leon knew that wasn't what his girls were referring to.

A few times a week, Marcus, Nicholas and himself brought the three together into his study and had a few hours to themselves teaching whatever the children wanted; it changed every other week. First about potion making, then to magical creatures as Nath found a real interest in the subject, charms and enchantments followed that and before long the fathers' found themselves just as excited for every new lesson and the chance to teach their children all about the magical world. Of course Hermione had to be the odd little ball.

She wanted to learn everything Muggle related. Weird child she was. But he wouldn't change her for the world.

Sadly the boys didn't find any interest in the subject, leaving poor dejected Hermione on her own. Leon however decided to make a real experience out of it. Once a week, for an hour he would take his little girl out of the house and to the streets. Of course the man wasn't senseless and kept contact to a minimum, maybe a 'hello' to the server at the candy store but he wanted to give the girl a real feel for the subject she was so eager to learn; books could not spell out everything. Not on that particular subject.

When Fleur found out about their little adventures weeks after they concluded she was extremely jealous; of him. Admittedly her classes were fun and exciting; learning to handle raw magic both of the forest and herself, she never got to go out and spend a day learning with her sister like that. Leon didn't know if he felt insulted or appreciated for it…

"Papa, can we be excused?" Hermione's soft voice broke through his minor memory tirade and when he took note of their clean plates, the nod was given. Simultaneously the girls stood from their chairs, tucked them back under the table and thanked the family for dinner as they did every night. Watching the two leave, he caught a glimpse of Hermione reach out for her sister's hand; if for security or guidance, he didn't know. It was the same thing to him now.

"Love, can you take this little one upstairs for bed? I think she's tired out from a day playing with her sister" Apolline brought his attention round to the girl nearly falling asleep in her special chair situated between his wife and mother-in-law. Tired droopy blue eyes were struggling to stay open while reaching out for someone to hold. The man stood up quietly, nodding.

"Of course. I'll see if she'll settle down after I change her. Might just be the night for me" he spoke softly while picking the toddler up into his arms. Her head instantly fell to his shoulder making the ladies still at the table smile. Soon as he exiting the room he heard them return right back to where their conversation left off; assessing the Veela girls on their growth with Adrien butting in happily even now and again. Seemed to Leon that everything came back to that one topic and by extension everyone else who wasn't a Veela.

Finally managing to carefully place the child into her crib for the night, all snuggled up to her warm blanket with a bright pink Puffskein toy as her companion; the enchanted ball resonated a soft purr whenever it cuddled against the tiny body. Leon quietly lowered the lights before exiting the room; the door making no sound.

"Seems tonight was the night, my love" looking over his shoulder the beauty that was his wife appeared from nowhere.

"I must have the touch" he smiled softly as she closed the gap between them.

"Of course" she had barely placed a soft kiss to his lips when he pulled back slightly. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just wondering if you can clarify something for me. Why do you wish for Fleur not to be involved with my lessons? Has she done something wrong and this is a punishment or…?"

"No. I'm just keeping things how they're meant to be. Fleur is in the middle of her very crucial life lessons and not all of them are related to being a Veela. If she were to take on more than that, I don't know if her mind could take it"

"I'm not sure I believe you" Apolline was a little taken aback when she saw the look in the man's eyes; they were calculating, harsh.

"My love…"

"It's Reina isn't it? She's the one ordering the girls not to interact during class time. Why does she not want Fleur to have a little freedom when her lessons are completed? And Hermione; do you not see how hurt she gets when told she can't join her sister? In anything?"

"I know you're upset love, but this is the way things are done. They have plenty of playtime together but we can't mix the lessons until the girls have more understanding…"

"So this is about Veela?!" the accusation was blunt and hostile. Apolline had to school herself; not from anger or disbelief at the lack of respect but because her instincts knew who they were dealing with. It wasn't a challenge, it was a confrontation with the one she had bonded with many years ago. Her Veela wanted to submit herself to the hostility, the accusations if it meant her love wouldn't be upset any longer.

"It is and it isn't"

"That doesn't solve anything Apolline. You are separating the children into a caste system" Leon was getting very upset the more he thought about it. The males of the clan never got the same attention, they didn't get the same privileges; Leon was starting to believe everything those barbaric Wizard written books said.

"Leon, we've talked about this before. Veela are very secretive about our species; even among family we cannot openly speak of certain aspects to our nature"

"I respect that, you have many secrets but it can only go so far. I don't want to see my children split up because of some ancient custom" he shook his head. "Never mind, I'm going to talk to Reina about this. I've had it" before Apolline could protest in the slightest he was gone.

Leon didn't know every secret the 'Veela' species concealed. He never claimed any right to knowing anything when he met and wed the Delacour heir; the wizard didn't care if she was half creature, half human, hell he wouldn't care if she was magicless. She was a beautiful person, inside and out. She was raised inside a culture that is restrictive and very single sighted. He knew this. The whole wizarding world did. But there was a line drawn between them and Leon lived with it every day because he loved the woman, he loved her family; her sisters and aunts. Their culture was rich and their understanding of the world both magical and muggle was beyond anything he'd ever hope to see. But the wizard would not let that line come between his daughters all because one was born part creature and the other born of human blood.

"Reina; we need to talk" he was entering very dangerous territory; uninvited. Waltzing right into the quiet library where he knew the elder woman was relaxing could be seen as an invasion; despite the home was technically his…

"Take a seat Leon, I have a moment or two" Reina was calmly reclined on the lounger, reading under the lamplight as the night silently went by. Nothing unusual for the matriarch after a family dinner; the unexpected interruption form her son-in-law was. The man remained standing however.

"I want a straight answer Reina. No more dubious, honey covered words"

"I'm sure I'll happily give you what you are asking, as I've never sweetened anything when talking with you before. Though I am curious as to where this is coming from Leon" the woman placed her book aside to give the wizard her full attention, face calm and eyes very interested. His body language didn't change.

"Why won't you let the girls share classes?" Reina felt the harshness, she saw his tense body start to shake as the rising anger.

"Fleur is three schooling years above 'Ermione. Putting them together in a class would make Fleur feel inadequate or put 'Ermione out of her comfort zone. Do you really want to do that?" the blonde woman calmly repositioned herself to sit straighter, hands folded on her lap while Leon started to pace.

"I'm not talking about academics. I know Fleur is much higher than Hermione; Merlin, she's higher than near all of your own students but still she does not get the chance to learn anything about this world with Hermione at her side. Why is that? They could've learnt flying together. It could've been about all the flowers and plants in your garden…

"Leon…"

"The two can be the example we need to integrate the Veela culture with that of the wizarding world. The girls are the perfect example of how our two cultures can get along"

"I will not allow it" Reina never raised her voice out of context. But the tension was wearing through her well-made shield and she had to still the conversation before things got out of control.

"Why not? What do you have against us humans that makes it so horrible to share your lives with?" Leon spoke glaring. If he walked out of there without a single mark, luck was beyond favouring him.

"How dare you" Reina was on her feet before either of them could blink. "I share my existence with a human. My daughters share their lives with humans. I allow human men and women to interact with my clan every day, I allow you vile beings that corrupt this world to work and live side by side with us because we have evolved to a level of acceptance. Can your species say the same, Leon?" her eyes were hard, her voice stern and the expression of pure scorn written across her face went without words.

"So that's it. Your hatred towards humans came from an old standing and bleeds into the next generation? Allowing them to believe themselves different?" Leon replied, his face stone like. The two weren't willing to give into their raging emotions; not yet.

"It is not my hatred Leon. Since the birth of wizards, man has tried and failed to understand the magic in nature and through your unsympathetic means you have destroyed more than you have created. It is an age old grief we Veela must shoulder, but with every generation I hope to move my species away from such emotional pasts to a future where our understanding doesn't come in the form of Ministry Officials and 'laws'"

"Then let the girls be that first step. Let them create that bridge between the Veela and wizarding folk. They are perfect for it"

"I won't allow Fleur to attend any other classes. She needs the proper education system and the Veela in her needs to be nourished, sculpted. Confusing her with your teachings will only make things complicated and possibly ruin her for good"

"That doesn't make any sense Reina. How can teaching her about the wizarding world complicate anything?"  
"Because we are not human!" blue eyes, once holding the gold shimmer of the lamps now were as dark as the skies outside. Her aura had overrun the room's air and Leon found himself physically backing away to sit on the nearest couch; an act of submission. Her flexing jaw was the only indication she was trying very hard to remain clear minded and ironically humane. "She must learn to first be what she is, Leon. If I can't teach her that then there is no point for the girls to be together at all. Am I understood?"

"I hope none of the girls ever absorb your superiority Reina. Placing yourselves so high…the only thing left is to fall" Leon's voice was low and his tone even. The point given clearly.

"Veela have held the seat of power since the beginning. It is not us that will fall. We are powerful deadly creatures. We are not humans; we are not equals. We never will be" Reina took her seat once more, the air pulsing with tension and pheromones as the two remained in an intense stare off. The small shadow hovering near the ajar door crept away.

* * *

Fleur was fiddling with a smooth stone she found in the fountain. It was small, pale white and had not a single groove scaring its seemingly perfect skin. Staring at the thing made her mind wander into the black hole that was the adult world. After what she heard the night before, the blonde couldn't get the conversation out of her head.

"Just cause things look the same doesn't mean anything. One of your many teachings huh Grandma…" she reached in and picked up another near identical stone. After weighting the two in her hands she flipped them over to truly compare them; revealing a deep crevice hidden on the second stone. "Even the garden is siding with you…but that doesn't mean…"

"Fleur! Why you out here?" Hermione's sudden appearance in front of her gave the blond such a fright, she didn't realise her hands were now empty until the cracking of rocks sounded at her feet. Her quiet solitary atmosphere gone.

"Ah, nothing Mione. Just thinking"

"Oh, well Mama wants us inside. Say's the 'cousins' are arriving soon…" the older girl easily heard the trepidation in the brunette's voice. She wasn't referring to their favourite cousins; not by any chance. These relatives, were the ones that liked to point out the rather 'obvious' line, then stretch it for all it's worth.

"Don't worry Mione. Grandma said they've warned a long time ago. Besides, we don't have to play with them. Papa should let us into Gabby's room later"

"I already asked. We're not allowed to" Hermione's reply was just above a mumbled mess. Fleur just frowned before standing up and brushing off her enchanted dress.

"It doesn't matter. Grandma will finish talking to their parents quickly and they'll be gone. They won't do anything to you, Mione. I won't let them" Fleur smiled softly as she held out her hand for her sister to take.

"Thanks Fleur" the brunette did so happily before leading the way back into the looming building. Their day wasn't going to be a fun one.

* * *

Sure enough Fleur found her sister, two distant cousins and herself left alone in the downstairs sunroom while the adults were off talking somewhere about something that was 'very' important. The blonde cared none for their political talks but anything was better than the tense atmosphere currently chocking them.

"Why couldn't they let us go out into the garden…? It's easier to run…" Hermione mumbled quietly to herself knowing that her sister, practically glued to her side would overhear. The tiny smirk sent her way was the affirmative and it lifted her spirits a little.

"I wonder what you did to get us locked up in here" the awkward silence was broken by Audrey who sat down in an arrogant posh fashion on the plush sofa, her younger sister copying the action almost perfectly. Fleur just made a face.

"We didn't do anything. Mama just said it would be better to play in here instead of upstairs" she replied politely all the while keep a close eye on the sisters. Even if it had been a few years of brief encounters around parties and celebrations, she still didn't like her distant cousins. Not after what they did her Hermione. After the harsh talking to not only from their parents but Reina too, the near identical girls kept to themselves through the years.

"I wanted to go outside…" Hermione mumbled while making herself comfortable on the opposite side of the room.

"Our mothers never restrict us in our own home. It had to be something yo..." Audrey let her eyes shift to the other occupant in the room slowly. "…my mistake"

"Stop it Audrey" Fleur took a step forward in intimidation but caught herself. It was a tactic the sisters moved to after their first encounter with her sister. Instead of physical actions they started playing word games and messing with her emotions. They could get her worked up easily too. "Grandma won't be happy if you start anything in here. You'll just get yourself into even more trouble"

"Never start something you can't finish" Diane spoke up from her seat, voice soft and almost polite as she smiled; it would've been welcoming if not for the hard look in her eye. A battle of wills began between all the Veela in the room; Hermione appeared to be unaffected by the atmosphere but she didn't like where it was going.

"Stop it, all of you. Mama will be angry if we fight. Grandma said you aren't meant to fight family. Especially Veela" Hermione got up from her seat and placed a gentle hand on the taller blonde's arm. She felt her sister relax as blue eyes turned on her.

"What do you know about Veela?" Aubrey's famous attitude was showing itself. "You're human and even our leader would never let you in on our lessons. You're not worthy of knowing anything" Audrey's mask was cracking away round the edges, her experience of keeping a blank face was keenly shown to be little.

"I know that family is the most important thing. And I know that the creature blood only follows in the female line. It's why Mama will be the next leader of the clan and then one day Fleur will be too!" Hermione replied enthusiastically while looking from the girl to her sister with a grin. "And Fleur will know everything by then, so it won't be a problem if I don't know anything. We study together a lot, soon I'll know how I can help the family in the future too"

"It makes no difference. You'll never know everything; Veela don't share secrets with outsiders. It doesn't matter if you are their 'daughter', you'll be just like all those boys; seen and not heard." Audrey finished her little tirade when she saw Fleur's glare.

"Only Veela hold the real magic in this family. We are the strong ones. Not you 'magical' humans" Diane stood to join her sister's side. When the two shared a look Aubrey raised her arm slowly, a blaze of orange pulsed to life in her bare hand; a small lively fireball.

Audrey may have been dismissed from their leader's teachings but she was not uneducated. Going through gruelling training with her mothers had her on an exceptional level; it could rival that of her cousin standing before her.

"Careful Fleur. We don't want anyone to get burned now do we?" a calmness seemed to take over the room despite the standoff between the eldest Delacour child and the distant cousins. The flame burning round Audrey's hand wasn't large or growing dangerously. It was simply alive, flowing; with its master in a calm state it was controlled.

"Fire; the element that comes naturally to Veela. All of you can use it from a young age but only a few seem to really master it after years of…" Hermione started listing off facts while her eyes were drawn to the flickering light but when she saw the growing anger rage behind those storm blues she slide her way behind the protective stance of her sister.  
"You've been sharing our secrets with her?" Aubrey whispered harshly, her hard eyes on the slightly taller Fleur.

"I don't do anything like that. Sure she asks about it but you know I can't…" Fleur cringes; admittedly she could never fully reveal the insight she knew about her kind. Hermione was curious beyond belief and wanted to know every little thing she could; sadly, she had to rely on other sources for her endless thirst of knowledge.

"I read it in a book" the brunette mumbled by Fleur's side.

"…liar"

"I'm not lying! Wizards do know some interesting facts about Veela from years of interactions and mishaps. They write about them and Mama has given me lots of books! I know about the elemental powers cause I've seen them being used…" fearful brown eyes sneaked a glance upwards to her protector. "I've watched the girls practise in the garden sometimes… and I know some Veela celestial beliefs from when Grandma has her parties at certain times of year…it's not that hard to figure out…" her voice trailed off into barely a whisper when she noticed they all were looking at her.

"But you don't know everything" Diane stepped forward slightly on her sister's left side moments before the girl lowered her hand; flame extinguished.

"Of course not. I'm not allowed to. Not yet anyway…"

"You'll never be allowed to. You won't match up with anyone in this family or any of the clan sisters. And no one will share with you any more secrets because that is against the clan laws. It doesn't matter if you are adopted by our clan heir. You're just a witch. Nothing special" Diana replied coolly, her voice like hard steel. Aubrey just gave a smug grin.

"That's enough!" Fleur closed in to their personal space; eyes fiery and bright. "Speak to my sister like that again, and we'll have a very big problem between our families. I don't care if you carry the name; you won't forever. Remember that" with her last words hissed between her teeth, the blonde grabbed Hermione's hand and quickly lead her out into the hallway and as far away from that room as she could. Those wretched sisters just crossed a line and her grandmother would hear about. Fleur could only hope they didn't ruin everything with their loose tongues.

* * *

"Why didn't you say something Hermione?" Leon sat beside his girl on her bed while Fleur paced back and forth, hands clenched and face hardened.

"I don't think it was a big deal…it's obvious Papa. I don't look like you and…" her chocolate eyes traced from his face to her mother's, then grandmother's till finally resting on the agitated blonde girl. "The Veela blood is rather potent" a tiny smile broke across her features.

"Well, you are right on that part" Leon couldn't help but chuckle as he hugged his girl into his side. Apolline fiddled with a loose strand of hair as she watched the two in silence. She'd hoped that when the time came for her little brunette to discover she was adopted, it wouldn't become a hysterical scene. The Half-Veela never imagined the eight year old would figure it out herself and be so…relaxed. Unlike her first born…

"Fleur. Stop that repetitive stalking at once. It's giving us all a headache and you'll ruin the floor. Just sit down" Reina wasn't happy about the earlier incident either but she wasn't making such a fuss.

"Grandma! They were saying all these things about her! To her! I want them punished for it! They can't do that!"

"They will be punished for insulting your sister but you must calm down before you do something you'll regret"

"I do regret something. Not throwing a fireball at them for it…" Fleur muttered darkly under her breath.

"Fleur Isabelle Delacour!" Apolline raised her voice in astonishment at hearing the statement.

"They'd deserve it! 'Mione is my sister! My family; My clan! They deserve everything I'd give them too. I don't care if she's adopted or not, she's part of this family. And family always come first" raw liquid emotion was bleeding from her eyes as they bore into their two counterparts. Looking into the same deep blue eyes the girl tried to keep it together. "You said that Grandma"

"And as always, I'm very much correct. Family always comes first. I won't deny those girls crossed a line but it isn't your place to punish them for it. We've already restricted their involvements here at the house so they will be sure to leave 'Ermione alone" Reina replied confidently but softly as she patted the blonde strands atop the girl's head. "We Veela can be very harsh, proud creatures. We are stubborn and somewhat restrained by our traditional beliefs…" her gaze locked onto Leon's a moment before continuing. "Sometimes that works in our favour. Like when your mother brought home a new-born baby one night because she couldn't leave her alone…" Apolline smiled when attention turned to her; she remembered that day like it constantly replayed behind her eyelids.

"A decision I will never regret" she spoke directly to Hermione as she said it. Putting in every drop of love she could into that one sentence.

"And sometimes it does not" Reina continued "We do not see Witches and Wizards as our equals. Not publicly at least. It will be some time before the old traditions settle into the new age. Let us hope it's people like your father and sister that are there to welcome us" Fleur took her time in turning around, almost in shame of herself as eyes met soft brown. It had been her family, her Veela bloodline that insulted the girl; made her feel unwelcome in the only place she'd called home. She wouldn't be surprised if distrust was slowly boiling away within the young girl's heart.

"It doesn't matter. Veela's are complex Beings and we all know humans can't be the best creatures to bond with" Hermione's words snapped Fleur out of her self-turmoil as she shared a small grin with Leon. "But what we are doesn't define who we are. Right? You're still my sister Fleur. Forever" smiling widely she opened her arms. Fleur happily launched herself into them and embraced her sister tightly. Never wanting to let her go.

"I won't let anything happen to you Mione. I promise"

* * *

 **I will get back to the many reviews soon as I can but a big thank you to Stefan Bathory. You really do go beyond the call of duty and every word is very much appreciated.**

 **If there's a question you need answering ASAP, then feel free to PM me. There are two I should answer now though.**

" **How Hermione got named"? It's simple; its call the Quill of Acceptance. If you go look it up, you'll see that by definition the quill writes down the name of 'every magical child born' and I'm sure many of you will agree despite her parents reasons for leaving her, she was still given a name by them at birth. No surname, because a surname identifies you as part of a 'family'. Since she wasn't wanted in theirs, it wasn't written by the Quill. Clear enough?**

 **Another question, is how/why Hermione is 'Hermione Granger' and not 'Delacour'. If you go back to the first chapter you'll learn that Leon married into the family but still retained his last name 'Granger'. He officially adopted her and so she got his last name, not the Delacour name.**

 **As usual, all grammar is my fault or that of Word. Having no Beta tends to be annoying at times. But meh.**

 **Midmoon Kitsune out!**


	11. Chapter 11

**This is the longest update yet...Right into things: Thank you guys so much for the reviews.**

 **Plasticsharktooth- Thank you very much! And love the name too!**

 **aryalyn - We are getting very close indeed. Well at least Fleur is getting closer. And endgame? Well, I'm still up in the air about that…what should I do? Random pairings? ;)**

 **Valfreya - You have every right to not enjoy the chapter, I didn't like writing it so much but sadly the whole point was made just as I wrote it. Veela's hold a prejudice towards Humans; perhaps it's reciprocated? Hmm?**

 **ghre - That remains to be seen. This is going to be a very long story, (I can feel it happening) but final decisions aren't made just yet.**

 **Renu – We have to catch up some time buddy! Thanks for the review. I'll keep trying to make every chapter worth it. Hopefully this one is also up to standard.**

 **The Morrigon Goddess of Battle - Sweet name, first off. And yes I am working through them. Forgive me for my slowness, life gets in the way. Plus I wasn't too happy how the ending kept working out so lots of editing there.**

 **More comments at the end of the chapter. For now; Let's read!**

* * *

 **Their Night to Remember**

* * *

It was before dawn on a crisp winter morning; the birds were tucked away in their nests, the forest animals huddled together for the last remnants of heat before the sun returned to warm their homes. Sneakily lying awake in her bedroom in the grand Delacour mansion; Hermione Granger was grinning like an evil fiend. Normally she would never be awake at this time. Never.

But circumstances created this rare and valuable exception and the girl of eight wouldn't pass such an opportunity. Her older sister just turned the magic number. Fleur was now officially eleven years old. Unable to control herself any longer the brunette launched herself out of the covers.

"Oh god! Cold!" soon as her innocent little toes touched the floor, her whole body left vulnerable to the freezing temperatures and she froze. Diving back under her blankets was one option. The other was better.

Perfectly parallel to the girl's bed was another. The sleeping occupant having no idea what was about to befall her on that cold morning. Her dreams were filled of green scenery, beautiful brown eyes and the sweet smell of chocolate. Or they were until the icy touch of two well placed hands on her back shocked her enough into the waking world.

"Merlin! 'Mione!" badly covered snickering broke out from the girl after her plan worked perfectly. Sneaking across the room was easy; slipping into her sister's bed was even easier. Having the convenient cold digits was just a bonus she couldn't not take advantage of.

"Morning Fleur. Happy Birthday!" Hermione grinned widely before giving the now pre-teen a proper full body warm hug and kiss to the cheek. It was reciprocated after the blonde actually had the time to wake up.

"Morning 'Mione" a yawn broke her sentence briefly. "Why are you up so early? It's barely dawn. Mama and Papa won't be happy if you wake Gabby so early. You know she gets grumpy if we do" Fleur was gently rubbing the sleepy flakes from her eyes trying to see anything in the darkness that was still their room.

After much conflict with her mother and even her aunts a few times, Fleur refused to move out into her own room further down the hallway now that she was into her double digit years. Yes she was a growing girl; but she would be leaving home for school soon and that meant leaving behind Hermione for three years. She absolutely remained firm on the notion of not leaving the girl alone until she had to. Once her first year at Beauxbaton's was finished…she promised to reconsider. Maybe.

"Because it's your birthday. I'm so excited" Hermione tried to keep her near squealing voice to a minimum. Squishing her face into the pillow did help some but the obvious signs were apparent. Fleur wasn't going back to sleep any time soon.

"Alright. Let's get up and beat everyone else downstairs. I bet they have the cake all ready and everything" the blonde showed off her white teeth in a fiendish smile before Hermione enthusiastically threw the blankets off once more.

"If we turn any lights on, we'll get caught" the brunette froze just before turning the doorknob. They had thought ahead well enough; socks to cover their sneaking feet, warm jumpers over their night clothes to keep out the cold rooms not blessed with an enchanted fire but they hadn't thought about how they were to maneuver the dark hallways.

"I have that covered. Our dear 'cousin' Audrey isn't the only one mastering fire" with a wave of her hand, Fleur called up a tiny bit of magic. Just enough to breathe to life a candle sized flame in the palm of her hand.

"Wow, I'm still amazed every time you do that. I wonder if I can make fire someday…" Hermione snapped herself out of the minor stupor and focused on their mission. "Alright, we have to get downstairs and into the kitchen without being seen" opening the door just enough to sneak a look down the darkened hall she nodded to confirm and Fleur took the first few steps out.

"All clear" the blonde whispered before reaching back to take her sister's hand and be the guiding light they needed to safely venture onwards.

Their obstacle course was minor, a rare vase on a stand in the upper hallway being the most dangerous thing they had to avoid but from that point it was an easy path. Their mental battle however was the most concerning. After the two nearly scared themselves into screaming after flashing past a mirror, Hermione had to think quickly and literally slap her hands over both their mouths; effectively halting the cries but enabled the giggling to commence.

"Shhh 'Mione. We'll be caught" Hermione looked up trying very hard to control herself only to see Fleur barely doing a better job. It took both girls a good five minutes before they could move onwards down the stairs. Lucky for them, they knew the fifth step had a creak and the sixteenth was just slightly deeper than the rest; both were hazards to the stealthy aim they were going for.

"We're here" Hermione covered the two extra steps leading to the back door of the kitchen, the only entrance that didn't make any noise and with dawn breaking there was enough light for the girls to see their surroundings without the help of Fleur's small fireball.

"Ah, good morning young Mademoiselle's. May we assist you with something?" Fleur cringed and mentally kicked herself for forgetting in her early hour haze. The House-Elves. Of course they would be awake and working already.

The Delacour Mansion's House-Elf team were a group of about thirteen house-elves made up of both genders and all ages that worked for the main family. Normally they were scarcely seen and even when they were, they tended to like working when the family wasn't around; not to say they didn't enjoy their employment because they did; immensely. Unlike the relationship the famous creatures were known for in the Wizarding world, theirs was very different when dealing with the Veela species.

Understanding that House-Elves had a need to be workers in the magical world, a contract was created to appease both parties. The Veela got their attentive loyal workers without giving any insult to creatures everywhere and the House-Elves got their employments in vast households across the country. The rarely known about clause in their contracts however included the House-Elves would be homed, fed, respected and adorned clothing of their choosing so long as it represented the house they served. While it was very 'reluctant' to take into effect, the house-elves agreed to wear items other than dirty rags.

"Oh, Gist. I didn't think you'd be…" Hermione's voice fell away when she too realised they would've been in there either way. Normally breakfast duties were at the behest of Apolline but with a certain blonde's special birthday arriving with the sun, the house-elves of course would be called upon to prepare everything. Their handy magic was exponential when making Reina or even Apolline's visions reality; their famous parties couldn't happen without a little assistance from the right group.

"We are preparing the day's menu for Mademoiselle's birthday. We must congratulate you Mistress Fleur. Happy Eleventh Birthday" the middle aged elf gently bowed his head to the Veela girl as he spoke softly. The head elf had a soft spot for the young heirs of the household.

"Oh, thank you very much Gist. I hope you'll be making one of your excellent cakes for the occasion?" Fleur returned the kind gesture and tilted her head, hoping to squeeze a little information about the upcoming festivities; it might be her birthday but it was all a surprise.

"Of course. Only the best but I have been instructed not to divulge any information to the young mistresses no matter how much you ask. Madam Reina's orders" the duo just sighed in defeat. He was one stubborn house-elf. Especially when it was loyalty to their Grandmother.

"Alright. Well um, can we get some breakfast?" Hermione pried lightly with a small smile. The bald creatures nodded his head eagerly.

"Of course Mademoiselle. Breakfast has already been served in the dining room" Fleur blinked a couple of times to wake her slow working mind to the elf's words.

"Already served? Who's awake at this time besides us?!" the giant beady eyes of Gist just took in their shocked expressions; they honestly didn't expect anyone to be awake at dawn.

"If the young mistresses would take their seats breakfast will be promptly awaiting" he ignored their questioning looks while waving them onwards through the doors connecting the kitchen to the dining room. Soon as it closed firmly behind them, their distracted minds caught onto the eyes looking at them. He was telling the truth.

"Auntie Grace" Fleur said with a slightly high voice; being caught out by such an aunt was slightly daunting.

"Auntie Tempe!" Hermione forgot all about their little sneaky attempt at food stealing so early at the sight of her aunt Tempeste. The blonde woman was wearing her ever charming smirk and welcomed the lunge she always got from the little brunette. Fleur was more controlling as she made her way round the table to kiss her aunts cheeks in greeting. Hermione just clung to the older Half-Veela with a grin.

"Now I wonder, what has my two favourite little nieces up so early in the day? It couldn't of course have anything do with a certain someone's birthday could it?" Tempe sent a mild judgemental look over the brunette's head to which Fleur just ignored.

"I got Fleur up. She's eleven today! And I couldn't sleep any longer"

"I know she is. That's why we're here so early" Hermione grinned even more as the woman gently combed down her locks; an action she came to love from the woman over the years.

"Your mother asked us to arrive early for the celebrations; a 'welcoming helping hand' she called it" Grace gently pulled the special girl into a warm hug, kissing her forehead. "We wouldn't dare miss this day for anything. Our little Fleur is the age of wizardry" Fleur returned the gesture happily, feeling the warmth from her loving family.

"But Apolline just had to make the time so early" Tempeste groaned so dramatically over Hermione's head while the girl giggled. "She's so over the top with these things"

"I am no such thing sister dearest"

All four occupants of the room swivelled their heads round to the dining room's main entrance. Apolline stood in radiating confidence, her silk nightgown draped over her body like a second skin to keep off the cold; how such a short thing did that in the dead of winter, only magic could explain. Not a hair out of place and eyes fully awoken. She calmly strolled in to her usual seat, opening her arms for Fleur to wander into.

"Happy birthday my child. I hope this sunrise brings many happiness and more to come" Apolline whispered the words into the girl's temple as she squeezed her tightly into her bosom. Fleur squeezed back just as hard.

"Thank you mother. I know it will"

"And where is my morning hug?" in trudged a very sleepy Leon, hands rubbing sleep from his eyes and his own robe tied rather crock. The yawn finishing his sentence was the indicator for his wakefulness.

"Papa! Morning!" Hermione took the claim to easily jump her father with enthusiasm. What better way to wake up a man than to wind him slightly.

"Ooof! Hermione, no jumping on Papa until he's had his coffee, yes?"

"No! No coffee until you say it to Fleur" the grin she gave the man was bright and cheerful and as much as the grumpy early riser wanted to be disgruntled he couldn't help by smirk.

"Alright, you win" he gently messed up her mane of beautiful dark waves before addressing his oldest girl. "Happy Birthday Fleur"

"Thank you Papa"

"So? What did you get my darling little niece?" Hermione returned to her aunt's side and the blonde woman wound the girl up in a one armed hug while eyeing her sister subtly.

"Tempe…" Grace lectured her love in a reprimanded tone of voice; one that had the two girls giggling at the look of over played innocence on the Half-Veela's face.

"Something that I'm sure won't disappoint" Apolline said with a warm smile, her hold still on the girl of the hour. When two sets of curious orbs focused on her, they didn't notice the small whistle Leon had created. With a high pitched toot, a blur of colour zoomed into the room in a flourish of wings and feathers.

With the majority of the company present ducking out of instinct, it was Leon who eased the swift beast to land atop the nearest chair; doing so before ruffling about its plumage. Hermione was the first to peak out from the protection her aunt had physically given on instinct and gasped in awe.

A Great Horned Owl; a young one mostly covered in a range of glittering gold feathers calmly sat upon the wooden frame of the chair. It had a white bib sitting symmetrical above a chest speckled in black, white and very hue in between. Sharp curved talons peaking from white feathered feet were what balanced the bird so sturdily on its perch while intelligent yellow eyes centred the pale hues of the facial disk and seemed even more intimidating by the black side brackets that matched the horns atop its head. In time darker hues would dot its perfect coat as it grew both in age and size but the magnificent creature was already preening at the attention it received from the young girls.

"It…" Fleur started breathlessly.

"He" Apolline corrected the girl softly.

"He's beautiful" expressive blue eyes took him in with every detail. Imprinting his natural colour pattern to memory and marvelled in his curious nature to look at everything at once.

"Wow…" Hermione wanted to edge closer to the creature but it wasn't her place to do so; the bird was a gift for her sister, not herself.

"You will have to decide a name for him Fleur. He is yours after all" Leon pocketed the tiny whistle while he trained his eyes on his daughter. The girl had hastily moved to pet the owl gently upon his head, an action he seemed to enjoy rather immensely.

"I don't know yet"

"You'll have to think about it long and hard Fleur" Tempe leaned back in her seat the moment Hermione slowly made her way round the table in hopes to get a closer look at the new household addition. "Naming is a very important action you know. It gives the bearer a character; a meaning"

"I know that auntie" Fleur replied a little defensive to the advice but the woman took it in stride.

"He's so soft" Hermione placed a gentle hand to the bird's wing. Her fingertips took in the texture of the spines and the sway of the barbs. He was beautiful. The young owl turned his head suddenly, studying in the newest face and hand that had the courage to pat him. After turning his head every which way and angel he could possible maneuver, enticing a giggle from the girl he finally concluded she was worthy.

"I'm going to call him 'Éclair'" Fleur said confidently, eyes on her sister.

"You're going to name your owl after your favourite dessert?" Tempe asked incredulously before breaking out in heavy laughter. The sisters scowled at their rambunctious family member; an unexpected addition was a set of yellow eyes.

"I think it suits him" Leon grinned. "Flash of Lightning. Very suitable. He is one fast bird" the wizard chuckled to himself at the irony.

"I like it. Welcome to the family, Éclair" Hermione grinned as she gently stroked down his back. A squawk came from the official named creature to show his delight at finally having a name to suit his abilities. He dubbed it suitable.

"Well, now we've settled that matter, may we all take our seats to enjoy breakfast?" Apolline took her usual place at one end of the table while the girls quickly took their usual places across from their aunts with Leon sitting at the end opposite his wife. A family breakfast was the best way to start a day. Afterwards the girls would get ready to receive the guests, witness the final result of their parents' hard work and then Fleur's Birthday Party could finally begin

* * *

"'Ermione! Catch! Don't let her get it!" Nath cried out when the charmed Quaffle flew right over his head, sailing directly towards the brunette. Unfortunately the older blonde also saw the ball's likely destination and took off at a sprint to intercept it. The two collided with a crash.

"Fleur! That's cheating!" The laughing brunette was wrestling herself free of the blonde's vine like grip, trying to reach the now grounded red ball but the eleven year old wasn't giving up the fight so easily.

"No rules means no cheating! Get it Danielle!" enjoying the play fight she ensued on the grass with her sister, Fleur left their cousin to continue her teams' winning streak the mass of clan kids were enjoying.

'Modified Quidditch' was the broad term for the activity. Minus the flying brooms and death like quality of a particular piece of equipment, the children found their afternoon entertained by a self-flying Quaffle, confetti exploding Bludgers that dropped an assortment of sweets to impede their progress and a Snitch that was more like a playful pixy then a high speed demon. The two teams were evenly matched of gender, ages and magical finesse; Fleur just liked to use her extra little magical ability to aid her team with a winning edge, Hermione did her part in hindering the blonde girl each and every time. The eight year old wasn't a good flier but she did throw a hard tackle.

"Crystal! Get your sister!" the brunette cried out after wrenching Fleur's arm from her side. The obedient Veela twin grinned at the challenge. It was now twin against twin.

"Oh geez, remind me again why we split the girls up?" Nath complained as he took off after the two unnaturally fast females, leaving the two downed sisters to finish their tussle in peace.

"I call foul! You can't hold down a player for more than thirty seconds! Papa said so!" Hermione had managed to wrench one of the Veela's arms away but in doing so let herself be rolled over slightly

"I play the birthday card! Can't be told at any time today!"

"You're cheating again! You can't play that card now" the girl all but groaned in reply.

"Hermione! Fleur! Get yourselves off the ground, it's time for cake!" Leon called out from the pathway; they were the only ones lagging behind as both sides of energetic players had abandoned their competitiveness in search for the sugary treat.

"Coming Papa!" they replied together. Leon just shook his head. One second they're at each other's throats, the next Fleur is tugging her sister onto her feet and racing back to the main party.

Live music was flowing down from the second floor balcony as the entire garden was lit up with a colourful vibrancy; no one could stand still for too long. Despite it being December and snow gently falling from the sky, not one body was feeling the winter's chill curtesy of multitude of warming and protective spells covering the entire estate; garden especially. There was so much to see, taste, smell and talk about. Tables of delicious foods the house elves proudly slaved away to perfect sat neatly together at one end; decorations hung around every tree, trailing every fence line and hedge. Streamers were dangling from frames and circled the gazebo completely. Hovering lanterns and floating candles burned lights between passionate reds and cool blues.

Charms were flying all over, from terrace to maze, bringing a little playfulness out of everyone; like the small tea pot spewing out coloured bubbles or the candle that liked to give a little 'zap' to anyone not paying attention.

Massive ice sculptures dotted the pathways and liked to come alive, winking at children whenever they passed; much to their amusement and mild fear.

The main courtyard was to become the central dancefloor where couples of all generations came together and shared a dance. Hermione saw her grandparents sway slowly to the sound of the soft music and even her aunt Tempe grinned as she dipped Grace back as part of a 'move'; Hermione remembered she called it once. The brunette didn't get the humour. What was so funny about being near dropped to the floor? Although she knew her favourite aunt would never do that to her wife, Grace seemed so much livelier as they danced. It was a connection; something beyond explanation. And it had Hermione stumped.

"Adults are weird…" she muttered to herself after stopping to watch the scene.

"Mione?" Fleur was patiently waiting for her, eyes curious to her sudden frozen spell that left her hand still outstretched. She didn't have to say anything; the words were already between them without the need to physically speak. It had become something they'd grown with, Fleur knowing what Hermione needed before she had the chance to say or the younger girl just appearing from nowhere before the Veela could call her name. It spooked their parents constantly.

"If you two don't hurry up, we can't have any cake!" Crystal called from her spot at the small round table. All the children had raced over, crowding for the closest spot next to the giant mountain of sugary perfection; the central piece to the celebration was a multi-layered grand designed cake. With a stepped layer for every year she'd been alive Fleur could proudly say it was the best thing she'd ever seen. Coated in soft white icing and patterns swirling from one layer to the next, tiny pieces of soft and hard candy was specifically placed to bring out pictures of pixies, flowers and even her pet owl Éclair right at the top. Inch long candles were surrounding every top of the creation, their wicks waiting to be lit.

An odd thing Veela birthdays; you didn't blow out candles, you lit them.

"Are you ready Fleur?" looking round, the blonde girl found her parents standing together at her back, aunts and uncles smiling down at her from every side, grandparents next to them and then her cousins and friends and all the other clan members had come in closer to watch the special moment.

"Fleur"

Finishing the circle was her sister, now carrying the smallest of the Delacour bloodline. Both with huge grins on their faces.

"Happy Birthday Fleur" Hermione said while Gabrielle clapped her hands excitedly.

"F'eur!"

"Thank you Mione. And you too Gabby!" she kissed the toddler on the nose with a laugh before finally looking at her grant cake.

"You have a wish?" Fleur nodded to her mother

"I have the perfect wish" with a deep breath and focused thoughts, Fleur blew life into the candles. Instantly bright orange flames sprung up layer after layer and everyone cheered as sparks flew out of the top. Time for cake.

* * *

Reina gently cradled a sleeping Gabrielle as she watched the birthday girl show off her new mastery of the next Veela element; Fire. The afternoon of games, food and endless amounts of energy was at a close. The poor toddler had literally wore herself out trying to keep up with the older rambunctious children and softly snoozed the afternoon away while her sisters carried on, now with a much smaller group. Clan members started to return home, tiring children being carried away while others seemed to trudge along obediently, worn out by the full day's events.

The matriarch was surprised Hermione and the boys were still going. All day they had kept up with their Veela counterparts and the beings were known to have a high stamina endurance.

"Hey Mione watch us! We'll show you how it's really done!" Crystal; the ever vibrant grand-niece always managed to bring a sly grin to the Veela's face. The very opposite to her older sister, the girl seemed to act first and think later. If it wasn't for Danielle she'd would've been left behind long ago. In a learning sense of course.

"Take this!" Crystal gave a hearty war cry as she brought forth a turret of water from the nearest fountain and set it streaming towards the blonde. Sadly because of the extra years of magical experience plus the amount of time she'd practised, Fleur extinguished the fast moving water with a fierce ball of fire. The result was a loud explosion of steam that became a fog over the small area.

"Crystal!" Hermione and boys laughed while trying to clear the air around them. Both wizards ended up coughing more than laughing after a few seconds.

"Not fair! Danielle, help me. We can do this together!" the twins stood side by side. In perfect formation and mirrored movement the nine year olds weaved their arms round and summoned the water in a much larger mass ready to fire upon their supposed enemy. The giant bubble of liquid hovered above them for a split second before it too burst forward in a turret aiming straight for Fleur.

Reina found the small dual quite amusing. Her fist assumptions of the twins was point accurate. They were blessed with the touch of Water; the free flowing element. It wasn't a very easy one to master being such a changing will but the twins weren't mastering it individually. Their minds and bodies became one person. If she didn't know any better, nor be the one teaching them, she'd assume they had trained twice as long.

"Fleur!" at the outcry, the Veela woman watched with open pride as her grandchild easily side stepped the attack and watched it shower the nearby hedges so effectively Reina now no longer needed to water the garden for a least two days.

"That's not fair!" Crystal pouted while her sister just giggled. The identical girls had very different forms of expression. A mystery in itself to the matriarch.

"Éclair. Come to join us have you?" Fleur held out her arm ready for the bird knowing he'd land with an easy stride. Ruffling about his feathers, his bright yellow eyes snapped around taking in each person like possible mice he'd happily scoop up in his claws. Out of everyone standing, he seemed to favour the brunettes touch the most.

"Such a vain bird you are Éclair. You want only the best…" Reina said softly over the sleeping baby but then her own words seemed to spark something. She set blue eyes sharply on the scene. Éclair had happily moved on to perch himself squarely on Hermione's shoulder, nuzzling into her mane of brown waves with tiny hoots and ruffles. The tickling sent the girl into hysterics while Fleur watched on grinning. Nath decided then to try and touch the girl's other arm, setting the bird off in a fierce cry; possessive almost. It quickly turned into a game. When one would try touching Hermione in any shape or form, the bird would change shoulders, cry out and puff himself up in anger. The more they played the worse Hermione's hair started to become.

"Guys! Stop it!" Hermione called out between her fits of laughter. Her expression didn't match the plea which only egged on the group of laughing children more.

"Would you like me to take her mother?" waking from her focus by the soft voice of her daughter, Reina looked up.

"She's fine, but I think she'll be wanting her bed soon" carefully to not disturb the girl, the Veela happily handed her over. After a moment of shifting Gabrielle settled back down content with her new handler.

"I can call the children in if they're causing too much noise. I think the elves want to tidy up anyway; the mess is really starting to bother them" Apolline giggled to herself while the full Veela just smiled.

"Yes well they know how I enjoy my clean, tidy garden" she could feel those blue eyes roll before turning on her.

"I believe you mean my garden, mother"

"It is the same thing" the matriarch waved it off like nothing. A silence fell over the two for a few moments, content falling in as they watched the children finally calm down to laze on the grass in a tight knit circle.

"Think it's about time they simmered down to a more relaxed…"

"I want to take the two with me tonight" Reina interrupted her bluntly. Apolline was caught off guard and gasped in the next breath.

"Are you sure that is a good idea? Fleur I can understand, if she is underage but 'Ermione too?"

"Both of them. Fleur is about a year away from the age anyway but 'Ermione" she went quiet for a moment, just watching. "I have a feeling she has to be there. Needs to be there"

"How many are going tonight?"

"Four. They're waiting for sunset to gather outside my home" Reina replied as she looked upon the woman's slightly fallen expression.

"I don't know. It would be good for them to see and experience it but…I just. She's by little girl mother. If something happens…" Apolline said, her voice weak. Looking down to the sleeping child in her arms then to her girls sitting on the grass. They didn't know the dangers.

"I won't let it. I will never allow anything to hurt my grandbabies" Reina circled her arm around the Half-Veela's shoulders while the other cradled the girl now pressed into both their chests. "They are safe with me. Tonight they will see the gifts we bring to the forest. It will be a night they will remember forever" Apolline smiled.

Her mother was a hard woman, never really shocked or taken by surprise. She'd grown up in a society where anything non-human was considered lower class and yet she stood today; leader, mother, grandmother, symbol and a powerful influence. Accepting a tiny human baby into her clan without hesitance after years of negativity towards her and her kind proved that time wasn't the only thing to move forward. If Hermione turned out half the person Reina was, she'd be happy knowing there was a bright future coming.

* * *

"Where are we going? It's cold out there. Mama, do we have to go?" Fleur was getting impatient at their slow pace and the lack of information on their sudden outing. Or at least it was for her and Hermione.

"Fleur, I will not tell you again. Behave, listen to your grandmother and watch over 'Ermione. You'll find out where you're going soon enough. Then tomorrow, you can tell me all about. Yes?" the half-Veela was adjusting the hood carefully set on her daughter's head. Their manor was protected by the many enchantments keeping it snow free and warm but outside their property, where the group was planning to venture; wasn't.

"Yes Mama. I'm ready to go"

"Me too" Hermione was grinning beneath her thick cloak and excited to get going. It wasn't everyday their Grandmother took them out to the very forest the clan first inhabited. First thrived.

"Alright girls. We have others to meet. Let's go now" Reina placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder before nodding to Hermione. With a last glance to her daughter the Veela was first out the door.

Fleur still hated snow. Even after years of fun filled winters, the white cold stuff was just a pain and spiteful. It clung to her clothes like glue and messed up her hair; it was annoying to walk through and it blinded her every time. Having to wait outside her grandmother's cabin home while the crystal like substance fell from the sky was just irritating. Hermione was enjoying herself by kicking it about in waves, but Fleur just simmered. The happiness was both heart-warming and annoying to the blonde girl.

"Ah they are here" Reina said a second before a loud snap was heard and four bodies appeared in a warp of magic. Four very tall, beautiful Veela woman.

"Juliette!" Hermione gleamed at seeing her old baby-sitter again. Hugs and kisses were shared before she clung to the woman's waist like a lifeline while the now twenty-three year old just giggled.

"Still welcoming as ever aren't you little one. How have you been 'Ermione? Good I hope" Juliette had long outgrown her sitting duties after finishing her final years at school. She still visited the main family a lot during party times but sadly she couldn't make the day's past event. Now it was time she moved on in life and sadly that meant leaving.

"Of course! We haven't seen you in a long time. Why haven't you come to visit?" the brown eyed girl looking up willing the answer to burst from those rose like lips.

"Silly girl, I have been around. You've just been too engrossed in your play to greet me" Juliette never stopped teasing the poor girl in all the years she'd looked after them or came for the rare visit.

"Have not…" Hermione started her rebuttal but was put off by the closeness of the other ladies. One had come right up to their side while the others just smiled from their position; the girl didn't recognise faces instantly.

"Ah, I don't believe you've met these three before. 'Ermione, this is Alyssa, Clarisse and Manon. They went to school with me and we're all here to attend the tradition of flight"

"Tradition?" Hermione looked confused at the term having never heard it before.

"Come along, we'll explain on the way" Reina interrupted "The snow is getting heavier, I'd rather us settled before it becomes troublesome. Girls, if you would choose a companion please. These woods aren't safe to trek alone" Fleur nodded obediently; she wasn't completely unfamiliar with the new additions to the group and found a momentary companion in the eldest woman; Manon. The two didn't speak, only gave a soft smile and nod before clasping hands.

Reina took the lead, having confirmed that Hermione too was holding the hand of a Veela, Fleur following behind the pair and the remaining ladies covered the rear, their journey could begin. The path was a well-hidden one, leading through the thicket that began to grow in height until it sudden disappeared giving way to giant ancient tree roots and grass covered earth.

From stomping their way through near a foot of snow, the girls almost fell when their boot covered feet easily found the smooth walkway between the giants. There wasn't a drop of snow about and if it wasn't for the link to their balanced counterpart, they'd be face first into the dirt. Juliette found it quiet amusing while the others just remained stone faced.

"Wow…" Hermione breathed out the word as her voice was taken by the mere beauty of the forest. She didn't need to know this deep within the woods was a sacred place, the girl could feel the magic radiating off every living thing. The earth hummed beneath her feet, the air was warm and small echoes came from she assumed were animals scattered around. Hermione couldn't stop herself from looking everywhere. Moss and vines were wide spread over the massive bark and grew so tall her neck ached just look up.

"How far does that go…?" she whispered with her head tilted back. It was surprising she didn't break her neck at the angle but still, all she could see beyond the lowest of branches was layers of green canopy. The evening sun didn't get a speckle of a ray through.

"It can be infinite. This is the Heartland Forest after all" Alyssa answered the girl in a soft tone. It was almost sacrosanct to speak above a whisper; the very trees enforcing their willed silence upon them.

"It's our birthplace" Fleur too was in awe, in part for the beauty but mostly for the feeling. She'd learnt all about how her ancestors had first emerged come from the seas but they were merely Sirens above water those many centuries ago. It was the forest that morphed them into the Beings they were today. This very forest. The one she was privileged enough to walk through. To feel its magic.

"Watch the ground 'Ermione. Where you step is very important" Juliette whispered in the girl's ear, making the girl flick her eyes down. Sprouting up from the soft soil were beautiful enriched flowers with vine like stems and each dispersing a flimsy scent. Hermione noticed that the flora were only appearing in the wake of their group's shadows; rather peculiar as there wasn't much light to begin with under the canopy. Didn't plants like to grow in sunlight? While their roots became decorated with colour, the tall trees seemed to hum in approval.

"This will do for the night" Reina stopped the group in a perfect circled clearing between the trees; soft grass illuminated barely by the open sky. Shockingly to the girls, it was already becoming dark. Their walk had seem so short that hours had passed without their notice and the darkness was settling in.

"Alyssa, the tent if you will. Clarisse, I'm sure we could all appreciate a lovely fire. Manon the charms?" the Veela women nodded before beginning their assigned task. Hermione watched in awe as a large tent unfolded itself to sit nicely on one side, while on the other a sinkhole opened up to bring forth a large but smooth boulder. With a flick of her wrist, a burning red flame exploded to life hovering over the surface. It was, unusual.

"Why don't they touch?" the brunette looked up to her partner who's hand she still firmly grasped. Juliette just smiled.

"Because nothing in this forest can be touched by fire. It's impossible" Fleur joined the two as they watched the fireball create moving shadows over the surrounding trees.

"It's why the Veela are gifted with fire. It's all part of our History" Fleur speaks up but says little more as she sees Reina giving her a stern look. The blonde said no more.

"But why are we here? Grandma?"

Hermione knew they couldn't talk about a lot of things. Especially in her presence and most of the time it made her upset. Left out. It wasn't her fault she wasn't Veela. But still, she couldn't argue with generations of traditions, culture or upbringing; instead she found creative ways to find what she wanted; a loophole. To learn without anyone breaking a vow, which usually equated to books. Lots and lots of books.

"We are here, little one, because these ladies are leaving the clan"

"What? No, Juliette, you can't" Fleur looked up to the woman with a silent plea.

"Why are you leaving? Did you do something wrong? Did we do something..?" brown eyes were starting to water. Before they had the chance to spill over, the girl was pulled into a hug. Soothing the brunette with a calming stroke, the Veela woman eased down to her knees, making the conversation easier.

"No one did anything wrong, 'Ermione. It's simply part of growing up as a Veela in such a large clan. One day we all have to leave. Go out to explore the world and maybe find a place we can make our home, or find that special someone. They're out there and we can't miss the chance at happiness. I'm not leaving forever, 'Ermione. I couldn't leave behind my two favourite clan sisters" Juliette replied as she looked between them. Hermione had calmed and Fleur nodded in understanding. It still hurt but it was truth.

"This is our last night," Alyssa came up to join the small group, her dark hair falling over a shoulder as she leaned down to their level. "It's tradition for us to spend it in the forest of our birth. We're just lucky we can have you two along for the night. It'll be fun" her grin seemed to brighten the girls' mood a little. Fun was always good.

"Shall we sisters?" Clarisse stepped forward slightly, the light from the flames illuminating her front and the beautiful red dress she now adorned. Manon was behind her wearing an identical piece; hers a deep emerald. The two had changed their robes into lighter free-flowing cloth for the occasion. An action the other woman soon followed.

"Fleur, 'Ermione; come sit with me. Let's watch the dance" Reina had created a lush seated area within the tent's opening. Unlike most magical tents, theirs didn't become larger on the internal space; it was already big enough for them all to be comfortable when sleeping and the cushions would merely expand and multiply to soften the ground.

The girls quickly took their places beside the matriarch and stayed silent; waiting for it to begin.

It was as if Hermione became silence. It wasn't over powering she had once imagined it to be but more of a feeling; a presence. Everything within her began to fade away; her heartbeat wasn't pulsing nor did the sounds of her exhale catch her ears. The forest had stolen every sound and absorbed it like water.

Watching the four woman stand firm, evenly spaced round the burning flame, the eight year old took in their perfection. Hermione wasn't an idiot; in fact she was remarked as being intelligent for her age as she knew she could never compare herself to the image of a Veela. Not even the idealism of perfect. Especially as a child much less a human girl.

They were other worldly, unmatched. She didn't want to be compared in honestly but there was a selfishness there deep in her heart. She wanted that perfection. To own it. Gazing upon these creatures every sunrise to sunset, they were amazing, kind, magical people who shaped the world rather than carve away at it.

The girl's mouth fell open as the four started to sway and move. She'd seen many Veela dances before; there wasn't a festival or celebration where they didn't express themselves in flowing movements. But deep within the forests of their birthplace; it was something else. There was no music to follow, no beat to keep pace but all four woman were perfectly in sync as they stepped, dipped and twirled.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Reina spoke softly to her with a smile. Hermione couldn't take her eyes away from the scene.

" **Yes"** the full Veela's brow twitched ever so slightly but she didn't make a remark. The dance had only just begun and her two grandbabies were enraptured by their graceful steps and shimmering dresses. One for each element. Reina admired the way the rich blue fabric brought out the shine in Juliette's eyes. She also noticed the extra flare Clarisse gave with her twirls, it was always the giveaway trait that the Veela had really thrown herself into the dance.

"Look" She said, hoping to direct the girls' attention to the air. Small ethereal butterflies were forming from the rising smoke. First a few fluttered about the dancers, following the circling movement but soon they multiplied into a massive swarm; extending out to cover the clearing. Some landed on tree trunks and branches, others on long grass strands and a few dotted the tent walls. One even felt brave enough to land on Hermione's nose.

"They're going to sing…" Fleur's voice was soft and sounded like she was in a dream. The girl was slowly swaying side to side like she could hear the beat they were dancing to. Reina nodded her head, knowing she couldn't be seen but cared none. It was traditional for the dancers to sing while they moved; it was part of the Veela way. They were descended from Sirens after all.

Alyssa was the started a soft tune, gracefully getting higher as she circled the flame. Clarisse, her opposite for the ritual mirrored her actions and threw her own voice into the song. They were without words, simply a mix of tones, high pitches and low hums. Juliette came in when the flow sank down an octave, her eyes briefly catching the sight of the children sitting there in a trance. It was known that a Veela's song could hypnotize even the strongest of wizards; their dance rendering them powerless. That was why it was a rare sight to see any immature Veela witness the tradition of flight, let alone a small human child. It was in no way harmful to the small girls but it had ways to overpower them, making them defenceless and immobile for long periods of time if they watched for too long.

" **Why do they…?"** Hermione was struggling to keep herself awake, like her head was weighing her down slowly. Fleur wasn't much better, rubbing her eyes to stay open.

"The ritual is a performance to the forest. We sing and dance to show our appreciation of the gifts and protection while we live as a clan. Every Veela wishing to leave performs it and in turn asks for their guidance when returning home. Your mother did many years ago…and someday Fleur will too" Juliette heard the soft whispers over their song and it was warming to know her clan leader wasn't so heartless to leave the girl confused. They may not share every small detail with the human child; but this was enough.

Hermione's eyes were closing fast yet she still wanted to watch the graceful dance. The music was sending her off to sleep and she couldn't fight it much longer. Over the music she thought she heard the birds chirping, hooves hitting the ground and howling from the many creatures of the woods. Falling back and into darkness the brunette smiled at the feeling of peace.

* * *

Even the magical folk weren't immune to sudden wakefulness. Hermione found herself staring up at the tent ceiling after waking from something her brain recognised. She was warm, comfortable and snug next to her sister and Juliette on the plush cushioned floor, but there was something keeping her from returning to her dream. It sounded like a soft hooting.

Picking herself up carefully; minding where she placed her feet as to not bump, jab or crunch someone's limb, the brunette slid out the opening and into the now pitch black forest. The boulder remained, the fire long burnt out after the Veela had completed their ritual and gone to sleep; Hermione figured it was some time as the rock was now cold to touch. Luckily for the girl there was a half-moon shining just above the treetops, otherwise her eyes would be shrouded in darkness much like everything else around her. She heart the faint hoot again; this time from a low branch to the right. Tilting her head slightly in hopes to hear it better, Hermione began to walk to she guessed its source.

The looming giants weren't deterring her in the least, the vast unknown almost calling to her and leading her to an ease of mind…until a crunch of wood broke it.

"Who's there…?" turning around at the sudden noise, Hermione became disorientate when the whoosh of wings sounded from the other direction. The hypnotic calling bird knew better than to risk its life on something so trivial, left Hermione to swallow her fear.

She could feel it out there, almost see a silhouette moving behind the trunks. A large beast at least twice her size, carefully moving its body as to not disturb even the tiniest of slumbering creatures. Heart was pumping, blood rushing her ears and the girl hesitated at the thought of moving. The tent was so close by…surely she could make it…Her grandmother was a frightening powerful Veela, surely nothing in this forest would dare compete with her…

The silence was broken again with a rush of hot breath on the back of her neck; turning slowly Hermione prepared herself for the worst and braced. Only to find an orb of light dangling just above her head. Blinking a few times to clear her panic induced haze and wipe away the few specks of sleep, Hermione looked up to come face to face with a largest beast she'd ever seen; a white Unicorn.

By the size, she'd figured it was a male. Its long sharp horn, the source of luminescence, stood tall and proud from the great beast's forehead while a silk like mane draped down its toned neck and broad shoulders. By the light of the moon and even the creature's own magic it sparkled like liquid silver; the same if Hermione read correctly could be side of the creature's blood.

" **Beautiful"** brown eyes captured in a long stare into intense black. Hermione couldn't bring herself to look away nor move closer. It wasn't right to touch a Unicorn without invitation; something she clearly did not have.

" **I am sorry if I disturbed you…I didn't mean to…but you truly are beautiful"** she giggled softly when he snorted in reply, head tilting down slightly as the breath once again heated her skin.

"He's saying thank you" Hermione inhaled swiftly at the sudden appearance of Reina at her back.

"Grandma…I…"

"It's alright little one. I'm not upset. I would be very worried however if you'd wandered off into the forest…" she came to stand at the girl's side. Hermione looked down in shame.

"I nearly did…but he…"

"He was concerned for you" Reina patted brown strands with a loving touch, offering a smile. "A young one like yourself shouldn't be in the forest alone at night" Hermione looked at the creature in awe as he nodded his head a few times before snorting into her face. She giggled.

" **Thank you"** the words hung between them for a moment; silent and still. Then the unexpected happened; the beast lowered his head, bearing his sharp horn and Hermione froze.

"He's offering, 'Ermione. It would be rude to ignore it" Reina gently nudged the girl's arm before standing back. In her many years, and many repetitive journeys to the forest with groups of young Veela, the clan leader never thought she'd see such this sight.

The Unicorn was a familiar sight among these trees, it was after all his wandering grounds. Unlike many of his kind, he was a nomad. Choosing to leave a herd and travel the lands unaided. It once brought thought to the woman of loneliness and sorrow but encountering the aging creature many times she saw he was content with that life.

It was simple and one of his choosing. Just like it was to bless the young girl with a touch of his horn. The hair of the beast was a powerful core for any wizarding wand, the blood priceless to any potion maker; but a blessing was as rare as catching a falling star.

" **I hope you have a peaceful night. It was an honor to meet you and thank you for watching over me. I hope I'll see you again…"** Hermione's fingers pulled away from the smooth ivory like texture, thinking she had had more than enough privilege. His fur was so soft, she could lose herself in it and his horn…it was warm, strong and gave her a little zap.

Huffing a final breath of hot air into her face, the stallion turned away and softly trudged his mighty hooves back into the forest.

"You were speaking English, 'Ermione. Did you notice?" at the girl's surprised expression, Reina figured as much. "You seem not to be immune to the forest's magic"

"But I didn't notice…did it insult him?"

"Oh no little one. I'm sure he hardly cared for any language we speak" she chuckled lightly. "Unicorns can understand all creatures, just like Veela. This forest has its way of making us do many things. Some of them actions, like your early morning stroll" The girl blushed slightly at that "Or make us speak a language we find more…refreshing. There is nothing to worry about 'Ermione, all magic is good magic. It just depends on the source. Now trying to understand your aunt Tempe speaking any other tongue; that is a mystery we'll never solve" the brunette burst into a fit of giggles alongside the woman.

Perhaps bringing the girl along was for the wise. Sharing so many secrets wasn't her intention but Reina didn't feel the forest grow in anger towards her. In fact she barely felt anything from it concerning the innocent soul. Maybe it had yet to judge…

Time would be the only answer to the mystery of her daughter's adopted child. Time, Reina had the patience to wait for.

* * *

 **Finally done! Alright, you guys and girls know the drill. Leave a review if you have questions. Any and all grammar mistakes are my fault (as usual). Anything not related to the immediate story I will happily share if you PM me. A few of you have already and I've given the best answers I can. I accept more than one question too, so don't be shy.**

 **Stefan Bathory - As always you are one amazing person. I really can't put into words how much I appreciate your knowledge and constant giving of information and feedback. Honestly, you are a legend in my eyes and everything you write is useful and insightful. I admit I've done some research when I go about describing things or locations but I can't compare to one who's lived there. You'll have to forgive me if I can't bring the country's beauty to page just yet.**

 **Guest - Thank you for the chocolate! Loved it, very tasty. Some readers didn't like that ending but sadly…I can't get rid of them…I want to…so so badly…**

 **Asa (Guest) - Thank you for your kind words. My crewmate and I are doing well. And why is everyone wanting Hermione to be kidnapped? Is that like a thing now? You scary people**

 **adsf (Guest) - If I do ever get to slap someone in this story, I'll think of you. But hitting children is wrong. I'll simply wait for them to grow up then slap them. When it's justified…and if Hermione is the one to do it…maybe. Species is a very high valued thing here no matter who or what you are, so expect a lot more discrimination.**

 **Wow two notes, I feel special. Spot on buddy, well done. You want a little more human things? I can do that. I have something in mind so prepare yourself.**

 **eggechickenegg - I've had a few comments on her reaction. Partially it is to do with her mental intelligence but also part to personality. Some children react better to news than others. I wasn't one of them. P.S…. noted. ;)**

 **SH4DOW44 - Hopefully this was mind blowing enough…if not, well till next time.**

 **marlastiano - :) back at you buddy**

 **cyntiacsd - I love it too! Thank you for reading!**

 **firemage (Guest) - Her understanding is simply she's not blood related. Some kids react with nothing to news while others can totally freak out. I believe Hermione is the girl who can take it with pride and as much understanding as her developing brain can. I've also found some loss in writings when Veela's are portrayed as more human than anything. They are classified as Beings for a reason and I wanted to explore that a little.**

 **Guest - Harry? Ron? Who are these people? Guess we'll have to wait and find out.**

 **tlotr nz (Guest) – Ok listing off are we? Sweet, here we go. For first answer look to previous notes as I've explained her reasoning. Two, Original Hermione is only the baseline for my character as growing up elsewhere does chance a person, ergo the title and reason for this story. Your points on the family issues, yes agree but take note that half her family is Veela and the other half Human. While 'lower' on one side she could be 'raised' on the other. See the balance? Lastly her age emotions and all that will be coming into this very shortly. It isn't all butterflies and rainbows. There is a darker side.**

 **phoenix1016 - Thank you for the review. Very appreciated and the kind words. The pace will even out more in the years to come. Especially school.**

 **YuKuKu - Well in this one they are. If a little…ok maybe a lot. BUT they have their reasons. You'll notice they are nice to their mates…but only mates. See the hint I just gave there. ;)**

 **Blue Luver5000 – Great Review! ;) Thanks buddy. Always count on you.**

 **Midmoon Kitsune out!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Alright, thank you guys for the patient wait. I know I took forever but life is busy. This chapter is set over a couple of months so I hope you wont be too confused. I'd like to point out before I get a truck load of comments about children reactions and all that; One: I personally went through a traumatic time as an 8 year old, my writing is not so far off how I reacted. Two: children all react in different way so while you may not believe it to be true. I wrote it how I see it. Please respect that. And I'm sorry or now Fleur in this chapter.**

 **Note: Everyone is speaking French. Bold is English.**

* * *

 **Her Heavy Heart**

* * *

"It's not fair! Why couldn't I go with them?" Hermione threw herself into the plush armchair occupying her father's study as he worked through some stocked up files. Deep in the Department of Magical Creatures had its hardships. There was some sort of paperwork for everything. The man had been extremely focused on his work until the door burst in and storming her way right up to the desk was a red faced angry Hermione.

"I assume you mean with your mother and sister?" moving a slip of paper from one pile to the next was to be the indication he wasn't paying full attention.

"PAPA! They left without me! I wanted to go too! Fleur's getting her robes and her books, everything she needs for her first year and I wasn't allowed to go!" the brunette's voice turned from a disgruntled tone to a long whine by the end of the sentence. Leon just sighed and put his quil down for later. Fatherly duties were calling.

"Hermione. I'm sure if you wait patiently they'll be back in a few hours and Fleur will be more than happy to share with you everything they bought"

"But I wanted to go with them. It's not fair. I wanted to go to Bourges too!" by the time she'd finished, Hermione was slumped back in the chair with her arms crossed. It didn't seem fair to the girl; she wanted to go. The community surrounding the magical side of Bourges was well known to be breath-taking and truly a magical experience. The centre of it all was, La Rose Lane. Hermione had read about it in books and word of mouth from the many older Veela girls that had gone for their school items but never had her parents taken her or either of her sisters. Until now.

"Hermione" Leon sternly said her name. The brunette looked up to see his now dominating presence over her. His aura once soft and welcoming now harsh and controlling; quickly she corrected her posture and clasped her hands together on her lap in silence.

"Sorry Papa"

"You should be ecstatic your sister is to attend her first year of school. You both have been doing excellent in your studies, your mother has been beyond impressed with the achievement's you've both made and believes you'll excel beyond expectations at Beauxbatons. However, until it is your year to attend you will not be accompanying your sister to Bourges. That is the last I will hear of this" Leon picked up his quil once again to return to his work.

"Papa…" Hermione tried but he just sent her a cold look. With that she stood up, collected herself and left the room without another word. Soon as the door clicked shut, the wizard sighed heavily. Leon hated himself when he had to discipline his girls; usually rather harshly so they would understand who was the parent and whom was the child. It was rather outrageous for the two getting angered over such a small matter as a shopping trip.

"I'm sorry Hermione. But you'll have your day too"

* * *

Trunk packed, cage ready for Éclair to be settled and all that stood between Fleur's leave and Hermione's current turmoil, was one night. A full twelve hours of darkness before she'd be saying goodbye to her sister for at least four months. That was Christmas! It was too long for the brunette to go without her sister. She couldn't do it. She didn't want to do it. A couple months ago she watched her sister walk through the doors with packages full of new things; robes, dresses, books, potion ingredients and other interesting items. She watched as her sister brandished her wand for the first time. Her very own wand. Hermione was crazed at watching her perform magic; but then time passed too quickly. She was leaving.

"Everything is ready for tomorrow Mama" Fleur said over her meal. She'd managed to withhold her very obvious excitement for the upcoming year of school. The older clan members had gone on and one about it, the Veela more than the boys but Hermione still heard amazing things about their activities; even outside the classroom.

"I don't want to receive a letter from you in the following days asking for us to send you something forgotten" Apolline gently teased her daughter before taking another mouthful. Gabrielle was situated next to Leon that night, so she was free of all child duties for once.

"I won't. I'll just ask Papa to do it" the girl giggled slightly at the look on her father's face. Despite the condescending look, it was probably true to happen that way. He'd never say no to any of his little girls. Hermione was unusually silent throughout the dinner and while her parents noticed, putting it down as sadness over her sister leaving, Apolline let the girl do as she wanted. They never pressured their girls to be involved during conversations, especially when the topic at hand was the reason for sadness.

"I should be keeping an eye out my study window for a certain bird then?" Leon returned the humour after cleaning up a spill around Gabrielle's plate she was having a lot of fun spreading. Even at two she was a messy child.

"I'm finished, may I be excused Mama?" Hermione spoke for the first time that evening, true to her word, the plate was clean and the blonde Veela woman nodded her head with a soft smile. Fleur watched in silence as her younger sibling left the room without so much as a glance back; unease settling in her gut.

"She's just upset Fleur. You're leaving tomorrow morning and she won't have you around all the time. It's a change for all of us, but 'Ermione relies on you so much; it's breaking her heart. Maybe you two can spend the evening together?" Fleur looked into soft blue eyes before returning the warm smile. It was a good idea. After placing her utensils together and placing a kiss to her mother's cheek as a thank you, the soon to be first year dashed out of the room with a whirl of her dress.

"I'll keep Hermione so distracted this year she won't know she's missing her sister" Leon cleaned up a food smothered face before lifting Gabrielle out of her chair. She was content to just sit in his lap for the time being. A full toddler, was a happy toddler.

"Being an only child love, hasn't given you the same perspective" Apolline glanced his way with a stare of annoyance. "Giving her something else to focus on won't change how she feels"

"I know that, but I don't want to spend the next 9 months watching Hermione become depressed. They have to grow apart a little and now seems like the time to show them it isn't the end of the world. What else can we do Apolline?" the dark haired man watched she her eyes reluctantly softened. She understood.

"I will help Fleur manage through letters…"

"I know you don't like this; but we have to do it"

* * *

Hermione had put herself in a trance. The teacher was currently explaining the difference in dialects that had evolved through the centuries depending on the country it's spoken in, and while all of it was very interesting to the other children her age; both Veela and human alike, the brunette wasn't that keen on learning something she already knew. She'd proven to speak English near fluently thanks to her father but still had to attend these lessons like every other clan member her age. It was one of the few classes where the Veela girls weren't separated from their brothers as it was a universal education and not one solely based on their creature blood. A new incentive from Reina hoping to haze the line draw between genders.

"Mione, you saw the carriage right? Was it really made out of gold?" Nath whisper spoke from her left, trying not to catch the attention of anyone else. Brown eyes didn't even move from their focus.

"No"

"What? But I'm sure I heard the girls say…"

"You honestly believe everything they say Nath. Why would the carriage be made of gold? Do you know how many they have to send out to collect students?" Tristan was seated on her opposite side of their shared table. Sharing notes came easier that way but really, the trio never needed it. They used their closeness for more important things.

"I know that" his tone was harsh and slightly raised. Quickly correcting themselves not to get caught, a moment of silence was given in case the teacher turned. She didn't.

"It wasn't gold Nath. It was white with carved accents. They were the only gold on the thing besides the obvious crest. Really. I don't see the big deal. It arrived, we said our farewells and then it left just as suddenly. It's the same every year and if they return for Christmas it will probably be the same way too" Hermione stated with facts rather than speculation like her cousin loved to do. Rather optimistic that boy.

"How many could fit inside it?" the teal eyed boy continued without delay. Two sets of eyes glared at him silently. It was rare for Hermione and Tristan to be on the same wave length outside of certain topics but when it came to Nathanael's energetic annoying self; it was natural.

"It's a magical carriage. It could fly therefor it could house more than a dozen people naturally" Tristan went back to taking notes from the board while Hermione tried to get back into brooding over not having her favourite sister around for the year. Who would she turn to for magic and morning smiles? A glance either side of her; with a strictly proper young man Tristan or a childish buffoon Nath her options weren't appealing.

"How about we practice after class? Could be fun" Nathanael was trying his best to distract his dear friend from her obvious sadness. Normally his bubbly attitude was easily absorbed by her when they played round but since that morning, Hermione didn't care.

"I could find the time to get in a little sparring. If you are offering Nath" Tristan nodded his head once. Teal eyes brightened for a moment as they switched to the third party.

"I think I'll pass this time. I have something else I need to do" with the girl's reply the boys just kept the silence going and turned their attention back to the lesson.

The day rolled on and after their classes the trio found themselves in the library calmly reading. It wasn't an uncommon sight with Hermione or Tristan but completing their group was the vibrant faces of the twins, their friend Angelique and even little Gabrielle who was finding Hermione's lap the perfect place to play.

"She's been like this all day?" Crystal whispered into the ear of the dark haired boy next to her, to which Nath just nodded. Blue eyes were transfixed on their chocolate haired cousin; it wouldn't do to have the girl mope around for the whole year just because Fleur was gone. They missed her and their other friends too; no one saw them like this.

"I thought I'd be sad when I saw them leave" Danielle spoke softly as she turned a page of her current light novel. Her sister flinched slightly while the boys held their breath waiting for any reaction of their rather sensitive friend.

"You're saying you aren't now?" Hermione's attention didn't stray but her voice was rather accusing towards the blonde haired girl. Still, it didn't deter her.

"Oh I was for a little but then Mama told me they were going away was a good thing. It's not like they'll be gone forever. They'll be back at Christmas and we'll still get letters from them every week" Hermione looked up to see Danielle smile softly. "I'm rather happy for them now. They get to learn all this new exciting stuff, things Mama and Papa would never teach us. I can't wait for when we join them. Then we'll be learning together"

Hermione was stunned; true she was rather down about not being able to see her sister everyday but, when her cousin put it like that…she really should be happy for Fleur. The older girl was going off to learn things the brunette couldn't even dream of, or at least not yet. Gabrielle took notice of her sister's change in demeanour. Dropping her current entertainment of a doll she tugged lightly on a stray lock of brown hair; the most officiant way to get attention.

"Sis..ter?" brown eyes finally connected with blue. So much like their mother's…and Fleur's. Hermione gave the two year old a soft smile. She couldn't be upset. Fleur was working hard to learn all about magic, their world and even if she couldn't officially join her at Beauxbaton's Academy of Magic, she could do her best to learn here at home. Besides, Hermione still had one sister to cuddle and play with.

"Yeah, you're right. But we still have a few years to wait. When they come back at Christmas we'll show them everything just because we're not old enough yet, doesn't mean we're weak" grins spread round the circle and Crystal got hyped.

"They might have those giant books and fancy classrooms but we have the best teachers possible. We'll show them!"

* * *

The brown eyed girl was bursting with energy. Today Fleur was coming back for Christmas break! Hermione dashed her way down the stairs into the dining room for breakfast, a giant smile plastered across her face that brightened the snowed in day. She gave her usual morning greetings to her parents and an extra big kiss on little Gabrielle's cheek. The brunette happily dug into her breakfast with gusto, something her parents noted with amusement. It had been nearly four months since Fleur had started her term in Beauxbaton's and Hermione, despite her performance of 'happiness' for her sister, wasn't a good actor. As the days turned to weeks, Leon noticed her sluggish demeanour around the classroom, her lack of enthusiasm for any outdoor activity and even during meals with the family she had secluded herself into her mind.

"You're in a good mood this morning darling. I'm glad to see it" Apolline gave a warming smile over her cup of tea. Leon might be the English born of the couple but the woman could not start her day without a good cup of tea.

"Of course Mama! I'm excited!" Hermione responded between mouthfuls. Sat down for only two minutes and already half her plate was empty. Pausing his next bite in route, Leon turned to her slightly with a raised brow.

"And just what exactly are you excited for Hermione?" he took the next mouthful while still pulling the inquiring face. "I don't remember agreeing to a day without lessons…" the brunette giggled at his mumbled words through a mouthful to which Gabby also found amusing.

"Don't talk while you eat dear. You're a bad example for the children" Apolline lectured without sparing a glance; years of manners practise taking effect without her conscious will.

"No Papa. I mean Fleur comes back today! It's the start of Christmas break!" she grinned at both her parents who halted their eating. Instantly the man caught the look his wife was currently pleading to him in silence before turning his full attention to the older girl. Cutlery down and hands folded together, Leon sadly had to break the atmosphere.

"I'm sorry Hermione. But Fleur won't be coming home these holidays"

"What?" eyes widened at the realisation, her fork cluttering onto the plate with a loud ring. "Why? Why is she staying there?! I thought they were all coming back?!"

"'Ermione, lower your voice at the table"

"Fleur wrote to me and said she was! You're lying!" Hermione didn't listen to her mother. She didn't lower her voice.

"Your grandmother wrote to us not two days ago. She is spending time with the girls away from the manor. They will not be coming home this winter" Apolline's voice was unrelenting; her eyes just as firm. Their brightness had faded into a dark shadow that shook the brunette to the bone. Her mother was scaring her. Quickly standing from her seat, Hermione raced from the room in a haze of tears, not once caring that she'd knocked her chair over, disrupted the china or made her sister upset at the noise. The dining room was left in the silence of heartbreak.

It was hours later when Leon ventured to the girl's room did he find the real destruction. Books thrown across the floor like rag dolls, drawing paper's crushed underfoot and her bed a pile of sheets and pillows mashed together to make a hasty fort of protection. It did little to soften the cries that came from within. The dark haired man wanted to offer some comfort; anything, physical or spiritual to guide his little girl through the pain of betrayal, lies and sadness. Hermione had lasted near four months without her older sister around and she'd done well for one who had lived every day with such a strong presence. But her breaking point had been reached and Leon couldn't do anything. With a sigh he closed the girl's door and left her to weep.

No one had questioned him of her lack of attendance for their afternoon lessons. He didn't give them any reasons but they kept their curiosity to themselves.

For three days Hermione secluded herself in her room, for three sunrises she hadn't shown herself at any meal and by each sunset her parents were further conflicting on their actions. Apolline knew if her mother was with them for the holidays she wouldn't put up with such behaviour. After giving the young girl a good scolding, Reina would have them all downstairs for the Christmas Eve tradition of gift giving, food and music; depressed or not. Apolline was not her mother.

Every morning she passed the same closed door. Her Veela blood was churning in her veins at the mere thought of her child crying in darkness all alone; her basic instincts were screaming to penetrate the wooden barrier and sooth the girl like the Half-Veela dearly wished she could. A sweet song would drown out the sorrows her baby had but that was not the plan. Leon had made his point very clear; they were to guide the girl through her separation anxiety and to do so, Hermione needed to come out of her room herself. She had until the evening when the family would be gathered round the tree, otherwise she'd miss that year's gift giving and be properly punished. There was no exceptions.

* * *

On that dreary April day, Hermione watched her teacher with precision. Not one twitch of the woman went unnoticed and every glance sent the brunette's way was documented; Keen knowledge stored for later. The girl wasn't surprised at the extra supervision especially after her latest stunt that happened to fall on the month's first.

After taking her supposed punishment for not attending the family Christmas day, Hermione started shutting herself off from everyone. Baring Gabby who had done nothing but continue to give her loving smiles and warm hugs, the brunette pushed away all comfort her mother tried to give her and any contact be it physical or emotional with her Veela cousins. Soon they stopped coming round altogether for the single purpose of playtime.

Hermione also stopped lagging behind to talk with her father whenever he taught the trio another nifty little charm. Both Leon and Apolline noticed her change in attitude very early and after a few weeks the whole family started to notice the obvious signs; Hermione was angry.

Tristan and Nathanael didn't see her as everyone else did. To them she was still the same Hermione, just withdrawn at the heartbreak of her sister's lie and a little girl who was sad. It didn't help that no one understood how she felt. The second term had commenced and with it so too had the trio's lessons; only they did not expect Hermione to act out in a rebellious manner. Normally their little spurts of mischief were no more than tricks; mild scares or amusements meant to brighten up the household. However on the day of foolery Hermione took it too far and caused an explosion that set fire to the curtains and left char marks all over the walls. Tristan was shocked at the scene he witnessed.

Since the trio had learnt their first potions lesson they became experts at making things boil and explode; all in good fun of course. The worst that came out of their experiments was a loud bang or a foul smelling scent.

On that particular day things changed, Hermione set up the potion just outside their targeted room and while the boys were distracted dropped something into the vial that Tristan caught site of and had enough common sense to drag Nath aside before it fully reacted. After the huge explosion which knocked them off their feet, the boys watched in shock as parents came running to quickly settle the raging fires before turning on them. Hermione had long since left them there to be punished; alone.

Brown eyes refocused as the Veela dismissed them.

"That will be all today. You can finish the last few pages as homework and practise your wandwork with your parents" Hermione quickly stood from her seat and left the room. She had no need to practise. After reading the book multiple times it was all child's play to her now, when she had Fleur teaching her new things every day it was exciting; now had become tiresome. The brunette was so invested in her mental monologue she missed the look the boys gave her as they were left behind.

Apolline was awaiting her child just outside the girl's room, knowing exactly when her class was over the brunette would try to hide away from others until dinner time; even if that meant skipping her extra lessons with Leon or her latest punishment. Unfortunately for Hermione, Apolline had decoded her strategic avoidance plan quickly and preceded to halt the brunette at every turn.

As weeks became months Hermione's attitude had morphed, from the outpour of hurt at not seeing Fleur, she had started to bundle it up inside her. She kept her face blank while her eyes raged with a burning fire. If the Half-Veela had not known she was human personally she'd assume the girl held some dark magical ability deep inside by the sheer intensity that came off her skin.

Less and less Apolline became witness to Hermione actually using her magic. The girl only attended lessons she was physically chaperoned to and barely participated in any practise; be it flying, fencing and even magic. When she first started throwing tantrums over lessons, Apolline had taken away her free time as punishment. After the first step it never stopped. One outcry turned into multiple, 'accidents' started to happen all over and when the Half-Veela mother told the girl she would no longer be permitted to directly contact her sister at school, everything just shut off. Her energy, her spirit, her emotions.

"I don't know what else to do…" the blonde woman sighed softly before her keen hearing caught wind of the approaching footsteps. A split second after the nine year old turned the corner she realised her mistake; before her feet could turn her round the sharp commanding voice of her mother stopped her stiff.

"'Ermione, come here" stifling any noise wanting to spout from her lips, the brown eyes girl just steeled her resolve and closed the gap. Books still in hand she remained quiet before her mother and waited for the speech to begin. When nothing came Hermione figured she better get it over with.

"Afternoon mother"

"I hope today's class was compelling" Apolline kept her voice at an even tone. She loved her daughter; she always would, nothing could stop her heart beating for the tiny brunette before her. That same heart pumped Veela blood through her veins and that entity would not stand for disobedience. "You're tutors have been informing me of your lack of participation in class. Your attendance for practise is also declining but since you haven't receded in your work standards they won't discipline you for it. I won't be so lenient" Hermione looked up into her mother's dark blue eyes and saw the swirling emotions battling for supremacy but the woman wasn't willing to portray any of them. Hermione didn't bother with words. After taking her punishments for months now, why would she?

"Your father is waiting for you in his study. He has something he wants to discuss with you. And about your behaviour. Your grandmother will arrive this evening; I expect you down for dinner at an appropriate time with a warm greeting for her. Am I understood?" Apolline's voice was steady; her heart was broken. Every instinct was screaming at her to reach out; hold that poor broken child in her arms and promise everything would be alright. Promise nothing would ever hurt her again. Just as she did all those years ago.

"Yes mother" like a robot she was acting to be, Hermione turned face and walked back down the hallway.

She still had her books in hand and no intention to return and ditch them in her room, Hermione left her feet to take the route while her mind went further into the darkness where it was pain free. No Fleur meant no happiness, without happiness Hermione felt like she was a loner. To her it was better to feel nothing, than feel the only soul on earth. Somewhere in the back of her mind, Hermione felt like she knew what it was like. Something was telling her she understood what if was to be left abandoned in the unknown, with no one to call out for or hold onto. She didn't want to relive it. She didn't want to feel if it led to bad things.

Her cousins were so supportive those first few weeks. They came round every day and the group spent hours together practising charms and fencing. Hermione even willingly tried a proper Quidditch game for the first time, but after Christmas it all stopped. Fleur didn't come home. Her grandmother instead spent time with the clan girls on the grounds for Christmas so she could teach them personally. That's what Apolline had told her and Hermione didn't believe it for a second.

"Everyone is a liar. They all change their minds" she grumbled to herself as she took the last corner, target door in sight.

When Hermione first refused to attend classes, it wasn't long for her Veela cousins to abandon the group. Her aunt and uncles just decided they no longer wanted them to play together or study. Soon it was just Hermione, Tristan and Nath; in and out of class together, extra lessons and when she saw how they purposely stayed away during gatherings, the brunette couldn't take anymore.

Hermione didn't want to see anyone else leave her so she did what any brilliant mastermind nine year old would do; leave them instead. Setting that potion up was to her their last chance at changing her mind.

Watching as her parents worry over all the other children and even the damaged house over her made her angry, hurt; they didn't once ask where she was or if she was alright. They didn't even bother looking for her until Tristan spoke of her involvement.

Opening the door, Hermione was welcomed by the sight of Leon sitting behind his desk, full concentration on his latest project. His brow was furrowed, hand steady and eyes alight with such excitement; what should she care?

Fleur's letters hadn't seen her hands in months. She no longer had the privilege to write to her sister on her own nor would she read any letters in return without Leon being the mediator. Just because she wasn't doing everything they ordered her to, didn't mean they had to rip apart such a strong sisterly bond. Hermione's insides always boiled at the thought and she refused to forgiven him for it.

"Ah there she is. Come in Hermione. I want to show you something" Leon smiled as he leant back in his seat. Closing the door behind her, she let her eyes roll over the walls and furniture. Glass cases and jars were arranged perfectly on the higher shelves and inside every one of them was a small detailed muggle contraption made of wood. She'd never noticed them before.

"Mother said I'm to take my punishment with you today" she responded automatically as she placed her things on an empty seat, still not bothering to look at the man.

"Oh forget about that. I want to show you this" proudly gesturing to the wooden model before him, Leon stepped back from his seat. It appeared to be an eighteenth century warship, at least Hermione assumed so with the multitude of cannons on the sides accompanied by the mast design.

"It is a ship" moving her brown eyes to those of Leon's, the girl was expecting some elaboration to her being there other than the wizard showing off his collection of wooden figurines in bottles.

"This isn't just any ship, it's the replica of the Bretagne; a 110 gun, three decker ship built in 1766. I wanted you to help me finish it. Muggles have this hobby where they create these tiny wooden ships inside glass bottles piece by piece. Well I thought it rather silly to restrict yourself, so instead I'm hand crafting the various muggle machines like ships, trains and auto motives before shrinking them into the bottle. I find it more relaxing that way. It's become an addictive hobby over time" her eyes returned to the shelves and organised collection.

"How long is this punishment going to last? Mother didn't tell me anything…" Hermione looked over the wooden model with a keen eye. This thing was a tool. A contraption used as an excuse to make her spend more time with her father. It didn't matter who's idea it was, all Hermione's mind processed was she had to spend hours every day inside the same room with the man that took away her only happiness; her connection to Fleur.

"Punishment? This isn't about punishing you Hermione. I just thought we could spend some time together as father and daughter. If you want to start working on something else I can…" Leon replied with a smile but was interrupted by the sudden bang of a fist onto his desk. A splinter of wooden fell from the mast; his latest detail undone.

"Why do you and mother do this to me?" he could barely hear her. It was so low, so cold and distant. Her head was bowed, hiding her face from view. Fist clenched tightly pressed further against the wood while the other clutched her dress tightly.

"Hermi…"

"What did I ever do?!" glaring at him behind the blur of unshed tears, Hermione grit her teeth trying to hold it in. Her head was spinning, her insides churning into a spiral of emotions she couldn't identify. She was angry at her father, hurt by her friends, sad about Fleur and all these others feelings she couldn't differentiate from red or blue. They were coming up. Spilling over the walls she'd spent hours building around her heart just because her father wanted to spend time with her?!

Wrapping her arms round her stomach tightly the tears eventually fell. "I never meant to be so bad! I didn't want anyone to get hurt! I didn't try to destroy anything! I just wanted FLEUR! Why is everyone leaving me?! What did I do?! **WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME**?!" her words morphed into screams and with the powerful voice came the release of built up energy.

Pulsating magic came from her body in waves of violent currents making books fly off shelves all over the room followed by the sounds of shattering glass, thuds of broken furniture and splintering of wood. Her eyes shut tightly, the darkness had been her comfort for so long now it brought only hurt and abandonment the more she tried to hide away in it. The air around her was spiralling out of control, suffocating her and the whirling noise was unbearable for the small body trapped in the vortex of carnage; she collapsed.

"I've got you Hermione" a large hand shaped to the back of her head guided her in to a solid warmth.

Her father's chest became her shelter, his powerful arms her stability and his voice the song she needed to crawl back to the light.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" Hermione repeated the words over and over again. Not only in her head but quietly to the room. When arms squeezed her for a second, he'd heard her.

"I've got you baby girl. I'm not letting you go. You're safe, I promise" Leon pressed kisses into her hair as he whispered the words she needed to hear. Such a sight was heart-breaking. No nine year old needed to experience such pain that they purposely reined in their magic. Hermione didn't know with her growing emotions her magic was slowly building up inside her just waiting to be let out with the tears. She hadn't cried since the day they told her the news. She hadn't be allowed her grief.

"I didn't mean to Papa…I don't want.."

"I know child. I know" the wind became still around them and slowly the magic burnt out. Father and daughter were left in the aftermath of a storm but it mattered little. Leon could go through lifetimes of destroyed priceless artifacts if it meant comforting his distraught child. "Sometimes we can't control our magic. It gets away from us; all of us. Your mother and even grandmother at times" he felt her hiccup against his chest.

"But I…they…"

"They had no say in this. It was all my doing Hermione. I'm so sorry. I didn't want any of this to happen to you. Not when it was my responsibility to prepare you and I failed. I had a feeling Fleur's departure for school would do something like this. We should've talked to you girls sooner but…" Leon tried to explain but it just wasn't coming out right. He placed another kiss to her crown as she tried to look at him. Red eyes and all.

"But…"

"I know it's upsetting being apart. I never wanted the day to come either Hermione. But you girls are my little babies and all babies have to grow up sooner or later. Fleur's at that age and watching her go was the hardest thing your mother and I had to do. Yes; we were sad too, Hermione. And in a few years, we'll have to watch you leaving us right along with her"

"Two years is a long time Papa" Hermione manage to sniff out while wiping her eyes.

"True, but it comes around soon enough. My little girls growing up into strong fierce magical witches. The world will be at your mercy. I can feel it" he grinned when she giggled slightly.

"Fleur's the Veela, Papa. Not me"

"Be that as it may; it's not going to stop you showing those magical creatures how strong and powerful we humans can be right? Just because your mother, sisters and cousins are Veela doesn't mean we're different. We are one big family. We're all here together, for each other"

"But, they left me…"

"Only because I asked them to" Leon gently rubbed her back. "I saw you trying to keep yourself in higher spirits. Your mother saw how being with the older girls did nothing to help so we asked your aunty to stare the girls away for a while. We hoped you'd see reason and come out of it. Guess we underestimated your stubbornness huh?" he chuckled as Hermione blushed.

"Got that from Mama…"

"Of course"

"But why did she stay away? She said she'd come back for Christmas"

"Reina made the last minute decision without us. Something about the girls needing to learn something before…oh whatever. Veela related nonsense drives me crazy and when we get caught up in it, I just want to stun somebody" when her father let out a rough huff of breath Hermione couldn't control herself and burst into a fit of giggles. Long side aching bouts of laughter. Once again clearing her eyes of tears; joyful ones this time she gave her old man a smile.

"I'm sorry Papa. I shouldn't have been so bad. I'm sorry" she looked round at the room. "And I'm sorry I destroyed your models. They must've taken a long time"

"This is nothing, we're magical remember? All I care for is that you are safe and happy. I can't bring Fleur back from school but I hope to help you through her absence. Will you let me?" for a moment the two just sat there, among debris staring into each others eyes. Smiles spread.

"Ok Papa. But I don't want to build ships. I want to do something fun"

"What's more fun than building ships?!" she grinned at him

"Drawing, painting"

"Alright. Help me clean up this mess and we can practise drawing. I've noticed you've done little since the start of year. How about we do something for Fleur when she gets back?"

"Yeah!"

* * *

 **Please leave me a review on what you thought. I love to read what you guys and girls think. Even if it's just a face or a long well thought out speech. Trust me, they are all appreciated. Again anything you want answered send me a PM and I'll get back to you asap. Anything not a spoiler will be given freely.**

 **Heads up on the next chapter which won't take me as long to write as I plan to do it in a very different format to the norm. It will be set over the next 2 years and clearly stated. I thought long and hard about how I was going to write the time jump and didn't want to just go right into things nor detail the boring day to day. If work and life go as planned the chapter should be out at the end of the month if not sooner.**

 **Midmoon Kitsune out!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Well, the collective response from reviews was I made people cry…Sorry? My intentions were to make it very emotional and a life changing event, but I never seem to grasp what is 'emotionally heart-breaking' through writing. I guess I'll apologise for that so I am sorry guys. Hopefully this chapter is a little more, happier? Different perspective this time but it literally pained me to read. I don't know about you readers but I hate extended bouts of italic writing. So excuse me for self-torture.**

 **I need to insist that everyone not take this chapter in a literal sense of time. Dates are specific but they are not limited. This chapter spans over about a year and a half. Please fill in the spaces with your own imagination as the two will have sent letters other than what I've written or if you like you can PM me for any information you'd like clarified.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **Letters of Distance**

* * *

Fleur's body was jolted slightly as the carriage wove its way through the clouds. Even in magical flying vehicles one couldn't avoid turbulence. She didn't mind, her focus was more on the piece of parchment she'd been clutching tightly to since that morning. It was her last letter of the year. One that arrive on her last night at Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. It was from her sister.

"Fleur? Are you alright?" blue looked up to see multiple sets of eyes locking in on her. Their school carriage was well known among the peers as the representation of beauty; their Veela qualities making all entrances rather bedazzling. The transportation became specific to the needs it carried; theirs being they were all one big family. Every son and daughter of the clan spanning the age's from first year, all the way to seventh, were seated in the luxurious space. The older girls tended to sit together, talking or reading while the males conversed on the opposite side of the space over a hot discussion or a game. The younger generation, like herself just mingled in the middle somewhere. It was like any group of mismatched ages; being part creature didn't change that.

"I'm fine, thank you. I just can't wait to return home. To see 'Ermione and Gabby. I bet she's grown so much…" her smile was contagious as many of the other Veela girls thought of the adorable little toddler Delacour. The youngest always got the extra attention.

"Fleur…the letter…" her companion hinted softly in her ear. Unlike the others, the girl knew something was off, eyeing the near crushed parchment.

"It's just something my sister sent; don't worry Steph" waving the girl's concern off like nothing, she folded the letter up carefully and set her attention out the window. Stephanie could see the concern still present behind those eyes but out of respect, she let it go. Fleur's mind was going over the words she'd received from her sister; it contained something she never thought she'd hear from Hermione. The brunette lied to her, for months.

When the Christmas holidays came closer and closer, Fleur was excited to return home and after writing her letter; expected to really. When her grandmother unknowingly arrived, everything changed. All the Veela girls of the clan were ordered to remain on grounds. Their two weeks of holidays were crammed with lessons from Reina on their next stage of Veela transition from girl to woman. How the next three years of their lives were going to be about change, first their mind, soon their body then the final stage of evolution. The elder Veela girls' presence was meant to be a reassuring presense but still Fleur wasn't concentrated on her near future. She wanted to see her sisters.

 _June 11_ _th_ _1989_

 _Dear Fleur,_

 _It's been a long time since I've been allowed to do this, Mama and Papa thought it good for me to write to you before you came home._

 _I've been lying._

 _Since Christmas Papa hasn't let me write to you because I wasn't behaving. I was sad you weren't here and I'm sorry…please don't be mad at me._

 _We have summer to look forward to. Have a safe trip home._

 _Hermione_

 _xxx_

Fleur assumed the mail she received from home was always from her sister or her mother at least. She had assumed the younger girl's handwriting had become overly formal over the last year but after reading it; Hermione wasn't the one to really send her those letters; they were scripted. Everything from her daily activities and her lessons, to birthdays and celebrations. All of it was orchestrated; 'blurred' by their parents. So Fleur wouldn't feel bad for leaving the brunette behind as she attended school.

But she did. She left her sister behind so she could have an adventure filled, blood pumping and an exhilarating year at school. The blonde clenched her jaw. She'd change it that summer. Everything was going to be about her, Hermione and Gabrielle. Maybe she'd let the twins in on some fun too…maybe.

* * *

One week, that was all it took before an owl arrived one morning after breakfast and Fleur knew exactly whom it was from. Her second year of school was going to be a busy one.

 _September 10_ _th_ _1989_

 _Dear Fleur,_

 _I miss you already. Summer went by too quickly and Gabrielle keeps asking for another day swimming! You put the idea in her head before you left didn't you?! She's only a toddler Fleur, you shouldn't have her so excited for pools of water this early. What if she falls into the fountain when I'm not around? Mama will filet me with her element and then you will have no one to write to!_

 _I hope you're having fun with all your friends and the new classes! They sounded really exciting, and after reading through your books everything sounded so much better than our lessons here (I'm sorry! I didn't mean to go into your room but Crystal started it…). I wish I was at Beauxbaton's. Papa said he's going to take us on a trip soon. I don't know where exactly yet, he's been rather quiet about that part but Mama knows! She's always grinning and it's really not fair! We're all missing you greatly and the twins won't admit it but they are still struggling with that spell you taught them. It's funny to watch their attempts._

 _I hope you're looking after Angelique. She was anxious leaving and Nath told me being a first year isn't the easiest experience. Was he lying again? You didn't have trouble right? And don't forget you promised to write a lot this year. We have things to talk about, and Éclair needs the exercise._

 _Hope to hear from you soon._

 _Hermione_

 _xxx_

Fleur smiled to herself after reading the letter over again. Her sister wasn't one to float around an issue. She wanted to know everything that happened last year and the two ended up talking well into the night several times over the summer, trying to fit every detail of her lessons, classmates and the château itself. Even Fleur couldn't spill it all. Picking up her quil she started her reply early knowing Éclair wouldn't make the journey in one night; lazy bird.

 _September 19_ _th_ _1989_

 _My little sister Mione,_

 _Happy birthday! You're ten years old today! How does it feel to finally come to the age of maturity?! I can remember when we were so small and playtime was so much better. Running around without worries or teachers to interrupt us. Of course that doesn't mean you can't still do it. Mother and Father will just look at you differently now. Everything here is going great since term started. Being in my second year means I'm allowed to join the dualing club! There has only been one meeting but it sounds rather exciting and the professor thinks I will do very well._

 _I hope Mother and Father are in good health and give you my gift. I got it over the break and really wanted to hand it to you myself but we both know I couldn't hold myself back if I didn't give it to Mother. I'm sorry I can't be there for your birthday Mione, I really wish I could be but I hope you enjoy the trip. Yes, Father told me all about it. If you remember the stories England is meant to be very interesting place! London especially. Mother goes a lot for work but Father will take you wherever you want to go, I made him promise to send a picture of you and that giant clock tower…I still do not understand why the English have such a big thing. Do they not carry around pocket watches or simply need reminding of time more often?_

 _How is Gabrielle? Mother wasn't very informative with her last letter, only she said something about the two of you taking up clay together? I'm not sure a three year old should be playing with such substances. What if she eats it?_

 _Angelique is fitting in perfectly with her classmates and the magic of the school. We are making sure she is welcomed and very safe. It is our Veela way dear sister. We would never leave one out alone. I also forgive you for entering my room without permission, of course the same cannot be said for Crystal and I'll be sure to write to her telling her so. I do miss you, Mione. I wish you could be here to see this magnificent place. The pictures and words cannot describe it to the full beauty. And when Christmas comes this year, I'll be back with you for the holiday. I promise you this time._

 _I cannot wait to hear from you soon and see more of your artwork. You're becoming very talented_

 _Love,_

 _Fleur_

 _xxx_

* * *

Days turned to weeks and Fleur progressed through every lesson, every day with a brilliant will to learn and a sharp vision for the future. The letters between herself and her sister never stopped. Every week like clockwork. Éclair was getting his needed exercise.

 _November 8_ _th_ _1989_

 _Dear Fleur,_

 _Tristan appreciated his gift from you and asked me to pass along his thanks. I never thought I'd see him so happy at opening a gift so small before. I got him another potion-making set when Papa said he was nearly finished the others he'd received over the summer. I forget the rest of his gifts after we started dining. You should've seen it Fleur, there was so many different kinds of cake! Nath ended up with a sore stomach after lunch because he didn't think about how much he was eating. But I did. I remember what you said about parties and cake. You saved my life Fleur. Thank you sister!_

 _Grandmother has taken over gymnastics lessons! You saw what little I could do before but I'm so much better now. She said it would be good to learn proper balance and become more connected to the earth's magic. Even if we can't use the same magic you can, she said it doesn't mean we shouldn't be as connected to the forests. I was able to flip backwards with her help just yesterday! It was so much fun! You have to try it when you get home. Nath is alright with cartwheels and standing on his hands but Tristan just isn't getting it. Grandmother said it was something about being 'boys'? I don't understand what she meant. Can you explain?_

 _Christmas is so close and soon as you get off the carriage we're going pixy hunting! Papa said this year has been a lot colder and they'll emerge earlier than expected. I was hoping to ask Mama if we could have a day or two in the garden without the barrier but I know you don't like snow that much. Is it because of your hair? Why do you Veela always worry so much about hair? It's magical anyways isn't it? After Crystal and Danielle stayed last week they were complaining to Mama about getting green slim in their hair. It was an honest mistake with the spell. Nath did it._

 _I've been re-reading your letters about the classes and teachers, I'm so jealous! I'm glad to hear you're doing so well in the dualing club, but you haven't said anything about the Quidditch tournament. I'm not asking for myself of course, the boys are curious as they aren't getting letters from a direct source. And the picture you sent last time was beautiful. Are those the Unicorns bred for riding? They look amazing but smaller? You said they had grey/silver hair and black hooves right? I've kept it safe and using it as a muse. When I get better with the clay I'll make you something._

 _Gabrielle thought it was a good idea to help me write this so I'm sorry for the ink smudges. She was excited. We can't wait for your arrival and we have your birthday presents ready for you!_

 _Love Hermione_

She couldn't wait to be home either, a month was all she had to wait. Her birthday didn't matter to her all that much this year. With her grandmother's words still flowing through her mind she was less excited for the next few years. Her body was slowly catching up to the Veela blood. It would become troubling and Fleur didn't need trouble.

* * *

The Christmas holidays were truly magical to the sisters. While summer was for childhood drama and outdoor adventures, the snow filled season brought on the familial feelings of close comfort and nights by the fire. Many memories were made and cherished; the New Year's celebration once again the topic of social conversation and guests came from all corners of the country. Fleur and Hermione were playing their usual pranks to which many of the adults found enchanting despite their ages. Sadly it couldn't last forever. As Fleur wrote under the candle light in her room she rubbed her eyes of the oncoming sleepiness. The changes going on within her and around her was very tiring.

 _January 29_ _th_ _1990_

 _Dearest Sister,_

 _I wish I could write to you more often, I do. Christmas was the best time away from school I've had in well; since summer. Classes are becoming troubling after passing the New Year. Not in the academic way, never, but sadly it seems that having Veela blood is starting to cause some problems. Grandmother has explained it to us well and the clan sisters are always around to offer a helping hand but, I'm already tired of it. I wish I could talk about what has been happening but mother has stated it wouldn't be appropriate in letters._

 _I've heard that you are getting better at your flying. Did Auntie get you a new broom or have you finally found your courage when soaring at heights? There isn't anything to fear from such things Mione. Someone will always be there to catch you. I promise._

 _The girls are all working very hard and Angelique has become at home here like a natural. The clan is always by her side and yet she's still made many friends her own year. I fear how that will change as we all grow into our roles and Veela selves. Speaking of, I hope you have 'overcome' the drama those blasted sisters caused at the party. I know we promised never to speak of it but I loathe the day I promised Grandmother I'd never curse them without cause. They are truly testing my limits here. They only dream to reach my advanced level and in doing so like to remind me of the distance always between us. It hurts._

 _I wish I could be there more for you and Gabrielle as you grow. The pictures Mother sends make me feel like I am doing little of my sisterly duties to you both. I'm sorry Mione. I truly am but I know Papa is taking good care of you both. He tells me of all your adventures. I know soon you will join me here at school but even then I fear my duties as a sister will diminish even further._

Fleur willed her tears to stop from falling. She wasn't a weak girl. It was simply the Veela within her. Being far from her family was difficult especially at the time when her body grew from a girl to a woman. So many changes in such a small length of time; body, mind, blood...

Closing her eyes to focus, Fleur breathed out heavily. She couldn't burden her sister with her feelings; she wouldn't. Her time at Beauxbaton's was for learning, practising magic and experiencing life outside the clan. Her letters from home were keeping her strong and she'd stay that way for them. When her sister's see her the next time they will see her growth and be proud. At least Fleur hoped. Completing her letter with kind words for their parents Fleur sealed it up and called the loyal messenger over. Always excited that bird was.

* * *

 _March 15_ _th_ _1990_

 _Dearest Sister,_

 _Gabrielle has grown so big. She is almost acting like a proper young lady. Of course I believe this is because of the perfect bloodline she holds. Grandmother told me to write that, she's here for a while longer and we're spending some time together. But truly our baby sister is growing so much. Her birthday was a magical occasion and I say that in the purest of heart. She loved the enchantments Mama placed upon her toys and Papa made her giggle so much she nearly snorted her drink. Of course he was also responsible for any mess she made too, which ended up being a lot because the boys and I ended up making her throw it around a bit. We're still being punished for it._

 _I'm glad to hear you're still enjoying your classes and I knew you'd do excellent with the dualing club. Have you won the school trophy? Papa said you got it from his side of the family; Mama didn't agree about that though. They haven't stopped talking about it yet either. It's great to see them like this again, since you started school and I've been…misbehaving they grew apart a little. But that will never really happen. They're in love! And nothing can part love, right Fleur?_

 _Mama had to host a dinner for her work last week. It was awful Fleur! All the adults were talking about boring things and Papa couldn't play with his magic like he usual does at the table. Gabrielle was very upset and I hate having to remember all those manners and extra cutlery. You would've laughed if you saw us. We were miserable.  
_

 _The twins get to take the trip to Bourges soon for their school supplies. Aunty has been really excited; for the past few weeks it's all they've been talking about and I'm still jealous I can't go. Mama explained it to me the other night before bed, how it's a family tradition between mother and daughter. She said it was like a ritual that only she could take you for your supplies and soon it will be my turn. I know it isn't far away, but I really want to attend the Academy with you!_

 _She asked me to send a small letter from her as well. So I hope you're studying hard like always and I hear all about your latest adventures with your magic. It must be unbelievably strong now._

 _Love,_

 _Hermione_

Fleur gently slipped the paper aside to read the accompanying letter. The elegant linked writing was unmistakable.

 _My darling Fleur,_

 _Know that your words are being heard and both I and your father wish we could help you through this time. I hope you are faring well with the warming weather and your body's process of the change. I know it is a very difficult time being away from not only your sister but your clan and the familial feeling that would otherwise help you through this transition._

 _Your Grandmother knows what she is speaking and she's told me you are doing excellent handling the knowing trouble that comes well with our blood and the minds of humans. Do not lose heart, it is but a passing moment in time and soon you will come to know what being a Veela truly is._

 _You have growing emotions about both your father and I, trust me Fleur I can feel them. I know you wish you could be home and your presence making its rightful influence on your sisters but the truth is we can't allow it. Your emotions are very complicated in this process of change and soon your mind will start seeing things, taking in much more it didn't before._

 _I wish to only reassure you that your home; your clan is still safe, secure and warm. Your sisters are growing in health and smiles. They are not like they were last year. Those months have passed and Hermione has come into her being more with spending time, not only with your father and myself, but she is finding time with your many cousins, aunties and even your Grandmother._

 _Her art has become her savior as I'm sure you've been gifted with by now. Her talents are growing every day and little Gabrielle has come into her bright cheerful but mischievous personality. We are all thinking of you every day, both for your work and your happiness. The next letter I hope to hear from you will be about your brilliant final exams before the term ends. Know I am always here for you my daughter._

 _Always,_

 _Your mother,_

 _Apolline._

Their connection had grown stronger over the months and while she hated being away from her family, Fleur still felt their warm presence every night she fell asleep and every morning she awoke. The blonde's mind still rung with the words of her grandmother. Everything was going to change as her Veela blood bloomed with her growing body. Womanhood was going to be a real adventure.

* * *

 _April 29_ _th_ _1990_

 _Dearest Mione,_

 _You can proudly share with the family I have gone beyond excellence with my exams this year. Not only myself but the whole clan have worked hard, studied and given our best over the week to show not only our growing skills in magic but our family is still the best the school has ever seen._

 _I'm glad to hear about your Easter holiday went swimmingly, please excuse my words but I could not help myself. The picture you sent of our adorable little sister in her bathing suit created a swarm of giggling girls and overbearing smiles to us all. I dear say I nearly had the thing stolen from me. Honestly Mione, you know I don't like to share such things; especially when it comes to my very cute baby sisters._

 _Because of my excelling grades, the best in my year I might add, my professors have agreed to allow me the chance to try for the Riding team here at Beauxbaton's. It's a real honour to test yourself in your second year. The school only allows third years and older to ride the trained beasts but I have earned the right to be tested with the Unicorns this spring instead of the fall. Let us hope I am chosen, then next year you'll get to hear all about the majestic beasts and the skills I will have to learn. Of course this works perfectly well with my dualing club activities. Quidditch would be a conflicting matter however._

 _There is only one month remaining Mione and then we're all home for the summer. Father sent me a letter just before exams begun and promised that if I did well we'd go on a trip to the coast again. Pack your trunk sister, because we are going to the beach!_

 _Love always,_

 _Fleur_

* * *

After opening her latest letter from home, Fleur leaned back to immerse herself in the memories of the summer past. The trip to the Villa and long hours at the beach playing in the surf; watching her energetic sister show off her talent for charms and fencing skills. Fleur would need to practise more otherwise her little Mione might surpass her someday soon. Both of them playing with Gabrielle in their giant garden playground under the watchful eye of their aunties, Fleur showing off her element control and even joining with the Twins to cause a little havoc with Water and Fire during a very carefully watched battle. Needless to say the only thing left she had to learn was her grandmother's element; Reina of course refused to teach her just yet.

Their three months of summer was filled with laughter, parties and endless days of wasting energy any way they could. Poor Gabrielle was asleep by sunset trying to keep up with them.

The Twins settled into their dorm room nicely, their first year starting well for the trouble makers but still they felt bad for leaving Hermione behind with only the boys. A joke shared round quite a bit to the males chagrin.

One year. That was all it would be before Hermione set foot upon the magical grounds of Beauxbaton's Academy of Magic. One more year apart from her sister and to Fleur she couldn't wait for it to go. The blonde figured her sister would be bombarded with letters over the year not only from herself but the Twins promised to share their adventures with the younger trio, helping them from the inside as they called it. Already she assumed Hermione was carefully reading through them but Fleur snapped herself out of her little memory haze to read the very well-articulated letter.

 _December 3_ _rd_ _1990_

 _Dear Fleur,_

 _Happy Birthday to my dearest, loving, older sister. I hope today sees you well and you are drowning in the number of gifts bestowed upon you by the many people of whom you love. Please excuse me, I've been reading a lot of poetry of late. Blame Papa for it, he says I need to have a break away from my history books; as if I shall ever truly put them down. History is what makes us who we are, don't you agree? Besides, when I read I don't notice how lonely it's gotten around here. Sometimes I even forget Tristan is reading with me. How foolish._

 _I asked for a small cake to be made and delivered to you for your birthday, I hope you don't mind it being so small. I can't cook that well yet. Oh I didn't tell you? I've asked Mama to teach me a little baking. Of course the elves were happy to offer there assistance but I wanted Mama to do it so I promised they could deliver it to you instead. I wish I could've witnessed your surprised at having a small treat magically appear in your room but we all should be used to that by now, no?_

 _I can't thank you enough for the amazing birthday present. How did you manage to find such a rare book?! Papa was so jealous when I opened it and I still won't allow him the chance to read it. After all the owner has to enjoy the gift before anyone else correct? Before you ask, I am concentrating very hard on my lessons and extra study this year. I will not be taken lightly when I join you at school. I practise my languages every night and Mama assists me every day at lunch with my wand work. I think I like your wand better Fleur, hers feels too heavy..._

Fleur laughed at her sister's newly apparent adult behaviour. Just before the group left home on the first Hermione had shared a small secret; she was going to grow up in one year. Of course the blonde couldn't fathom why she'd want to but Hermione had a determined look in her eyes. Fleur would be lying if she didn't feel a little sadness for the loss of her bubbly happy faced childish younger sister, but the older girl had caught moments of the brunette's growing maturity. The same pranks the boys pulled over and over didn't bring forth the same results as they did. She spent more hours at night reading her books and her writing definitely showed an improvement. Fleur's baby sister was no longer a baby.

"I'm waiting for you Mione. It's not long now, then you can show the world what you're really made of" Fleur whispered to herself after finishing the letter. More excited words over her eleventh birthday party and the coming Christmas. It would all seem bland once the girl realised her closing trip to Bourges was to be even better than everything else combined.

* * *

Reina gently placed the quil tip into the holder and rested her hand. Another lot of paperwork completed and luckily for her the day ended on a happy note. For everyone. Her company that evening was her daughters, nieces and three lovely grandchildren. She wouldn't have even considered letting anyone into the room while she worked but the atmosphere was calm, still; peaceful as the little ones slept silently in their presence.

Leon had the wonderful idea that morning to try a little experiment in which the children were the subjects of observation. The equation included a single cup of coffee which resulted in near six hours of overflowing energy until Leon and the three were out cold from pure exhaustion.

"Remind me, Apolline, why we trust your husband with three magically gifted youngsters? He's starting to lose his touch of handling them, especially if he thinks coffee is a wise idea" Tempeste occupied the far end of the sofa along side her older sister. Unlike the other Veela women in the room, minus their mother and one very happily relaxed Blair, she had no child to snuggle up with.

"Because he finds it as a plausible excuse not to do his work" the woman replied softly.

Across from them, sharing the mirroring sofa were two snoozing boys with their feet tangled together and protective mothers at their heads. Orane gently stroked her son's hair as he nuzzled further into the cushion she placed him on. Nathaneal on the other end was clearly out to it by the sound of soft snoring and drool leaking from his mouth.

"He clearly takes after his father" Michelle looked over to Tempeste with a soft agreeable smile. Even her Veela genetics couldn't over power the subconscious habits that came from such a man; drooling and snoring were the worst thankfully.

"I don't mind it. It's a sign that he's sleeping deeply. After such a day they all deserve it" she smiled as Nath grumbled under his breath. Tempeste just sighed as she watched her family silently awe at their sleeping treasures. A small movement to the right caught her eye.

Unlike the boys, Hermione was still refined as she snoozed without sound and without movement as her mother cradled her like a big baby. When the trio intruded on the quiet study with their lazy drawl of a walk, Hermione was the only one to gently coax her way into Apolline's arms. The need to nuzzle against soft warm skin and surround herself in pheromones made every Veela in the room preen with pride. What Veela wouldn't smile at the sight of a youngster wanting comfort?

Tempeste could see the love and pure adoration in her sister's eyes as her baby dreamed on. The air was scented with just a hint of sweetness; the after effect a Veela produces when they wish loved ones a soothing rest. Reina caught herself near doing the same for her family but decided to leave it to the younger mothers.

"'Ermione sleeps soundly at night again?"

"She does. It took a little longer this year with the Twins leaving with Fleur, but she's into good habits again since Christmas. Books and art have become her solitude now; despite our best efforts with baking and Leon's little collection" Apolline replied to her mother, not once letting her eyes leaving the brunette.

"In the spring she'll have your trip to look forward to instead. Something I know she's been excited for" Blair softly spoke up from her child free corner of the room. Of all the mother's she was the most relieved to have her girls away at school. Then again no Veela mother had to handle twins in a few generations.

"They always are. Are you three planning to take them all on the same day?" Tempeste looked lazily between her elder sister and younger. Orane shook her head which had even Apolline surprised.

"Michelle and I thought it best if we took the boys a day later. You did tell the girl it was a special 'mother daughter bonding trip yes?" eyes gleamed cheekily as Reina giggled at her girls.

"We wouldn't want our little Apolline to become a liar now would we ladies?" Reina took the hard look those blue eyes sent her way with pride.

The eldest Half-Veela just adjusted her hold on her little one; Hermione all the more happy to snuggle further into the skin of her neck.

* * *

 **Alright, this one I know is slightly confusing, (especially for myself). But I needed time to pass so our favourite character can finally get to school! So next chapter her first year begins, that is after their supply trip. Do let me know if you guys actually want that written out or not. I also want to point out now that every year will be at LEAST three chapters long and like the original series every year brings on something for our characters to face. A reminder that while my story is this, the HP story-line is still going on across the waters so be warned…**

 **Midmoon Kitsune out!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone, I'm not dead. But so close to it. I nearly overworked myself last month and you can blame both for saving lives and entertaining people for the very late update of this story. Taking extra shifts in both volunteering and work was needed but man it was tiring...**

 **Anyway, this chapter took me ages to put together mostly for the creative side. And before anyone has a go at me, I'M SORRY! I have immense respect for the city and the historical side of everything there, not to mention the people. I know I cannot do justice through my writing but I hope I haven't insulted anybody with this update. Please just don't get into it, I will accept all reviews but unless you have something informative to say, please hold off for me. This is a birthday update; MINE to be precise to be kind to me yeah?**

 **Also a huge thank you to Renu! Who has been my life savior this last month and kept me sane enough to write. You're the best buddy!**

* * *

 **Welcome to Beauxbatons!**

* * *

Apolline watched on as her young brunette child leaned heavily into the window pane. Eyes locked on the passing landscape and smile wide as her cheeks would allow. The day had finally come. After waiting three whole years since learning of her sister's memorable trip just before her first year, it was time for Hermione to experience it. The trip to La Rose Lane. Just her and Apolline.

"Are you excited 'Ermione? We should be in Bourges soon" the blonde Half-Veela played with a soft curl while the owner was distracted.

"Yes! When we get there are you going to show me the city?" brown eyes finally left the outside world to focus on her mother. "Or are we going straight there? I want to see everything. Did Fleur visit the city before or after going for her things? I mean I wouldn't mind either way but really…"

"Slow down love. There isn't any rush to see the city or the lane. We have the whole day to enjoy Bourges as we please. It is after all the spring before your first year. We'll make it as special as you want it" Apolline returned the glowing smile before Hermione noticed the change of environment. Another few minutes and the two would be in the station, ready to begin their adventure.

"Hey, Mama? Why didn't the boys come today?" when the machine came to a final halt, the brunette was out of her seat immediately and ready to leave the cabin but soon as she reached out the Veela took that exact hand. She since hadn't let go as they collected their few things and exited the train. Hermione didn't think much about holding her mother's hand; even at her age. It was a normal gesture for her and her sisters when any of the adults took them away from their countryside home to the towns or cities. It was a family thing.

"I told you already darling. This trip is a tradition in our family, the mother takes her children to collect their school supplies on the eve of their first year. No fathers, no siblings, no other family. Just mother and daughter" Apolline lead them away from the crowded station into the open streets. Not once breaking thought or stride as she continued "I took Fleur three years ago, I'm taking you today and in a few more years Gabrielle will be old enough and we'll make the trip too. I promised you a day with just you and me" Hermione looked up to her mother, the air around them warm and comforting. She had to grin a little at the feeling.

Growing up in a family of Veela gave her the ability to sense when they were influencing things round them; either using their pheromones or their elemental magic. Both were still very fascinating to Hermione.

And now Bourges was too. Years of traveling the country with her parents did little to smother the raw enlightenment of seeing new places. Everything to the eleven year old was intriguing; new smells and sounds, new histories to learn and at the end of the day Hermione got to see more of the world she lived in. Watching adults going through their day without so much as a hint that they were but a small part of the bigger picture; children expressing themselves like no one was watching. Dreaming of things Hermione knew as reality. Of course even the Muggle side of the city wasn't without its magic.

Several times along their path, her mother pointed out just slim traces of enchantments, spells and the near invisible magical life. A hidden stone skinned creature near the rooftop of a church or even some water nymph nests perched by the river. Everything interconnected to each other, one world couldn't live without the other. Even the large brick store fronts held her attention long after taking in the detailed designs. If she looked carefully enough she saw the rune marking giving the home protection or luck.

It all made the brunette smile. It was like an ecosystem; the creatures gave protection to the muggles and return they got a home. Of course the muggles didn't have to be aware they were being protected by magic or had a reptile skinned creature living on their roof but like her cousins always taught her, 'What you didn't know, couldn't hurt you'.

"Are you hungry 'Ermione? Would you like something to eat or do you want to get there quickly?" Apolline gently traced her thumb over the girl's hand to gain the attention she needed. Some instinct within her already knew the answer but Hermione still had to pull herself away from look at the city to think about. After breakfast and a quick flu trip, the duo had gone from a taxi ride to a bus then eventually the train. If she wasn't running on pure excitement, Hermione guessed her stomach would be making all the noises it usually did.

"Can we please find a cafe there? If you're alright with that, Mama"

"Of course my darling. Shall we? There is one more thing you have to see before we get started on our shopping. I know you've been aching to see it since Fleur's trip. What did your father do again? Spend an entire lesson on the history of the thing"

"Wait, you mean?" the girl's eyes lit up in excitement.

* * *

"Cathédrale St-Étienne de Bourges" Apolline watched on as her girl barely contained her abundance of energy in such a public setting to blatant staring, open mouth gasping and jumping on the spot. Hermione was never one to show such emotions especially after her years of hard lessons in mannerisms. It was like her voice fell onto deaf ears; not that had to say anything more. Hermione was taking it all in. The masterpiece of architect surrounding by vibrant gardens. Surrounded by the quiet walkways while the echoes of the busy streets travelled on the wind to their delicate ears. She'd taken the precaution of apparating them clear from prying eyes of the muggle world, Apolline gave herself an extra burst of pride at finding a perfect angle to take in the beauty that was the beast.

"…over a hundred years to complete. Inspired by the Notre Dame and gothic style, the nave alone is about 400 feet long, about 120 feet high…" blue eyes softened as the Veela woman heard the girl's whispered mumblings. If they were to spend all day just taking it in, the blonde was sure she'd know more about the Cathedral than the designer himself.

"Come along 'Ermione. There is much more to see inside" taking the girl's hand seemed to bring her from the trance like state but it started a whole new barrage of historical information and interesting facts. If Apolline didn't know it all from her own research and past trips she'd be very impressed with Hermione's studious intake of information. Surely one lesson didn't cover all of this.

Their journey finally came to its climax when they fell under the guardian's shadow. Hermione's voice flew away in the presence of such a legendary structure; in both the magical and muggle world. The doors were big and intimidating, their design had her eyes captured long after passing under the archway, if not for her mother, Hermione most certainly would've stayed there taking them in for hours to come. But the brunette had much more to see.

Apolline took the girl on an entire tour of the cathedral. Every walkway of the floor was travelled, windows, ceilings, pillars and detailed carvings were scrutinised by intensive unrelenting dark brown eyes. And she loved every inch of it.

"That's one of the 23 original windows…it's beautiful…" Hermione pulled away from her mother to stand in the cascading light of the stained piece of glass. She couldn't replicate those vibrant colours if she had all the paints in the world. Not that she wouldn't try. Soon as she returned home with her school supplies it would be the first thing she'd attempt. Her sketch book wasn't getting filled fast enough at the rate she was currently going.

"'Ermione. It's time now. There is one place I have to take you" the Half-Veela was showing amazing patience with the human child; her endless curiosity had the two walking around for over an hour and not once had she complained of hunger or fatigue.

"Coming Mama…" Hermione replied as she pulled her eyes away with a feat of strength. Taking the woman's hand once again she noticed they went back to the crypt. "Haven't we been down here already?"

"We have, but I think you should take another look…" Apolline smiled as she stopped at the bottom of the stairs and let go of the girl's hand. Hermione was confused but did as her mother instructed. She looked over the marble walls, everything seemed so smooth; untouched by time. She let her fingertips graze the white stone for a moment before something caught her eye. Was that little alcove always there?

"Mama?" brown eyebrows furrowed in confusion when her mother walked ahead of her to the dark stained oak door sitting tucked away from the view of the steps.

"This way 'Ermione. We have a lot of things to buy before we can return home" the door was unlocked and to Hermione it seemed without any enchantments. No runes were surrounding the frame and the hinges were simple corroded steel. But why was a door there? Deciding not to question it beyond the obvious, the brunette obediently followed her mother.

It was a narrow descending pathway without torches or magical light. The walls seemed to give off an eerie glow just enough for visibility; Hermione had an easy time following her mother down into the unknown. One becomes accustomed after sneaking around at night time. Suddenly the ground evened out and there was an opened archway ahead, moisture filled her nose and a few steps later the two were standing on a small platform where a canal boat rested alone.

"This is how we get there? A boat?" disbelieving eyes looked from the unmanned thing to her mother. Apolline just smirked.

"You thought it was another way?"

"I thought there was some magical wall or a secret parallel street the muggles couldn't see, not a boat in an underground canal" the brunette sighed a little discouraged. She carefully got into the vessel, taking a seat. They began moving along without assistance soon as the older witch got herself settled.

"I never said anything about it being underground" Apolline watched as the workings showed on her daughter's face. Sometimes the girl couldn't help but be an open book when it came to calculating her inner thoughts.

The tunnel they travelled started to lighten before they were hit fully by the powerful rays of the sun, a clear sky was overhead and a cool breeze filled their lungs. When the boat stopped Apolline disembarked without a care; Hermione wasn't so focused. She was now in the heart of the most famous French magical community; La Rose Lane. Everything was perfect; if logically Hermione could describe perfect other than the godlike qualities her Veela family had, it would be this place.

The name was a little deceiving because instead of just one 'lane' as the title would have you believe, there were five. Like a star each point off the central pillar of which the two ladies now stood. A lamppost with a single red candle burning away inside was the marker with the sign sitting just above the lamp. 'La Rose Lane'.

"Is it like how Fleur described it to you?" her mother's hand on her shoulder brought the girl's attention to her presence.

"It's so much better! Everything is just…I mean I'm actually here!" Hermione squealed to herself trying to look at everything at once. There were old brick houses that matched the cobblestone roads splitting off in every direction, there were some large marble based buildings the brunette assumed were important banks or Ministry branches. But what really had her attention were the three story half-timber homes scattered among it all. Most were various shades of dark brown or bronze with pale walls. She couldn't keep her eyes off the design patterns and contrasting colours especially the ones that had black tiled roofs matching their close studding and others that seemed to hold no colour scheme at all.

Vibrant green trees centring every road gave the central bustling shopping centre a fresh feel. Along with the clear skies, Hermione wished she had her sketchbook; it was truly a masterpiece of artwork.

"If I let you stand here all day we wouldn't get any of your school supplies and your Grandmother would scold me for wasting a day trip. We'll walk each lane first so you can see everything, don't worry 'Ermione, you'll get to see it all" Apolline raised a hand to stop her daughter from interrupting mid-sentence, a smile gracing her lips. "We'll find something light to eat before we begin, alright"

* * *

Hermione's mind was reeling. True to her word Apolline took them down every street, in and out of other families, pointing out all the different stores and just letting her feel the atmosphere. The cafés and sweet shops, Witlock's Every Animal Alive, a Gragarovitch store that sold wands and the place next to it where she was to get her school robes; Hermione near dragged her mother inside before the tour was over. Bribing the brunette with a small pastry to keep their walk going, Apolline waited with a small gleam in her eye for the girl to take it all in but catch on to the real magic. And just like she suspected by their third lane, Hermione pulled her to a stop.

"They're all linked!" her eyes were bright as she swivelled her head between both ends of the street.

"Yes, La Rose Lane is one never ending road as each lane returns to the lamppost without a single turn in direction. You didn't think we could fit everything we needed on one street did you?"

After a promised break and something to eat, the two were leaving their table outside a small café to start the real fun.

"We shall acquire your robes first. I do believe we need a few extra outfits for the New Year's Ball also"

"Mama, again?"

"Yes now that I have two of my lovely girls in school, you believe I will pass any chance to show that off, no" Hermione just giggled as they now calmly made their way to the store. Hermione's face a permanent grin as she took her time examining the finer detail of the building. Her eyes took in the shop's name as they entered to a light chime of the doorbell; Madam Sophie's Fashion.

"Ah if it isn't my favourite customer! Apolline my dear! It has been too long. You are here for my latest gowns, yes? I knew it. I got this one last night. First to see it you are dear" a plump lady came from round the counter straight for them. Hermione stood silently as the two shared a friendly greeting and talked rapidly over what Hermione assumed was the last gala her mother held. Not that she cared; new robes was the only thing on her mind.

"Little 'Ermione! It has been too long! Look at you all grown up. Ah you're here for your school attire; Excellent. Come this way" the woman, Madam Sophie if the brunette was right grabbed her wrist and nearly dragged her round to a private room.

"Up on the stool dear. Excellent, now we are wanting perhaps three pairs of everything?" The woman looked to Apolline who nodded, with a snap of her fingers a roll of tape started measuring Hermione's arms, legs, hips and shoulder to waist ratio. It wasn't long until baby blue silks were flying round the room, morphing themselves into dresses, cloaks, a shawl or two and the variety that was the Beauzbaton's girl's uniform. The Half-Veela woman just watched with a proud smile.

"We will have a look at your newest collection Sophie. Those pieces in the window look fabulous. Oh and my eldest will be needing a new set of riding gear. If you would"

"Oh yes! Of course, anything for that darling little Fleur. I have heard she is on the riding team. Wonderful! I'll be sure to have everything made ready for your trip home" Hermione had to cover her giggle with a cough. Fleur would burn with rage if she heard anyone calling her 'little'.

"Thank you very much Sophie. We have a few more items to buy before returning home. See you in a few hours" Apolline gently prompt her daughter out the door as the Madam waved enthusiastically at their exit.

"She was very…happy to see you Mama"

"That woman possibly makes the best dress robes France has ever seen. Unfortunately she also has a high enthusiasm for the hierarchy that is our society, more correctly our place among it. Your grandmother gets along swimming with her" the two shared a laugh while moving on to their next appointment. Hermione had a whole list of items she needed for her first year of school and the two were more than anxious to get started.

* * *

"'Ermione, we have circled this store twice now and the other two stores before this. Can't you find one you like?" her mother's voice had the slightest of tones to it, giving the brunette a warning of her growing annoyance. It was true they had visited every animal store the Lane housed but still she couldn't find the one pet, her magical companion to accompany her both home and her years of upcoming school adventures.

"I just…it's not that I don't like them Mama. I just don't see myself bonding with them. Fleur already has an owl, if I get one too they will only fight and I don't want that for Eclair. I want something special, totally unique and one I could get along with" Hermione looked to the Half-Veela with a plea. A hope of understanding to which Apolline just sighed.

"Very well, we'll keep looking love. But it has to be here. There is nowhere else to look"

"Excuse me ladies. Do you mind if I interrupt?" the voice of an elderly man came up behind them and sure enough when they turned a white haired man with a thin moustache was leaning heavily on his walking stick. He gave them a soft smile and his eyes were kind looking. Hermione couldn't help but return the expression; surely a shop assistant could help them.

"Of course not Monsieur"

"Please pardon me for intruding but I believe I might have something the girl will like. It arrived at our store last week, a rare little thing that's said to be very picky on its choice of master" the man slowly made his way to the counter and behind it to grab a small black cage. The ladies followed him in silence wondering just what sort of mystical creature he would produce. They were both pleasantly surprised.

"It's beautiful!" Hermione's eyes widened as she gazed upon the small furry creature. The full length couldn't be more than two feet, the head shaped like an otter leading down to a muscular elongated ermine body with short limbs, each housing delicate paws; a bushy raccoon like tail finished the animal but the unique structure wasn't what caught her attention. It was the colouring; mostly white with bright blue striped markings.

"What is this one called? I don't believe I've ever seen it before" Apolline enquired softly. In all her years of studies and work related travel, this thing was truly one of a kind.

"Ah, yes Madam. This is the Versicolor Mustela…"

"The 'Colour Changing Weasel'?" Hermione piped up, translating the Latin almost instantly. It gained a smile from both adults, particularly the old man.

"Very intuitive you are child. Yes, the colour changing weasel. We're lucky to ever acquire this little guy from the breeder. The females only have half a dozen pups every season and they take years to fully mature. He's barely a year old and still so small for his size" Hermione listened intently to every word the man said. No wonder the marking were so unique, they could change. Brown eyes left the elder wizard to stare through the cage bars at the small ermine, after noticing her presence he stared right back with mild interest; edging closer to the bars until his front paws clasps easily round the metal. A light shrill sound caught everyone's attention as his vibrant blue melted into a deep red. Hermione smiled at the beautiful colour making the weasel squeak and jitter.

"I think the little guy likes her" the old man comment softly. The brunette giggled slightly before looking to her mother; Apolline just placed a hand on soft brown curls.

"I think the decision's been made. If you would please Monsieur" he nodded and began the business of sale while Hermione more than happily took charge of her newest friend.

"You need a name. Something just as unique as…excuse me Monsieur but how many colours can he change?" the man took a moment in thought before replying.

"I believe up to ten, if I remember correctly. Of course not all the species can change the same amount but…"

"Decimus" Hermione said,

"Pardon dear child?"

"That's his name. I'll call him Decimus" Hermione gave a firm answer, she was sold on the name. The little guy seemed just as excited. Apolline shook her head at the pair of them.

"Very well. Let's get him home so he can meet the family. Thank you very much Monsieur"

"It was my pleasure ladies. And please, if you need anything for him, my store is always open. Good day"

"Bye!" Hermione a last minute wave as the two exited the store with a bell chime. Back onto the busy street with cage in hand, the yet to be first year watched as Decimus took in the sights and sounds almost identical to how she reacted hours ago. His little head turning every which way and his paws grabbing at the bars in excitement. He seemed to make all sorts of noises.

"'Ermione, I have to take care of something very quick. Are you alright to wait here with Decimus? I won't be far" apart from her caged magical weasel all Hermione's other items were safely tucked away in her pockets; magically resized first.

"Of course, I'm fine waiting" she replied while taking a seat on the wooden bench situated between a store entrance and a small fountain. Apolline left the two quickly while Decimus was curiously following strangers with his eyes, giving little squeaks every minute or so. Despite letting herself be immersed in the Lane's smells and sounds, Hermione couldn't help but follow her mother with her eyes. Curiosity or boredom led to mild surprise when the blonde woman stopped in front of someone Hermione had never seen before.

The elder witch was tall, skinny and much older than her mother. Even with the Veela blood misinterpreting physical age markers, this woman with her dark hair would've been closer to her grandmother's age; and still she looked much older. She wore a full length robe of a dark green with a travel cloak over top. There was a broach resting on her neckline and her large witches hat obscured most of her face but Hermione could tell the conversation wasn't perfectly…warm.

"No Decimus, I'm fine. Don't start squeaking please. We'll be home soon" it seemed the colour changing animal was sensitive to emotions; while she was curious as to the identity of the woman, Hermione was more concerned with the nature of her sudden appearance. Her mother wasn't very pleased to see her by the look on her face and the brunette knew her mother's expressions. Another shrill sound came from the young male and his colour had changed from the reddish hues to a dull green.

"Are you going to show me all your colours? Or must I change my face to get your reaction?" Hermione gave him a cheeky grin and a poke of his rather fluffed tail. The tease was enough for him to turn around a few times in his cage and squeak. They were bonding already. The sound of heels brought her back to the arrival of Apolline while the strange witch remained on the far side of the street by an alley. Hermione met her eyes, brown to green and for a second the girl thought she saw a sparkle of contentment. The witch looked at her as though she knew something; and had finally found a moment of peace.

"Are you ready for the travel home 'Ermione, or do you want something to see something again before the trip?" the Half-Veela's voice caught her a little unaware but she soon snapped out of it.

"I'm fine Mama. Who was…?" when Hermione looked back to the alley all she saw was a small grey tabby cat sitting there peacefully.

"It's nothing. Come along love. We've a train to catch and your father will be more than impatient for our return"

"Alright" taking the cage in hand once more and the other securely grasped in her mother's, Hermione couldn't help but give one last look to the animal. It had disappeared.

* * *

Leon was very reluctant to let go after giving his second child the final hug. He had his arms wrapped round her tightly and he wasn't alone; little Gabrielle was tugging on her hand insistently for the last five minutes.

"Don't go" she begged.

"Papa you're squeezing me too hard" Hermione managed to free herself before looking down to her little sister "I have to go Gabby" blue eyes just looked even sadder than they once did making the brunette feel guilty. "I'll write back all the time. And Papa will play with you instead" giving her upset sister a hug nearly made the sadness fade ever so slightly. She was excited to finally attend Beauxbaton's with her clan mates that she totally forgot about leaving little Gabby behind. Her mother stepped forward to collect the five year old.

"She'll be alright 'Ermione. Don't worry. Now you go and enjoy yourself. The first year is very exciting, you'll get to meet new friends and learn new things. Of course their lessons won't be as interesting as ours"

"You mean mine. I taught her everything she knows and I'm going to miss you Hermione, so much" Leon wanted to hug her again but the glare he received from his better half told him to behave. He was over-reacting needlessly so Hermione just moved on to her grandmother. The woman was standing there smiling softly.

"I'll write to you soon, promise" the elder Veela pulled the girl into a tight hug, wanting it to last a lot longer than it did.

"You just enjoy yourself 'Ermione. Listen to your sister and cousins they'll take care and watch out for you. But maybe you could do something for me" Hermione looked up and nodded. "Make lots of friends. Witches and wizards your age. Having them around will make school even more exciting. Just don't make your clan mates jealous too much, yes?" the two shared a small giggle.

"Got it Grandma. I will" when the two parted it was time for everyone to board the awaiting carriage. The boys had already said their goodbyes with all the other children who were ready to go for another year. Standing by the carriage waiting patiently was Fleur and the twins, all portraying very excited grins.

With the door closed behind them and the familiar jolt of action Hermione's mind singled in on one wave-length. Her first year was about to begin. Soon everyone in their group had a similar thought and the journey long conversation started.

"This year is going to be great" Crystal clapped her hands together while her twin just giggled.

"All of us together. A whole new adventure"

"Of course as the older girls in the group we'll show you everything before the classes. We will arrive for the midday meal where you will meet our Headmistress and the teachers, discover what Cycle you belong to and then the afternoon is for us all to enjoy" Fleur spoke softly from Hermione's side. Their group took a seat by the window; twins sitting across from the brunette with Nathanael and Tristan to their right sitting opposite Fleur. While the table was enchanted to house any number they let their little group be small with only Stephanie on Fleur's other side. Mirroring them was the rest, playing a quiet game of chess on another table. The brunette could see the excitement in the boys' eyes; after three years waiting it was their time to show off.

"So tell us again, what are the Cycles?" Tristan adjusted himself slightly, looking more towards Fleur for the answer. Hermione also curious tilted her head slightly. To the older girls, minus the look-a-likes, it was just another ride.

"Cycles are the name of the school's grouping system. You are placed in one of three depending on your inner most personality traits. If you are like us, which of course you are" Fleur, Steph and the twins laughed slightly while Hermione just grumbled under her breath. "You'll be placed in the 'New Moon' Cycle. We have attributes like Loyalty, Ambition, Patience and Determined Will among others like chivalry…" Fleur paused for a second as she shared a rather proud look between the other Veela. Danielle continued for the younger ones.

"The next one is the 'Half Moon' Cycle. Now don't let the name fool you, the ones who are placed there hold such qualities like, Intelligence, Inspiration, Aspiration, Dedication and always create an even playing field. They do not do anything without deep thought and preparation. A very well balanced Cycle; see the good and bad in everything and more often than not are mediators" the boys nodded slightly. Very rare quality to want to give your enemy the same advantage as yourself.

"And the last one?"Nath spoke quietly.

"That would be the 'Full Moon' Cycle. They are…" Danielle paused for a second but it was enough.

"Loud" Crystal interrupted

"Obnoxious" Fleur continued like it was a normal conversation.

"Ungrateful"

"Spineless"

"Alright! We understand you do not like this 'Full Moon' Cycle. Can you let her finish what she's saying so we, who need to know, can listen?" Hermione glared to her sister and cousin simultaneously. They huffed before complying. With an apologetic look to the Veela girl, Hermione waited for the rest.

"As Danielle was saying. That Cycle is mainly filled with those who hold Bravery, Cunning, Resourcefulness, and unfortunately Unforgiving qualities in their persona. It is true they are known for being loud, uncontrollable crowds of action but they too do have their good sides. Of course such things never come across easily" Stephanie finished with a soft almost pitying smile. Lucky for them they had no family in that Cycle; or at least not yet.

"So there isn't any inter Cycle hostility or anything?" Hermione gave a hesitant look to her sister while asking.

"Of course not" Fleur replied with folded arms

"Never" Crystal was soon to follow in words and actions.

"Right…" the brunette looked to her fellow first years with a sigh. Maybe it would be better starting off on a positive note. If they were placed in a different Cycle to the girls, at least they would be free of 'that' characteristic.

The hours passed with the carriage occupants none the wiser. With various things to keep them entertained it wasn't until Hermione felt the jolt of sudden descent did Fleur put her book down and grinned.

"We're here" all eyes looked out the windows and the young trio gasped. It was like looking upon a dream. The backdrop was the crystal clear view of the Pyreness Mountain range and nestled at its base, with deep forests on one side, a gushing river through the middle and green fields on the other was the huge estate of Beauxbaton's Academy of Magic.

The central structure was a multi levelled glass chateau; the magnificent building was made of white marble and silver stone bordered with external pillars on every side. Towers spiralling upwards, their heights casting alluring shadows over the shimmering glass roofs and open hallways connected the central buildings like an illusion maze of stonework.

To the north were three sets of identical dormitory buildings circling a rose garden and water fountain. They could see the glass houses used for there soon to be Botany classes and across the river on the south side a large enclosed field accompanied by stables. Over a small hill Hermione thought she saw the outline of a Quidditch pitch; the boys would enjoy that. White cobblestone pathways connected the areas and everywhere they looked, flowered bloomed and vines grew to their hearts content. Hermione couldn't take in every detail from the distance but it was large, beautifully structured and breath-taking. Fleur's letters did it little justice.

"We'll be landing shortly. For safety please stay as a group until we get into the dining hall. Madam Maxim will address us there before our meal. Alright 'Mione, Tristan, Nath?" the brunette nodded in silence, eyes still taking in the glory that was her school.

Sure enough the Abraxan hauling their carriage swooped down and trotted to a stop in one of the open fields surrounding the school. With the door open, the clan children burst forth to take in the fresh air and buzzing atmosphere.

"Come 'Mione. This way" Fleur took her sister's hand and led them towards the nearest path. Falling in behind the brunette the rest of the Delacour clan became almost one organism. The youngest centred to the middle and the eldest flanking them on all sides. It was a protective technique the family used to defend their own; even the males had that keen sense deep in their blood. They soon become centre of attention of the students pouring out of the endless number of carriages scattered across the plane. Hermione easily made out her fellow first years, the excitement and nervousness was apparent but nothing was as obvious as the student body's reaction to Veela thrall. The brunette first year knew nothing in comparison, but after witnessing many witches and wizards fall victim to her mother, aunts and even Grandmother's charm; signs become obvious.

Their surrounds went from open field into the school's heart, Hermione listened intently while her sister gave an educational speech. From the history of the gardens, to the marble statues positioned along the walkway; each a very important figure in the school's or the country's history and many she recognised. The first years also took the chance to take in the finer details of their new school. The architect was to die for, it almost looked too perfect to be handmade. The boys were staring open mouthed at feral gargoyles protruding from one of the tower roofs. If it wasn't for a nudge onwards, they would've stayed there all day.

"You will learn the grounds very quickly. It is not confusing once you know where your classrooms are and we will always be here to help if you do get lost so don't worry" Fleur said softly, not only to her sister but the rest of the group.

Their path to the central hall was clear but by the time they arrived over half the clan has dispersed off to find classmates and friends. Soon it was only their small mass of the older girls, the twins and the youngest trio. Hermione nodded silently while her eyes traced upwards at The Dining Hall. The centre of the entire school was even bigger up close than first imagined and she could finally take in the symmetrically sculpted school logo above the double oak doors. The vine accents traced along the roof, round windows and even went down the structural base. Masterfully carved creatures from a rearing Centaur to a singing Nymph, a Mermaid and even a Unicorn were rimming the gutter like a gallery of artwork.

Walking through the doors, the trio gaped openly. There were dozens of large round tables spread out on the stone floor, covered in pure white table cloths and decorated with the finest of silverware and a dozen crystal roses. Skinny bush trees were next to every table with a colourfully dressed wood nymph sitting atop. When their table gained any new occupants, they started playing a soft tune from their flute; Fleur wasn't lying in her letters, they do get serenaded during meals.

"You three will be placed in your Cycles soon after the Headmistress arrives. Come, we usually sit over here" Angelique said before leading the way to their usual table. Unbelievably to Hermione, it wasn't in the centre of the room but neither was it to the side. The perfect place to get just enough attention; such a Veela thing.

The group sorted themselves around the furniture, Fleur never leaving her sister's side while Nath took her left and Tristan next to him. Soon the hall was brimming with students, old and new all looking for a place to sit or find their fellow classmates. It wasn't long before their last few seats were taken up; the young trio guessed the girls were close classmates to the elder Veela and the unknown male must have belonged to the same Cycle as he knew them by name. Polite greetings were spoken before everything went quiet. At Fleur's leadership they all stood up, Nath nudged her lightly to point out that everyone was indeed doing it too and as to why soon walked into the hall.

A giantess. More correctly, Hermione told herself, half-giantess. The woman had to be no more than twelve feet high, wore bright robes of crimson with feathers at the collar and the back trailing along in her wake. Behind her came the parade of witches and wizards all dressed up in finer robes; the teachers.

Hermione took notice of one who seemed quite young in comparison and dress less for a formal occasion but practical. Her attention brought to the head table where the Headmistress took her place and the teachers organised themselves with precision before turning to the hall.

"Welcome, welcome! Returning students, new faces and all stuff to another glorious year at Beauxbaton's Academy of Magic!" the woman's voice was deep toned but very elated. The student body gave a polite applause to her words before she silenced them with a wave of a hand. "Today we welcome the newest of our bright pupils. Please step forward so we may see you" she waved her hands and while nervous to do so, the first years all took a few steps away from their tables towards the centre of the room. Hermione, Nath and Tristan were gaining rather interesting looks after separating themselves from the famous clan table. Soon everyone was applauding the new faces and the teachers graced them with smiles. Hermione looked back to see Fleur's face filled with pride; she herself couldn't hold back the same smirk.

"I welcome you all to our magnificent school and we know you will show us nothing but the best. Now take your places so we may begin our midday meal" soon as she finished the giantess took her seat allowing the students to follow soon after. Before them a buffet of food appeared to cover the entire table. Goblets were summon from mid-air and filled with a variety of juices, or wines in the teachers' case. Everyone helped themselves to a variety as polite talk and the sounds of cutlery filled the hall.

The first years mingled in well, their voices light in conversation but the older students were nothing but welcoming in kind. Hermione noticed how Nath, Angelique, Emelie and even Stephanie came into a very serious discussion with the male student who joined their table. He was older, possible the same year as Fleur with a sharp jaw and kind hazel eyes. If he somehow managed to gain the trust of the Veela girls, he was worth something in Hermione's books. If it meant her fellow trio members had another male role-model to look to, even better in her case.

The hour wore on, soon conversations were the only thing echoing while all the remaining food, dirty plates and cutlery had vanished without a trace. Listening to the twins describe the riding ground had Hermione so caught up she didn't take note of their headmistress standing once more.

"We shall now present the first years with their Cycle. If you would each take a rose from the vase before you, it will take a moment to reveal your new placement. From there you will be shown your dorm rooms and make new friends. Once again I welcome you to Beauxbaton's Academy of Magic!" Hermione looked to Fleur for confusion but the blonde just told her to do it. Shrugging her shoulders the girl, along with Nath and Tristan each grabbed a crystal rose from the centre and sat back to wait. Seconds passed and nothing happened, before the trio heard gasps coming from the next table over. Something caught their attention with the crystal flora but Hermione couldn't see it. Disgruntled she looked back to her rose and waited. What could possible happen to a crystallised..?

"Oh my…" Hermione breathed in deeply as she watched the crystal petals fall away to leave a new shape atop the stem. It was a crescent moon.

"Well done 'Mione. You've been chosen for the 'Half-Moon' Cycle" Fleur whispered in the girl's ear, sending goose-flesh down the brunette's arms. Hermione felt herself smirk in irony. She didn't take note of the boys' excitement to being placed as her mind was reeling.

"Guess for once we won't be together…" brown looked up hesitantly into the eyes of a very watchful Being. The edge to her voice wasn't meant to come across as harshly as it did. Something within the girl always assumed she'd be with her sister forever, but fate started to intervene.

"We will always be together 'Mione" Fleur placed her hand against a reddening cheek. "Always. This just means I have to watch as you show your Cycle who really is the brains in our family. Leave the boys with me but do not forget. We Veela do not always play fair" the blonde girl grinned before poking the soft flesh her hand finally released.

Hermione let herself fall within the depth of her mind. The hall that had broken out into various levels of noise dyed down to but a trickle of its sound. The school placed her with the standard of intellect and aspiration; one who cared none for family ties, bloodlines nor anything other than what one's mind was worth. The first year started to feel the slow build of familial excitement, the need to know and the raw energy of magic pulsing through her veins. She had seven years at this school. She was going to learn everything if it killed her.

* * *

"Why do we have to see her dorms first? That's not fair" Nathanael continued his whine of complaint as the group walked down the garden pathway. "She's the only one not in the 'New Moon' Cycle"

"A good thing too. I wouldn't want my Cycle disgraced by such a whining baby" Hermione replied with a wink over her shoulder to the boy. The twins giggled at the look on his face to match the boiling mirth. Tristan just sighed.

"It's not like there is much difference between the dorms anyway. We're being the supportive family we always are by showing 'Ermione to her new dorm and then ours so we don't where to go"

"And that's why Tristan is my favourite cousin" the brunette replied in gratitude to the younger boy. She didn't see his prideful grin.

"I thought I was your favourite!"

"You never were shorty. And what about us 'Mione?" Crystal piped up from the back of the group with her sister. The unrelated Veela just shook their heads in amusement.

"Girls can never be placed in the same category as boys, Crystal" Fleur spoke in her sister's place hoping to dissuade any more conflict before it even began.

"Well said" Danielle said as she moved from her sister's side to Hermione's giving her a shoulder squeeze. "And I understand, I'm your favourite female cousin"

"No fair Dani! You got to her before I did!"

Hermione stayed quiet as Fleur relented to let the other girls show the boys their new rooms along with the surrounding areas; leaving the siblings to carry on to the adjacent building in silence. The dorms made up a three cut circle, each facing towards a wild garden and the central large gold fountain. From the symbols carved into the stone above each door, the brunette could've easily found the way there herself. So why would her sister insist on the walk together?

Unknown to Fleur, brown eyes moved from the scenery to her face just as a smile crossed the Veelas expression. It was one of happiness in simplicity.

"I saw that"

"Saw what 'Mione?" Fleur gave a side glance to see those eyes on her.

"You've missed it. How we all seem to get along in the worst way possible, without effort, without practise. The burden of family no?"

"I wouldn't call it a burden more a, unique attribute. It's something, I admit, I've missed over the last three years. Having you here with me for even the small meaningless moments; able to put the twins in their place with just a glance" Hermione couldn't help but smile at that one. "The boys being their usual annoying selves…I never knew what life was like without you until I came here Mione. Despite the major flaw, this school is amazing and now that you're here, with me" Fleur paused in her speech. Hermione looked to her waiting for the rest but the closing noise of other students made the blonde look away. "Why don't you go inside and meet your roommates? I'll wait out here for you. You don't want your elder sister to embarrass you now" her smile was soft, weak almost but Hermione just nodded leaving the underlying issue for another time.

The dorms were divided by hallways and levels. The older students were placed higher while gender separated the Cycle to each end of the building. Otherwise Hermione found that blood status, nationality and every other defining aspect held nothing in the dorms arrangement of partners. You were placed where you were placed. Walking about a third of the way down the corridor she found the room with her name on it. Along with another girl.

"One friend already. Grandma will be pleased at that" snickering to herself the first year opened the door only to duck as a book flew its way outside. Snapping up from her quick reflexes Hermione came face to face with dark reddish-brown waves and amber eyes. French were friendly people but this was slightly out of Hermione's comfort, being close to such a stranger.

"I am so sorry! Are you hurt? I didn't mean to do that spell wish such force but the book wasn't cooperating and it just"

"It's alright. There is no harm done. I'm happier knowing my training has paid off for something useful" Hermione grinned at her own joke while the other girl just sighed in relief.

"Oh thank heavens. Again I am so sorry. First impressions are ruined too. I thought today was going to be much better than this…Oh my manners. I'm terribly sorry. I'm Charlotte, you're new roommate" the girl held out her hand to which the brunette took.

"Hermione, it's a pleasure. I'm sure we'll get into a friendship where throwing books aren't needed someday" there was a pause of silence before the two broke out in uncontrollable giggling. After a few minutes of that they were interrupted by a boy in the doorway.

"Charlotte, is this yours? I hope you aren't being reckless again" Hermione turned round to find a the wizard holding the offending book. He was about her height, had short white blond hair and brown eyes just like hers. Charlotte's face brightened.

"Landre! Excellent timing. This is Hermione. She's my roommate. Hermione, this is my friend Landre. We've known each other for a little while now"

"'Ermione. It's a pleasure" the boy gave a polite smile and when presented with her hand he gently kissed the back of it. The brunette was impressed; he was a proper pureblood gentleman.

"The pleasure is all mine Landre. I think we'll get along very well" Hermione grinned back.

* * *

 **And there we are. I know not much on the actual school side of things but that all comes next chapter and the one two follow. Like I've said earlier each school year will be about three chapters at least, some more. And all should be about this long, nothing more than 10,000 words cause I don't want them too big. Means it wont be up till much later and no one likes delays. (Including me)  
**

 **We have new people along for the ride and I hope you get used to them. Cause they are to stay, for the long haul. As usual, all grammar and other mistakes are all mine.  
**

 **Leave a review, follow or fav! It makes me happy when you guys and girls do. I'll be celebrating another year of life and everyone can share cake with me!**

 **Midmoon Kitsune**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone, you are so lucky to get a DOUBLE update from me. And so soon after my last one. I know, I'm awesome. Anyway I felt like I should do it before I have a very busy weekend away without my laptop or phone. I hope you guys enjoy my latest chapters and let me know is a review! Any questions feel free to PM me. I won't be able to reply until after Monday but I will eventually! Enjoy!**

 **All grammar is my fault. Didn't have a lot of time to edit these.**

* * *

 **Don't You Know Who She Is?**

* * *

"So you're just moving in? I would've thought like the rest of us, you'd want to get yourself settled quickly" Landre politely released her hand as he spoke. Hermione shrugged.

"I would've but my family felt it better to walk around the grounds first. Get to familiarise myself with the walkways and where each building was. I assumed my things found their way here already" Hermione looked back to the room and a grinning Charlotte. The girl was so at ease.

"Oh if you mean your trunk and extra items they were here before even me!" the other girl said with a grin. "Do you have your elves to do it or something cause I'm sure I've never seen a room so well prepared. Unless you count Landre but he does have a whole team of elves to clean his room back home every day" the amber eyed girl just grinned while the wizard tried not to burst a blood vessel. His face turned a shade darker causing even Hermione to cover her growing grin.

"It's not that bad! I just…never get round to cleaning it. I've a busy schedule!" the blonde boy tried to cover his tracks but with the girls near bursting he figured to just give up.

"It's alright Landre. I'm assuming my elves did, they know I like my things organised early so I don't spend a lot of time sorting myself. I'll end up going through every draw anyway but I can't help it" Hermione watched as Charlotte folded her arms and nodded.

"Seems we have that in common. Moving around so much I'm used to packing and unpacking but I always end up having to search through my things again and again. Can never remember where I put anything"

"That's why you have me, Charlotte" Landre cut in while offering her book back. "My memory hasn't failed us yet" the boy smirked at the look she gave him; one mixed of annoyance and gratitude.

"You moved a lot growing up?" Hermione asked the girl. Placing the book down Charlotte took a seat on her plush bed.

"Yeah. My dad works for the Ministry, in a capacity and part of his job is to go all over Europe doing research and collecting artifacts or whatever. I've had to go with him since my mother died when I was little. But the adventures we've had were great! Got to meet the family in Spain I didn't know I had; and see where Mum grew up in Manchester" Charlotte didn't seem fazed at mentioning her deceased mother, Hermione admired the strong character.

"You're half English?" she responded as Landre grinned while leaning on the door frame.

"She's actually English, French and Spanish all mixed into one. Nearly fell over when she first told me herself" he grinned.

"Proud of it too! Mum was a muggle anyway so I don't know how much she knew of our world but she was a very pretty lady and dad likes to go on about her all the time. I've got a few photos to remember her by"

"It's good to have memories like that. What about you Landre? Care to share your family linage while we're judging?" Hermione smirked, the playful tone of voice obvious.

"Oh, well my family are all French. Pureblooded all the way back to my great-great-grandfather" Landre straightened himself with a confidant grin. "My father works for the Department of Law Enforcement while my mother is mostly a house-wife"

"Mostly?" Hermione raised a brow at the hesitance in his voice.

"His mum is actually an accomplished dualist. She still competes sometimes" Charlotte chimed from the far end of the room. The brunette was surprised. Landre just shrugged.  
"Yeah, I've still a long way to go to ever hope to reach her level. Father even says he's no match for her" the boy chuckled.

"What about you Hermione?" brown eyes looked to the other girl and her curious gaze. Looks like their new friendship was about to be tested.

"I'm not actually sure of my linage as I was adopted by my family a few days after my birth. But I don't really think about it that often; they're my family and it's all I care about" Hermione said with a kind but neutral expression. It was the next part that had her a little nervous.

"Oh? Well not like it matters about that. Magic is magic, blood is blood. So what is your last name?" Charlotte asked.

"Oh Granger"

"Granger? Doesn't sound that familiar to me" the amber eyed girl frowned as she tried to think

"I've heard that name before…somewhere" Landre placed a hand on his chin before going silent. Hermione giggled at the two and their over worked minds.

"The last name you might recognise is Delacour" boy heads snapped up at that.

"Delacour?! You mean the 'Veela' family Delacour?" Charlotte nearly fell off the bed at hearing the very famous French name.

"Yes"

"The one's you own the largest investments in this country's economy? Not to mention the involvement they've had in the latest…" the boy was cut off by his childhood friend, rather rudely in Hermione's opinion.

"Who cares about their status Landre? Not everyone is here to up themselves on the ladder. They are real live Veela!"

"I wasn't meaning that I was just talking about what they're renowned for…you're the one going on about their biology" Landre tried to explain.

"She knows exactly what they've done. It is her family you know. But 'Veela' are one of the most secretive Beings out there!" Charlotte was off the bed in an instant and right up the wizards face with a hard glare. This went from a social conversation to a dual zone very fast.

"I know that! But I'm more an admirer of their work regarding the historical build of our magical society" Hermione's worried glance went back and forth each time a new sentence began before she quickly stepped between the two.  
"How about we calm down? Aren't you two friends?" they looked at her like she had an egg on her head.

"Oh we do this all the time. No need to worry Hermione" Charlotte gently took the girl's hand in both hers. "How about we start again. Cause someone got ahead of themselves…" she threw a look to Landre who just sputtered in disbelief.

"Me? You!"

"I'm Charlotte Merlin, it's a pleasure to meet you. And before you ask, no I have no relation to the famous wizard other than the name. Sadly. I would've like to have some standing in life" she sighed while Hermione just smiled softly.

"I am Landre Favier, it's an honour to make your acquaintance 'Ermione. Please forgive us for our earlier ramblings. We're huge admirers of your family and their work. We didn't mean anything by what we were trying to say"

"It's alright. You're not the first to starta very long conversation after hearing the name. I'm used to having unwanted interest because of the relation but…" the brown eyed girl just giggled. "You're the only ones to start an argument over it. It's refreshing"

"We're friends. Friends argue, fight and sometimes we just mess around. Hope you can get used to it soon Hermione. Cause you're my roommate and we're stuck with each other for a year" the girls giggled together while Landre just shook his head at their antics.

"Excuse me" a stranger came to the doorway.

"Tristan" Hermione said with surprise.

"Everyone is waiting for you outside. We are finished settling and Nathaneal wants to see the Quidditch pitch before dinner. Are you joining us 'Ermione?" he wore a mask of indifference while talking to her. His voice ever the same but she saw right through his act. He never did like strangers, especially around family.

"I'll join you soon"

"Alright. Please hurry, Fleur is getting rather impatient" Hermione smirked at the truth behind that statement.

"I'll follow you out now. Landre it was nice to meet you and Charlotte we'll talk soon as I return tonight. Have a good afternoon" with a final wave she left with her cousin down the hall. Unknowing that the two were being watched from the doorway.

It came as little surprise to the brunette that her family had drawn quite a crowd while waiting outside the Half-Moon dormitory. They were not consciously showing off but the Veela simply had a presence that could not be refused; mostly by the male population and sadly pre-pubescent boys were a calamity. Soon as Hermione exited the doors Fleur's eyes were on her.

"I was starting to worry Mione. What took you so long?"

"I met my roommate and we started talking. I didn't realise we were taking so long"

"She also had a boy at the door to her room to" Tristan piped in with a rather unhelpful comment much to Hermione's annoyance. Fleur scowled.

"Landre is nice. He's polite and a gentleman. Don't go starting bad comments Tristan. He knows my roommate and we were getting along" Hermione said with a hard tone that stopped the boy from saying more.

"Well, I am happy you are making friends in your Cycle Mione" Fleur spoke with a softness. "We're about to take a walk. If there is anything you want to see let me know and we'll go. Alright?" with her younger sister giving the understanding nod she took her hand and led the way.

* * *

The stadium was ginormous. Possibly as big as the professional fields the top players used for the national tournaments. Beauxbaton's wasn't known for its Quidditch teams but that didn't mean they got anything but the best. Fleur said her favourite teacher led the flying lessons and was also her Cycle's Staff Caregiver. She told the first year trio they'll meet him soon as their classes began with the coming week. Hermione's lack of enthusiasm was clear as day while the boys shared a look of tortured excitement. Anxious to get the lessons started, they brought along their best brooms just for the occasion but knowing they would have to wait for the day to come; painful.

Following the tour of the stadium was the main gardens and outer classrooms. Beauxbaton's was designed to be a very open school, where fresh air and earthly beauty was to be taken in as much as their magic lessons. Only a handful of hallways were enclosed with stone walls or at the very least stained glass but there was not a single dark corner within the entire structure; sunlight could reach even the deepest of dungeons.

"The river is the most soothing of places we've found after three years of searching this school tower to dungeon" Crystal walked beside the young brunette as she regaled the girl with stories of their adventurous earlier years. Even Veela had to find their relaxing place. "Most don't take their time to enjoy the embankments like we do. If you can't find us in classes we'll be out here on any sunny occasion"

"So every day I'm assuming?" Hermione replied. Crystal winked to confirm.

"If you want breath-taking views, I'd suggest the towers but do take care not to disturb the Owl's Nest. They get rather agitated if you hang about while they're sleeping. Poor boy from fourth year found that out when he followed us around last winter. He thought his advances were welcomed; turns out the birds had more to say than we did" Danielle came up to her sister's side with a pitying expression. She wasn't forgiving the boy for his actions but she didn't think anyone deserved such punishment. Hermione knew her cousin was softer than her younger twin; if by a small margin.

"You'll get to see every spot we've 'taken' in a little while Mione. There's no rush. I think the boys are getting tired now anyway, we should head back for dinner. The feast before term starts is always filled with the best desserts" Fleur shared a look with her sister. Brown orbs lit up like fireworks.

"Eclairs?!"

"Only the best" the two giggled while their cousins just shook their heads.

"It's always about that dessert with those two" Crystal said while Danielle took more of a thought.

"Not completely true sister"

"Give me another point"

"They both care very much for their youngest sister" she replied with a smirk.

"They both take their magic lessons very seriously" Tristan pointed out from their left while Nath nodded.

"Can I also point out, they also…" Crystal interrupted with a flourish of her arms.

"Alright I get it!" the blonde haired second year just huffed in annoyance and stayed quiet for the rest of the journey.

As they entered the dining hall the family were greeted by the smiling faces of Emelie, Stephanie and Angelique; all of whom returned from their reunion with friends. Hermione didn't get a lot of time over the summer to spend even half a day with the older girls. They were indeed her sister's best friends but sadly even Veela families have their busy times away from the central workings of their clan. Reina was also mostly absent from their home too, Hermione thought little of it until the new term closed in and she became fearful her grandmother would miss the send-off. Her worries were put to rest by the Veela herself. 'I would never miss this moment for the world little one'

As the now much larger group happily dug into their evening meal Hermione took her first real look around the hall. Passing over the fact that her family caught lots of attention, she took note of some tables consisting of explicitly defined groups. Cycles, Age and even one or two purely for Gender. The brunette assumed the school was more diverse than sticking to such social groups.

"The students have their own system they stand by 'Mione" Fleur told her after dinner. She was escorting the young witch back to the dorms alone after bidding the rest of the group goodbye with hugs and kisses at their dorm entrance before leaving. Hermione refused to be escorted by so many, it was only a couple of yards away and there was little if anything to fear is the academy.

"Much like the clan I'm assuming" she looked to her sister for the confirming not but what she saw was more reluctance.

"Yes and no. With our family it is Grandmother at the top, there is no mistaking this. It will be that way until she either passes or she hands down the position to mother" the first year nodded, knowing those were the only two ways it would go. "But here the hierarchy is based more on a mixture of facts. The first is the age group. Naturally the older you are the more you have learnt and in rational thinking, harder to beat physically"

"Respect for your elders is how I'd put it" Hermione teased lightly.

"You were raised better than most of these students" the blonde smirked "After that it comes down to reputation both inside the school and out. For us, the Delacour name holds great power and of course being Veela…"

"Makes a lot of them nervous. I know" the girl sighed remembering her talk with her two newest associates. "But maybe everyone isn't like that"

"I wish I could believe that 'Mione. But when we are not in a group, many of the wealthy children think they can take advantage and reap the rewards of simply being by our sides. I don't want that for you here. Nor do I want anything to think you less just because you were adopted by us…"

"Fleur I can figure out who's a friend on my own. Growing up in a clan doesn't make me completely oblivious to personas. If anything I can read people a lot better because of you Veela"

"I will take that as a compliment"

"Good. Now I know you want to escort me everywhere but this is my Cycle dorm and from what I've heard you shouldn't be coming inside" the brunette folded her arms at her sister's raised brow. "With all the respect to my senior of course. Goodnight Fleur"

"Goodnight 'Mione. We will be here in the morning to take you to breakfast"

"Is that really necessary?" Hermione didn't whine but she wasn't thrilled at the over-protectiveness already. Fleur leaned forward to kiss her forehead.

"Yes. Tomorrow you can introduce me to your new 'friends'"

"Well they might not be 'friends' yet…" the two smiled.

"Goodnight"

* * *

Morning was a lot more hectic than Hermione would've aimed on her first day. Waking with the sun was her usual body's clock at work while getting dressed in her new robes just made the witch extra giddy. Black tights, silk skirt, long sleeved top and finally the blazer all fit perfectly. Of course Hermione never doubted the seamstress and her excellence of skill but finally putting on the uniform made everything so real. After fastening the final piece; a silver pin representing her house, Hermione was ready and so excited.

Sadly that's when it started going to shambles. Charlotte unfortunately wasn't as organised nor an early riser like the brunette, but she wasn't a heavy sleeper. While Hermione was doing her hair in her usual but slightly complicated fashion to keep the waves controlled for the next twelve hours, her faithful furry companion felt it was his duty to be useful. Even if that usefulness was waking the other occupant of the room.

Decimus and Charlotte were politely introduced the night before after the ermine creature was let loose from his cage and had his fun skittering about the room. The new human in his presence was nice, she smelt slightly salty but gave him a treat. She was his owner's friend. Therefor she was to be up like his owner. Sadly his way of awakening her resulted in a scream, a flying ball of fur and a responding squeak at the impact of hitting the other end of the room.

"Charlotte?"

"Heavens above! Your fluff-tail just assaulted me Hermione" the girl's reddish mane of hair was in a state of disarray and her eyes while still glazed with sleep bore a shiver worthy glare.

"Decimus wouldn't do that" she said with an accompanying squeak from the mentioned creature. He stood tall on Hermione's bed ready to defend his honour. His colouring had gone from a warm yellow to a very dark green. The brunette wasn't sure the meaning behind his colours but she guessed along with his attitude he wasn't happy to become a flying mammal. "And you, don't go inviting yourself into someone else's bed. It's rude. Charlotte would've awoken in time for breakfast soon anyway"

"Breakfast? It's that late already?" Hermione gaped openly; never had she seen a human move so quickly. A hurricane began in their room as the mass of the girl moved from her wardrobe to her night stand, the mirror and back. Fearing for herself, Hermione grabbed her bag and bid farewell as she exited the door only to near bump into Landre.

"I wouldn't go in there right now…she's getting ready" Hermione said to his confused then very agreeable expression. Leaving him there to wait for Charlotte, the first year made her way to the entrance. Low and behold, her family; waiting.

Dressed to impress the boys completing her ever mischievous trio were wearing their robes in pride, the 'New-Moon' pins shimmering at the fold of their collared blazers. Standing behind them was the twins, never had they looked so alike in their robes, hats with school bags in hand. If they weren't literal mirror images…Hermione stopped her thought process. Too much trouble. Alongside the girls, third year Angelique was talking quietly with what the brunette believed a fellow classmate, one from Hermione's Cycle. Being the only child of the clan within her own year group, Angelique had grown up with a unique personality trait. Hermione of course would just say she was very friendly and easy to get along with but the girl had a knack for making friends or 'acquaintances' in every Cycle, year group and social standing. They became useful to the Veela in times of need.

The elder blonde witch was waiting patiently with her fellow fourth years ignoring the drooling looks from every student who passed by. Soon her attention was caught by the younger girl and her eyes widened.

"Good morning 'Mione. Are we ready to start the day?" Stephanie was the first to reach her as she descended the few steps. With kisses and hugs, the brunette got round everyone before taking her usual place at Fleur's side.

"Of course. I did have an interesting site to behold when Decimus thought it prudent to wake up my roommate a few minutes ago. She didn't appreciate the gesture"

"Sounds fun. Maybe he'll repeat that so we can see" Nath shared a grin with Hermione.

The walk from the dormitories to the dining hall was filled with good natured humour and thrilling experiences the older girls retold while attending their first year. Hermione was listening but she couldn't quite give Emelie her full attention as they entered the hall. Every last pair of eyes were trained on their direction; the only voice they could hear was theirs and all of it, made Hermione feel rather…uneasy.

"'Mione? Are you alright? Not feeling well this morning?" Fleur gently placed the back of her hand against the girl's forehead.

"She's nervous for her first classes Fleur" Steph said while taking her usual place at their table.

"I'm fine. It's nothing"

"Nothing? I don't know about you but I'm nervous for our first class" Nathanael said over his plate. "I haven't gotten any better at charms since we were eight" he missed the way the brunette's eyes seemed to sparkle.

"Don't worry Nath, I'll be there to help you. We happen to share that class" he nodded her way before actually processing what she just said.

"Happen to? I thought all first years shared classes together?" Fleur shook her head at the young wizard.

"The school actually divided the Cycle years into two groups. So as it happens you and Tristan are in one half of the New Moon first years that will be attending class with half of the Full Moon group and again with the Half Moon first years"

"So we may never have any classes with half our own Cycle?" Tristan said

"They mix up the groups every term. So you'll probably be in mixed groups next term but we can't confirm anything right now" Stephanie answered the question while Fleur was momentarily distracted by her sister. Hermione was so deep in thought over whether or not she'll share any classes with two new faces she didn't notice Fleur's keen eye on her.

She was saved from the upcoming interrogation when the line of teachers made their entrance. The respectful action of standing for the Headmistress was starting to feel like a natural part of their meal plan.

"Good morning my lovely students. I hope we all had a beautiful night's sleep for our first day of classes. Now if any first years get lost or are unsure where they should be headed our more senior students will be more than pleased to be of assistance. Now let us shall break our fast before the big day begins" as usual the Headmistress was very vibrant in her little speech before digging in to her meal.

Breakfast was exactly like their daily selection at home. Of course Hermione could never insult her family elves and proudly admit to herself their home made cooking was 'fresher' and slightly 'spicier' than this. It wasn't a surprise to anyone that she along with the boys finished first; eager to get the day started. It also came to no surprise with the first year girl when the group exited the doors after a full breakfast, Fleur was very reluctant to let go of her hand.

"The first year's class is on the far side of the north fountain. Emelie, Stephanie, since our own class is in the building next to it we'll walk them over" Hermione watched in silence as the Veela girl gave out orders like a trained general.

"Fleur we can find our way alone. The tour you gave yesterday was exactly for this reason"

"It is not about you getting lost. Mother would have our necks if we let you go without proper escort"

"Just let her do it. She's been dying to walk with you to class for three years" Danielle whispered into Hermione's ear. The slight blush on her sister's face told the younger girl it was overheard but Hermione just relented. It wasn't like she didn't wish for the small gesture too.

"Fine. I guess this is the reward of living in a family of Veela" Hermione gave a smirk to everyone in the small circle. "Having an escort to our first class might give us more than an entrance. You think?" the boys returned the playful smirk with their own.

"We'll have our own reputation soon enough" the girls couldn't hold back their giggles at the young trio's mischievous nature.

"Alright. Come along you 'ever popular' children" the older non related Veela just rolled their eyes before taking the lead.

Their path took them, what the brunette believed to be the more scenic route. Taking in the extra few minutes of sunshine and vibrant colours of the gardens seemed to make the mixed blooded family preen with overflowing joy. Then the air changed. Fixing their posture, putting on polite neutral expressions the girls became in sync with their steps and breathing. Hermione looked to her fellow classmates and shared a slightly puzzled look. Least it wasn't just her. The corridor of students seemed to split themselves at the mere sight of these beautiful creatures. The younger girl noticed the lowering of eyes to the polite nods of fellow fourth years; were her family really that well respected here?

"Ah it is the Delacour's. I should've known you were the one's causing such a mass of wandering students. And right outside my classroom too" An elder woman came upon them with a few books in hand. She had a soft face and very big eyes. The first years looked upon their Charms Teacher with curiosity and mild hesitance. This was the first time they were to be taught outside their parent's presence.

"Madam Strimble. Please accept our dearest apologies but we thought it best to accompany our youngest to your first class of the day. They are very keen to get started and we were worried of being late. Of course we didn't mean to cause such a disturbance in the hallways" Fleur's words rolled off her tongue like velvet music. Alluring to everyone listening in, all except her family.

"Oh put that charming speech away until you need it Miss Delacour. Don't forget I've taught you the meaning of 'charm' in the last three years at this school. I won't be swayed by yours any time soon. Now off to it, your classes aren't going to wait" the woman waved her off in amusement. "They may be down the hallway but I'm sure your teachers will be displeased to have you miss it" with a single look every student seemed to get the message and dispersed immediately. Fleur placed a soft kiss to her sister's forehead before reluctantly releasing her hand and walking away; brown eyes followed her with silent longing.

"Come on Mione" Nath gently nudged her to follow as their Professor headed inside with the rest of the class. The room was very bright and the tables were arranged by three; unusual but it seemed to work for the professor. Like automatic the three cycles just split themselves off to tables without encouragement. It was then that Hermione noticed two fellow dorm mates she didn't even consider she'd share a class with. Charlotte and Landre sat themselves a row behind with the third chair remaining empty. When amber eyes looked up to find hers, recognition flared and the girl wanted to wave her over with enthusiasm however the blonde haired pureblood halted her actions before she made them. Whispered words were shared before they kept their eyes down and left the brunette to her own decisions.

"Mione, we've a seat here" Tristan was at her shoulder speaking politely while holding out a chair for her to sit. Their table was a few rows from the front but centred to see the teacher and any learning material clearly. Sandwiched between her cousins Hermione got her books out and quil ready for an exciting lesson ahead.

"Welcome students. I am the Charms teacher Mrs Strimble. I am a no nonsense teacher but don't be mistaken I can take a little humour. Now we're all to learn the basics in this year and I want everyone to participate in classwork, spellwork and all forms of activities we will be doing; otherwise you cycles will be losing all points to my fabulous Half Moon students. Not that I mind too much" her eyes went with precision to each one of her darling members. Hermione was impressed she'd know them all at such an early stage of the year. But she liked this professor, even if she wasn't her Cycle Staff Caregiver. The way she spoke, the way she acted and just enough light-hearted humour to fill in the gaps of a working day.

"Now let's begin!"

* * *

Hermione was still reciting the intriguing methods as the trio exited their classroom over an hour later. Already entranced over their first hour of wandwork the boys, whom weren't up to the girl's level of spells, still found the lesson interactive and thrilling. Their mild distraction of talk ended abruptly when they knocked into someone in the hallway. Another first year group going in the opposite direction.

"Oh my apologies. I didn't see you there. Hope you're alright" Hermione said with a soft tone. The stranger witch collected herself quickly and nodded.

"Of course. My own apologies. We all seem to be a little…distracted today" the girl was kind and about Hermione's height, light brown hair and dark eyes. Giving a small smile she noticed their brooches of the 'New Moon' cycle; fellow members to her sidekicks. One of the male members suddenly stiffened.

"We're really sorry! We didn't mean to..."

"As you shouldn't. Move along please. They have classes to attend" the lot of first years were startled by the abrupt entrance of two third year students. Also members of their cycle Hermione watched in silence as the group were quickly sent away almost in punishment.

"Please excuse them, Miss Delacour. They are still learning the rules of the school. I hope you are enjoying your first day. And you young gentlemen, finding no trouble with classes?"

"No, we have our family to thank for our insight to the schools structure" Nathanael replied smoothly over Hermione's attempt to correct the young man on her name.

"I hope you are not disturbing my cousins with your small talk" brown eyes fell on the mirror twins.

"Danielle, Crystal. I thought your classes were across the school this morning" Hermione said as the girls made the way to her side. As Danielle smiled softly and checked over the three for any signs of distress, Crystal looked right into the eyes of the third year boy who spoke. She held no aggression in her stance but her aura wasn't cheery either.

"Of course not, my dear mademoiselle. We were just concerned when they were rudely bumped into by our first year acquaintances" the wizard replied with a well-rehearsed smile. The brunette saw the lack of lines around his eyes. Clear signs of lying.

"We thank you for your concern but I'm sure our family will be in good hands with us here. Good day gentlemen" Crystal gave a slight nod with her words to which the boys returned. With her sister taking the lead, the younger twin followed closely to Nathanael as the group made their way down the hall. Once they turned a corner, Hermione felt it safe enough to speak.

"You know them?"

"No, not by name or face but they are our fellow cycle members. Much the same of every student in this school they will do what they see fit to gain any favour with us. Please be careful from now on you three. We don't want you getting into anything you shouldn't, not until you've found a place within the system on your own" Crystal looked to each of them in turn while Danielle nodded solemnly.

"We don't wish to speak ill but many souls turn dark in the presence of power or gold. That is why Fleur is so protective of you 'Ermione. She doesn't want anyone to know the truth behind your relations. They will only see the lack thereof and possibly try to do you harm. None of us wish for anything like that to happen. You must not correct anyone if they call you a Delacour" Hermione was startled by the facts and the boys shared darkened looks. Any attack on their family was an act of war.

"So I'm to be polite and act as a proper Delacour. Well that can't be too hard. I've seen you all do it for the first decade of my life" her voice held only a sliver of jest but ultimately she knew, while her school days had just begun, a bigger challenge was a head of her.

* * *

One week. That was all it lasted. Hermione for her part did exceptionally well in keeping a clear head and a polite, charming demeanour befitting those from the 'Delacour' name. Unfortunately for the brunette girl, her small secret was out the moment their flying teacher, Mr Crestte shouted at her to get a proper grip on her broomstick one afternoon during class. Granger; not Delacour. The whispers spread like fiendfire and soon every year group heard. As did the clan members. Fleur's natural reaction was to keep a closer eye on her sister while the twins did their duty of escorting the first year everywhere. Literally everywhere.

Nathanael and Tristan weren't much better in Hermione's opinion. They decided to take upon themselves to implant as much of the clan name onto her as possible. Making it sound like she held such power and influence even over themselves, it would come across in passing if she was just as important as Fleur. The witch appreciated every small gesture her family made. Every over protective action to their smallest annoyance, Hermione took it all in stride.

But they couldn't keep her from the shadows forever. One of the classes she had without her faithful cousins was Astronomy. Atop the highest tower with only her fellow cycle members to keep her in a familial environment, Hermione wanted to lean heavily on someone she could trust. Charlotte and Landre would've been her fist choice. They too were influenced over the atmospheric change. Every morning when Tristan came to fetch her, Charlotte busied herself immensely and Landre purposely delayed his arrival so the two would not coincide. It hurt the witch slightly to see possible friends shun themselves away because of her family. She knew they were doing it on purpose, choosing to distance themselves from the situation and save her the choice; friends over family, if it ever came to it.

Walking with the mass descending the stairs, Hermione kept to herself and followed her cycle dormmates back through the main building. She knew as a group they were given ten minutes to reach their rooms before detentions were handed out like Halloween candy, but when someone caught her eyes she halted unintentionally. Walking down an adjacent corridor were two faces she wished to ignore so easily; Audrey and Diane. The two were talking casually with another older female student. Hermione guessed one of the higher years as they appeared to have no issue being out so late. Unfortunately, the teen saw her.

"Isn't that your dear cousin Audrey? She looks so scared, out at this hour. Won't you be a supportive clan member and take her back to her dorm?"

"Why should I? She's not my responsibility. Fleur's the one in charge of her now they're all at school. Becomes more of a hindrance really" it was then the Veela actually looked at her with a frown distorting her beautiful features. "She doesn't belong here. She has no place anywhere"

"Sister, perhaps it better we return for the night. We need our rest for morning classes" Diane spoke up with her usual quite nonchalant tone. With a single nod the older girl set off towards the dorms; inn Hermione's direction. Stiffening slightly the brunette waited for more of her cousin's verbal onslaught but the seconds past and so did she. Releasing the breath she didn't know was being held, Hermione thought the worst was over; until Diane stopped at her ear.

"You ever think you can stand up to the Delacour name? I'd appreciate it if you just found your place. Even if we have to accept you within our family; you a worth very little. We cannot argue with our leader but that doesn't mean you belong with our blood. Choose your battles wisely dear cousin. You are only human after all" her voice was ice. Dead and unforgiving. Even as the younger witch heard the footsteps fade away she remained in shocked for what felt like eternity. Suddenly a warm hand fell upon her shoulder. Hesitantly, the brunette turned round to find sympathetic amber orbs staring back at her. Charlotte gave her roommate a small smile before launching herself at the girl in a hug. Hermione while stunned at the gesture, returned it with desperation. She shouldn't need anyone else; not when she had her family so close. But they were also the cause of her pain.

"You are so much more than a name Hermione" the girl whispered softly. "I heard what they said, it was heartless but they are family, and sometimes family can be meanest" pulling away Charlotte gently raised the girl's chin with her hand. "But you are much stronger than they are. All this time you've been keeping up their name, they're reputation. It can't be easy coming from such a family and yes, I know all about the whole 'blood' thing. Bollocks if you ask me…" she rolled her eyes with the statement. The small exaggeration made Hermione smile. "I don't care if they were the French Royal family, no one treats my roommate that way and gets away with it. What do you say? Want to put some live frogs in their breakfast?" she grinned smugly at her own evil plan.  
"Charlotte, we're French. We eat frogs enough to care little if they hop out of our plate" Hermione replied after letting the girl's word really sink in.

"Oh right, forgot about that. Never did like the things myself. Well we could always ask Landre what's nasty enough"

"If my personal opinion came into conversation here, I would happily suggest a light coating of Grog's Seaweed Dust in their tea. That would do excellent work with turning their hair just a shade or two on the green scale" the blonde haired boy waltzed his way round the corner and came to a stop like he'd always been part of the conversation. Hermione started to doubt if the two were ever apart. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry for what they said, 'Ermione. And for everyone's actions lately; including ours. We didn't want to intrude on you or your family. We thought you'd like to enjoy school with those cousins of yours. Excellent flyers I must say but…could use a little work on the spells"

"I know. They do little else these days. You need not apologise Landre. I'm just happy I can make friends here. Seems everyone wants the name or nothing at all. The looks I've been receiving in the last few days have been…disturbing" the brunette sighed softly. The two exchanged glances.

"Well you have us now"

"Exactly! They can't stand up to your amazing Veela family AND take us on together! They'd be bloody bonkers to even try!" Charlotte grinned widely.

"Thank you"

"Our pleasure. Now we better head back to the dorms before a professor finds us. I don't want a letter written home so early in the term" Landre headed the group through the few corridors left before they found the garden pathways. Five minutes later they were safely in the dormitory; without being spotted by a teacher. Sighing in relief Hermione said goodnight to the boy before the girls settled themselves in for the night.

"You know, I was serious about doing something to their breakfast. If you still want revenge that is" Charlotte looked over to her companion briefly while brushing out her hair.

"If I wanted their hair colour changed, I'd do it myself. I have a knack for blue you know" Hermione smirked while Decimus settled himself next to her pillow with a squeak.

"Show me some time?"

"Promise"

"Excellent. Oh I forgot to ask, with your whole family escort things going on lately. Did you hear about some of the rumours going around?"

"Charlotte I really don't want to know what it is people are talking about my family…can we just…"

"Oh it isn't about that. Apparantly the school has a thief going around"

"A what?" Hermione sat up in bed looking very surprised. Her night of sleep was going to be cut short; stories were much more interesting. Decimus took the chance to occupy her fluffy pillow. Just because the humans wanted to stay awake didn't mean he had to.

* * *

 **And another. I hope everyone is happy for the unexpected chapter. I originally planned for it to be longer but some of the ending material will have to be put into the next chapter and more will be explained. Still if anyone has any questions (that I can answer without giving too much away) feel free to ask. Also fav's, follow's and review are always appreciated!  
**

 **Midmoon Kitsune out!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Another chapter. Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last one and lots of new readers joining us on this tale of adventure. This one is a little all fast placed, in terms of time mostly but we do get to encounter a few new people. No you don't have to remember them all. Chill. I have notes for a reason.**

 **All 'Bold' is said in English! Please do take note of the fact every normal conversation in this story is actually spoken in French. But since I won't insult the awesomeness of the lovely people of France I don't attempt the language as to not butcher it horribly. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Hermione...The Chosen One?**

* * *

Time passed so quickly within the school's halls, Hermione's mind didn't even register it once winter had finally sunk in. After reeling over the story Charlotte near recited perfect to her that late night back in September, the brunette couldn't keep the thought far from her over-worked mind. Thief; criminal. Someone stealing items not belonging to them. In their school none the less. Apparently the rumours had started not with their term but the previous year supposedly when things went missing all over the school just before the final examinations were held. From priceless artifacts to even a few statues! A gold encrusted plate vanished; of course Hermione didn't know if that itself was 'just a rumour' but the main thought was really something to consider. If a multitude of things were disappearing off the face of the earth. A thief could be just as plausible as magic.

" **All of you be quite. Class has started and I'm not wasting any of my precious time trying to teach any of your worthless minds when you're yammering on like pixies. Now open your books to section 3 and we'll begin. And learn some bloody English!"**

Hermione loved her Black Magic teacher like no other. Besides being her favourite subject it was becoming just as fun as spending her free time with her new friends. Sure, her Charms professor was amazing and being her Cycle Caregiver did give Mrs Strimble the added edge in the brunette's book but no one in the magical world could hold a candle to the absurdity that was Miss Goleman. A young American teacher who loved putting all students in awkward positions either by speaking English all day or challenging them to levels far beyond their understanding. She was amazing.

" **The homework was simple! You practise the spell, read up on the chapters I told you and give me a three page essay! How hard can that be? If every single one isn't on my desk by the end of class Monday, we will be having some serious problems. Now with all that out of the way, let's have some fun. Who can throw a good jinx?"** she grinned with enthusiasm at the thought of younglings flinging sparks at each other.

Miss Goleman was of average height, at least Hermione assumed so. She wasn't overly beautiful but still held charm. The first year couldn't really explain what it was that made this young teacher really stand out other than her personality. That and her three forms of speech; authoritative, yelling and laughing. With every passing week they learnt more about dark creatures to interesting spells, a jinx Hermione was sure they weren't meant to even hear about for another year or so but that did nothing to stop the raw energy that was their professor. If they were keen enough to learn, she taught it. Fleur herself had fond memories of achieving some high levelled spells under such tutelage.

"Can you believe her? An entire essay we have to finish over the weekend. This really is getting on my nerves now" Nath complained as the three cousins walked towards one of Hermione's not even slightly secret hideaways. Library. Beauxbaton's had three of them, but the most quiet was definitely the tower; a place the brunette liked to dig deep into old text and soak in everything. Of course the window view of the grounds did give wonderful artistic inspiration if she was having an 'off' day.

"I don't see why you're complaining? You've mastered the spell already in only two lessons while some of us can't even achieve that. Just write the paper and leave us alone" Tristan said with a frown. He wasn't favourable in their latest attempt at jinx magic; normally the boy would be first among them at mastering a new spell but the last few weeks, something has occupied his mind more than studies.

"Hermione! You going to the library too?" the three looked to their immediate left and found the two Half-Moon best friends standing there with smiles. Hermione instantly lit up.

"Charlotte, you don't need to yell across the entire school" Landre spoke softly as they closed in on the group. The brunette greeted her fellow Cycle members with a grin, accepting her roommates over enthusiastic hug while her cousins slightly flinched at the display.

"To answer your question. We are. I want to get these essays finished before the weekend begins. It's only another week until Christmas break and I doubt Mama will be pleased with me bringing home any sort of work. Other than my drawings of course"

"Oh did you manage to finish that one you started last week?" Landre's eyes sparkled remembering the rough sketch he saw of the river and distant stables; even with so little time learning the style he thought the girl was a brilliant artist.

"Not yet. I was hoping to get some time tomorrow to visit the fields again to finish it. But Fleur wants to spend tomorrow together, just us. I highly doubt I'll find the time with her planning the day" the group all shared a knowing look of agreement except for Tristan who kept his expression neutral. Eyes watching their fellow first years carefully.

"Well most of our work is complete so…"Charlotte was interrupted by her childhood friend before she could invite them along with the family trio.

"Actually I think I left half my things back in the dorms. We'll catch up with you later 'Ermione. Maybe after dinner? If you would be so kind as to help us with our work after you've so favourably promised your cousins of course" the blonde haired boy smiled politely while Hermione and Nathanael just laughed at the truth of it.

"Alright. I'll find you after dinner. Bye" turning in two different directions the first years split off with their day plans in mind.  
"Why did you stop me Landre? That was very rude you know" Charlotte frowned at the pureblooded boy very openly to which he tried to apologize.

"I just had a feeling we wouldn't be…welcomed. I mean it's a family thing right?" the girl's eyes narrowed but she consented.

"Fine…I'll trust you this time. But we won't get on their good side the more we ignore them you know"

"I have a feeling we won't if we intrude either…" he mumbled to himself while ignoring the girl's latest speech on her theories of the school's mastermind culprit.

* * *

"Fleur! It's freezing out here! How much longer are you going to drag me about the grounds! Can't we go back inside?!" Hermione was draped in a thick cloak for warmth, one arms wrapped round her middle while the other was used to link her to the older blonde Veela. Fleur had prepared every little detail of their Saturday 'sister time' down to the near second of dinner starting. They had a nice breakfast alone, went to see the new flora in the northern garden specially bred for the snowy conditions; even took a few hours in the library just like they used to at home together. The fourth year thought it time to finally introduce her younger sister to someone very important. Or more like, something.

"We can't Mione. Not yet. I told you we have to visit the stables at least once this weekend. I wanted you to finally see my mount before spring"

"But the riding season doesn't start till after break. Besides you hate snow! Why are we both torturing ourselves out here? Really Fleur?" Hermione's teeth were starting to chatter along with her near frozen fingers. She was starting to really envy the Veela's ability to wield fire.

"Some personal sacrifices are made for the greater good, little sister" the blonde replied with an air of confidence.

"Don't think your sacrifice is appreciated while I still can't feel my hands oh powerful Being"

"I do not like that tone" Fleur send the younger girl a raised brow. "Have you been spending time with grandmother I do not know about?"

"Of course not. No more than usual" Hermione said with a smirk. Sometime their maternal grandmother just came across rather…

"Forget that, how are your classes? Dance I am sure is no problem for you, yes?"

"I'm not going to forget years of lessons in a few weeks Fleur. They're going well. Landre is an excellent partner. For the ones he knows of course" Fleur said nothing to that slight information instead focusing on their path to the stables housing her riding partner.

"And Mr Bunnelsnout is pleased with your work?" she asked softly as the girl became less of a drag and more of a walking companion.

"Yes, he's said a few times how interested he is with my style. Though he believes I need more time to practise with colours and less shading" the first year had to silently agree with the Professor. But her hand always gravitated to the pencil and the charcoal. Using brushes and paint was still a newly acquiring skill set.

"If he thinks it best maybe you should try this Christmas. A portrait won't be too much of a challenge for you would it?" brown met blue for a second, the unspoken words clear.

"If you want a painting of yourself so badly you could ask nicely Fleur"

"Well thank you so much for offering sweet sister. That is so kind of you" Fleur grinned while the younger witch just burst out laughing at the not so subtle innocent voice she put on. By that time they'd reached the barn doors and entered the surprisingly warm building. Willing to discard her heavy cloak at the door, Hermione followed her sister in silence unsure if it wise to spook the animals calmly resting through the snowed in day. Every stall was filled with a majestic large beast; at least two dozen of them in all.

These giants of creatures were, if Hermione read correctly, a subspecies of western Unicorns that had diverted from their cousins many years ago and became the most powerful runners in the magical world today.

Triceros. So named for their three small horns running down their noses. They had a thick black coat covering their bodies, a short silvery mane of hair and six very powerful legs. They held an affinity towards humans and were rarely threatening or aggressive. The ones kept in the school stables were specifically for human riding and thrived on the races participated every year between the Cycles; unlike the Abraxan whom the headmistress bred for her flying carriages, the Triceros were bred not only for the school use but also for the neighbouring countries whom used these mighty creatures to help protect the endangered free forests of Europe. A single Tricero could fight off a feral werewolf with little difficulty; Hermione didn't want to think what a whole herd could do when protecting a forest full of wild creatures.

"Mione, this one" looking away from the giant currently capturing her attention, Hermione quickly returned to her sister's side and face the partner the Veela had paired with for near three years now. It looked identical to the others, big, black and intimidating. Dark soulless eyes looked back at her for a few seconds, head lowering over the stall door to come close to the first year. She knew she shouldn't be hesitant, but Hermione was only human. The beast snorted slightly after taking a good whiff.

"Thanks for that. Much appreciated to meet you too" Hermione mumbled grumpily while Fleur giggled.

"He's just pleased to make a new friend. Mione this is my mount, Valentin the Second" a dark eye-brow rose.

"Valentin…the Second?"

"Many of the foals born are given names after their sires if they are high achievers. You won't be surprised to hear names repeated over time. They'll choose a new one every year or so" Fleur replied as she gently scratched his nose. An action he seemed to really appreciate.

"I guess they didn't want to leave the naming up to pre-teens and their immature minds" the brunette joined in on the petting while her mind wondered off.

"If you're still cold we can return to the dorms"

"No, I'm fine. I wouldn't mind a better look round the fields sooner or later. But maybe after break; when the weather isn't out to kill us" an involuntary shiver passed through her system much to the blonde's amusement.

"Come. We'll go find a warm drink before settling down before a fire and read till dinner. That sound pleasing?"

"Very" taking her sister's hand again, the brunette gave one last pet to the giant before exiting the stables. The snow was slowly starting to build up on the pathway, looks like their winter at school was going to be a heavy one. She hoped home wouldn't be too bad; playing with Gabrielle indoors only works so long…

"Mione…look" Fleur interrupted her thoughts with a soft voice, eyes locked on the distance forest on the other side of the fence encasing the running grounds for the schools mounts. It took the brunette a minute to see what her Veela sibling did. There among the trees was a small herd of Unicorns.

"I thought Unicorns travelled during winter…?"

"They normally do. This group roams the mountains and reside on the grounds during the warmer months. They are documented as 'tamed' by the Ministry but mostly they roam the area. The few lucky riders chosen by them get to compete in competitions like jumping and dressage…" Fleur said quietly, eyes still on the heard before a high pitched whiny broke the air. A young female stepped away from the group to give a display of powerful stomps and head flicks; horn shimmering in the sunlight. It left the duo dumbfounded, never had they seen such a display of aggressive actions performed by such majestic creatures, especially the females.

"Don't move" the deep voice of Mr Crestte came from their backs. The appearance of a male within the vicinity could've been the reason behind such anger but Fleur was slightly doubtful; she didn't need her senses to know the male teacher wasn't alone. Mrs Varrowe, her riding instructor and the professor for their creature class was also present after mostly likely finishing her rounds of the school's pens.

"I don't believe I have seen such a dance before. That young female cant be more than seven or eight years old, I wonder what she's trying to prove" the woman said with a smirk. Hermione gave both teachers a rather farfetched look. They were truly standing there contemplating the actions of a magical creature like it was a new discovery. Growing up among magical Beings since birth the brunette just rolled her eyes before going to the fence line.

"Why not just ask her?" placing one hand on the fence and the other extended the brunette waited calmly for a reaction. What she got sent the whole group into awe. The entire herd came racing out of the trees into a stampeded of hooves, horns and flying snow. Arms dashed to encase her securely against her sister's chest and pull away from the fence while the two professors took the girls place as the buffer between the mass of power and their students; wands at the ready.

Several feet before the beasts hit the barrier they came to a halt. In perfect form and with heavy breaths, they stood restlessly and waited. Fleur had seen her share of the creatures in the forests back home, their majestic beauty and grace; shimmering hair and priceless horns. She had heard all the stories her grandmother told, including the gift Hermione received. There was little doubt they had approached because the younger girl summoned them. Guess she wasn't the most gifted in the family anymore.

"I thought you said they weren't threatening…" Crestte grunted as he stood down from his protective stance. The woman beside him merely chuckled.

"And they stopped didn't they?" Varrowe waved off the glowering look received from her fellow professor to set her eyes on the two girls still in their presence. "I must say. I hope you will accompany me another time Miss Granger. If I am not mistaken, you'll be joining your sister soon on the team" both sets of young eyes widened in shock. A first year? On the Beaubaton's Riding Team?

"I'm not sure how the Headmistress will take this news. If she allows it that is" the wizard held his gaze firmly on the herd for a moment longer, heart still pumping from the intimidating show of power. "But if she does permit such a thing" he finally moved his gaze to the brunette. "I hope you will not fall behind on your other club activities"

"Of course not sir" Hermione replied quickly to her club coordinator. "I've been fencing for nearly as long as I can walk. I hope I'll never forget my stances" he nodded at her before following Varrowe back towards the central grounds. The two sisters remained where they were, watching as the Unicorn herd observed them.

"If you dare do something like that again Mione. I'll write to mother myself" Fleur gruntly said before taking the girl's hand firmly and started for the dormitories. Ignoring the elder girl's harsh actions, Hermione looked back. She gave a silent goodbye to the young female beast, watching as she stomped her hoof in return.

* * *

The carriage was packing fast. Their things already stowed away, Hermione was too lost in her thoughts to really notice her family's interactions and building conversations about the holidays.

"Mione? You in there or are you wishing to leave your brain behind? I can help you with that if you want" brown eyes narrowed at the sight of Nathanael looking rather smug with himself. Just because he did excellent in their last flying test before Christmas break didn't have to put him in such a smug mood.

"I think the last thing she needs is you anywhere near her very precious mind set cousin" ahh, Tristan to the rescue.

"She's the only one dreading going home for the break"

"I am not" Hermione's outburst caught their attention. "I'm just not wanting to leave. The last few months have been amazing. The classes, the library, the creatures and the grounds"

"For you. You're the only one in like a decade to get permission to ride a Unicorn in their first year of school. Do you know how rare that is?!" Nathanael once again spoke up, this time getting over excited. "And how totally envious I am of you? We could try out for the Quidditch team but that's still unlikely with our inexperience"

"What inexperience? You two play with Veela every time we're at home. Veela! They are far harder to keep up with than a few fifth and sixth years" Hermione shook her head at her cousins over dramatic behaviour. She folded her arms at the boys, both of whom had completely locked her out of their discussion.

"We should all be getting inside and settled. We'll be taking off soon if we want to get home by the end of the day" Fleur spoke up at the carriage entrance, more than happy to give a hand to her sister as she entered the enlarged compartment. Of course to add further amusement she left the boys there, seemingly caring none if they missed the trip altogether causing the males to race inside before the door closed. Their flushed faces caused a round of laughter among the clan children.

The brunette just made herself comfortable in a window seat, Fleur taking up her only side. The ride would be a long one and knowing her family, Hermione would be asked a multitude of questions soon as they landed again but for now she was more than content to simply lean into her sibling and doze the morning away. The blonde noted the girl's expression, her face contorting into one of concern. Letting the twins know with a single look not to be disturbed, Fleur settled herself for a long ride.

Fleur's gaze darkened with the outside world; over the last few months she has been silently worrying in the shadows of her sister's first year of school. While she felt the emotional strain placed between them over those three years apart it was needed for her Veela blood to mature without hindrance and without complications. She had awakened. Now fifteen in a world filled with possibilities, Fleur knew her place was not to abuse such raw power but embrace it; savour it. Wait until that moment when an unsuspecting victim would cross her path and…

"Ngh…" Hermione's groaned into her side as the girl snuggled in further; seeking warmth of the Veela. Fleur instantly froze in hopes she had not disturbed the girl in her sudden flush of pheromones. Cursing silently, the blonde knew she should have better control than that. This was her sister beside her; the world's purest soul. Such thoughts would never be crossed with her. Never.

"Fleur, I assume you'll tell Reina of the passing weeks?" Stephanie spoke just above a whisper from across the table. Eyes met with a clear answer. "She will not be pleased"

"I am not pleased. Hearing such whispers, those girls are lucky I do not tear my claws into them within the school grounds. I'd like to see their senior classmates defend them against an in clan confrontation" her words were ice as the table's eyes focused on the two girls situated at the very back of the carriage.

"We are responsible for such occurrence Fleur" Crystal said with her head low, her twin mirroring the image before their senior.

"If we had been there, it wouldn't have happened" Danielle continued but the two were interrupted before they could say any more. Angelique enticed the girls to lift their heads before speaking herself.

"You have done excellent at caring for the three these last few weeks. We knew as a family it would difficult for 'Ermione to merge herself with not only our way but theirs to. My faithful tell me near all of the teachers love her energy and vibrancy. She is a favourite"

"That will draw attention" Emelie looked up from her novel to stare between the occupants of the table, eyes weary. "Several times I've caught the sisters trying again. They've been unleashing their pheromones too quickly in large gatherings. I'm getting concerned about their intentions"

"There is nothing we can do" Fleur stated roughly, her arm around the brunette tightening slightly.

"Fleur…" Steph began

"They are doing nothing wrong with that and by clan law we cannot stop them from making attempts at humans, be it their minds or bodies" the blonde didn't bothering looking anywhere but out the window. She could feel the tension and for once was glad Hermione was asleep for it. She didn't need to see the vulgar that was the Veela world.

"So we do nothing as they corrupt the younger years?" Crystal scowled, a very ugly look for any beauty. "They hide behind seniors to torment and control the first and second years"

"Do you have proof of this?"

"Since when do we need that?!"

"Crystal, your voice. Please" Danielle looked from her sister to the sleeping first year. "When they act against 'Ermione we can do something but if it's towards outside humans…"

"You two are still going through the changes. You won't understand everything until you mature completely" Emelie spoke softly from their left. "Our laws are absolute then"

"That's why I have you both watching the trio now" Fleur looked over to her younger cousins, raw emotional swirling around in her dark orbs. "You are not under such restraint yet and can act out accordingly. If they ever do try something again…"

"We promised we'd look after her" Crystal glanced to her twin. Both had determination in their eyes.

"So besides her obvious favouritism with the professors, what else has our beloved little one accomplished?" Angelique smirked, quite aware of their girl's latest score.

"Varrowe won't allow her to ride until well into spring" the fourth year played with a singly curl of the girl's hair as she smiled. "She's quite anxious to begin"

"Wait you mean you forgot it?!" all heads turned round to the opposite table full of wizards and the outcry from Nath. His cousin's unfortunate forgetfulness of an exciting book seemed to enrage him.

"It's mine Nath and I didn't want to bring it home encase I did purposely forget it there"

"But it's such a rare thing. And all those spells I wanted to read about" he fell back into his seat defeated. The Veela just glanced at each other before bursting into giggles.

"Looks like a normal winter break with the family has already begun"

* * *

"Gabby, if you're going to play around with my wand I'll take it back" Hermione warned with her hard tone as she stared down her younger sibling currently occupying her lap. It was Christmas day, the house was awake and active as the family readied themselves for another extravagant ball. The holidaying students got the time off to enjoy their break rather than doing chores and Gabrielle was taking all her sister's available time.

"But Fleur never lets me use hers!" the youngest blonde in the room cried out dramatically.

"And that's the reason why. I can't trust such a powerful tool to a little girl" her voice was serious but her eyes were playful as she watched the two from the nearby couch.

"Fleur, if you don't let her practise how is she ever going to beat those Full-Moon students when she gets to Beauxbaton's?" Hermione and Gabrielle both covered a giggle at the look on Fleur's face. She was very unimpressed.

"They'll get what coming to them long before then…"

"Who will get what's coming to them?" Leon made his entrance int the room and their conversation. He'd done his part in the decorating, best to leave the detail to the professionals.

"A rival Cycle at school. Fleur's had a burning passion for them" Hermione teased her sister much to Leon's amusement.

"I do not! They aren't even deserving of my time or thought" the blonde Veela girl turned herself away, arms folded and one leg perfectly curved over the other. Hermione's laughter seemed to whither out as she watched her sister's profile. Months ago she would've seen her sister as she always did, a bigger child; much like herself and Gabby. Always enjoying magic and sunshine, time together and with family. But that was no longer radiating from the eldest Delacour. Her body looked like that of a proper young woman, dressed in appropriate social attire and hair done in an immaculate bun. Fleur was a proper fifteen year old Veela woman now; and Hermione didn't know if she felt proud…or sad.

"Come along girls. Your mother is waiting for you in the garden. We've only an hour before our guests arrive and we need this place looking magnificent before they get here. Hermione, now please" Leon had to call his daughter again to pull her from her mind's depths. It didn't go unnoticed but he thought it better to allow her to come to him if she needed.

As predicted, the gala was a spectacular display of high society and awe inspiring magical display. The girls never knew how their mother or even grandmother came up with a new theme every year but sure enough they themselves were left speechless during the main event consisting of perfectly controlled spellwork and enchantments. Fortunately the hosts of the evening knew their young ones well as each of them tried to be cunning little schemers.

Fleur now an adult in their magical and clan community thought she would be allowed a glass of fine wine; her mother proved her wrong. Hermione wanted time in their library to find the spells performed and attempt them soon as possible; a thought most unique but unwise for her age. Luckily Leon caught and stopped the brunette child from sneaking away early at the same time he caught his youngest sneaking a few extra sweets from the dessert table. Some things were too predictable.

The rest of their winter break continued on the hype of Christmas energy. Thick layering of snow aside, the Veela girls did venture outdoors with some 'encouragement' from Hermione; added 'persuasion' coming from the non-Being relations did 'stir the cauldron' but little problems never let the Delacour house hold back from enjoying time together and experience new things. So when it came time for them to return it was another tearful goodbye from Gabrielle and Leon. Apolline gave them her best smile and encouraging words for their upcoming term and exams; the latter Hermione was rather looking forward to. The time came and with the lurch of the carriage the family was off to resume the year; unknowing that drama was about to begin.

* * *

Hermione was calmly standing against the fence line watching as her sister walked her mount around a few laps of the open field. It wasn't like she was jealous, far from such a thing but she was more hesitant to join her. Compared to months ago when the entire school found out her relation to the Veela clan was miniscule now the compound heard of her newest 'accomplishment' as they called it. A first year being chosen by a Unicorn to become a rider. It wasn't unheard of, just very rare if Hermione's research was correct. Looking up the past competitors in the library archives was easy enough. The librarian, a wonderful but quiet old man adored the brunette girl and let her do as she pleased; so long as it didn't included harming books.

"Mione, are you going to come in? Varrowe has the young female inside being saddled now if you…" Fleur stopped Valentin for a moment to join her sister at the wooden borderline. The two were dressed in attire fit for the Beauxbaton's riding club; dark blue blazers fit snuggly over light blue tops, white trimmed riding pants finished with knee high black boots. The outfit Hermione acquired over the break made her feel slightly out of place. She'd never worn something like it before.

"I know. I'm just a little…she's a young Unicorn. Never had a rider before and I'm meant to train her to do this?!" brown eyes pleaded with Fleur but the blonde just smiled softly.

"That is true but she is matured and you're also her first rider. She has a stronger bond with you than with any other student she'll pick in her lifetime"

"A very long lifetime…" the brunette grumbled under her breath. Valentin snorted slightly behind them, seemingly agreeing with the young witch's humour. Fleur just gave him a glare as she tied his reins to the fence.

"You're coming with me into the stables and you will be riding that mount today if I have to throw you on. Mother would not settle for such pathetic hesitance of a Delacour, and father wouldn't either. Let's go" grabbing of her wrist was so unexpected Hermione almost fell over as her sister started walking. Knowing any verbal or physical resistance would make the Veela girl only pull harder Hermione relented to her fate but her eyes were locked on their joined limbs. Since when did Fleur become so strong? When did her hands grow so much bigger than her own, even if they were still just as soft and warm? Hermione's mind couldn't stop but travel back through her memories, the times she was always offered that hand, that shelter and comfort. She started to realise, she didn't hold onto it like she used to.

Inside Fleur finally let the girl's arm fall and instead stood proudly; waiting. Taking the unspoken hint, Hermione walked in further to where her new mount; her unnamed Unicorn companion was awaiting.

"Ah Miss Granger, it's nice for you to finally join us. I've just finished with her saddling. Now she's still not used to it yet but I think that will change soon enough. If you will" the professor gestured to the stable door, inclining the first year to come inside and properly familiarise herself with her new partner. Hermione couldn't tell if her nerves were from being so close to such a powerful creature or the fact she'd soon be riding it. The unicorn became excited the moment she stepped closer, her head high and large eyes focused on the girl. Offering her hand out, Hermione waiting for the Beast to acknowledge her before any further actions were taken. It was given in a form of a powerful nudge to her hand and an impatient snort. She was young and very spirited.

"Guess you're a lot more keen for this than I am" Hermione said softly into the shimmering white mane of the animal. Patting her hands down its neck and over the strands calmed them both; the brunette didn't know for whose benefit, but it worked.

"You'll have to think up a name for her soon. We hope to get them accustomed to names quickly as it'll make your bonding firm. I know it's a lot of pressure for a first year but I'm sure Fleur will be ever so keen to assist you. Now let's get you both outside for a first ride" Hermione had to give it to the professor. She was very impatient when she wanted to be. With rein in hand Hermione led them all out into the field. Without a soul in sight and nothing able to scare the young unicorn into a frenzy, Hermione squared herself up and climbed into the saddle. Her balance was perfectly centred with hands gripping the saddle horn tightly she waited as the young mount settled herself with the sudden weight of a human upon her back.

"Excellent. I knew you two would be perfect together. Now the pace isn't important, just let her walk around for a while with you on her back. She needs to learn your movements as you learn hers. This will become necessary when you both compete in the jumping contests. But that won't be until next year of course" Mrs Varrowe grinned widely before letting the reins fall into Hermione's waiting hands. The first year's fear began to grow soon as the woman left her alone and headed back towards the stable, but a soft hand came upon her thigh.

"It's alright Mione. I'm here. I'll walk with you. We'll go round a few times and see how you like it, yes?" never had the young brunette loved her sister more than that instant. Given a hesitant nod, Fleur gently took the rein and urged the Unicorn to walk. The pace was slow, her abundance of energy seemingly sated for a now and Hermione could with a calm mind evaluate her situation.

The new term brought with it plenty of challenges the young trip wouldn't soon forget. It turned out over the Christmas break when many of the students were enjoying time with family, the unknown criminal struck again. Multiple students of all years had come forth complaining of missing items; personalised gold cutlery, various jeweled objects, clothing and even scrolls and literature. Hermione was saddened to hear Tristan was one such victim. His rare book that was a prized gift and unfortunately the exact one Nath wanted him to bring home was never to be seen again. All the trouble didn't stop there either.

The Cycles were turning into disarray.

Full-Moon were the most outspoken on their displeasure surrounding the thefts. Sure some students were victimised but compared to the other thirds of the school, it was pitiful. New-Moon seemed to be the favoured target, the only years unaffected were the fourth and seventh years with the number of items missing going into the dozens. Half-Moon wasn't a whole lot better, Hermione soon came to learn that only her year level were untouched by the lawbreaking mysterious shadow. Charlotte hadn't stopped talking about it since the first week back and it was well into spring.

"I'm telling you, something's going on in this school. It doesn't matter what the thing is! No two that have gone missing are the same. If it's one of a kind, it's gone!" the brunette remembered her roommate going on about the differences every morning and truly the first year girl was getting sick of it. But she couldn't blame her energetic redhaired friend for her growing frustrations. There was another grinding her nerves as of late.

Olivier Sagan.

An egotistical, loudmouth of a boy who since January, made Hermione's life a verbal hell. Suited perfectly for his place in the Full-Moon Cycle, the young wizard was at best her only competition in academics in every class they shared; shocking to her was a lot. Having not even noticed the boy before the New Year; her grades were top of the class so she had no need to know of those closing in on second place, he suddenly burst into her life with an outrageous claim one afternoon during History class.

'Half-Moon first years had to be the culprits'. The class broke out in a roar. Half-Moon preceded to proclaim everything wrong with his illogical statement, the New-Moon cycle made a point to try and completely destroy his credibility while his fellow members supported his claim without question.

The poor teaching assistant Mrs Gawndrey had, Jules Arch, a just graduated student whom wished to further his education tried and failed to settle the class before their professor return in a fury. Poor fellow. Hermione thought he was nice enough; rather an insightful resource on historical topics as he loved helping students whenever they asked. Charlotte also had a crush on the man.

With the completely unfounded and obnoxious situation past them, the boy went on to spread the rumour among others and soon the whispers turned into gossiping circles followed by violent outbursts between students in the hallways. Cycles were turning against each other and year levels were separating like oil and water; Hermione watched on as the school became a dark and untrusting place.

"Mione? We can stop if you're not comfortable" Fleur brought her back with another soft pat to her leg but the brunette just shook her head.

"No, I'm just thinking about the last few weeks. How nothing's been getting better since the thievery and no one's really making an effort"

"Speak for yourself" brown eyes rolled.

"Besides you and the girls of course" it was true. Fleur had taken non to kindly to the whispers floating about her dear younger sister. A yelling match near turned into a violent display of magic had it not been for the professors interruption. Hermione was just happy none of the Veela girls got detention for it. The older clan members were very uncomfortable leaving their younger members to roam the halls unaccompanied and so went into effect the buddy system. Or in Hermione's case; her old escort crew.

"You know my now Mione. We Veela never start anything, but we will finish it. I can't believe the students are giving those lies any worth. First years stealing things. Unbelievable. No student can enter the dormitories of any other cycle unless they are invited in by a member or professor. And no first year could even think up a counter charm to reverse the spells placed upon each building to get round that fact" Fleur remained evenly paced with the mounted girl and her equine companion.

The two had lost count the number of times they'd circled the field but around the fourth Hermione could really feel the sway of the beast's legs, her breathing movements and tiny nicks she made to the bit in her mouth. Having a piece of metal to chew on can't be tasty in the brunette's opinion.

"Fleur, do you have any clue as to who is behind it?" the blue eyed girl looked up when she heard the slight vulnerability in her sister's voice.

"No I don't. But they aren't stupid. To my understanding they are calculated and strategic. They don't steal more than one thing from any single person and much like your roommate implied, no two stolen items are the same. But I have concluded one thing"

"Oh?"

"Everything stolen has some value in it"

"I thought that was obvious Fleur" Hermione pulled the Unicorn to a stop as they rounded on the stables again. She'd had enough for one day.

"No Mione, listen. Yes they've stolen expensive things but also very rare items too. Like one of a kind items" the blonde continued when Hermione turned back. "Things you can't normally sell in any market without gaining attention"

"Isn't that a little counterintuitive then?" Fleur was taken aback for a moment.

"And when did you start using such big words?" Hermione just glared at her.

"Since I figured one of us had to"

"Cheeky. As I was saying, items that can't be resold have no value to any normal thief; even in our magical world. So what is the real motive behind stealing?" Fleur placed her hand on her chin as she dug deeper into her mind hoping something would come to her. She was so lost Hermione had time to take her now calmed companion back into her assigned stall and carefully with mild difficulty take off her saddle and rein. The Unicorn appreciated the mild brush down before letting the girl leave to wake her still calculating sister.

"Well when you realise you can't figure it out, remember to actually finish your day's training. I doubt the other New-Moon students will appreciate their best rider ill prepared for her next race" Fleur snapped up to give the shorter girl a mildly unimpressed look. "Unless you want my cycle to win. I'm happy for that to happen" she grinned.

"It's not going to in my lifetime dear sister" Fleur replied while tapping the girl's nose. "When you become the school's best jumper then it will be a real challenge"

"I have months of training to go before I even look at a jump Fleur. But I have to go now, Charlotte and Landre will be waiting for me to start our study session and I rather not be here for 'their' afternoon to begin…" she said with a groan. Both girls looked behind them, seeing the mass of riders coming over the bridge. Like Fleur they too had their training to keep up. "I'll see you at dinner yes?"

"Of course" the blonde placed a kiss to the girl's forehead. "Do try to have your homework completed by the end of the day"

"I always do…"

"I was referring to your friends. They must keep up their results to continue being your friends"

* * *

Hermione, Landre and Charlotte were making their way down the corridor with minimal conversation a few days after Hermione's first ride. Lunch in the dining hall was coming to a close and the wizard shared a thought of heading to their History class early in hopes of avoiding the crowds and another confrontation most likely to happen any second. It had been weeks since the school became a battleground; Professors made an added effort to patrol the hallways more often to stifle off any attempts of flinging a nasty hex or in one case, exploding a schoolbag.

Hermione was now beyond caring for whom the culprit was, she just wanted her loving school atmosphere back. The one where they could all walk around without worries and students got along no matter the cycle they were placed. The only thankful fact she could be happy about was her dreadful duo cousin's had kept well away from her since term began. With the Easter break closing in just under two weeks, the three were well focused on their end of year exams. Never assume a Half-Moon student to be anything but perfectly scheduled; especially their study time.

"Oh no. The thieves have arrived. Hide your homework, they might steal that too" Hermione clenched her jaw tightly, the voice from her nightmares, the bane of her existence had to manifest itself before her; Olivier Sagan. Why did she forget they shared this class? Perhaps because her mind was reciting more important things; her study, the responsibility of naming a magical creature, her family's overprotectiveness…speaking of. Where were…

"I assure you Olivier, we have no need for such" Landre replied with a calm, kind voice. His face was neutral as the trio faced their fellow first years. The boy was surrounded by his fellow cycle members and close friends. Outnumbered they may be, but the intellectual pupils would not be deterred.

"It would be rather impractical and downright stupid to hand in work that will degrade our insatiably inquisitive minds. We enjoy accelerating in life Olivier; not reversing our metal capacity" Charlotte finished the thought her childhood friend was too polite to voice. She never had the issue and it made Hermione cover her growing grin as to not irritate the situation further. The look on the boy's face was rather satisfactory; she had to wonder if his friends could even understand their use of vocabulary.

"I thought I heard voices out here. All of you might as well get seated. The bell will toll soon and we don't want to keep Mrs Gawndrey from starting her class on time. We all know how punctual she can be" a tall man came out of the classroom to dissolve the situation. It was the teaching assistant.

"Of course sir" Charlotte smiled brightly as her hands clutching her bag tightened. Hermione shared a knowing look with the blonde beside her.

"Now I've said it before, there is no need for the 'sir' Miss Merlin. Jules is fine. I'm just an assistant barely older than your fellow seventh years. Come on" the young man opened the door to allow them all inside and by the sounds coming up the hallway, just in time too.

Hermione followed the two down to their usual table, far enough from the troubling problem wizard and his entourage but she could still feel the hard glares they were portraying. She really couldn't understand his problem; the second generation half-blood really set his angry sights on her the moment she stepped off the carriage. Be it her sister, cousins or fellow first years normally he'd be well clear and think smarter than to attack her confrontationally but…

A glance his way confirmed his eyes were still on her.

"If I didn't know any better Hermione, I'd say he likes you" Charlotte whispered on her left, giving her an arm nudge.

"Now my day just went from barely tolerable to dreadful" the girl replied as Landre chuckled under his breath.

* * *

Never had Hermione Granger been so embarrassed to be related to the Veela clan than she did that morning when her cousin, Nathanael Coste came racing into the quiet tower library the first morning of Easter break, screaming her name. His uniform was ruffled, black hair untamed and the normally playful gleam in his eyes were replaced with frantic energy and shock.

"Nath? You alright?" she stood from her current hideaway where she and Landre were making a quick start on homework, to see what had her cousin so jittery that morning.

"You have to come with me now. They've all returned" he said through gasps of breath. Brown eyes just narrowed in confusion.

"What are you talking about? Who's returned?"

"Not who! What! Everything! Many of the stolen property have started showing up again! Everyone's talking about it. Fleur sent me to get you. Tristan is looking in the other libraries but I figured you'd be here since it's less occupied in mornings" he replied

"Good thing you know her so well then. If you want to go 'Ermione, go. I can pack up here. I'll take your things back to the dorm for you too" Landre spoke up for the first time with a smile at his friend.

"Thank you Landre. We'll finish later alright" he just waved her off as she briskly followed the still energetic wizard out of the doors before the librarian caught them.

The hallways were relatively clear of life; students forgoing their usual rising hours to take in the chance of peaceful sleep. The brunette couldn't even rouse her roommate for their morning schoolwork session like always. Hermione figured she appreciated sleep more than study but was incomprehensively and utterly shocked to see said roommate, awake, dressed and standing outside the dorms staring at the big commotion a yard away at the Full-Moon cycle dormitory. Not only that, but a very alert dark green weasel was upon her shoulder

"Charlotte! Decimus!" she called out as the two closed in. Instantly the familiar launched himself off the reddish brown haired girl's shoulder to scurry along and climb into his owner's arms. The first year just remained stationary as Hermione came to her side.

"I woke up to yelling and everyone's in a mess about something. The seventh years are trying to organise them but it's not working too well. I come out here to find all that lot" she points to the cycle members mulling about across the way "Going on about their missing things. Decimus was in a state too. Something really set him off Hermione" the poor critter whistled and chirped repeatedly as he snuggled into her neck and shoulder. His striped fur had gone from bright red at seeing the girl to now a pasty white, almost the same shade as his underbelly. Her delicate strokes were the only thing keeping him calm but still had the brunette concerned.

"Mione!" heads turned at the call. The Twins were making their way over after discovering the first year had been retrieved successfully.

"Crystal, has everything really been returned?"

"Well…"

"Yes and no" Danielle finished what her sister couldn't. Hermione both looked perplexed and worried.

"That doesn't make any sense you know"

"Mione!" Fleur suddenly appeared out of nowhere and captured the girl in a swift hug. Mindful of the furry creature, the taller blonde did a quick assessment of her sibling before circling her arms round the girl's shoulders once more.

"Ok, I am now very confused. Fleur?"

"I'm just so happy you're not hurt"

"Why would I be?" she looked from to her roommate to cousins hoping to find an answer.

"Not all the items were returned last night Mione" Nath said after a long state of silence. "The older students in our dorm found a few of the things just lying there in the hallway this morning and it's caused a ripple going out through all the cycles. As you'd expect, not everyone is happy…"

"Cause not everyone got their stuff back…" she finished his train of thought and now understood her sister's concern.

Much like when the rumours first started and everyone became into disarray, it would only added fuel to the fire if some got their prized possessions back while others didn't. Magic was going to be flying through the hallways now; forget cycle loyalties. Every student for themselves. Easter just got a whole lot less joyful and more destructive.

"Fleur. I need to make a request of the clan sisters. Can you get some of the older girls please?" multiple sets of blue eyes looked down at her in surprise. She never made a request. Crystal and Danielle shared a glance before nodding silently and leaving. Fleur tried to decipher what the younger girl was planning.

"You don't need to make a formal request Mione. You can just ask me, for anything"

"No, I need to make it official. Please"

"Alright, alright. What do you need to ask for?" placing a gentle kiss upon the girl's hair, Fleur took a step back.

"I need the clan to protect my friends"

The last sound shared among the group was of Charlotte slapping a hand over her slack-jawed mouth after realising what that meant.

* * *

"I am never going to defend against your claims of sibling overprotectiveness again 'Ermione. This is just…" Landre was at a loss for words for the first time in his life. Hermione's request had been presented to three older clan sisters within the presence of Fleur and without have to say another word to plea her case, it was accepted. The Delacour clan proudly took on the responsibility of protecting the girl's two closest friends; Charlotte Merlin and Landre Favier. The latter of which was just realising the extent that protection would entail; no privacy.

"I told you. They take their jobs very seriously" she proudly boasted her family's abilities while the look on his face just soured. She was used to the ever presence of a shadow; he wasn't. Several times he'd turned around only to jump at the proximity one of the Veela had come to him. Charlotte was rather enjoying herself, taking the chance to ask the girls all kinds of questions; near all went unanswered.

Hermione had organised for her lazy homework delaying cousins to sit down around a dining table during a calm sunny afternoon and allow her friends to help them finish any last minute assignments. Their holiday week was coming to an end and still Hermione had to patiently assist the boys; Nath mostly, with the final essay before classes the following day.

"I've completed my final one for class now. Do you want to accompany me in taking them to Mrs Gawndrey Mione?" Tristan spoke up from the opposite side of the table. Nath just glared at him.

"You and your fast quil…" he grumbled.

"Sure. Are you two heading back to the dorm afterwards?" the brunette asked her friends before standing.

"No we'll be going straight to the stables. We want to see this beauty of a beast you've been hiding from us 'Ermione" the blonde boy shared a grin with his childhood friend leaving Hermione to sigh.

"Fine. I'll come down after dropping off this History work with the professor. But be quiet. Fleur's down there training right now" they nodded before the two cousins went on their way; their silent shadow Crystal following along behind. Dividing themselves up to be escorts around the castle was a lot easier than Hermione originally realised for her Veela family. It was a simple volunteer schedule.

Coming to a stop at the door the Veela agreed to wait outside while the two went in and handed over two pieces of parchment. Wouldn't take too long, surely. The two weren't surprised to find the room empty, their History professor was a stickler for punctuality but when she didn't need to be there she was usually in her office.

"You think she'll be angry at us for finishing it so early?" Tristan whispered as they knocked on the door to no answer.

"She gets annoyed at us about everything. I'm positive that scowl on her face is a permanent fixture" she said with a snicker. Again with no response to their knocking Hermione was surprised to find the door unlocked. Unusual. Teachers normally spelled their locks whenever they left.

"Professor? Professor Gawndrey? We've come to hand over our essays early, are you here?" while the wizard called out into the office, Hermione let herself in to take a quick look as she wanted to drop her work onto the desk and leave quickly. More important things to do today than stand around waiting for a grouchy teacher to return.

"She's not in, let's leave them here and go…" doing exactly as she planned the brunette's eye caught something sitting on the bottom shelf just behind the desk. As she investigated Tristan just stared at her bewilderedly.

"Are you crazy Mione? Don't touch her things. She'll give us detention if…"

"Tristan…it's not hers"

"What?"

"It's yours" standing up the girl turned around to show off the large book she just collected. Accented in gold with the title of the book bolded in perfect calligraphy, Tristan gasped as he read his own name at the very bottom of the spine.

"But how…"

"I see some very curious little bugs have found their way in here…how unfortunate" Hermione froze in fear as a body filled the doorway. They were in serious trouble now.

* * *

 **That's it for the time being. I've had a big weekend filled with stories so I'm a little break. I will get onto the next chapter soon enough and that will be out sometime before Christmas. Please note over the New Year I am very busy volunteering for a huge concert out of town. After next month all updates will be in 2017! Hope everyone is staying safe and enjoying the holidays; where ever you live.**

 **Reviews much appreciated!**

 **Midmoon Kitsune out!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Seems a lot of you enjoyed that last chapter. Rather happy with myself now. Got few of you by surprise huh? Excellent! I would like to say a real big THANK YOU to those who did review. I've been a little concerned with the number of readers to review ratio; guys if you don't tell me what you think, good or bad I don't know how far or where to take the story so please take the few seconds to write something.**

 **SleepyCapricorn- Thanks a lot buddy! Hope this is one keeps up the hype**

 **Ayuvii- Awesome readers! Enjoy this one! ;)**

 **MsCarmichael- I'll take that as a good thing. The expression says it all. :)**

 **Renu- Sometimes even I can't keep up with my imagination but hey, so long as it proves useful to the plot and you guys. I'll keep doing my best.**

 **aryalyn- It sure is. We're diving right into the school years, their personalities and growth. The Veela side of things will be explained out is parts but altogether I will get every aspect up so you guys get the whole picture. Every little thing I put in that chapter was important and it'll be clear as to why here. Thanks buddy!**

 **equastar- Can't trust anyone there days huh ;)**

 **phoenix1016- It gets better I'm sure of it!**

 **JuliSt- Trust me I put a lot into creating that school from scratch. I wish I had something to go off and make it easier but my mind worked overtime for you guys so I'm happy to hear you love it. As for the cliffhanger, personally I hate them myself but all is revealed here! Promise!**

 **sabrac1- No problem! ;)**

 **Guest- You are not the only one hoping for romances and Hermione's heritage. Trust me I've taken it all into consideration and the story will include all these aspects. As for pairings…I'm working on it.**

 **\- Thank you so much! We'll have to see and find out where I lead you all...**

 **Sakurako Nagasaki - Of course! But the trouble is more finding her than the other way round. Wishing you a great holiday too buddy! Enjoy the chapter!**

 **NOW we get to find out the rest! Enjoy!**

* * *

" **The Great Magic Detective"**

* * *

The second year student was playfully tossing her wand in the air like it was a twirl stick. Standing out in the corridor wasn't part of her assigned duties as guard/escort and overall protector to her cousins but she figured there was no harm in letting them inside without her. Mrs Gawndrey didn't like students crowding her office if they had no business being there and Veela she may be but Crystal wasn't that insane to piss off a professor who hated their family on principle.

The growing sounds of conversation reached her ears and as she looked through the glass windows onto a small courtyard, Crystal saw her fellow cycle second years' joyfully walking on from whatever scheme they just got up to. Rolling her eyes at their childish behaviour and rough housing; even for males, she set her sights back to her entertainment. Only that too was quickly dissuaded.

Entering from the far side of the courtyard and surprisingly alone were the Veela sisters Diane and Aubrey.

"Now why are you two alone? I thought the system was mandatory for everyone…" whispering to herself as her curiosity was peaked Crystal slipped her wand out of sight but not far from hand. They were walking in sync, nothing new and their conversation was spoken softly by the angle of their heads but as they passed the group of boys two years their junior something in the air changed. Crystal could sense it more than see it. The Veela girls carried on their set pathway unhindered, smiles now adorning their faces and in their wake, leaving behind a now stalled group of wizards.

"They're using pheromones? But why would they do that on such young males? They've no intention of staying so…why? This doesn't make sense" the right-handed twin just clenched her jaw as her distance relatives left her sight and mind. Her sole attention now was on the boys and their seemingly disorientated states.

The teen leant back against the stone wall to think hard on everything her mother taught her. The many lesson's processed through in seconds, flashing pictures behind her eyes but what she wanted wasn't coming together. She hadn't learn all there was to know yet; so she needed one who did.

"Where's Fleur when you need her?" the girl grumbled to herself before doing the only thing she knew to help the situation. Leaving her post she quickly closed in on the group, letting her senses take in the smell, temperature and mass within the surrounding air. It wasn't powerful but it was enough to mess with the cognitive sense the young students had, lucky for them her own release of flourishing scents and magical flow disrupted whatever was clouding their minds; Crystal knew how to imitate smelling salts well enough.

"What was that? You?!" One of the boys looked at her in shock, anger and hesitation. He wasn't as dumb as he looks.

"Be thankful I didn't leave you a brainless drawl for the remainder of the afternoon. You're welcome" turning around with a swish of her skirts the Veela girl marched back to her post in smugness. Having one up on a classmate always left her with a sense of…well egotistical pride. She was so in her mind, she saw neither the lingering glare of the fellow New-Moon student nor the unknown figure slide closer to the classroom when her back was turned.

* * *

Fleur pulled Valentin up short when she felt his stride was out of sync to her practiced position. This wasn't like him; matching the stride was second nature to Valentin. Pulling him round and allowing the other practicing riders the open field, the blonde dismounted flawlessly to try and detect the unease he was feeling. Along the fence line to her right, anxious friends and family stood silently watching. Danielle as an escort while the others; Steph, Nath, Emelie and Angelique were there for her support.

"What's wrong with you Seven? You're usually focused and ready to take the entire course…" she had his head down so their eyes were level while her free hand gently traced his wiry-fur covered face. Working her fingers round his nose horn always had the gentle giant relaxed.

"Why do you call him 'Seven'? I thought his name was nothing like…Lord Valentine of the…something" Charlotte had climbed the fence to watch the senior students race each other back and forth; the first years' original plan of seeing Hermione's new mount wasn't kicking off until the brunette returned from the classroom. The half-blood had to occupy herself somehow.

"You're a bright young girl Miss Merlin" Fleur replied without taking her eyes off the angler face of her partner. He was acting finicky since lunch time, almost agitated but she couldn't find out why. The Beast got along perfectly with his herd and the familiar unicorns were integrated well; Hermione's mount was still kept at a distance but from their last day riding together he never showed signs of displeasure.

"I'm guessing it's the number he's born?" she tried to no response.

"I believe and correct me if I'm wrong Miss Delacour, it's his name because of the form of which you write it?" Landre said from the left. Unlike his fellow cycle member he didn't climb the fence but rather grounded as he politely observed.

"You are indeed correct. If you write his name with the initial and the number generation, it turns into…"

"'VII' the Roman numeral for seven. I understand it now. Landre, you really are so smart sometimes. I wonder if you can list the differences between the Triceros and their Unicorn relatives in under a minute"

"Are we referring to their physical differences or just the magical?" he raised a brow at her when she just grinned.

"I'll make it easy for you and say you can state both" Fleur couldn't help but smile as she listened in on their playful banter. Their childhood years of growing friendship shone through in times like these, where even in different circumstances, situations or environments, they'd always be themselves with each other. It made the blonde think if she was truly like that with Hermione.

Suddenly the air stilled as Danielle let out a lung crushing shriek before collapsing on the ground. Within a split second of time it took for the first years to even turn their heads, Steph held the girl's unconscious body reclined against her own, Emelie was checking her skin, face, pulse and any indicating marks on her person while at the same time Angelique had taken position above them, her eyes scanning the distances; noting every position of students, professors and animals within sight. Fleur stopped herself from reacting. Seeing the younger students freeze in their fearful states she calmly tied Valentin off before climbing over the barrier.

"She's not injured but her magical flow has been disrupted" Emelie said looking up to Fleur with a confused frown.

"There is no one within the area who could've done an attack without firing an illuminated spell" Angelique relaxed her stance and pulled the young frighten Nath to her side in hopes of comfort; her instincts screaming for her to calm him softly.

"What's going on?" Charlotte had never seen anyone react so perfectly in tandem. It was like they were of one mind.

"What happened to her?" Landre repeated the question over an over though already knowing she wasn't physically injured his mind couldn't process through the sight before him.

"It's not me…" a raw voice came through with strain as if she was gasping for breath. Danielle opened her eyes like the sun was blaring into them so fiercely. "Crystal. Something's wrong"

"But she's with Hermione…" Charlotte's worried gaze moved around every one of the group as the atmosphere turned dark.

"Nathanael, Mr Favier, Miss Merlin. I need you three to remain here with Danielle. She will recover shortly but we cannot remain" Fleur turned her black eyes onto the castle. Someone just created the worst enemy possible.

* * *

"You little piece of…urgh. Did you have to scare the living daylights out of us Olivier?" glaring brown eyes sent his way only had the Full-Moon student smirking.

"Good, it might put you in a right mind. What do you two think you're doing sneaking around Mrs Gawndrey's office like this? She'll be furious when she finds out and it's against school rules"

"It's also against school rules to steal" Tristan replied as he took back his lost item from his cousin. Olivier just frowned.

"What are you talking about?"

"This! It's my book. I had it before the Christmas break but when we returned from holiday it had vanished from my room"

"We found it here" Hermione intercepted when she saw the boy's brain slowly try to process the information. "It was right there! On the bottom shelf! If you want to defend the school's rules and your teacher then make sure they're not the one's breaking them first"

"She can't be the thief!" the boy was angry, his face scrunched up and his eyes burning as he looked between the two. "You put it there! It's the only way!"

"Why would we do that? That's insane" Hermione replied, her voice emotional but not nearly as loud.

"Because it's….it's what you do!" Olivier clutched his head tightly. He felt hot, his brain was on fire and he couldn't stop it. His mind was trying to understand the situation but a screaming voice was telling him it was the girl. It was always the girl.

"I haven't done anything, especially to you!" the brunette now started shouting while her cousin held her back from charging the boy. He was raving on about it always had to be her fault, she was the one. Tristan just looked between the two before pulling out his wand.  
"Olivier, who told you it was us?"

"It...it was..ahh!" he couldn't say the words as his brain pounded harder against his skull. Something wasn't right to Tristan.

"I knew it! Finite Incantatum!" with a wave of his arm the spell fired and hit the poor boy between the eyes. For a second he stood there, wavering of his feet before falling back against the doorframe unconscious.

"Tristan…what in Merlin's name did you just do?" Hermione looked mortified between her cousin and the annoying near lifeless body.

"Saved us all a lot of trouble. I thought you'd figure it out by now Mione. He was under the influence of an enchantment. Someone was messing with his head, making him believe the thefts were pointing to you"

"That doesn't mean you blast a spell in his face…" she tried to slow her breathing and heartrate but honestly the girl couldn't keep it together. Her face broke into a huge smirk.

"You've been wanting to do that for a long time haven't you?" Tristan said with a grin. The two ended up chuckling whole-heartedly at the situation, no matter how dire for the amount of pain that Full-Moon but put them through, it felt good to get some payback.

"We can't leave him here. Come on, let's get him to the door first then figure out what to do" Hermione said as she moved to take the unconscious boy's left side and looking to Tristan until he sighed and helped her with the other.

Half dragging, half carrying the dead weight wasn't easy for two first years. Hermione was strong for a girl her size but even years of athletics training didn't make a person the heavy weight champion; half way into the classroom was their limit before leaving the boy on the floor.

"He better lose a few pounds over the summer" Tristan wiped his forehead of sweat.

"You want to be carrying him around again next year? I don't care if it's fat or muscle, we can't leave the poor boy here" the girl replied with her hands on her hips.

"What's going on in here?!" the loud dominating voice of the History Assistant bombarded the room as he gazed upon the sight of an unconscious first year with two classmates hovering over him.

"We didn't do anything!" Tristan shouted with his hands raised in surrender.

"It was an accident sir! We swear! Someone's been enchanting him and he was yelling at us and…"

"That's enough Miss Granger. I can't trust anything either of you say until the boy wakes up. For now, I'll ask both of you to accompany me as we take the lad to the hospital ward. There you will questioned by teachers" with a hard glare in his eyes the wizard flicked his wand to levitate Olivier off the ground. It seemed easier using magic to move him and Hermione wished she thought of that earlier instead of nearly pulling her back with the heaving.

Sharing a dejected look with the dark haired boy, the brunette took one step in admitting defeat only for a stunner to whiz past her right ear. The collapse of her best friend seemed to slow down as her eyes captured the event; Tristan was immobilized.

"I can't let either of you leave without erasing your memories" the tall man flashed his wand again this time aiming at her but Hermione was long gone from her previous position. Back flipped away from the spell and hiding behind a bunch of desks, the girl pulled her own wand. "No one was meant to find out until the end of the school year when my contract would end and I could leave without hindrance; your valuable little items safely within my pockets" Jules glared over the number of tables and furniture obscuring his vision of the brunette. In a rage he destroyed the nearest set on his left; nothing. "The longer you prolong this only makes it worse girl"

"It seems my best interest is to avoid you, Sir" Hermione spoke up from the other side of the room; in a flash she stood with her wand pointed directly at the assistant the stunner hitting its mark perfectly. Flung against the far wall should've had the young man crumbled to the floor but instead he just growled at her and stood again.

"You were always the annoying little know it all"

"Spell resistant robes?" Hermione gasped before having to dive out of the way again, the chair she was beside exploded to splinters. Her gymnastics came into play as she tumbled then flipped over another table, taking cover as far from him as possible.

"A plan needs some sort of 'insurance'. You think I'd put myself in this blasted school willingly without precautions?!" another spell landed too close to her right causing her to shriek.

"This is an excellent school!" she glared hard at the wood between her and most likely a very painful spell.

"What would you know? You've barely survived a year, you have another six to go and I can promise you by the time they're over, you'll wish you left a lot sooner" his voice was filled with malice. She couldn't see his harden expression nor did she want to, but the brunette had to leave her shield if there was any chance of getting out of there with memories intact and with two still immobile boys.

When she heard a crunch of wood under the weight of a looming shadow, Hermione's heart raced as the adrenaline pumping through her veins had her body in the single state she wished wouldn't happen. Frozen.

"Say goodbye brainiac" dark orbs looked up to see the end of a yew wand pointing directly in her face. "You won't be passing history this year" bracing for impact, Hermione cringed knowing the next words to leave his lips were the last she'd remember for who knows how long.

"Expelliarmus!" the flash of a spell came from the doorway and sent the man tumbling head over heels right into the teacher's blackboard, both crashing to the floor.

"'Ermione!" a worried face came into her field of vision but it was too distorted, too inconceivable for her to recognise her own sister. "Come on Mione. Please get up! Mione!"

"Fleur watch out!" Steph flung the strongest shield she could over the sisters before the vicious hex could touch their skin.

"Blasted Veela" Jules had righted himself, the disarming charm doing little but repel him from the younger girl as his enchanted robes doing their job. Eyes took in the now numerous students filling the classroom; the sister covering the first year, the second twin glaring from the doorway and the handful of others willing to take him on.

"You attack our family" Emelie brandished her wand with such force the curse that came at the man was strong enough to push him back a step. Her clan sisters joined in, flashing their own hexes and spells hoping to trip him up or at the least disarm him. Nothing proved useful.

"He's…his robes. Resistant…" the brunette forced her brain to produce the words needed. Fleur worried more for her younger sister than anything, took little regard.

"Girls! Fire!" was all she said, her eyes blazing in such a way Hermione had never seen before. The beauty that made the seven seas envious was gone, in its place the coldest darkness of hell. Hermione could only watch on as the three Veela duelling their teacher all holstered their wands. Were they mad or did they know something…?

With the moment of silence Jules caught himself and took the chance to smile at his opponents. The girls willingly stopped their assault; a mistake he took full advantage of. With a flurry of hexes he tried to overwhelm the girls rather than out match them, even if he couldn't stick to his original plan; there was still a chance of escape. Shockingly, none of his spells connected. Angelique, the centre piece to their formation put up a Protego the instant Fleur shouted at them. The silent moment wasn't for display, each Veela needed a moment to collect herself before calling on their powers that be. Fire burst to life upon their fingertips and the air around them swirled up with intense hot air. Elemental magic wasn't hindered by mere things as resistant enchantments; Jules came to realise quickly after the first fireball. His cloak turned to cinders at the touch. The battle was clearly now one sided and with no further tricks up his sleeves, the assistant threw a cylindrical object to the floor before taking his escape in the expanding green smoke.

"We have to go after him!" Steph sputtered through the tear jerking smoky haze. Her eyes were burning and it smelt like dead fish mixed in with rotten eggs topped with she was sure, dragon dung.

"I can't see anything in this" Emelie said through her hands. Angelique was on the ground coughing and hacking, trying to breathe any fresh air.

A heavy gust suddenly shot from nowhere and the smoke dissipated out the newly opened window. Fleur sat beside it, a still shivering Hermione in her arms.

"We should get back to the dorms before anyone sees them" she said with fingers gently caressing the girl's locks. Through the battle Hermione had cowered in her sister's embrace. Knowing the older girl wouldn't let anything harm her, she had the chance to break down at the realisation. She nearly had her world taken from her. Everything she knew and she almost let it happen. Her memory would be erased, her years' worth of learning gone, the new friends she made. The two boys now being levitated would've shared the same fate and her family... Brown eyes widened.

"Fleur…"

"It's alright. I've got you. You're ok now. He won't hurt you anymore, you're safe with me" the blonde voice was a soothing metronome of calm words. With every breath the girl found herself falling deeper into the darkness of slumber, unaware it wasn't natural.

* * *

Fleur sat at the very end of her dorm bed, watching Hermione rest peacefully. With special permission from her teachers allowing the first year to reside in her cycle dorm for the time being, Fleur took every precaution to keep her family safe. Knowing she had a multitude of Veela close at hand had her nerves simmering down to only a few twitches every so often; even so Fleur had never been so scared in her life.

When the realisation came to them and the hypertensive group found an unconscious Crystal lying sprawled out in the corridor, Fleur wasted no time in bursting down the door. The picture spoke only one word; danger. The room was a mess of destroyed wood, two unconscious first years lay in the centre of it all while the culprit stood towering over the shivering form of Hermione, wand raised.

Fleur quickly shook her head in hopes of riding the images away physically when she knew it impossible to do so. Having her sister so close to harm sent the Veela's heart plummeting into the deepest parts of her gut. How was she ever going to explain it to their parents?

"Mmm…Fleur? What are you…?" Hermione's eyes opened slowly, blinking repeatedly in the lowly lit room. A second after she tried to sit up a face came into her vision.

"No Mione. You need to rest. Please just stay there and sleep a bit longer. It's getting late and we have class tomorrow" the girl smiled as she gently played with her sister's curls. She did always have a thing for them. "We don't want to be up late do we?"

"No…guess not. But the…"

"I promise we'll talk about it all tomorrow. Just sleep, ok" again she coaxed the girl to lie back and close her eyes. With fingers still tracing the soft skin of her face, Hermione's breath evened out as she returned to her dreams.

"I didn't dare think you would ever use pheromones on your own sister Fleur" blue eyes snapped to her dorm mate. The girl was calmly leaning against the open doorway, arms folded over her sleepwear. Emelie didn't take the hardened glare to heart, it was a reflex and with prior knowing her words would cause such a reaction she let it go. With no resistance to her entrance she made her way closer, knowing the girl wouldn't want everyone in their clan to overhear them.

"I have not, nor will I ever…"

"You can't promise that" she interrupted Fleur before she'd say something impossible. The girl's clenched jaw was a sign of agitation so Emelie took a step back in purposeful display.

"I would never…it's useless either way; Mione seems to already have a repellent to our gifts without properly understanding what it is they are" Fleur relaxed with a sigh, her hand covering that of her sister's.

"You mean your mother hasn't told her?" the girl said barely above a whisper only to receive a nod.

"Mother and even Grandmother have refused to disclose Mione anything of importance. Our rituals, heritage, maturity stages, pheromones and even our abilities of morphing. To her they are all still rumours or myth" Emelie could visibly see the sadness in her eyes. The want to spill every secret she'd been ordered to hide from her sister since they became family.

"I'm sure she knows some things. I can hardly believe Apolline capable to handle three little ones in a single household without it. Perhaps growing up surrounded by Veela makes her immune"

"Perhaps" Fleur couldn't help but grin. Hermione would be the one to find a way of dispelling the Veela's sensuous defences.

"I don't mean to be the enforcer here but…" Emelie said from just over Fleur's shoulder.

"Then don't. Tomorrow we'll hold a clan gathering. The older girls included. They all need to know what's going on and what's expected of everyone till term ends" Fleur replied finally turning round to face her long-time friend.

"Very well. I'll leave you to it then. We're only across the hall if you need us Fleur" Emelie gave the girl a soft kiss on the cheek before exiting the room. Fleur sighed again after the door was closed.

"I had hoped your first year wouldn't be this dramatic. Seems we both can't get what we want hmm?" Hermione slept on blissfully unaware of the conversation that happened around her.

The next day brought back a normal atmosphere to the school. While the 'incident' occurred within the History classroom was kept under strict need to know; by breakfast every professor seemed very tense and watchful of their students. Fleur took it as a good sign and relaxed, if only a little. Soon as she saw the youngest of their table finish up and prepare to stand the girl spoke.

"We are having a family meeting during lunch. You're all to attend" multiple sets of eyes turned on her instantly.

"If this is about the…"

"It is" Fleur replied with a nod, the course of her meal not interrupted.

"You can't be serious Fleur" Hermione stared long and hard at her older sister. "What happened yesterday was…but we're safe now. The Headmistress knows, the professors know and he's not likely to attack us again"

"She's right, he's probably left the country by now" Nath said encouragingly with a affirmative nod from Tristan.

"He's still on school grounds" Steph stated from the trio's other side.

"What?" the first year's eyes widened as she looked between the older faces round the table.

"You can't leave the school in the middle of a term. The barriers protecting the school are also created to keep the students within it. He can't escape the enchantments with a simple apparition" her sister explained but Hermione wasn't listening. The man was still in the vicinity and the teachers weren't telling the student body.

"We have to tell them" she said.

"No" Fleur's eyes suddenly hardened.

"They have a right to know"

"I don't care if they have a right or not. When the entire school discovers there is a thieving wizard trapped on the grounds more than willing to attack under age helpless students, how do you think they will react?"

"We're not helpless…" Tristan murmured to Nath's agreement.

"What about Mama?" the brunette inquired. "She can send the Ministry Aurors or…"

"All owls have been intercepted. No one can send anything outside the chateau unless processed by the Headmistress herself" Danielle said as she put her fork down. Crystal kept herself quiet; eyes away. Hermione could see the turmoil turning away within the girl; the shame she buried herself with seemed to be endless. Nothing the girl did had any effect in cheering up her cousin. Crystal wouldn't even let herself look at Hermione. She had no right.

"Grandmother has made it clear that I and the older girls are in charge of us all until we return home and we've come to an understanding. No one is going anywhere without an escort. Over the months we've become lax in this because we thought it wasn't necessary but after what happened to you…" the blonde had to pause and control her emotions. Lashing out would do no one any good and it wasn't Hermione's or anyone's fault. A small hand clutched on her own and blue eyes landed on concerned brown. "I know it's not fair but this family is more important than privacy or anything else. We're returning to our groups. When not in classes we are together or in our rooms. No less than groups of four. And you three" she said directly to the trio. "You will have an assigned clan member to you at all times. I'll be Hermione's but you two can sort out your own"

The boys shared a look with their brunette companion but all she did was nod. They had to do as instructed. It was clan way; it was safer. Agreeing to shadow two of the older Veela girls, the boys were allowed to leave with Hermione to their first lesson. With the structure in place no one would think to attack their family again. Fleur would be sure of that.

* * *

Hermione was staring intensely into the back of the girl's head. Of course she knew eyes were on her and knew who it was. Crystal just made the point to ignore it indefinitely. Groaning as she thumped her head onto the table the first year grumbled into her pile of unfinished homework as her sister and cousin watched on. No matter what the girl tried, Hermione had still made no progress with getting the second year twin to look at her, talking wasn't anywhere near the table.

"Fleur, make her"

"I can't do that Mione" she said softly with a gentle caress. The head turned to pass on the disapproval glare.

"Yes you can. You can make her talk to me and then we'll be able to get through this faster"

"She's upset with herself; maybe you should respect the space she's clearly asking for" a raised brow just made Hermione huff again. Why did Veela have to be so emotionally involved?

"Maybe because I want my cousin back…" Fleur heard the muffled grumble and gently patted the girl's head.

Tensions were running high. With the season came end of year exams, Fleur and her fellow Veela were well acquainted with study planning and wisely prepared their times in the multiple libraries, but dragging the reluctant first year boys to do the same was more trouble than either of them were worth. This shocked the blonde slightly; Tristan used to be such a well-trained studier. Hermione wasn't against time spend together, she enjoyed studying; the quiet, the calm normal atmosphere. She didn't enjoy being surrounded by solitary 'Beings'. Crystal and Danielle huddled together since the day with the traitor's attack and Angelique was the only one to even get the two talking. There was only two weeks until the start of tests and Hermione felt she'd gotten nowhere.

"I can't do this"

"It's not that hard Mione. Just recite the paragraph to yourself again and we'll…" Fleur was interrupted by her sister's hand.

"I mean study at all. I just can't" her eyes landed on the others once more before she sighed and packed away her things. Nath took this as a sign of freedom and quickly copied the girl. "I'm returning to the dorms. Might as well do something useful for the evening and Decimus needs a brush" with the young wizard at her side and two of the older girls being their escort, Hermione left a concerned looking Fleur at the table with a stern faced Tristan.

The older Veela walked ahead slightly, the boy looked like he wanted to try and perk up his fellow first year so the two gave them a little privacy. Nath honestly was at a loss for any sort of encouragement. How could he? He wasn't there; it wasn't him that got caught up in a massive mind altering battle…one they were still feeling the effects of.

"You don't have to say anything Nath" that caught the boy out. Nearly tripped over himself.

"Ah wha…? But how did you…?" He replied stumped. Hermione smiled.

"It's who you are. Always the cheerful one; bringing a smile to a gloomy room. I appreciate it but don't tell the others it's not lingering, I need to get over it on my own" her expression fell again.

"I won't. Still, is there anything I can do? I mean besides make a fool of myself"

"I don't think so. Unless you want to go back in time…"

"No" he waved his arms frantically. "I read all about those adventures. I wouldn't want to be responsible for our immediate…non-birth…?" he finished with a very confused look. The brunette giggled at his efforts before an awkward cough stopped them dead. Turning slightly they found a very fidgety, uncomfortable looking Full-Moon first year hanging around by a portrait. On reflex Nath scowled and brandished his wand.

"Woah no! I'm not here for that" Olivier quickly ducked down and covered his head, scared sparks might start flying literally any second. Hermione swore she'd never seen the boy react so quickly. She caught the boys hand before he could wave the magical tool.

"Wait!" Nath looked pensive but relaxed. "Olivier, what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted a chance…" He looked up to see the danger dissipated and straightened. "Look, we don't get along. With our Cycles and families…"

"Not to mention your lack of tasteless friends" Hermione raised a brow at him

"Or your personality" Nath continued, arms folded. Olivier just rolled his eyes.

"Yeah that too. I'm just here to say…sorry" he looked a mix between sincere and pained. "Last couple of months were…hard alright? Getting beat by a Half-Moon; not to mention a girl! Didn't sit well with me so I acted stupid and it…"

"I forgive you Olivier" Hermione said softly catching both young wizards by surprise.

"You do?!" Nath's eyebrows were at his hairline

"Really?!" the brunette was almost insulted at their reactions.

"Yes, I'm a forgiving person no matter what some of you might believe" a certain boy avoided eye contact for a second. "I'm not saying I accept it because it was mean but I forgive you for it. Besides it's not all your fault anyway. Fighting off Veela pheromones is nearly impossible for someone as young as you…"

"Fighting off what now?" Olivier looked at her as if she grew another head. She waved him off.

"Never mind. We'll just call things even between us. Exams start soon and I want to do well. Next year you can try and beat me in class the proper way"

"You have the summer to prepare yourself Granger" the boy looked excited and smirked. "I'll show you real magic come first term"

"I look forward to it" with that, the boy ran off down the hall. Nathanael glanced at her suspiciously. "Your face will get stuck like that if you're not careful Nath"

"I wasn't doing anything" he denied

"Sure" Hermione couldn't help but smile for real. The boy was an annoying little turd but, he did have a proper side to him. Immature, edgy and still annoying but it was a start of something.

When they did manage to catch up with their escorts and their final destination, Hermione was surprised to see her dorm mates waiting for her.

"Charlotte, Landre. What're you two doing outside?" they turned at her voice.

"They've seen him" the red haired girl said, eyes more focused on whatever was going on around her than Hermione.

"Seen him?"

"Jules" Landre clarified "We've heard rumours that some of the sixth year students saw him round the northern towers. It was only a glance but they swore it was him"

"If he's trying to get back into the chateau, what does that mean for us?" Charlotte really wasn't taking the news well; Hermione knew she was a girl for excitement and adventure but a thief aiming at children wasn't fun and games.

"He can't get to us. It's alright. The professors are doing their jobs. They've changed all the charms around the dorms and classrooms. He won't be getting anywhere close to us so breathe" the brunette gently patted the girl's back. Landre nodded his head unconsciously; both wanting to agree and convince himself.

"What I don't get is why the north towers" he said catching Hermione's and Nath's attention.

"What do you mean?"

"The only thing up those towers is a big balcony for Astronomy lessons and the Headmistresses office, besides a few extra storerooms" the blonde haired pure-blood had a point. Unless the wizard was aiming for more prized possessions in the giantess' office, he was only heading straight into a trap. That didn't make sense.

"Maybe he's trying his luck" Nath shrugged when all eyes turned to him. "He's a thief! What else could he be after? He's got his hoard of loot and no way to escape, which means he's got to wait around until the year ends. That's when the barriers go down and apparition spells can activate. No fireplace in the entire school is active all year round" the boy huffed at their looks. Taking insult where there was none.

Hermione's breath caught as the final piece clicked together in her head. Charlotte inspected the girl sideways.

"You alright there Hermione?"

"I think I know what he's after and a way to catch him…I just doubt the professors or Fleur are going to like it" she sighed in remorse. Why couldn't they have an easy no drama year?

* * *

"Never in my years of teaching have had I needed to escort a bunch of first years to the Headmistress's office for an emergency! This is not what I was contracted to do at this school" Mrs Gawndrey was upset.

Although, 'upset' was putting it mildly.

"Is she going to do that the whole way?" Nath whispered in the brunette's ear, mindful of the professor's amazing hearing skills, he was sure she couldn't hear over her own voice.

"Doesn't really matter. So long as we get there before the flu connection closes off"

"Getting called home less than a week before our exams start. This must be important…I hope mother and father are alright" Tristan was bringing up the rare of their small group, his eyes portraying what his face and voice wouldn't; turmoil.

It was midday on the first exam day and already the trio were called out of class to be taken to the Headmistress. The troublemakers had never been caught and punished to such extents before, even if their pranks were mundane at best; but it wasn't their behaviour that was being called into question, it was their relations. While the examinations for the N.E. and O. were being taken in the dining hall, Hermione, Tristan and Nathanael were being escorted from their before exams class by a still raving History Professor Gawndrey.

"I hope your parents have a good explanation for bringing you lot home so late in the term. Don't they know these times are rather important for students?!" with a scowling look upon her face the teacher hauled the door open and the trio scuttled through with fervour, not wanting to linger under the woman's evil eye. Their headmistress Madam Maxime was waiting patiently for them.

"Ah you are here. Excellent. I have received a letter from your family that there has been an incident and you're required home for a day or two. Ah no no; do not speak" the large hand was raised at the first sign of interruption. Hermione took it in politeness but really she wasn't feeling it. "The flu is ready for you now. Please hurry home so you will be back quickly and take your exams yes?"

"Madam Maxime I do not understand why I was extracted from my office to be paraded around as a mere escort to these children" the History professor interrupted before any of the kids could reply.

"With the fugitive on the loose in my school I felt it necessary for my students to feel safe as they wandered the hallways. Do you not believe they deserve every ounce of security they can get after what happened to them?" the headmistress replied smoothly seeing the professor flinch. Hermione figured after the news spread Mrs Gawndrey would be very withdrawn and apprehensive about the fact her assistant was the culprit all along. When she made no move to continue the conversation the giantess stood up and waved her hand. The fireplace burst into a dance of green flames awaiting its first traveller.

"Boys, you first. Your parents shall be awaiting you in the closest Ministry building outside the schools borders. From there you will Apparate back home and sort out whatever Reina has called you for. Go now" Hermione stood aside as her cousins did as told; rather quietly as their expression were ones of mixed worry and fear.

After they vanished within the emerald flames, the remaining women felt an atmospheric change. Hermione tensed instinctively; growing up with an army of Being relatives gave her almost a sixth sense of reading ones surroundings and hers were not so pleasant. With her eyes on her professor she didn't see the shadow coming up behind her.

"Thank you so much for leading me here and to the one source that will get me outside the boundaries" that voice. Hermione's insides froze as did her body once she felt a large hand on her shoulder and a sharp point in her neck.

"Jules" Maxime eyes hardened as she watched the very distastefully dismissed assistant hold her student hostage. Smirking while pressing the dark wooden wand into her skin; tormented enjoyment smeared across his face. Out the corner of her eye, the headmistress watched Gawndrey pale and back away from the door quickly.

"I can't stay very long. I hope you understand but I have to get out of this school soon as possible. Important wizards to meet and deals to agree upon" forcing his human shield forward, Jules moved himself closer to the still raging flames. He knew his old instructor wouldn't try anything; the cowardly woman was fast with her wit but slow on the draw. Her spells weak and fickle, exactly how he saw her now.

"Professor…?" Hermione didn't realise how weak her voice was until she spoke. It was pure squeaky fear as her body moved without her consent. Brown eyes never left the Headmistress.

Their original plan was to lure him out of the shadows with the bait of the flu network but they didn't see him using such tactics as the girl for a shield. To have him so close to her again...Hermione no longer saw its worth.

"It will be alright Miss Granger. Everything will be alright" the woman towered over them and yet she was as powerless as a mouse.

"Don't tell her lies Headmistress. Isn't that the one thing you believe? Your students, your professors; everyone in this school follows your example. How would they feel seeing you now? Lying to your students" his taunts were ruthless, his chuckles gut twisting. With his back to the pit and girl still in hand the wizard felt one last jab was enough. "Thank you for all you've taught me Headmistress. Without you and this opportunity, I'd never have made a living for myself. Much like you told us at the end of year feast. Of course, this 'living' was one you imagined being made on pure selfless ideals. Can't say I'm one for those" wrenching his wand across the girls skin, making her flinch a red flash crossed the room and landed centre on the giantess' chest. Hermione gave a scream at watching the woman fly over her desk but saw no more as Jules dragged her into the fire after him.

The world tumbled. Lights, sounds and smells travelled through her brain but nothing seemed to stay for long; a split second later a crash came onto soggy wet grassland. The girl felt her captive's hands release with the force; his wand knocked aside and even in the air of freedom she was trapped within her own cowering body. Soft crunches of blades didn't register in her swirling mind, her vision was blurred of dark greens and blues but something came over her. A smudge of colour, pale shades and gold. An aroma of sweetness calmed her instinctively.

"Mama…"

"My baby. My sweet girl; you're alright now. I've got you" Apolline lifted the body into her arms exactly like the day she first found her. Cradling the body of her dazing child into her breast settled the raging storm; her blood was softening and her Veela aura calmed. Soon as she carried the brunette from the circle another presence came to her.

"Mione!" Fleur was frantic and distraught to see her sister with the vile wizard. She was never meant to be part of the plan; get through the fireplace and then they were to catch him. Threading her fingers into thick curls and pressing her forehead to Hermione's, Fleur took a deep breath.

"..you caught him…" Hermione whispered between bouts of dizziness. She knew her mother's scent was overpowering her mind; purposely keeping her from the scene that was behind her. Whatever it was.

"We have him" Apolline gently brushed a curl out of the girl's closing eyes. "Now rest. Fleur will watch you for a little while. I have to help your grandmother…"

"Grandma's here…" the Veela smiled softly as the girl's eyes closed despite her clear happiness at the woman's announced presense. Fleur's arms immediately took over and now able to stand Apolline reined in her pheromones; her posture rigid and hands clenched.

"Let him have it mother" blue eyes watched on as their predecessor's went from vibrancy to abyss.

Reina waited patiently at the edge of her circle. As usual, her rune markings were perfect and the encaging magical circle was complete. She knew exactly where the buffoon of a man would land himself and unknowingly, her precious grandchild. When her eldest daughter joined her, she spoke for the first time all day.

"His filthy hands were on my grandchild"

"I don't want to wait" Apolline's skin prickled and her voice had a gravel undertone. Her fists now open, showing long dark deadly talons at the ready. Her failing control was bringing out the worst in her and soon it would affect those around her.

"You will listen" Reina snapped at the disobedience. "Everyone will do nothing until I allow it" her eyes were the only ones retaining their colour as she locked onto every single Veela circling their forest held firm in her belief of life. All life had meaning; all life must be respected. She saw the looks her fellow sisters were giving the snivelling mass of a human on the ground but she wouldn't let them have their blood. Not yet.

Reina knew how to catch a criminal; she'd handled her share. It wasn't easy to interrupt the connection of flu but with the known location and destination she used several layers of ruins and Veela magic to halt the traveller mid-flight and trap them to the earth. That was where he lay, crumbled, shivering and convulsing in agony under the current flowing through the circle's central structure. 'Jules' was his name, a recent graduate of Beauxbatons and now a master thief preying on the insecurity of children.

"Wake up" her voice shook him through the core. Eyes open the young wizard felt his body move on its own; straightening up and hovering slightly Jules was magically immobile.

"Who are you?" he said, eyes shifting between the shadowed women. They were surrounding him, eyes glowing and faces murderous. He watched as they tried to edge closer but something was holding them back. Thankful for it too, he swore over half of them weren't human looking.

"We're what you would call a concerned family" Reina replied softly. She wanted his attention purely on her for the time being. "We are Veela and we were very upset at hearing our little ones being tormented by an unknown man in their school; by you"

"I swear I only stole things that I could sell! I gave everything else back! I swear I didn't hurt anyone!" Jules's heart was beating like a humming bird, sweat started to pour out of him as the shadows and the Veela closed in.

"You hurt my little girl!" a woman screamed out from his back followed by what he swore was the disintegration of stone.

"I didn't touch anyone!"

"You can tell every lie you believe will appease us" Apolline took a step forward, getting as close to his face as possible. His pungent scent was burning her sensitive nostrils but she had to push; the spineless vermin had to feel the fear and vulnerability he did to her little girl. Her sweet, caring little Hermione. "But nothing you say can take back what you did to us…"

"I…I…" his voice was fading; stolen. Jules could only watch the Veela close in and soon the forests came alive with his first scream. A single claw dug deep into his right side, just below the bottom rib. Tearing itself up and out caused him to wrench even further into cries of pain. The wizard thought he'd lose consciousness from such a blow but he then he found his flesh stitch itself back together. The wound gone; but the broken pulsating nerves remained. His tear filled eyes took in each figure he could see before him; including the girls.

"Please…" he pleaded with a blooded tongue. The claw had carved it's way into his lung, slowly filling it with blood. But still the magic kept him alive so the Veela could continue; this time a spell drew another aching cry from his lips.

Fleur watched on in silent rage as the man took tear after tear into his soft worthless hide. She was never more thankful for her mother's pheromones than that moment. They sent her sister right off to sleep and without the charm to release her, she'd stay that way. Until the bastard got what he deserved.

"You should return to school soon my little one" eyes moved to find their grandmother kneeling down beside them. Her robes so pristine didn't appear to even touch the soft ground.

"He has to pay" Fleur replied, rage still burning all the while tears stained her face. Reina for all her power and position could do little to calm that feeling swirling behind the blue orbs before her. Mature Veela her granddaughter may be, but she had yet to fully embrace her metamorphic blood. That meant she couldn't do more than glaring loathingly at the bane of their existence.

"He will not be found by the Ministry until dawn tomorrow. Justice will be dealt to him, that I promise my little one" her hand savoured the softness of the blonde's hair for but a moment before standing again. "Maxime will be waiting for you. I think it best if you get your sister into her bed before the school is dismissed. I will not be lenient on you if your final exams are anything but perfect" Fleur had to smirk a little before pulling Hermione closer.

"Yes Grandmother. How will we…?"

"Brian will take you right back to the office. I want you to return to the dorms. Do not speak of this to anyone, not the boys, not to the Madam; not even to 'Ermione" Reina said firmly as she watched Fleur stand. Still sound asleep in her arms was the aforementioned girl.

"Of course Grandmother. I'll see you all again soon" the fourth year nodded her head slightly to the elder before walking away.

To the magical world, that night never happened. By the Headmistress's permission, the Delacour children were called back home for an emergency that afternoon and returned safely to their beds after dinner. No one knew of the Veela clan that took to the forest, not a soul spread word as to what horrors Jules suffered until the next dawn, nor did they know how all the lost possessions and keepsakes were mysteriously returned to their rightful owners. When he was eventually found and taken in by the Ministry officials, his constant whimpers of admission were all they could decipher from his ramblings. Found guilty and sent to life imprisonment; guards would spend the years following retelling tales of his constant tapping on stone walls, whispering apologies over and over.

* * *

"Girls! Come inside for lunch please" Hermione looked up to her mother before giving wave of acknowledgement. Their summer started only a day ago and with the sunny skies and cool wind, Gabby was insistent they spend it outside chasing pixies. Fleur was racing her sister through the gardens over and over again, hearing the small blonde giggle uncontrollably was like an addiction to the older Veela. They never got to just be with Gabrielle anymore and with school taking over their lives, whatever Gabby wanted that summer; she'd get.

"Leave the pixy outside. We'll come right back after lunch, alright?" the brunette heard her elder sister gently coax the smaller blonde into letting her prize free.

"I want you to show me some new spell from this year, Fleur" Gabrielle came running out of the garden before spinning round on the spot to face the calmly walking Veela. "You know some amazing magic already but I want to see something new! Oh did you win the races this year? How is Valentin doing? Tell me something! I mean there has to be an exciting thing that happened right?"

"No, nothing exciting at all" Hermione came up behind the shorter girl to catch her unawares. The two giggled at Fleur's eye rolling. "Just a mysterious thieving shadow that haunted the school" the brunette raised her arms in the air to chase the younger girl round in circles.

"Mione, you're meant to be the mature one" shaking her head at the childish antics, Fleur saw two sets of eyes look at her in confusion.

"When did you become such an adult?" Hermione replied.

"Yeah!" the tiny blonde added.

"When I realised I was a fifteen year old having to babysit two childish little girls" blue eyes sparkled at the oncoming attack. Gabrielle didn't liked to be called a baby so she threw herself onto Fleur's back in revenge.

"Take it back!" taking the opportunity to get the energetic girl in for lunch, Fleur let her throw her fit and playfully beat her shoulders all the while being escorted inside the back door. Hermione just laughed.

The brunette observed the two carefully; they'd both grown so much in the last few years. Fleur, a beautiful maturing woman still found the time for each of them; her in school and Gabrielle in the holidays. She was the leader of their little band of Veela schoolgirls all the while managing to keep her grades the top of the class. Little Gabby wasn't her baby sister anymore, she didn't cling to her like she used to when Fleur first started school. She'd become a firestorm of energy and a quick witted young mind. Hermione thought she'd feel sad at seeing the changes; time passing them by but she didn't.

Time brought her new faces; friends she couldn't wait to see again, teachers she couldn't wait to return to as they guided her to a better future, her new Unicorn friend and even if he was a pain in the neck, Hermione couldn't find regret in meeting Olivier anymore.

" _Hey 'Ermione. I ah, wanted to say I'm sorry. Again. Before you returned home. I didn't want us to leave for the summer and come back with haunted memories"_

" _Olivier I told you it's fine" she repeated herself again knowing she'd have to be quick or her sister would emerge form the awaiting carriage to find her.  
_

" _I know but…next year I'm taking that first spot from you! It's not fair, I work just as hard! I'll take it! You better prepare yourself"_

" _I accept that challenge!"_

Hermione relayed every memory she made, from learning new magical spells to riding an untamed beast for the first time. Sure there were terrifying parts but, she'd get through those…right?

"Mione! Come on! Everyone's waiting" Gabrielle had come back to drag her inside, her pace obviously not fast enough.

"Alright, I'm coming. You're acting like a runaway Triceros Gabby"

"Am not" she grumbled in reply. "But speaking of, you didn't tell me the name of your new mount. What is it?!"

"Oh yeah. Sorry, I forgot about that. I think you're going to like it" the girl grinned.

* * *

 **Done! I hope everyone had an awesome Christmas, (if that's your religion) and you're all looking forward to the New Year. I want to take the 30 seconds to read this as a chance to thank all of you guys for reading and especially those who review, fav and follow! You're all awesome! Hope this longer chapter shows my appreciation to you all!  
**

 **One more thing before I disappear. This will be the last update for French Life for a little while. I'm taking a short break to hopefully write the next few chapters concurrently so no awkward spaces prop up between scenes; yes you all can grumble at me about it but it's not changing. January there will be no update on this story. BUT there will be for my others. Worldly One-shots and Time and Space will each have an update next month so you'll have to make do with those. I will be back and if all goes to plan chapters will come out closer together. Hermione's second year will be just as exciting!**

 **Reviews, fav's, follows and PM's are always welcome! I promise to get back to you all soon as possible. Until then, I have some partying to do!**

 **Midmoon Kitsune out!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you everyone for your patience and understanding. I know a lot of you were unhappy at hearing the lack of updates for last month but trust me, if I didn't get the relaxing time to write, all my work would come out in shambles and…let's not go there. I'm back, I'm good!  
**

 **Everyone who reviewed you are LEGENDS!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Welcome Back…**

* * *

Hermione was very meticulously folding her clothes to fit mathematically square within her trunk; only one full week left of summer before Hermione would accompany her sister to Beauxbatons for another year. She was so excited; seeing her friends again, gazing upon the chateau and all the teachers…including the few not so favourable but her fellow Cycle members turned out to be very dedicated writers over the holiday season, compared to herself.

Every weekend like clockwork, Hermione would receive an owl from the boy wizard, starting with polite conversation followed by the few highlights of his week and then a curious little insight into how her own days of sunshine were fairing. The brunette had a laugh at the contrast Charlotte was to Landre, 'calligraphy' not worth mentioning.

Her letters were a shambles at the best of times. The 'scratch' of a writing style was all over the paper with a hasty hand and always too much ink; it was like the girl was filled to the brim with energy she couldn't quite defuse onto parchment fast enough. Still through it all Hermione enjoyed reading of the adventures with her father, the places she ended up and the few minor atrocities they nearly didn't walk away from. It made the young witch content with her simple ordinary life.

"Mione!" well almost ordinary.

"Yes Gabby?" she replied before the girl magically appeared before her; so to speak.

"Be my favourite sister and hex those annoying cousins of ours!"

"Excuse me?" the brunette raised a brow in bewilderment. Gabrielle wasn't one for meaningless acts of violence. Mischievous; yes.

"They ruined my favourite doll!" her cheeks flaming in reddish hue as her voice continued to rise in volume. Hermione took a step back…just in case.

"We did no such thing!" the response sounded from her open bedroom door, two young wizards standing there in their summer attire. Tristan looked calm as ever, his light robes a shade of cream vastly opposite to Nath's crimson. The favoured male clan members were over for another family dinner, one mostly for the fun of closeness and of course they had to find trouble the moment the adults had left them alone. As usual the more collected non-Veela wizard left the actions to his counterpart.

"You did! I saw you!" Gabby screamed with a pointed finger and soon Hermione's room was a never ending cycle of accusations and outcries. The girl had only came in there to finish her packing, not invite the household's problems into a central point.

"Both of you enough. Leave. 'Mione is busy right now, sort it out yourselves or do I have to go get Aunty Tempeste?" Fleur appeared behind the bickering children and with a warning glare the three exited the area; voices travelling well after they'd turned a corner.

"Thanks. I think you saved my ears as well as my room. Nath was a hair's length away from doing something, I'm sure" Hermione finished with her last set of robes before sealing the locks in place. Now all her things were secure and ready to go.

"I think I saved us all from whatever rampant spell Gabrielle was going to blast them with too" the blonde made her way into the room and sat on the bed. "Be they deserve it or not" she looked at Hermione with a raised brow.

"I don't know what you're talking about dear sister"

"'Mione, we all know you have the favour for blue…"

"Gabby doesn't" the smirk on the younger girl's face was proof of her smugness and she felt no remorse for it. "She shouldn't have left it in such an easy place and the boys were the perfect accomplices. Unknowing, unwilling accomplices but…"

"Just change it back before we leave, yes?" brown eyes rolled but Hermione agreed silently. They had seven days left and Gabby would be upset enough with them leaving; Fleur was right. The girl didn't need any further torment like a few multi-coloured dolls.

"I'll go apologise and change it back" the brunette sighed dramatically, knowing her sister was playing the 'sibling guilt' card. Fleur grinned naturally in return.

That Summer had been one of the most memorable times the Delacour clan ever had. They hosted an enchanting mystical wedding, a pregnancy announcement threw them all into another celebratory high and Hermione, her sisters and cousins got to spend a holiday together at the southern water's edge. Reina thought they deserved a 'special time' away from the normal; away from reality.

The Veela girls were told to be on their best behaviour during the two weeks spent on the coast; very strict rules when in public and involving any non-magical folk compared to their non-being relatives which Hermione found amusing but gave her sister little trouble for it as she knew being Veela wasn't easy at times; some things were just obvious. Unnaturally beautiful and enchanting did have certain 'effects' on others, magical and human alike.

Their days were filled with beach time, delicious meals, adventures and family activities; during which Hermione found the distance between herself and the twins growing more with every passing day.

Any time she tried to get closer, to talk to Crystal, the girl would walk away. This repeated itself over and over before the brunette had enough; she took drastic measures. Using a premade plan, two very helpful males and a stubborn little sister, Hermione managed to physically restrain Crystal long enough for the two to have an actual conversation. One including their shared pain, their happiness, the memories and the feelings circling deep inside them. Danielle was the only witness to their raw emotions and return of friendship. Given that the brunette had to sit on her sister to hold her long enough it was rather enjoyable to see them hugging by the end of it all, tears and all.

Hermione took the lead as the sisters headed downstairs hoping to find their still arguing family somewhere open and less likely to be destroyed by a stray spell or two. She caught sight of Tristan tucked away in her father's study ready a book, predictable for the wizard to leave Nathanael alone in times like this. 'He got himself into it, he could get himself out'.

"Gabrielle Chantal Delacour! You get back here!" second born Half-Veela of the clan's leaders, Tempeste Delacour's voice shuddered through the mansion with the help of a voice altering charm. The two had to quickly cover their ears in hopes of keeping their eardrums intact because not two seconds later another voice rang out over them.

"Tempeste! Don't use the Amplifying Charm in my household!" Apolline responded coldly from what the girl's suspected was the opposite end of the property. Exchanging a glance the witches figured this wasn't going to end well.  
"Your daughter just ruined my newest set of robes! And you're using the exact same charm!" the younger sister replied as she exited onto the main entrance, not twenty feet from where Hermione stood soon followed by her wife. The brunette couldn't cover her ears and her mouth at the same time so a snort escaped her at the sight of her aunt's attire. They were bright pink.

"My using of said charm was to prove a point" Apolline's voice, now the normal volume and coming from behind the two descending sisters calmed the atmosphere down to its usual peaceful nature. The same couldn't be said for her sister.

"And I'll be proving how a real discipline works soon as I get my hands on that girl of yours! Where is she?!" anger was swirling behind those orbs as they glared manically at her elder sister. Hermione took a step back in reflex right into Fleur's chest. The blonde wrapped her arms round the girl; an angry Veela wasn't something to joke around with. Grace seemed contempt at doing nothing both in favour or opposing her love.

"You will not touch my daughter Tempeste"

"I'm sorry Mama!" the smallest blonde haired Veela descendant came out form her hiding place to smother herself in her mother's robes. "I didn't mean to do it! She walked in when I was pointing at Nath and it just! I'm sorry! Don't let her get me! Mama!" somehow the girl managed to say/yell of that through the folds of material. Hermione caught sight of a scurrying Nathanael deserting the blonde to her punishment. Her sympathies went with him; there was nowhere to hide from their Veela family.

"Don't you think you should be apologizing to your aunt instead of me Gabrielle?" Apolline gently nudged the girl free and stood her firmly between the sisters. Tempeste was glaring down at her tiny stature with a heavy aura.

"It's my fault!"

Hermione moved forward to physically shield her sister against the looming woman. Inside she was a shivering mess, a mouse facing a serpent or a peasant facing the overlord; if it weren't for the tugging feeling on her back she'd have run off faster than her cousin. Gabrielle repetitively pulled at her robes, hoping to get her out of the way but Hermione stood grounded.

"I was the one that started it. So I'll take her punishment" brown eyes tried to stay on those of her aunt but she couldn't keep contact with such a powerful glare. "I'm sorry"

"Well that was very chivalrous of you 'Ermione. However don't think I'll go any less on you" the middle aged woman waved away the blasphemous colour with little effort and smirked darkly at her nieces. She'd enjoy this. "I think a little duelling practice will do you some good and myself some entertainment"

"D-d-duelling?" the brunette squeaked taking a step back along with her baby sister. True her parents were training her in the art form of aggressive magical battles but actually doing it against someone like Tempeste…

"Sister, I'd appreciate if you would not initiate such activities here. If you must duel please use the outer courtyard to your leisure. Fleur, I believe your grandmother is awaiting you in my study. If you would join me? Gabrielle, you too" Hermione looked to her own mother is utter shock. She was leaving her to the mercy of a vengeful power hungry Veela? Before she can say a word she's roughly dragged away by the back of her collar. Grace gave the two a farewell air-kiss along with a giggle and Tempeste, now rather excited and keen to get started chuckles to herself as she hears the girl's cries for anyone to save her. She got a small wave in return for her efforts.

* * *

Crushed into the grass with a heavy thud and exhausted sigh, Hermione could take no more. She was done.

"I know you're not dead little one. Come on. We can do another" glaringly opening a single brown eye at the woman in question Hermione just grunted an indistinguishable reply. Her energy levels were long soaked up, her magic used to the best of her ability and her body was giving out from under her. The brunette knew her father could be a pusher for success; her aunt Tempeste demanded it.

Their afternoon began with a duel as promised by the blue eyed witch. Her teaching method included blasting the twelve year old with hexes after spells; proving the uses of small charms accompanied by meaningful curses were what made duelling an art rather than a chore. She showed the brunette how to brand her wand, how to stand, arms even head as if she were facing the most dangerous of all opponents in the magical world. Every time she showed a flaw, Hermione was thrown from her place onto the ground; this only happened a handful of times before she started to get into the feel of it.

Hermione and her new solid best friend were well acquainted by the time the elder magic user was finished having her fun.

When it finally reined in, Tempeste really enjoyment spending the best of the sunny day with her favourite niece. After making sure to heal any bruises she may have caused and with less aggressive movements, she conjured up some equipment and Hermione grinned at the possibility of besting her aunt; fencing.

It soon became one activity after the other, a challenge met by a hearty reply and the two wore through the afternoon hours like children would eclairs; enthusiastically. Hermione got the time improving her riding skills with a conjured horse as her makeshift mount. Somewhat hoping her real partner wouldn't be able to tell such betrayal. Guilt of the unfaithful was starting to gnaw away at her after time so she begged for another activity. A little flying wasn't in her favoured list but the Veela insisted she needed to keep her skills up. The brunette managed an hour before practically begging to get back on the ground. So they sat down and talked; in any language that wasn't French.

Hermione rather proud of herself for learning enough words, phrases and full sentences in their continent's variety of languages to keep up a general, easy conversation. She knew Charlotte could overshadow her when it came to Spanish and Landre wasn't too bad on the Latin aspect but the girl kept her winning grin long after they were called in for dinner. By that time Gabrielle had long been scolded and apologized to everyone in the household for her earlier behaviour, the boys were back on speaking terms while their parents seemed relatively unsurprised at their latest fiasco; Fleur kept to herself oddly enough. Hermione thought it rather out of place at the dinner table, they all were very avid and open talkers over meals but she left it alone when the blonde sent her a reassuring smile. One that meant they'd talk about it later on.

After the sisters politely bid goodbye to their range of family members, some leaving through the flu and others the front door, Hermione left Gabrielle to her doll collection and tried to find wherever Fleur gone off to. She'd instinctively start in the teen's bedroom but for some reason her feet were taking her out to the now dark sunroom. There she found the one person she'd been aiming for.

Fleur was comfortably reclining on a couch staring up through the glass walls at the ebony sky. One arm was lazily across her midsection while the other twirled in circles, making a small figurine dance above her.

"I didn't know you'd become so good at that" the brown eyed girl slowly made her way in and sat on the floor facing the windows. The blonde didn't hear her coming and her concentration dropped, as did the figure.

"'Mione"

"Are we naming the stars or the constellations?" the girl said without looking away, wondering why her sister was lounging in there rather than her own room.

"I was retracing the constellations. Actually, I was hoping you'd draw them for me" the blonde replied smoothly, glancing sideways at Hermione. She watched the brightness from her sister's orbs disappear slowly; it was no surprise to anyone when Hermione's love for the arts vanished after the 'incident'. The day in the classroom was a haunting but after getting kidnapped and prisoner from the same maniac, Fleur knew the girl lost all thirst for self-expression via drawing, painting or sketches. Her small notebook lay untouched for months. Professor Bunnelsnout would be sad to hear such things; his hopes were with the young prodigy as she progress much faster than any student before.

"I can't"

"You can 'Mione. You've done it before. Drawn all of them up there. Sure it took you over a week of staying up late to copy them exactly but…" Fleur kept her tone light and playful. Getting down on the memories wouldn't help accepting them and she wanted what was best for the girl. They all did.

"I've tried but nothing came out right. I've done pencils, paint; the charcoal" Fleur moved to the floor, sitting opposite the brunette.

It reminded her of years ago when they were on the floor playing with toys, telling stories and being the tiny sparkles of their parents' eyes. She placed the small object in hand between them; it was a glass paperweight shaped like a prime feather.

"I know it's hard but if we don't keep trying at something we don't progress any further"

"You can say that" Hermione huffed while looking away.

"I can. I can also do this" raising her hand Fleur silently cast the most simplest of charms. Levitating off the ground the feather returned to its dance of flight. True, Fleur could do this exact thing without the need of a charm or spell; she was an Air elemental after all. But she had a point to prove.

"That's cheating"

"No 'Mione. It's the proof" Fleur looked into confused brown eyes before she smiled. "I've been practising magic since I was really little, just like you. I used my wand over and over, the same spell being cast a hundred times. I still do. First I did wordless, that's a real challenge. You'll have a lot of fun when you start doing that one" she could see the spark in the girl's eye. A little more… "But wandless, that I can only do in very small parts. This isn't me using my element; I'm casting…"

"Leviosa. Wandless, wordless magic" the brunette said in awe as the feather continued to dance around the air between their faces. "You learnt that in your fourth year?!"

"Oh no. Grandmother taught me" the two shared a grin. When their maternal grandparent was involved rules tended to sway to the point of near breaking. Always in their favour of course.

"She'll teach me?"

"Not for a while 'Mione. First you have to learn all the spells you can. When you know how to cast using a wand and words like a reflex then non-verbal magic is easier to do. Of course as I said" Fleur hinted to her hand. "It takes a lot of practise" Hermione sat back with a sigh, realisation coming to her.

"I have to go back to it don't I?"

"Do you?"

"Fleur!"

"Alright, alright yes. Try again and maybe you should forget the bigger pictures for now. You can come back to them after you've…found your style again. How about a portrait?"

"Those are harder than sceneries" Hermione whined but Fleur just raised a finger.

"Not if the subject is right" the two continued their silent stare off for a while longer until the younger finally heaved a sigh.

"Who're you talking about? Please don't say…" Hermione had a little trepidation in her voice. She wasn't keen to jump right back into her still blooming artistic ways, what once was a peaceful, soothing activity now made her a silent victim to her own terrifying memories. Being sung to sleep nights on end after awakening from nightmares lasted a long time; she thought they'd never dissipate. Not that anyone besides her mother knew such things.

"Well you could always ask Decimus"

* * *

"No way. This can't be hand drawn. You made this with magic right?" Crystal was gazing between the parchment and her cousin with expressively bewildered eyes. Hermione was trying to hide her blushing cheeks but Fleur was taking so much amusement and self-pride to let the girl even think of hiding behind her. Before them on the table was a contently sleeping lightly golden Decimus, totally unawares the conversation and world around him was currently discussing the beauty that came onto the piece of thick paper.

"It's handmade Crystal. Feel that? It's the impressions she did with the pressure of her charcoal" Danielle gently coaxed her sister's fingers over the lines but was more relishing in the detail herself.

Hermione had captured her familial pet in profile to near perfection, from the detail of his layered fur to the tiny specks in his eyes; if by her force of will his shadow had materialised itself on paper.

"It's beautiful" Fleur whispered to the girl snuggled against her side. The two had been sitting so for the last hour of flight, the carriage taking them swiftly over the south-east landscape.

"Can you draw me next?" Crystal said as the parchment was passed over to the others, after near being torn from her hands. The blonde was leaning forward eagerly, her grin large and contagious if any of the others were to go by. Hermione just looked at her in shock.

"What? No!"

"Please?" the Veela tilted her head slightly, a tiny pout upon her lip.

"I can't draw you Crystal. Decimus was easy, he's a small furry creature. You're…"

"Big?" Steph offered straight.

"Very hard to define?" Emelie teased from the edge of the table. Just out of reach from the very unimpressed Crystal.

"Well I think she's too beautiful to copy onto mere two dimensional parchment" Danielle expertly settled her twin while maintaining a soft aloofness.

"Only because you look exactly like her" Nath pitched in from the seat across the walkway. It was now their turn to admire the artwork of their very talented brunette.

"Thank you! You're too kind. We're gorgeous aren't we?" the girls leant into each other, heads perfectly tilting in sync as they smirked slightly. If Hermione wasn't already used to their mirroring antics, she'd be worried of seeing double. Fleur just waved them off with a giggle that soon started the entire group laughing loudly.

The carriage came safely onto the grounds like it did every year past. The minor thump of the landing was nothing to the excited students within; Hermione one of them. The grass was its usual vibrant green, the pathways pristine and the chateau was a sight for sore eyes; the girl loved being back. Decimus, who was situated on her shoulders gave a sudden hiss, resulting in her body turning instinctively. In doing so, Hermione avoided the near collision of a hard shoulder catch from none other than Audrey Delacour. A dark glare was sent her way by the passing girl and her following sister, the action itself didn't do anything to the younger girl but Hermione just breathed through it. Wasn't the first time since end of year they tried something with her.

"Are you alright 'Ermione?" Danielle placed a hand gently at her elbow to gain attention without a fright.

"Yes"

"Audrey" Crystal stated rather than questioned after watching the aforementioned girl go by. With the brunette's nod the two decided to plant themselves firmly at her side. At least until they all reached the dining hall where they were met by the familiar excited faces of long time no seen friends.

"Hermione!"

"Oof! Charlotte, I didn't know you missed me so much"

"Of course I did!" the auburn haired girl pulled back without letting go of her best friend "How can I not! I haven't seen you all summer!" Charlotte's eyes were big and her grin near splitting her face. The moment she saw Decimus, she snatched the furry creature right off his owners shoulder without hesitance. "Decimus! You're back!"

"I live closer to you Charlotte and even I didn't see you all summer. Good morning 'Ermione. I hope you're well" Landre approached at a calmer paced fashion; his expression soft, welcoming and the hug was appreciated over the girl's ambushed squeeze.

"Very well Landre, thank you for the more civilised greeting, just as I was expecting from you. Your parents are doing well? Your last letter left out a few finer details"

"Oh of course. It was a minor disagreement. It was resolved by dinner that night. How was your trip to the coast?"

"Yes yes we get all that fun family stuff!" Charlotte cut in rudely at her fellow second years. The looks on their faces clearly showed it was their intentional action to annoy her but eventually gave her attention none the less. "I'm excited for a whole new year!" she cuddled the squirming ermine more than he apparently wanted which resulted in him abandoning the post in favour of his owner's protection. Her dejected look was pitiful.

"That's what you get for near strangling the poor guy" Landre said dismissing her expression altogether. "We're keen to do several new activities this year, including the Duelling club alongside our seniors and Quidditch. The classes are sure to me more mind challenging, which is refreshing"

"I'm just appreciative we do not take Flying for more than a year" the brunette chuckled in relief at the mere thought.

"Only you would say that 'Ermione" Nath suddenly popped up at her side. The boys had done their own greetings to fellow Cycle members and classmates with Tristan taking his time in walked back. He even gave her friends a polite 'good morning'.

"I want to know what Miss Goleman is going to teach us this year" the amber eyed girl grinned. "If you thought last year was something, the seniors were telling me stories on the carriage ride over. She can get into some real exciting stuff…"

"Which I am sure you will all be thrilled to experience once classes actually begin" Fleur interrupted them at a socially acceptable pause, a feat Hermione had to congratulate her on.

The blonde had with alongside her usual trio of girls and like the young cousins predicted, taken their roles of school guardians straight off the carriage. The now fifth years were truly turning heads. Not a student who entered, left or passed the hall doorway couldn't falter in some way after their eyes laid upon such unworldly beauty. Hermione always found the lack of coordination results rather amusing, slightly cringe worthy when the victim landed themselves in a spot of bother but she knew by now Veela's had that 'something' about them to which couldn't be ignored. Simply put; their way of being normal.

"For now we're to settle in and then attend dinner. Come along. All of you"

* * *

Hermione couldn't bring down the buzzing atmosphere even if she wanted to; which she didn't. Roomed with the same energetic girl, learning with the same classmates only now it was a new year. New magic, new lessons; new everything.

"When everyone has finished their final steps allow the potions time to simmer before we collect our vials. I will test each group's potion in the morning and you shall have the results next class. Read the next two chapters before tomorrow please. You're dismissed soon as I have your vial on my desk" Professor Rastamervious said while passing the final group on the class walk around. Hermione along with her fellow geniuses were one of the first to complete, label, cork and place their finished potion on the teacher's table. It left them with a mild dose of smugness as they exited the room before anyone else. Being Half-Moon wasn't so bad when it came to their intellectual gifts.

"We're not going to wait for your cousins to join us?" Landre glanced backwards towards the distancing doorway.

"No" the brunette said with a mild smirk. "They'll catch up eventually. Tristan is rather skilled in potion-making. They'll be alright. I however wish to get to Charms within the next few minutes. I haven't seen my favourite professor in a long time and there is much to get started" the three shared a laugh over their mutual liking for their Cycle's caregiver; there was nothing to not love about the woman.

"I will admit that Miss Goleman is faring high on the list" Charlotte said after their little bout.

"Ah, do my ears deceive me or did Miss Merlin just admit to a crush on the Black Magic Professor?" Landre dodge a well-aimed arm strike with a grin.

"I do not!"

"I think you do" Hermione giggled subtly.

"She's a good professor and even lets us practise spells we shouldn't be learning for at least another year"

"That is very true" Landre conceded to the shared thinking. The American born witch wasn't very traditional in teachings nor following school rules but she was loveable and relatable. If a bit dangerous.

"Oi!" a voice called from the end of the corridor.

"I think your cousins have found us Hermione" Charlotte sent a grin over her shoulder to the disgruntled looking Nathanael.

"Oh? Hmm, I didn't hear anything?" Hermione shrugged it off with a calm smile but picked up a slightly faster pace. By the time they reached their next classroom the boys finally caught up, their breaths heavy from the exertion and the two couldn't believe the girl walked right in without so much as a glance. Whatever happened to familial courtesy?

The terms first day was more an ease into the schedule, the halls and crowds. The week raced by, followed by the second then the third; Hermione didn't realise time had passed so quickly as they had all fallen back into habits, until it was the eve of her birthday and she was dwarfed by book stacks and crumbled paper in a library alcove with fellow second years. All of them focused, quiet and doing their mounting homework like studious little students. By the time curfew was up and Fleur came to escort them back to the dorms, her upcoming special day didn't register in the brunette's tired mind.

Daybreak arrived with Hermione getting rudely awoken by her roommate, smothered by an overexcited fluffy familiar and a dozen family members bombarding her with gifts, cheer and bewildering enough; a large cake.

"Mother sent it early this morning by elf" Fleur said as the clan were scattered around on blankets spotting the riverside under the midday sun.

Cake was handed out, presents stashed away in her room for later enjoyment and Hermione was relishing in every second of turning thirteen years old. She watched as the boys flew around on their broomsticks; reminiscing in their excitement at hearing about the upcoming Quidditch team trials. Not that the sport interested her or many of the Veela girls but Nath was overly keen to give it his best. Tristan of course wasn't going to be outdone and joined in any free time practice.

"I hope they get picked. I don't know how serious the teams get but they're working hard" Hermione said after watching Éclair enjoy a piece of her cake crumbs. He ruffled his wings a little before hopping over to the next unguarded plate. Decimus was snoozing away on his back over the brunette's ankles; oblivious to the world.

"The captains can be very strict. While it is the seniors themselves who manage the teams, our school is a common pick for starting professional players. If they can stick to it through the next few years, who knows…" the blonde replied with a tiny shrug. "But I am more worried about you than their ambitions right now. How are you doing?"

"What do you mean 'how am I doing?' We see each other every day Fleur" Hermione chuckled slightly but the gesture wasn't shared with the older girl.

"It's been near a month and mother has been asking. You've been resistant on sending replies home; to her. She's worried about you" blue eyes tried to catch the down gazing brown to no success.

"I'm fine. My nightmares have stopped, I don't know why but they're not causing me insomnia anymore. History isn't a bother; it's a class. The Professor keeps her distance and it's working out perfectly. I get my work done and she's; normal I guess"

"Have you at least been replying to father?"

"I've sent him a letter the other day. You'd know that if you kept remembering to check on Éclair a little more than you do" she said while gently patting his feathers. Fleur had to smile at the truth.

"I guess I let him out of my sight too often. Maybe I should keep him inside my room more and out less to see you" she grinned at the astonished look she received. Her face mellowed out when she saw a lingering figure near the path. Soon as the boy saw her watching him, he took off. Hermione turned round to see what the deal was.

"What are you looking at?"

"Nothing, I thought I saw someone lurking around. Another boy being too curious I wager" Hermione was about to respond before an attack came from behind.

"You have to prove her wrong!" Crystal's face suddenly appeared upside down to the young brunette who was dragged away into a gymnast balancing contest which the older girl's made up out of their boredom. Leaving Fleur's little statement to go unnoticed Hermione willingly joined in; if only to show off to the more 'senior' students.

* * *

Midway through October the weather started to show the seasonal change. It was slow and very slight but Hermione and the Veela girls felt the shift in temperatures; autumn may have started over two weeks ago but their sun was holding stubbornly to the hot season. Everyone around her was talking about the Halloween feast but Hermione was more concerned over her shadow. A literal shadow had been following her, albeit badly since her birthday. She guessed it's what her sister was talking about that afternoon and when the boys started to notice, Hermione decided to take some action. Not that the mystery was really hard.

"You could try to be invisible if you really wanted. Nathanael was one of the first to notice; that's something to consider" she spoke to no one in particular just outside her dorm's main entrance one afternoon. It was rare for her to be alone but Hermione wasn't ill-prepared. Her 'stalker' wouldn't come out if she had company; that much she deduced.

"I was going to but with everything that happened last year…I figured just being out of sight would suffice" Olivier came out from the buildings corner with a smirk, his antics clearly not fooling anyone but brushing it off like nothing.

"Thank you, I guess. But knowing who it was, it became more an annoyance than a complimenting gesture" the girl said as she descended the few stairs to stand on equal ground with the Full-Moon boy. They may have not gotten along first year but it wasn't left on a sour note; he promised to be a challenging rival, not a dishonourable torment.

"Right. Sorry. I ah, wanted to give you something. Word kinda got round that day after the lot of us saw you and your family on the riverbanks. It was your birthday wasn't it?" Olivier asked politely, a tone Hermione hadn't heard from him perhaps ever.

"It was"

"So I thought I'd get you something" He proceeded to take out a small neatly wrapped gift from his pocket and offer it to her.

"Why did you get me this? You didn't have to you know, we're not exactly 'friends'" the brunette took it with slight hesitation. The young wizard just grinned roguishly.

"This year I'm not taking your grades as the only score. I'll prove I'm better at being human and with this, I know I'm ahead of you already" he turns away to leave. "I'll see you in class Granger. You better keep up" Hermione just shook her confused head at the boy as he took off down the pathway, just out of sight when Landre happened to exit the doors.

"'Ermione? I thought you'd left already to find your family"

"I was. Got a little distracted I guess. Would you like to join us? The twins and I are heading to the stables" She turned around, making sure her newly acquired gift was pocketed discreetly. The blonde boy didn't seem to notice anything.

"Thank you for the offer but I've already made plans with Nathanael actually" he chuckled at her shocked expression. "I promised to assist him with his training. He's still practising very hard for the upcoming try-outs" Landre continued as he hefted his broomstick over his shoulder. Hermione didn't realise he was carrying it till then.

"Are you going to try-out for our Cycle team? I've seen you fly. You're not half bad" she teased with a small smirk. He laughed it off.

"No, I'm happy to stick with the grounded clubs. I've considered joining Nath in Chess, other than Duelling of course. Mother would have my hide if I didn't make it into that club at least. I should be leaving now, I'll see you later 'Ermione"

"Have fun. Don't hurt yourself" she called after him before heading away herself. Everyone seemed to be busy that afternoon but the second year saw it as a good sign.

The twins were waiting for her at the central building's double door entrance. From there it was a quick walk down to the stables with a few run in with classmates and the occasional professor who gave a polite greeting. With the snow season coming in a few months the stables were well prepared for the cold nights and windy days. The numerous Triceros were excited at getting visitors so early in the year, stamping about in their stalls; Valentin among them.

"Hello handsome. Has Fleur come down to see you yet? I'll remind her later, such a bad rider she is" Hermione gave the equine a gentle pat along his nose, mindful of the horns. His snort responded to her rhetorical question and the girls all laughed quietly.

"So, your girl is not here yet?" Crystal came up beside her to take over the pampering of the giant six-legged beast. The brown eyed girl just took a step back and looked to the empty stall beside him.

"She's not expected to return until spring. The herd is most likely very far south for the cold months"

"I guess no riding practise until then. I wonder what you're to do with all the free time" brown eyes sent the smirking senior a smothering ungrateful stare which soon started the two in a little hand to hand grapple. Danielle had become so distracted she didn't notice until a head locked brunette called for help.

"Crystal, let her go or Fleur will have you for dessert" without taking her eyes off her momentary interest. "This isn't the place for your play time"

"What're you staring at with all your attention?" relinquishing her hold on the younger girl Crystal joined her twin at the door. She was stunned silent, an action that caused Hermione to curiously wander over.

"A carriage?"

"I though we're spelled in the boundaries by now. Term has begun" Hermione said quietly to which no one replied. They observed the landing in the distance but couldn't describe anything more than a few people standing by the now grounded transport. Height difference was apparent; one child and one adult.

"I'm sure we'll know what it's about tomorrow. News will be on whom ever is arriving so close to Halloween" Danielle ushered Hermione back inside before sharing a glance to her sister. Gossiping wasn't their thing but they were sure the other girls would want to know about this.

* * *

"His name is Curtis Castell" Fleur listened closely as Steph began speaking the evening after the feast. "Third year transfer. His father, the man supposedly who brought him in, is an 'emissary' between our Ministry and England. Why the boy is starting late isn't being said but apparently he talks very little…"

"We've heard him only speak once" Danielle broke in smoothly. "To the Professor. Otherwise he sits at the back of the classroom. Alone" Fleur nodded as the group of them watched the subject make his way into the dorms. Hermione, the unintentional sisterly tag-along wasn't paying attention; she didn't really need to, knowing it all previously.

The wizard was a third year, in Half-Moon Cycle. She'd seen him around the dorms and he was making little efforts in friends; his assigned roommate intentionally made to keep from the young man and Hermione was surprised. The wizard was normally a friendly socialite in the dorm hallways as it was. Curtis never made eye contact, bar any staff and always disappeared between classes and meal times. Hermione believed he'd found himself a quiet place to wait out the constant limelight; she knew that well enough to not inquire further.

"There isn't much else to be said about him" Steph looked to the twins who just shrugged. With all in agreement Fleur, quickly assessed their posture and expressions. They were her close friends, confidants and in future, they would be the ones she's trust most when it came to clan decisions. Stephanie and Emelie were self-assured, strong willed and loyal fellow fifth years. When they told Fleur everything they could on the new mystery, she believed them.  
What she didn't understand was Angelique's little group of 'followers' couldn't get any more information on him. That Veela knew how to influence, persuade and swindle her way to anything. But her success rate plummeted.

"I want him watched" the blonde said turning away from the new out of sight boy. "I don't like him, I don't trust him and he's suspicious"

"Does it have anything to do with the 'Cycle' he was placed into?" Crystal smirked cheekily only to be hit in the shoulder by her twin. Hermione couldn't help but share the reaction; Fleur was being overprotective again.

"Yes it does" she replied strongly, not finding any humour in the matter. The two youngest of the group had to hide away their shared amusement from Fleur following her words; further punishment for inappropriate behaviour wouldn't do them any good. With their heads tucked away the two missed the arrival of an unusually passive Charlotte.

"Evening ladies. Do you know where Hermi…Oh she's with you? Excellent. You two alright?" her eyes shone with confusion as Crystal straightened herself without a second thought, face neutral and voice even.

"We're perfect, thank you for asking"

"Did you need something Charlotte?" the brunette stepped through the intimidating group of Veela to meet the girl. Hermione realised her biracial friend wasn't in the least bit scared or otherwise imposed by the seniors, Being or otherwise, in fact she was rather happy to be in their company.

"I came to get you. We have to get back to the dorms before curfew, 'Ermione"

"Of course. I'll see you all tomorrow" Hermione said as she turned back to her family. With kisses and hugs she smiled at Fleur "Goodnight"

"Goodnight 'Mione" Fleur said softly, watching the two go.

The Half-Moon girls made quick pace; getting caught outside their dorm room wasn't advisable as Nath proved one time last year and paid dearly for it. Closing the main doors behind them, the two sighed in relief.

"Did you hear anything about the Quidditch team results?"

"No" Hermione replied dejectedly "I was wanting to ask Tristan about it but he's been avoiding everyone for the last few days. I'm assuming it didn't go very well for him"

"I've been trying to corner Landre for the same reasons! He's not talking" Charlotte scowled her face before grinning evilly "But he will…" just as she finished speaking they came to the second floor landing and were rudely shoved into by someone.

"Please excuse us; that was…you? You shouldn't be here" Hermione looked squarely into the eyes of the intruder, the student who was specifically on the wrong year floor not to mention the wrong dorms. Charlotte took a second to process the situation in the time it took for the boy to rudely barge past them down the stairs. The auburn haired girl cursed under her breath before locking her eyes with Hermione's.

"He's really not making any friends is he? No talking, no manners; he's in the girl's dorms late at night for my last name's sake!"

"Mister Castell will be finding a written warning awaiting him by tomorrow's breakfast. Let's go to bed, Decimus will be wanting his snack soon"

Hermione, despite her own words, couldn't seem to move from the spot as she looked to the stairwell the boy vanished from. There was no logical explanation to his misdirection or any logical reason he would be in the girl's second year dorm level. His lack of friends was an answer in itself as was the hesitance to stick around.

"'Ermione? You coming?" Charlotte called from their doorway. The brunette didn't answer but followed anyway.

* * *

Days turned to weeks for the small crew and despite their constant watch on the new arrival, no evidence came about on anything he did. Informing their Cycle caretaker the following morning to his debacle was as far as Hermione went on the matter; she didn't even bother telling her sister.

Soon enough Tristan's birthday was the next celebration to arrive but the boy had been down for a number of days as results of the school's Quidditch teams were spread; he was not chosen. The three Half-Moon students kept him company for near a week in hopes to bring up his spirits to little effect. Their usual study time was rearranged to allow the second years a little free space, Fleur and her group stood aside for moral understanding, albeit reluctantly. Unfortunately the same had been done to Nathanael.

The energetic young wizard had shown great skill and be it blessing or destiny, he was the first of a handful of second years to be picked for any of the school's teams. This sadly put the two Cycle mates at odds and Hermione didn't want to take sides when she heard. Out of courtesy Nath removed himself from their usual daily family activities, telling her their cousin needed her more. It lasted the whole of November before the boys would even sit at the same dining table during meals. Their last straw was when Hermione refused to help either of them with school work unless they sorted their issues out. Not so surprisingly, it worked.

On that particular December day, when Fleur was to enjoy another passing year, she instead stood among her fellow Veela, self-restrained, tense, hyper-aware and with her insides burning; her Hermione couldn't be found and with sudden news spreading throughout the school, her Veela blood was starting to churn away in her veins.

That morning the lot of them were to congregate in a hide-away classroom to celebrate her sixteenth; food prepared, tables and cutlery organised thanks to the older girls, but as they were waiting for the younger clan members, gossip started spreading from the main hall faster than fiendfire.

"Fleur!" blue eyes shot up as they focused on the racing figures closing in. Hermione.

"'Mione! You're alright. Where have you been?! We searched everywhere! The libraries, the dorms, even the hospital wing!" the blonde grasped the brunette's shoulders tensely, eyes taking her in.

"I'm sorry, we were getting ready. Had to get your gift before coming and then on the way…why would you search the hospital wing?" the girl's eyebrows scrunched in confusion. Fellow second years shared the expression while Nath and Tristan took more notice of the tense atmosphere and looming crowds in the hallways.

"There has been an incident. We were worried you all… that's why we had to check the wing" Emelie stated without giving too much away as the younger lot would definitely over-react.

"What are you talking about?" Landre said

"Students have been accumulating in the wing for the last week. The professors have just posted a notice in the dining hall…" Crystal looked to the older blonde Veela before continuing, her unnerve clear "…Christmas break has been official cancelled. All students are to remain on grounds through winter. They're scared of a possible outbreak…

"Everyone is getting sick" Fleur stated clearly, her eyes never leaving Hermione's. "The Healers don't know what it is"

* * *

 **There we are. First update of 2017! This is the start to a whole new set of trouble for our seconds years. Let me know what you think and any questions. I've had quite a few over the last few weeks (awesome by the way) and they happily left with less confusion, more insight.  
**

 **Leave me some reviews to hype over yeah?!**

 **Midmoon Kitsune out!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Well this changed from the original plan guys and girls. It was meant to be only two more chapters for their second year but with things developing, I've now extended it to three. No there isn't any additional content but more I have to rethink the spacing, they will be about the same length anyway so don't worry.**

 **MilandaAnza – Happy to write it for you ;)**

 **Guest - Maybe? Although, define 'ordinary'?**

 **JuliSt - Thank you! It's great to hear such feedback! The year is a big one so get ready!**

 **equastar – Well needed something to fulfil the drama quota for every year… ;)**

 **Mighty mouse - In past chapters I've disclaimed that EVERYTHING is set in "France" so they are all speaking "French" naturally. I in no way shape or form can do that, so out of respect for the country and the amazing language I do not attempt it. The only ones speaking actual English are in bold writing. The only indication of accents is concerning Hermione's name and since she doesn't say it herself…you get what I mean?**

 **Guest - Sweet!**

 **Niklami - Thanks buddy! Great to hear!**

 **PeaPrince - Thanks, I take development in this story very seriously. Otherwise plot and characters go nowhere and no one wants to read that. OC's take a lot of time and effort to create so thanks for liking them and Hermione's story is really still beginning. She's got years to go before even leaving school. Makes us all wonder what she's going to do after it. ;)**

 **Here we go!**

* * *

 **Cross the Line**

* * *

"Sick?! Please tell me it's just a cold…" Hermione stood there stunned, her body rigid as the cells in her brain ceased function. Everything shut down.

"How did this happen?" Charlotte's aggressive outcry didn't seem to faze the older girls at all, especially Fleur who's attention was focused solely on her sister.

"You said you read this in the dining hall?" Landre asked a fifth year girl, whom nodded. "Did it state exactly what had broken out among the students?"

"No, the Headmistress hasn't informed us of that specific. The Healers in the wing would be the only ones to know exactly and I would assume they're already trying to cure it" Steph replied to the boy. He closed his eyes for a few seconds mulling the information over before speaking again.

"Then it can't be that serious" dark eyes widened slightly at his statement. "If it were, they'd be required to inform us. If it's not serious then they have some knowledge. We're in no real danger…" Landre looked stern but his voice was fading with the endless possible outcomes. All the while Tristan and Nath were looking between each other and the siblings.

"Fleur…"

"It's alright 'Mione. I promise nothing will happen to you" Fleur said in her ear softly.

"But what about you?"

"We Veela are practically immune to diseases, our blood can fight off infection faster than any potion healers can concoct" that seemed to tame the brunette's fear partially; if for a moment.

"I guess this isn't the birthday present you wanted?"

"No, but so long as I get to spend it with you, I'm happy" the blonde looked up to the others. "Let's not loiter. I still have a cake awaiting me upstairs, if the professors are handling this then we can relax. No one is to go near the hospital wing until we know exactly what's affecting the students and how it's contracted" receiving nods from every member, friends included Fleur led the way. Her hand firmly grasping her sisters.

For a pre-planned party, the atmosphere was low; their attitude had fallen after learning the possibly dire situation and by the time the lot of them came down late afternoon, everyone in the entire school knew about the notice. Hermione kept close to her sister and friends as they walked the hallways. Anger, disbelief and fear were apparent on everyone's faces; the seniors were seething at not being able to return home for the holidays over a 'minor cold' as one of them put it, while the juniors were tiny balls of anxiousness just waiting to burst.

Just before they reached the main building, Landre and Charlotte headed to the dorms after thanking the brunette and Fleur for inviting them for the celebration; knowing not everyone was so lucky. Around the same time Nath dashed away to a team meeting he apparently was late for. With their group getting smaller Fleur decided to depart too; a letter home was necessary as their parents would soon worry themselves with the sudden change of plans. She also had to inform Reina of the situation. Of course where ever Fleur went, as did her fellow fifth years. The trio even divided from the family turned heads where ever they went.

With the younger twin taking the lead to who knows where, Hermione breathed in the tense free air and enjoyed a moment of silence. As she daydreamed one face in the crowd caught Hermione's attention enough to halt her movement.

"I see the lone one has finally found a friend" Angelique came to Hermione's side, tilting her head ever so slightly to catch the third year wizard across the courtyard without putting real effort into looking.

"The first I've seen" Hermione said just above a whisper. She didn't know what to 'feel' about the new comer; Curtis was a mystery shrouded in darkness. It seemed one soul did manage to find some truth; a brave wizard indeed to befriend the outcast, if their avid conversation was anything to note. "He does look familiar…"

"Leave it be. We're to keep to ourselves just as Fleur said. Besides, I'm sure those two would rather avoid all male contact" the Veela senior gently placed her hand around Hermione's shoulders as they carried on. Snuggled closer to the warm body, the brunette's mind was replaying every detail she'd seen about the two boys. The twins would surely know, third years themselves, but asking would bring to light her actions.

"'Ermione? Are you alright?" Danielle sided the two slowly, her concern for the girl apparent. Brown eyes softened.

"I'm perfect. Just thinking about an art project the professor wants me to do during Christmas break. I haven't chosen a subject yet and he said I couldn't redraw the grounds or towers again"

"I still think you should draw me" Crystal turned around sporting a wide grin.

"I don't believe that would be accepted sister"

"Says you. She could draw us both together if you're feeling left out" Danielle rolled her eyes

"No thank you" she smiled at the younger girl. "As much as I admire and love your drawings 'Ermione. I'd be honoured if you would not draw either myself or my sister"

"Ah…alright" Hermione said a little taken aback.

"What?! Dani!" Crystal looked heart-broken and betrayed beyond compare. Angelique just stood back amused and giggling softly. Not letting her twin wallow in such misery, Danielle gently kissed her forehead.

"One day we'll find a painter talented enough to capture our radiance to parchment. But do not put such hardships onto our little one alright?"

"Yes sister"

Hermione couldn't keep it together, her bubbling laughter erupted and she had to hold her stomach as to not topple over.

"You two are still so over dramatic" the fourth year Veela looked over their pose, mirror images in a natural stationary position. Heads tilted inwards slightly but otherwise standing tall and proud. It was a common misconception; they were bashful yet sly. Cunning as well as elegant. So was all Veela.

"Thank you" Hermione spoke through her tears. Their appearance had the Veela tense but she waved them off. "I needed to let out some stress and a good laugh did the trick. I'll find something to do for the project. Until then maybe you three could help me with another minor issue…"

"You're still under par when it comes to duels?" Hermione couldn't stop herself from cringing at the admission; she figured Angelique would guess it on the first try.

"I thought Aunt Tempeste practiced with you during summer break"

"I think that's more torture than practice…" Crystal sympathised with the second year. That woman was a force to be reckoned with.

"Alright you three, lets hurry along. The longer we stand around here the less time we have doing more important things" with the gentlest pressure on her back, Hermione walked on. Angelique just smiled softly covering their exit and the eyes that followed them.

* * *

Daydreaming wasn't a past time Hermione did often. Not when in the classroom, but with the passing of Christmas day and their usual atmospheric hype destroyed by news of more ill students, the brunette found no joy with the start of New Year's classes.

"Are you paying attention 'Ermione?" Landre whispered somewhat harshly. They may not be in any peril of failing their class with lack of effort but knowing their enthusiastic teacher, it wasn't a time to lose concentration either.

"Yes. If you want to collect the scales you must first send the creature to sleep. Not stun it, as you have been doing" the girl pulled out her wand. "Allow me" concentrating on the precise words and a swift flick the spell caught the angry creature mid leap leaving it a frozen snoozing mass. Sighing away the simplicity of the activity Hermione went back to her mild day dreaming and the window.

Black Magic class was another hour of spellwork and wand practice for the trio. Miss Goleman gave them no time to even open their bags before she ordered an assignment. Each table had a small cage, each with a raging fluttering beast inside. Their task? To retrieve the small shiny pebbles dotting the cage floor without allowing the creature to escape or cause harm. Hermione took two seconds to recognise a pixy when she saw one; although uncategorised she knew enough of such creatures that they needed to be stunned before any other spell would take effect. The most common a sleeping spell. Her cousins across the room were faring well themselves, classmates shocked the boys knew as much as she.

" **I shouldn't be surprised to see you three getting through this quickly. Do I bother about the chapters you've read either hmm?"** Their professor stood towering over them, a smug grin adorning her face. With Charlotte's eager nod she just chuckled. **"Fair enough. You can practise duelling at the back of the room if you want. Let your classmates catch up somehow"** Hermione internally groaned; everything was pointing towards one subject constantly this academic year…

"Actually Professor, we were…" Landre swallowed hard and cough slightly at the sight of Goleman's glare. **"We were wondering if you could tell us anything about the ill students…"**

" **And why would I do that Mister Favier?"**

" **Because it's our right to know"** the wizard looked at her face to face, eye to eye. Teacher, student they may be but they were equal beings and in their country they call home, rights were for everyone. After a few tense seconds Hermione watched as the witch lifted her head and laughed.

" **I like your guts Favier. Alright"** she forgot about their lesson in favour of returning to her desk. The entire class lost their concentration the moment she cracked and she couldn't care less. **"Listen up. You've all been locked in this school because there is an illness going round. The Headmistress honestly wouldn't want me saying anything but I'm not one to follow rules"** there was a slight murmur passing round the room before she continued. **"They suspect it's just a common but uncontrolled flu, but then again some of the Healers are suspecting early symptoms of Dragon Pox"**

"What?!"

"Dragon Pox! Then we're all going to get it!"

" **If anyone says another word I'll put you all in detention for a month"** her words hit home as the lot of them fell silent. Hermione looked between her fellow Cycle members. Fear, worry and anxiousness was apparent on everyone's faces, however she did catch a glint of something in the eyes of her cousins across the room. Relief? **"There is nothing to get hyped about, if it is 'Dragon Pox', rare as the case could be, the thing does have a cure. Once the healers figure how the illness is spreading they can focus on the outbreak. Now enough wasting my time. If you haven't already completed your task do so! The rest of you leave"**

The trio grabbed their belongings and swiftly left the vicinity. Halfway down the corridor they looked round before breathing a sigh.

"You think it could be the Pox?" Charlotte said with anxiousness.

"I want to think it's just a cold or bad fever but if it's as serious as that" Hermione paused for a moment. "We really could be in trouble. Both are airborne; when was the last outbreak?"

"I'm not too sure. It has to be some decades ago because the cure has been around since…" the blonde wizard tried to recall but couldn't bring himself to say it.

"Fifteenth century" a voice came from their backs. Hermione turned completely while the other just glanced. Olivier didn't bother with a friendly 'hello', wave or close the distance. His face was hard and his tone harder. "And I seriously doubt its Dragon Pox"

"You say so because?" Charlotte inquired before Hermione could say a word. This wasn't like the boy's usual encounters with her.

Since the start of the year they had crossed paths multiple times; most were out of sight of her family and friends as the boy didn't want to associate with either group. But after Christmas and the news, he'd taken to keeping his distance from everyone; friends included. They all had good reason to so but Hermione was confused on his sudden 'trust'.

"You think they'd tell us honestly if it was?" he sneered slightly. The boy wasn't an intellect but he had a point.

"Whatever it is, if the professors think they can cure it, then there isn't any point in worrying. We can agree on that" Landre's eyes were assessing posture, expression and give-aways if the other boy was going to try something. When he did nothing, the blonde continued. "We trust you not to start spreading any rumours…"

"I won't be telling a soul Favier, you can calm down. Just wanted to make sure you 'Half-Moon' guys knew keeping your mouths shut for once might make it worse for all of us. If you lot start going off on theories, then we're all goners" with that Olivier headed back the way they came. The trio just stood there stunned for a few seconds.

"Did he just…compliment us? Maybe?" the auburn haired girl looked as confused as Hermione felt.

"I think he did. In his own way"

"It doesn't matter. We should head to the library, see what we can find"

"Actually I have to meet up with my sister at the dorms" Hermione interjected. She didn't want to ditch her friends at such short notice but rules were rules. "I'll meet you both during lunch. Sorry, it's a last minute thing"

"Alright" the girl smiled

"We'll talk to you later then 'Ermione" the brown eyed girl's insides clenched at the look on their faces. So relaxed and friendly. Hermione hated lying. Especially to the ones she cared about.

It hadn't even been three days into the new term and Hermione had run out of excuses to avoid spending her time with the two souls that made her feel free. Someone outside her family to see her for her achievements, her values and emotions. Her repayment to them was dishonourable.

Fleur's words were clear; no, their grandmother's.

" _I wrote to grandmother just before Christmas and Éclair just returned with a reply. It's as I expected; she is very raged, concerning the headmistress and teachers but she wants us to remain calm. Stay together and we'll get through it. Whatever they think is wrong isn't the whole story" Fleur told her over just before the New Year. "Classes are the only time we're to be apart. Meals are now a private affair; I want all club activities happening with an associating clan member. No outsiders. Duelling will be easy, Riding will be sorted in Spring" she spoke to the entire table now. Her eyes hard and voice very stern. "WE don't want whatever it is to affect this family. We distance ourselves from everyone"_

" _Fleur you can't mean…"_

" _Everyone 'Mione" the brunette was brought to stunned silence at the power behind those eyes. "No exceptions. Your friends are going to have to deal with this themselves. You remain together. Family first"_

There was no fighting. With every new day new whispers circulated about more students falling ill with cold like symptoms. Hermione noticed the few empty seats scattered about her classes; the numbers were rising steadily. Every day she woke up fearful the girl across the room would disappear along with them. She didn't want that, but she was as helpless as the healers.

One Sunday afternoon when the groups usual study time came about she was cornered by Landre just inside the dorm staircase.

"You've been instructed to keep away from us haven't you?"

"I…I don't know what you're…"

"'Ermione, it's alright. I know what you're going through. My mother has sent me a letter saying the exact same thing. She's worried I'll become infected by the next person who sneezes around here" he spoke softly as to not startle the clearly distressed girl. His light hearted comment did crack a small smile. "I'm not taking it personally, especially not from a girl with family as yours. We're still your friends and when this all passes, we'll still be here" Hermione could feel tears beginning to well behind her eyes.

"Thank you Landre, that…that means a lot to me. I'm sorry. I really didn't want to"

"I know" he said laying a hand on her shoulder "How about next summer, we spend it together? Charlotte practically lives at my home during break and my parents would love to meet you. What do you think?"

"I'll give you an answer after exams. When this is all over with and I can actually breathe again" the girl nodded her head repeatedly with a smile. Having a light at the end of the tunnel was something to strive for.

"Alright. Perfect. I'll handle Charlotte for now. You go find your sister before she comes in here searching for you" with that the wizard left her there at the bottom of the stairs. Hermione watched him walk away, intercept the smiling auburn haired girl and disappear. Seems the smallest things were beginning to break her heart.

* * *

"I don't want to do it anymore Fleur!" Hermione couldn't hold back the volume as she confronted her sister. The blonde was shocked at such an outburst and quickly moved the two aside to not draw attention.

"What are you talking about 'Mione? I don't understand"

"You know perfectly well! My friends! My classmates! All of whom I've had to abandon because of what you said"

"You haven't abandoned anyone. They're still there" Fleur said softly. "Your friends are still in your classes, you see your roommate at the dorms and duelling club is still as populated as before. I never thought they'd join just for you…"

"Two weeks! That's how long it's been since I've spent time with them; we haven't seen each other outside classes, I'm not allowed to study anymore nor can we practise our spells without knowing you're going to be upset at me for disobeying grandmother and I…"

"Shhh, shhh, 'Mione" the blonde tried to console her sister. "I understand. We're all being kept from our friends right now, but we have to put family first. We can't be effected by this illness, whatever it is…"

"The Professors don't know for sure…some think it's Dragon Pox…" Hermione mumbled

"…That's not what I'm saying. We can't be effected 'Mione. But you can. You, Tristan, Nathanael; you're all human. They may have some mixed blood but are susceptible to any disease as much as any other human. Grandmother, mother and father; everyone is scared the moment we let you out of our sight you'll get sick…"

"I understand that but I..." the girl rubbed her eyes, the tears fallen long before Fleur started her explanation. When the fifth year tried to give comfort, her hands were pushed away. "I don't need babying Fleur. I'm watched more closely than a dragon's nest, I can't even go to the bathroom without someone following me. I don't need you trying to smother me even more" tear stained her face may be but Hermione scowled into those concerning blue eyes. "I can't do it. They're my best friends and they're just as likely to get sick. Being part of this family doesn't entitle us to special treatment. You promised me last year you'd extend protection over them. Where is that promise now?"

With that Hermione walked away. She didn't know how far her feet were taking her, but anywhere was better than at her sister's side.

She managed to dodge the crowd near the dining hall, pacing her way through the gardens and following the white stone until she came to a final destination; stopping only to breathe. The tears ran dry; her skin began to feel crusted and dirty, hands clammy and no matter how many times Hermione clenched and unclenched, nothing changed.

"'Ermione?" the brunette froze at the voice. "I didn't think I'd see you here so early in the day. You're normally with your sister now, I mean lunch just started and it's like you two are even more attached at the hip than anything…" the amber-hazel eyed girl gently laid a hand on her best friend's shoulder. With the slightest of pressure she turned the girl round hoping to catch that familiar gleam in those beautiful brown eyes but what she saw made her body engulf the girl in the tightest hug she could give.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry"

"What're you talking about? You're the one crying not me" The girl pulled away slightly "Did something happen? Was it your sister? Or cousin? Or the other…cousins? My name above, you have way too many family members for me to remember them all. The blonde ones or that dark haired with…green? No grey eyes?" Charlotte's reply broke Hermione again, new tears falling.

"They don't all look alike…" she said weakly.

"Try telling that to those two blonde haired, blue eyed…wait...nevermind!" pulling back to see the girl's classic annoyed glance the brown eyed witch couldn't stop herself from giggling. Trust a Merlin to fix life problems.

"You don't know how much I needed that…"

"Oh you mean like the two weeks of missing presence wasn't some sorta sign? Who do you think I am? Landre is an excellent oath keeper but he's almost 'too good' at distracting. If he wasn't already career planned he'd be a perfect swindler, but I think his mother wouldn't take too kindly to the idea. Lovely woman; deadly aim" Charlotte placed her hands on her hips taking a real good look over the brunette. "But that's not what I was worried about. You looking like this…"

"Please. Don't" Hermione stopped the girl before she'd say something they'd both regret.

Taking a deep breath the second year started on a long winded explanation. The time spend coddled by her over-protective family and her grandmother's 'order' leaving a heavy weight upon her shoulders. Repeating again and again how sorry she was abandoning her two best friends in the school without fighting for them. By the end of it Hermione just stood there in mild disbelieve as Charlotte took it all in a grin.

"Well that sounds logical. It's not you, if not well thought out hmm?" the auburn haired girl took in her room mate's expression. "I'm not surprised really, I mean they are Veela and you're part of the family. It's rather amusing to me!" she couldn't help but chuckle. "You and Landre are the ones to have controlling parents and I'm the only one unaffected"

"'Unaffected'? Has something happened to Landre?!" Hermione tried to process what the girl just said.

"Oh…Maybe you should…come see him" Charlotte nodded slightly before turning round and heading back the way she apparently came from.

"…but the dorms are right there" Hermione pointed the building just to her right.

"He's not in his dorm. Hasn't been since yesterday evening"

It took all of ten minutes. Time filled with the sounds of footsteps and the soft echo of students mulling about the afternoon. Half way to the destination the biracial girl saw the recognition on her companion's face; she figured it out.

"It's not bad"

"It's always bad. The school's known about it for nearly two months and…" the girl stopped herself before she started crying again. Taking a second to compose before speaking Hermione put on a face. "How long?"

"He started feeling overheated yesterday evening; just after we finished dinner. It hasn't been a day yet Hermione" Charlotte spoke softly hoping her voice would strengthen resolve; for them both.

"How is he feeling now?" Hermione was almost hesitant to look up when they paused outside the Hospital Wing doors. This part of the school was a dead zone by her family's standards. A forbidden place until the illness was eradicated and students fully healed. Sadly neither was happening.

"He's fine. The Healers are giving him way too much attention, you should see his face. It's just like how his mum gets when he's at home" the girl chuckled before heading inside. A split second later and the brunette tried to stop her best friend.

"Charlotte!"

"What? Oh, we're safe. They figured out the illness isn't contagious; at least not through the air" she continued her trek only now dragging along a very uneasy Hermione behind her.

The Wing was a large elongated room, walls covered with spaced windows and floor sectioned in curtained areas. Each square 'room' had a bed, small table and shelves of vials, potions and other equipment similar to their Alchemy classes. The school Healers were well prepared for anything. Numerous curtains were pulled round, indicating the number of ill students.

"Charlotte, back to disturb the peaceful silence so soon? 'Ermione?"

Landre's voice came from her left and lounging on a cleanly made white sheet bed, wearing his sleep clothes was the Half-Moon boy, book in hand. He looked normal; no discolouration or obvious signs of fever or pain.

"She kinda found out so…" Charlotte smiled guiltily at his disapproving glare.

"I'm perfectly alright. A mild fever isn't something to worry over. Please, 'Ermione. You don't have to be here. I know your family is probably worried about you and…"

"I don't care" Hermione stubbornly interrupted. "They can just forget about my health because I'm not leaving. You're my friend Landre, and finding out you got sick while I was more concerned with them makes me…"

"Forgiven. Only if you're able to look after Charlotte while I'm here" he teased lightly seeing the brunette smile.

"Hey! I can take care of myself!"

"I have my doubts" he replied.

"As do I" Charlotte looked between their smiling faces with a pout before she huffed. Best friends could be so annoying.

"I don't know the extent of my stay, so why don't you both return another time? I've finished my homework and these books should keep me going a little longer. Maybe bring me more tomorrow?"

"Sure. But I've got some catching up to do with Hermione first. Then maybe we'll come back after a trip to the library. Get better soon Landre" the auburn haired girl turned on her foot and marched back out the door while Hermione did a more polite exit after promising to bring him something more stimulating the next time they were free.

"So I was thinking if we skip the evening study we could fit in extra quiet time in the dorms with Decimus. Or we could go down to see if your beautiful steed is back. I still get the shivers seeing that shiny coat…" Charlotte dreamily starting staring off into space while Hermione just rolled her eyes.

"Charlotte…"

"I'm not going back to the club room to practise. That is not for debate" she folded her arms. "The seniors are mean"

"They're trying to teach you how to handle an experienced dueller. I know you dislike it as much as I do…why did you even join the club if you hate it so much?"

"Because you and Landre were doing it. I don't want to be left out. Besides, I'm not that bad…"

"I did not want to walk into the middle of that" Olivier stood at the hallway intersection the girls were passing, he was mildly curious and carried his bag like it weighed a tonne. The two were stunned stiff; they'd never seen such a thing before. Surely their minds were hazing over from the fumes in the sick filled section of the castle.

"Are you alright? Did someone get you with a stunner or something?" he raised a brow at their weird behaviour but otherwise shook it off.

"You're carrying books…" Charlotte pinched herself rather hard and flinched. Hermione just cleared her throat.

"Are you…going to study Olivier? We've…never see you in the…"

"You think I want to be around a bunch of Half-Moons while I study my subjects?" He pulled a face before finishing with "You guys don't know how to stop…"

"And your friends haven't found the time to accompany you Mr Dedicated Student?" Charlotte grinned at her own smart ass joke.

"Hey just because they don't spend the same amount of time…"

"They do on the pitch? I highly doubt your team will beat ours Full-Moon"

After that, the two went back and forth with insults followed by sneers and scowls. Hermione was more than happy to stand aside and watch the inter-Cycle standoff, if it wasn't for the rough arm grab she received from behind.

"Tristan?"

"What are you doing 'Ermione?!" his anger clear, whether at her or the situation she wasn't quite sure. "You shouldn't be anywhere near here! And what are you doing with him around?" his eyes connected with Olivier as the girl's friend broke apart in their tirade.

"What's your problem? Still sad about not getting onto the team? Afraid someone else is around your 'darling' little family or you scared to lose the few friends you have?" Olivier's still harsh with his words, a trait Hermione figured he'd retain despite their shared views.

"I dare you to say that again Olivier" the boy pulled out his wand ready for a fight but when the Full-Moon boy made no move to do the same Tristan realised he'd been tricked. The smug look on the boy's face said it all.

"Enough! I don't care how you found me Tristan but don't come barging in and making a scene. We were perfectly fine without you here and now we're going. Don't follow us either. We're just heading back to the dorms anyway, not that it's your business" Hermione shoved past the boy, leaving him there to watch all three of them leave with a deepening scowl.

* * *

It turned out to be the first of many encounters to happen in the following week; be it by circumstance or the evil boy's own sinister plot, the girls managed to find the second year hanging around places they'd consistently walked; alone.

"What? I have to be around those airheads all day? If you don't like my company just say so"

"We don't like your company and you just admitted your cycle are minuscule in comparison to ours!" Charlotte shoved back into his face without delay which started the two on their daily arguments. It was becoming a thing.

Despite their new seemingly 'secret friendship' as Hermione was willing to admit it, the Full-Moon boy's friends still kept their arrogant minds; any time the duo were in the vicinity of Olivier and his crew, the boy became just an uninterested bystander. If he wanted to keep his excessive learning sessions a secret, Hermione didn't care either way.

The young wizard was proving to be both an annoying presence the two just loved to hate and a sense of normalcy Hermione had never experienced before. He didn't share anything besides self-accomplishments, was mostly impulsive and boyishly rough but he did came to admit 'liking' them. 'For Half-Moons anyway' as he so delicately put it.

The brunette was surprised to discover, by luck, that Olivier was on his cycles' Quidditch team.

It was a weekend Hermione decided Charlotte and herself deserved to spend their free time with a cool winter walk instead of visiting the Wing; her shadow entourage in tow. Enroute they found Nath and Olivier geared up, brooms in hand and staring down each other near the pitch not even five minutes into the walk.

"Hey 'Ermione. Didn't think I'd ever see you come watch me play. Curiosity finally got the better of you huh?" Nath was his usual happy self; it made Hermione's gut ache. Making effort to ignore your sister had repercussions on the remaining family, feelings of awkwardness and tension.

"Sorry Nath. I did promise to come see you soon, I just didn't think it would be…" her eyes skipped to the other boy and Charlotte for a second.

"It's alright. I wouldn't be around this area anyway if our captain didn't think we needed the practise" the wizard sent an annoying look at the other boy. "I don't like the idea of sharing it with this lot either to be honest…"

"Nath" Hermione sighed to which the boy didn't bother defending.

"I don't care alright. If he wants the undefeatable challenge of testing the smartest student of our year, he can try. Friend or not" he ignore her attempts to interrupt. "I'm still going to beat him in our first match"

"I'll like to see you try, Nathanael" Olivier closed in after hearing their conversation. The two would've butted heads if a more intimidating presence didn't come over them.

"Whatever you're both thinking; ignore it. Both teams different ends of the pitch. Now" Mr Crestle snaps at them, waiting, watching as they walk off. Charlotte and Hermione were left in his presence and his harden gaze. "You two. Go. Non players aren't meant to be on the pitch" he looked over their shoulders and when they did the same Hermione's expression soured. Stephanie and Angelique were waiting patiently several yards in towards the school buildings; Tristan the extra intrusive presence.

"Another dinner to look forward to?" Charlotte connected the girl's expression to her family's presence.

"Since my little, 'talk' with Fleur over a week ago all our meals have been tense. She won't speak to me, look at me and I'm not going to go back ignoring you or Landre again. What makes it so peculiar is the others not saying anything…" Hermione speaks softly as though not wanting to be overheard. Her best friend gently rubs her back.

"We can sneak dessert into our room later. Just keep thinking about that and you'll get through it. Promise" never had Hermione felt such love for a non-family member than she did then, for Charlotte. The girl was a heaven sent.

"I want eclairs…"

"Done"

Dinner became a very morbid affair. As was the next evening and the one after that. Hermione couldn't count the number of times she's ever felt such atmospheric pressure at a table before but now all her recorded 'highs' were in the last week alone.

As winter gave way to spring very reluctantly, Hermione was one of few who noticed the slight change in the grounds compared to the magical borders; a heating spell was working hard to melt the cold but solidified water refused to disappear so easily. For this she was rather grateful; it meant her darling Amaryllis would be back a little earlier than usual. The thought of riding the majestic beast again cracked a grin on the brunette's face.

"It's good to see you smiling again Hermione" Charlotte gently poked the girl's cheek only to be swatted away.

"I have something to look forward to now. Spring is almost here and that means…"

"Riding club. Yes yes, we all know how supremely special you are to compete in your first competition in second year. Just promise me something" Hermione turned to her best friend with a focused curiosity. She only had to wait two seconds before Charlotte said "Just don't leave me to get beat by those seniors all alone! Landre still isn't getting better and with you and your sister in Riding I'm left…"

"I'm not leaving you alone in the club. I'm just looking forward to getting back out on the fields. Riding her used to be scary but after summer…I'm really keen. I want to try the jumps and courses"

"You think Fleur will let you right into that?" the moment she said it, Charlotte cringed. She hit the wrong nerve.

"Fleur won't have any say" Hermione's voice dropped an octave or two.

"I'm sorry Hermione…"

"Don't worry. We have more important things to concern ourselves with" the two girls looked round the large classroom filled with students from all years and all Cycles. Duelling club hours were open and any member not studying, preoccupied with other club activities or detention could be found among them. What was most shocking was the sight of a group of Full-Moon boys having matches in a far corner. Olivier one of them.

"Since when is he in this club?" Charlotte groaned through her scowl. The boy was really edging through her last nerve.

"We could ask Mr Crestle…" Hermione suddenly found a hand in front of her face.

" **I** will ask Mr Crestle. **YOU** will handle that" Charlotte said before swiftly departing for the far side of the room. The brunette was left in wonder until a cough sounded. Olivier stood there wand in hand and a grin on his face.

"You plan to actually practise or stand there?"

"You challenging me Mr Sagan?"

"If you're up to it Granger" the boy smirked. "But from what the others have been saying, you're not really good…"

"You'll soon regret those words" the brunette hardened her expression as her wand was quickly freed. The two stood off at the far end of the hall, wanting to be both discreet and out of the way, it was a perfect location for second years to have at it. As much as two novices could.

"I'll get us started shall I?" Olivier raised his wand at the ready.

"Not very gentleman like of you. Not even a bow?" Hermione teased while preparing her guard.

"Never said I wanted to be one of those" the boy let loose a fast acting stunner but luckily it was deflected. He followed with another which was caught again by Hermione's fast reflexes. "You're not bad on the defence"

"When you have an Aunt like I do, the first thing to learn is defence. I may not be standing if that wasn't the case" Hermione smirked before bringing up her arm. The girl was slow on the draw, when it came to speed Olivier was the clear winner. His spells weren't strong but they were accurate and swift, twice she was nearly caught in a leg binding and a repulsing stun. But Hermione didn't see it as a competition, she saw it as an exercise. He was giving her experience rather than a lesson.

"You have to be better than that! I thought this was a duel! C'mon Granger, throw a real spell at me" his arrogance was really starting to set her off, if he wanted a stunner; she'd send him one.

The red flash leapt from her wand before she could comprehend what just happened, she didn't remember saying the spell or the wand movements but his shield was ready for it and two seconds later Hermione found herself defending against a barrage of hexes.

"You trying to show off for someone Olivier? I've never seen you put so much effort into anything before" Hermione pressed more into the shield, knowing her words would only add to his fire. "Perhaps we have found your talent?" his jaw locked at he lashed out with another powerful hex. This one strong enough to break her charm to sparks and nearly sent the girl sprawled out on the floor.

"Beating you…is going to feel so good…" he smirked smugly knowing with one more spell, the match would be his. Gaze filled with excitement, magic pumping through his veins but before he could spread his lips for the first word his wand was blast from his fingers by a third presence. Tristan.

"What are you doing to her?!"

"Tristan!"

"It's called duelling. Where there is always a winner…" Olivier said over the girl. He'd taken a lot from this particular line of her family tree, but going so far to interrupt their match?

"You weren't trying to win! You were trying to beat 'Ermione down! You were going too far!" the boy walked right up to the Full-Moon student, eyes burning with hatred.

"Tristan! Enough!" Hermione tried to pull the two apart, it may be a duelling room but what was to break out between them wouldn't be sanctioned. "You're interfering with a legal match. I didn't ask for you to…"

"He was crossing the line to hurt you! I'm not going to stand by and watch that!" Tristan turned his gaze onto her, his voice still enraged although none of it was for her.

"He wasn't going to do anything! It's a duel"

"I think we should all step away" the three looked up to find themselves a small audience.

The twins were standing either side of a stoic looking Fleur, her arms were calmly together at her front, posture perfect. She looked more regal than casual. Stephanie, who interrupted them stepped forward her hand placed upon Hermione's shoulder. The clear indication she was claiming the girl before the wizards and any resistance would prove futile; including her own. Tristan made himself minuscule and stood aside quickly. Brown eyes quickly took in the clear power play. She had seen this many times before, both within the school's halls and at home. The Veela girls were stating their presence, their power anda dangerous warning for all persons watching.

"Thank you for such a…riveting match, Mr Sagan was it?" Steph's voice wasn't its usual vibrancy. Hermione turned to look to the older girl but the hand controlling her was firm, slightly too strong for her not to wince at the action. "But 'Ermione will be returning with us now. There is a family issue we must discuss"

"What? Steph, what are you…" the girl lost her voice at the sharp glare from darkened orbs. Hermione lost all feeling in her tongue.

"Um, alright. I'll see you another time 'Ermione…" Olivier was glancing between each of the older faces with a mix of suspicion and fear. He quickly collected his wand before disappearing to find his friends. Once gone, so did the dreadful heavy atmosphere.

"What was that about?" Hermione turned round to glare at the older girls. "You all have no right to…!"

"'Mione" it had been a while since she heard that voice. Her sister's eyes were cold and unforgiving. "We have to speak"

* * *

 **We're slowly getting through the drama people, but it has to get worse before gets better right? Let me know what's playing around in your minds, I'm more than happy to answer questions that won't spoil future chapters. If you want you can PM, but all reviews are appreciated!  
**

 **Midmoon Kitsune out!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Alright, let's go!**

 **equastar: Thanks buddy!**

 **ShadowSnatcher: Aww dude/dudette, stop it. You're making me blush! :)**

 **JuliSt: Glad to you liked the chapter! I hope this one is just as good. You have excellent points and like the second book parents sadly can't just yank students out of the school. Wouldn't be nearly as fun that way. ;)**

 **PeaPrince: There are a lot of parallels with this compared to HP books. I did it on purpose to an extent because over the water Harry is still experiencing life, just without Hermione. She will grow...eventually. You're not the only one asking buddy, ;)**

 **MilandaAnza: You and me both! Oh wait no..I know exactly where. Hehe.**

 **Guest: I wrote that intentionally because every hierarchy has it's faults; this is theirs. Hermione will come into herself but just remember that life is all she's known here. Give time things will change...**

 **Guest: Call it a set up if you will... :)**

* * *

 **Nature Over Nurture**

* * *

The door closed with what seemed the loudest of clicks. Hermione knew if she didn't start talking, the silence would drown them both.

"Whatever it is; please just say so I may return"

"You will do no such thing" the older girl replied as she calmly took one of the many seats the empty classroom offered. After the very intimidating display in the club facility, the Veela escorted their youngest clan member to another classroom for a more 'private' talk. Fleur was the only one to follow after her which sent the girl's suspicions through the roof. Hermione's gaze hardened as she took in the very calm, collected persona of the older blonde girl. She was patiently waiting for something.

"You can't tell me what I can and can't d…"

"Grandmother's sent another letter" again the girl was cut off by the blunt tone escaping Fleur's mouth. This time she did not hesitate to continue. "She is very displeased to hear her words were ignored. Especially by you 'Mione"

"Sending a letter because you can't handle a situation, isn't like you Fleur" Hermione took a seat, creating an even playing field. She knew, physically, mentally nor magically could she ever hope to match her sister; but a conversation and/or argument was another matter. Her words did managed to give her a gauge of the blonde's emotions.

"They wanted weekly letters to inform them on how everyone was fairing. Sending such news as you're 'departure' of the group wasn't something I could neglect"

"I didn't depart anything! You're the one who..!"

"Father's still waiting" Fleur's eyes never left the brunette's, even when Hermione suddenly lost her spitfire energy.

"I've been distracted lately…I'll write soon after…"

"See your 'friends'?" the younger girl snapped her head back up with a glare.

"Why do you say it like that?"

"We are a family, 'Mione. We stay together"

"And they are my best friends. They deserve our protection"

"Even that boy?" Fleur replied tilting her head slightly. The question caught Hermione off guard.

"What do you mean? Olivier?" she narrowed her eyes. Fleur was acting strangely; even for her.

"He seems overly present lately, taking the place of your other friend…"

"He's not taking Landre's place! How could you even suggest?!"

"…accompanying you between classes, lingering around the wing and now he nearly injures you in training with little concern for repercussions. Is this new companionship you're seeking because I don't like his presence near you" Fleur stated with little emotion to the responses her sister voiced.

"You've made that clear" the girl's brown orbs were piercing with such ferocity it had Fleur's heart skipping a beat. "You were openly unhappy when I introduced my new friends. Distant when I became acquainted with my classmates. Cycle members were 'tolerated' at best by you and honestly Fleur, I'm ashamed of you"

"What?!" Fleur snapped her head up, eyes wide in disbelief that those words came off her sister's tongue. Hermione straightened herself, hardwired posture became her safety net while her father's hours of lessons; using her strengths and accepting the person she is, played over and over in her head…

"My memories are of you and me surrounded by family and friends. You were the supportive hand I held, the one to catch me in case I stumbled; my protector, guide and first friend. But the moment I came to this school you've been seeing me as part of one giant, singular picture Fleur. I'm not going to be that helpless little sister you've known for my whole life nor am I just another clan member. I came here to learn magic! To learn about our world and everything in it; magic and muggle! I made friends outside the family! Do you know how hard that was?! And I'm happy I did!" Hermione was saying things she'd never imagine would come out of her mouth, but she didn't stop. "They don't act the way you want them to! They're exciting, knowledgeable, funny, odd and I love them for it" Hermione hadn't realised she stood in her tirade until after the older girl also took to her feet, eyes glimmering with a raging storm in a sea of blue. "We're not at home. You can't order me around just because you don't like the company I keep…"

"I am the first daughter of the first daughter; I do what is needed"

"Not with me!" the girl replied without a beat.

During a calm afternoon lesson Hermione had learnt Veela clan structure from her father. Positions were bequeathed within a 'Being' family; all of them power and responsibility. Her Grandmother, the matriarch was the eldest of three sisters. Reina was their leader, provider and defender. She took interest in all things her family did. Reina was an admiring woman. Hermione learnt that despite the positions of her great aunts, powerful as they were; her mother was the next within the power line. Clan heir, eldest of three sisters and herself with three daughters would one day take control and responsibility for them all.

" _I think there is a pattern here Papa" Young Hermione said with a grin as the two looked over their family tree. A large scroll of detailed pictures, dates and connections. Even the distant branch families were portrayed on the parchment._

" _Of course there is, all Veela do things for a specific reason. Their partners included, but we'll get to that a little later on"_

The brunette knew Fleur would someday use the power she was born with over their clan sisters, or herself. The thought made Hermione's heart ache; the girls couldn't speak out because Fleur was the heir's eldest. Veela law was absolute. It didn't matter if it was the twins, Emelie or even the despiteful sisters; no one could defy Fleur. Not when she was the closest thing they had to a leader in the school.

But they failed to see the single flaw in their own perfect world.

"You're right. We put family first. That's all we've ever been about. Keep ourselves safe; Veela are close together because we are one. One family, one flock" Fleur was suspiciously observing the second year, the girl's tone had changed. Her posture defeated, slumped in comparison to before. She was giving in? "You forget…I'm not a Veela" her words made the blonde clench her jaw.

Marriage was sacred; their partner species or rank didn't matter as all children from unions, Veela or otherwise were family. Fleur knew that better than anyone. The brunette only understood one meaning of the term and she was preceding to use it very loosely; a fact that was grating on Fleur's heartstrings. She wasn't of their blood, she held no relation to any of them but that didn't mean she was anything less than the numerous aunts and uncles Fleur loved and adored.

But the blonde could do nothing. Their Grandmother gave her orders. Their Veela blood and familial bonds were screaming in ways no translator could decode; stay together, be aware to dangers and care for the weaker members. Hermione had no blood to impulse such behaviour; no inner voice telling her what is wrong and what is right.

"You're correct. You are not Veela" Fleur had to steel herself. Never before had she felt such intense feelings when facing her sister. Her want to keep the girl safe was largely overtaken with another feeling; one that wanted to enforce her control. Her blood, her inner Veela wanted to show the tiny creature before her who was dominant; crush down any and all rebellion to the contrary.

"Then leave me out of any prejudice you have against my friends, the Full-Moon cycle students and everything else you Veela are conspiring against!" Hermione yelled back. She saw the fists the older girl made, the signs of growing aggravation and the brunette wanted out before it turned really heated so she did something she'd never done before. Run.

"'Mione!" Fleur's voice followed her down the hall as did the multitude of the other girls but she ignored them in favour of sprinting faster.

With the slam of the dormitory doors at her back, Hermione collapsed against the entrance wall and tried to breathe through her endless tears. Her lungs and muscles were burning but still she felt no remorse; only emptiness. Eventually the tears stopped and the pounding in her ears softened to a near non-existent echo. The girl remained there, seated on the floor in full view, lost and alone.

"You've done it now…" she mumbled to herself. Thoughts racing of the consequences of her actions. The faces of her parents and grandparents flashing through her head; all of them disappointment and heartache. "Punishment won't even begin to describe what…"

"Are you alright there?" her eyes looked up through the now minor tear haze to find a third year boy looking at her. His expression at seeing her face was shock before he composed himself, offering a smile and hand. Not knowing what else to do and raised in a sophisticated household, she accepted it. The boy was strong; easily pulling her to her feet and giving her the space to compose herself.

"I'm alright. Thank you…"

"There is no need" the wizard said softly. He was a charming boy; strong jaw with defined cheekbones, his eyes were dark brown; more than her own but they seems warm, inviting. Hermione wouldn't find it surprising if he was rather popular with the female students. There was a twinge in the back of her head about his face though; had she seen him somewhere before? The pin on his collar indicated their Cycle affiliation but the girl admitted that one couldn't know every face in their cycle by the second year alone.

"Hermione! I finally found you! Your cousin said…ah. Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt anything…" Charlotte smiled softly at her friend and the mystery man before them.

"No please. You're needed more than me, I'll take my leave. I hope you're alright now. Goodbye" with a charming grin he left through the main doorway and out of sight. Seconds after Hermione was in the vice grip of her best friend.

"Who was HE?! How did you meet him? Weren't his eyes so amazing?" Hermione stared in dumb silence at the other girl. Surely she was jesting.

"Are you…?"

"Do you know his name? Please tell me you get that at least. A third year boy…oh why is it always you?" Charlotte huffed as she folded her arms. A lingering silent glare was sent the very confused brunette's way before she snapped out of it.

"Charlotte please. He was just helping me with...I got into a small…argument with my sister and I left before things were cleared up…" she felt tears burning behind her eyelids once again but refused to shed any more.

"Woah, hey" the auburn haired girl came to cradle Hermione's face, effectively stopping all actions and thoughts. "It's going to be alright. All families fight; it's like a sibling thing isn't it?"

"But we…"

"Nope, natural occurrence in every home. Well every home that has more than one child…I mean Landre and I can't compare but we fight enough so it has to be true right?" Charlotte shrugged lightly before dismissing the whole thing. "I looked for you round the club but Olivier said you went somewhere with your family then Nath said something about you here…you need to stop making me run in circles after you"

"You need the exercise" Hermione mumbled under her breath while heading for the stairs. The gasp in her wake said Charlotte heard loud and clear.

"I do not!"

The two had dinner in their dorm room that night in the delightful company of one furry colour changing ferret. The extra piece always went to him; inexcusable in any other situation while Hermione was sombre for the entire meal, her mind busy repeating the fight. The intimidating look in Fleur's eye to her shocked face before the brunette ran out the door. The auburn haired girl broke through the self-hate mind bubble a number of times to bring the girl back to the present and enjoy their time alone. Decimus was more successful and he didn't let her think herself to sleep. The familiar knew his job well.

The weather changed over the following week with sunshine breaking through. All the snow on the grounds had finally melted and students took every chance they had outside and feel the warmth after months of gloomy skies and chilling winds. Hermione dragged her best friend down to the stables soon as lunch hour began, groans of missed meals falling on deaf ears at the prospect of seeing her mount for the first time in ages.

And there she was.

"Amaryllis!" the brown eyed girl jumped the fence like a professional vault gymnast, not to say she wasn't but the months past saw her without constant practice. The students mulling around the stables were both in awe and amusement; the reunion of rider and beast was a sight to behold. The young unicorn was thrilled to have Hermione back at her side, her endless snorts and hoof taps as the girl gently brushed down her mane, positive indications.

"She's happier to see you than I am of breakfast every morning" Charlotte voiced while leaning heavily on the wooden post.

"We haven't seen each other all winter, I bet she's as excited for the competition as I am" Hermione rolled her eyes at the girl's blatant non efforts to cover a morning yawn. "We'll show them how it's done won't we?" attention back on the beauty Hermione nuzzled into the long soft face before her.

"I'm glad to see some partners bonding so soon after the break. It appears your young female is energetic as ever Miss Granger" their Riding instructor, Miss Varrowe paced her entrance carefully. An excitable Unicorn was also a dangerous one.

"Yes Professor. I was hoping, with your permission to have a practice ride this afternoon. Before dinner would be preferable" Hermione replied as she stroked the tip of Amaryllis' nose.

"Perfectly acceptable for the youngest rider" the teacher smiled happily. "Should I also expect Miss Delacour to also assist in your ride?"

"No" the brown eyed girl stated without looking up. "She won't be coming. Perhaps another time" Varrowe watched the girl for a moment in silence.

"Very well. I'm sure the older riders in your Cycle will be more than happy to assist you with any troubles you may cross. The competition in a few months away but the more practice the better you shall be" with one final glance and a raised brow to a dozing Charlotte, Varrowe went on her way. Hermione sighed.

"Everyone will notice eventually" the auburn haired girl looked up with another yawn.

"What are you talking about?"

"You and your sister. It's normal to see you both here at the same time but with what happened…I mean, I'd be curious. If I didn't know of course" she shrugged.

She had a point. Seeing Hermione wander the school not surrounded by her friends and family was an unusual sight; for students and professors. Hermione was starting to fear it would bring unwanted attention.

"I don't honestly know what Fleur will do…I didn't disclaim my familial rights nor have I been disowned so…" Charlotte watched on in silence as Hermione became lost in her own head. Amaryllis started to wonder what happened when the soft patting ceased.

"Landre is likely waiting for us after class. You feel like going to see him?"

"You do not?" Hermione raised a brow at the girl. Had something come between the two?

"I am. I'm just worried about running into that 'Mr Superior' boy from Full-Moon" Charlotte glared at nothing, her memory replaying their last encounter. Watching the girl's facial expressions was enough to lighten Hermione's mood. With a promise to visit the Wing, the girls escorted the majestic beast into her stall before heading to breakfast.

* * *

Transmutation class was an eye-opener, even for the brown eyed girl and she couldn't wait to talk about it in length with their blonde haired companion, whom was loathing the missed classes but enjoyed their visits almost as much as he enjoyed new study material. Bringing Landre the assigned homework was merely a friendly reminder that Hermione and Charlotte hadn't forgotten him.

"Don't you ever get tired of being stared at Hermione?" Charlotte kept looking back to the senior students and their lingering glances.

"I would say it's useless to acknowledge. My cousins normally handle any trouble that comes about but with recent events…I guess I'm on my own" the girl gently pushed the giant door open, the lightness of weight irrelevant to its size. Landre was waiting for them, still in the assigned bed and reluctant to all other visitors.

"I was wondering when you would show yourselves. I hoped Charlotte wouldn't spend all morning on her breakfast"

"She tried, but I reminded her of our lesson. It moved along quickly after that" Hermione replied with a smile as she set down her load on the bed. It was greedily snatched up. Charlotte just folded her arms.

"I happen to appreciate good food while it's hot" the two study ready students just chuckled softly, hoping to not catch the attention of the Healers.

"Well hopefully I'll be there to join you both soon" Landre grinned. "The Healers believe I'm nearly cured and with no new students coming in, they believe the spread of illness has naturally stopped"

"That's great" Hermione replied. Their pleasant moment however was violently interrupted when the Wing doors burst open by Miss Goleman.

" **Prepare a bed quickly!"** everything moved so fast after that; the Healers had a bed made, potions descended from shelves and the supine body of a fifth year student came in on an enchanted stretcher after the woman. As she landed, bodies were hovering, tests proceeded and the curtain drawn hastily. Landre and Charlotte were horrified at the condition of the poor girl; her complexion pale with small reddish purple spots covering every inch of visible skin. Her face was contorted in pain, fists scrunching up the soft martial the entire time they moved her. The Black Magic professor quickly started casting spells over every person and beds occupied. The group were slightly taken aback when Landre and his bed were covered in a thin magical veil. Hermione however was stoke frozen the entire time after but a glance upon the newest victim; Emelie.

"Emelie!" she tried to reach forward, get closer to her friend, her family, but the young teacher was stronger than she appeared as she stood between the distraught girl and the curtained area.

" **Stop! Right now we don't know what's happening but you all need to leave"** Goleman looked round the room while she held firm to a squirming Hermione. **"All visitors are to leave immediately! The Wing is closed!"** personally escorting the brunette out the doors, followed by Charlotte and a few other scrambling students, the professor gave one last scathing glare before the doors were shut for good.

"What just happened?" Charlotte looked round to the many confused faces. Hermione just shook her head with a gaping mouth. It didn't make any sense. Emelie couldn't get sick! She was a Veela!

"All of you return to your dorms. 'Ermione? What're you doing here?" Crystal, the ever strong presence was suddenly behind them looking very stern and commanding. Her sister, the following shadow, broke her silence the moment she too saw the brunette.

"You saw…"

"What's happening to her?! I thought Veela's couldn't get sick! You've never gotten sick before!" the brown eyed girl was in hysterics and fearing the next words. Any words to answer her.

"We…'Ermione, you can't be here" Crystal tried to pry the girl's hands from her clothes as gently as she could while Danielle moved the other students on with little more than a glare. Charlotte stayed behind.

"Why won't you tell her what's wrong?" the blonde's turned their hardened gaze on the auburn haired girl.

"Because we do not know"

"How can you not know what's affecting her? I thought you Veela knew everything about…" Charlotte started her tirade.

"Enough" Fleur's voice shattered the scene like a silencing spell. Followed closely by Stephanie and Angelique the blonde studied the doors before turning her gaze on the second years. Hermione especially.

"Fleur…"

"Emelie has suddenly taken ill and been admitted to the Wing until further notice. The rules remain clear. This pace is off limits to everyone, now especially knowing whatever is infecting this school can be contagious to Veela. Have all the girls warned of any suspicious acting students or teachers, they are to remain in groups and return to the dorm precisely after the final bell. I don't need another girl locked up" her voice was cold, calculated and final. The entire time Hermione felt like she was being talked over; like she wasn't even there.

"You can't stop them from visiting her! She needs someone…" the sentence was left without completion as Fleur's gaze narrowed in on the girl. The two remained in their own universe until Crystal effectively removed herself from Hermione's grip thus awaking her.

"We should go" Danielle looked to Fleur for a second, awaiting the affirmative nod. The second year duo were more confused than ever as the twins left somewhat reluctantly and with a submissive demeanour.  
"You said everything, yesterday 'Ermione. You do not want to involve yourself with Veela and our 'problems'. I am honouring your request" the blue eyed blonde remained stoic to her sister's reactions of disbelief and fear. "You are exempt from all familial responsibilities and no longer require our presence. Do as you please" turning around in a single fluid action, Fleur marched away with her fellow Veela girls falling into stride. Hermione's legs numbed and her body collapsed onto the floor; Charlotte following.

"Hermione…"

"Guess it's true now. I've been disowned"

As expected word travelled fast in the halls of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic; the entire body heard the news by the following evening. After a single meal in the company of Miss Merlin then the affair surrounding the Wing, Hermione was the centre of every stare, passing whisper and hidden taunting gesture. With no family; no 'Veela guard' to keep the vultures glare off her back, the girl became a walking rumour mill.

"You think she did something?"

"Had to, no Veela clan would rebuke their claim otherwise"

"I heard she's been disowned from the family name"

"Really? How horrible. Poor girl"

"She never did take the name to begin with did she?" the last remnants of so called whispering followed the duo as they passed the corridor and while it had no physical effect, Charlotte was worried her best friend was going to crack under pressure.

"Don't listen to them Hermione" she said confidently.

"I'm not"

"Good, I can't have another mind lost to the woes of this place" brows furrowed as the brunette looked to the other girl. She couldn't hold off a smile for long. "Landre has lost his mind some time ago and we both know about myself"

"A very well deducted conclusion, however you have missed one vital key…" a blast of explosive magic collided with the wall a foot from where Hermione was about to step. In the fright and dust cloud she dropped her arm load of books and fell back into Charlotte. Unscathed but blood pumping the two looked round in fear at who could've cast such a spell as the culprit didn't even bother hiding their drawn wand in the mass of fourth years snickering away.

"Who did this?!" a sixth year boy came from nowhere to cover the girls. His Half-Moon pin gleaming in the sunlight and wand ready was enough intimidation to send the cowards scattering but their work was done. Hermione looked back to the wall trying to calm herself.

"You alright Hermione?" Charlotte whispered while their fellow cycle member gentlemanly collected their things for them.

"It was a little too close for comfort. Nothing can prepare you for nearly being blasted to splinters…" she gratefully accepted her books back.

"I'll escort you both to your next class. Where are you headed?" he said softly but bluntly.

"You don't have to, we're just glad to be alive right now" his eyes passed over Charlotte's joking grin like it was nothing. He found no humour in an act so brazen; neither did Hermione.

"It would be advisable to accept. Inter-cycle competitiveness has escalated. Something to keep their minds off the sick students and other rumours…" the wizard did nothing but take in their expressions of confliction and unease. "Your class?"

"That way" Hermione answered swiftly. "I thought the students remained loyal to the 'status quo', it's always been that way"

"Some have forgotten it in fear" he replied while his eyes roamed the hallway. "Others are taking the opportunity to do as they want. It was a fine time for you to lose your name sake Miss Granger" the trio came to a stop outside the girl's classroom. "Without them, you're going to have to be a lot more vigilant. I would suggest sticking with your fellow second years. What the senior students make up for in strength, they are not prepared for numbers. Good day ladies" with that he left them there. Hermione looked down, searching for any answers engraved on the floor.

"So…no study time then?" Charlotte grinned playfully.

* * *

Classes became a very quiet affair for the girls. Without their beloved third member the time passed very slowly and with much less enthusiasm. Mrs Strimble took notice and twice in the lesson gave the two an understanding smile. Hermione performed her spells without flaw and her notes as always were pristine, but she did manage a grin when Charlotte had to redo hers as the scratching was illegible. Hermione caught herself staring across the room at familial faces only to stare down in sadness. The boys kept their distance just as the clan girls did.

"I am writing this correctly…right?" Charlotte scowled at her parchment, no doubt silently cursing her father and his lack of fatherly influence over her. Then again he himself couldn't write nearly as perfect as Hermione.

"Yes, that's much better. You just need to note the homework pages and you're finished" the brunette said while focusing on her wand and the table objects she had floating around in a circle. If there was a beat of music it would seem like they were dancing. Just as her partner finished scribbling down the last of it, the bell tolled and their class time ended. Remembering what her senior said, Hermione was careful to edge Charlotte into the mass of second year students heading for their next lesson. Out of the corner of her eye the brunette saw her cousins lingering behind, she began to wonder if they were heading for the same place.

"Well, well, look what I've found. A little birdie without her cage" Hermione stiffened at the voice of one she'd come to hate and fear all the same. Audrey Delacour.

"I believe you're meaning her vulnerability sister, but you're correct all the same" and there was the shadow, Diane Delacour. Veela sisters of close relation to her grandmother and bane of her existence.

Her fellow cycle members hadn't carried on like she assumed the moment the two older girls showed up to block the pathway. Clearly smart enough to stand aside but they weren't going to leave her or Charlotte behind.

"I think you're referring to the wrong person when it comes to bird comparisons. I mean we aren't the Veela here" Charlotte replied with a tiny grin, a few of the onlookers giggling at the joke quietly.

"You, shut it" Audrey gave her a sneer that came out both scary and beautiful.

"Ok…"

"Leave my friend alone Audrey. We're just walking…" Hermione intervened with the sternest look she could manage.

"What you're doing is causing trouble" Diane took a step closer, towering over the second year. "Your face, as much as an eye sore as always has become the newest target both for rumours and clan hardship"

"What?"

"You're making the elders argue over the tiniest and stupidest of things!" Audrey too closed in. Both Veela were releasing overbearing pheromones into the air, causing it to swell and pressure the delicate minds around them. "Because of you, our leader can't do her job. Because of you, our clan is falling apart"

"I'm not" the brunette tried to stutter through a sentence but a single look into their eyes and her voice vanished.

"We take you into our family, give you protection and a home. Your repayment for such kindness is to disgrace us, humiliate us like this. Denouncing your own name, your privilege as a member all for some weak humans that call you 'friend'?" Diane's face was mere inches from her own as the words became mere whispers. Each one tearing a new hole in the girl's heart.

"What're you doing?" Charlotte gasped as Olivier along with a handful of Full-Moon second years came up to them in stride; faces confident and smug. The Veela didn't bat an eyelash. "Picking on some second years? That's real brave of you, for New-Moons" he continued chuckling. Hermione couldn't believe the idiot was insulting two senior students. Two VEELA students!

"And you are?" Audrey raised a brow at the little runt's smug display. Their cycle loyalty was obvious, pins proudly on collars; if a bit crooked and misplaced.

"Her friend" Olivier smirked at the taken aback expression on the girl's face. Hermione was in awe. "You're joking yes?" Audrey laughed behind her hand in mockery. "Such a thing would be beyond humorous"

"Then the lot of us are a laugh. Cause you mess with one, you mess with us all" he said, making his friends grin in excitement. Soon all the Half-Moons standing around spoke up their agreement and closed in. The roommates looked around as fellow second years from not one but two Cycles stood together against Beings not only more experienced but beyond mere 'powerful'. Audrey frowned in distaste as her hand twitched, Hermione believed in favour of wanting to grab her wand but Diane intervened subtly.

"Leave them. It makes little difference…" her eyes tearing into the brunette for a moment before the two walked away.

Once out of earshot Hermione and her fellow second years gave a verbal sigh of relief. Chuckles and high-fives were exchanged before they started splitting off, rather proud for standing up to two fifth years.

"Are you insane Olivier?" Charlotte punched him hard in the arm, something the boy clearly wasn't expecting.

"What was that for? I help you and this is my thanks?" he looked annoyed and confused before taken aback as Hermione launched herself at him in a tight hug.

"Thank you"

"Ah…no problem 'Ermione" she stepped back and smiled.

"Lost for words?" Charlotte had a smug little grin on her face while his friends were clearly confused on his actions. The brunette stepped away as the two hard headed students started another verbal battle. She couldn't get over it, despite the words of her senior being true, the fact that the cycles were mixing together just for safety truly revealed the wavering school spirits.

"Charlotte…"

"Yes?" the girl replied softly all the while ignoring a red faced wizard intent to having the last word.

"I need to go to the library. You alright to return to the dorms on your own?" brown eyes were swirling with words unspoken but Charlotte could read her best friend by then.

"Of course. And I'm sure this lot will be happy to take you there" she volunteered the Full-Moon pack.

"What?" they sputtered

"Really? Thank you again Olivier. You're saving me a lot of trouble today" grumbling under his breath while Charlotte just smirked watching the boys effectively escort Hermione down the hall.

"I bet Landre can't wait to hear about this" her fellow member's shared confused looks between them while the second year girl just giggled to herself.

Days passed quickly for the girls who soon became a trio as Olivier made it his new mission of orbiting their rather trouble seeking group. More often than not his presence along with a few others was enough to hinder any further attempts on the girl's everyday life. Whispers circulated among the years about the confrontation and Hermione saw an uncertainty in her cycle seniors. While rivalry between cycles was famous, as her small research trip revealed; Half-Moon was never a contender for such high stakes like loyalty and intimidating strengths.

Aligning herself with the boy and his friends would've put a bigger target on her back, only Hermione found out it was the opposite.

"Those guys are back again…" he grumbled under his breath as the three lingered in the southern corridor. Looking up brown eyes caught the tail ends of a few New-Moon boys; more specifically her cousins.

"They walk this route every day Olivier. It's nothing unusual"

"They're stalking you. I know it"

"Don't see how you can know that, Oli" Charlotte spoke up while teasing Decimus with a piece of left over toast from breakfast. Since her little run in with her distant relatives, Hermione decided to keep the ermine with her more often than leaving him vulnerable in the dorm room.

"Don't call me that…" the boy grumbled.  
"You've done it now…" switching her gaze from her familiar to the approaching figures, the brunette masked her emotions before nodding.

"Good afternoon Tristan, Nathanael. To what do we owe this pleasure?"

"Nothing. We're here to speak with him" Tristan replied coldly, eyes never leaving the wizard standing beside her. The boy's annoyance was very open as was the sneer Olivier sent back.

"Oh I do feel special today"

"Shut it, we're just relaying a message; come the weekend, you and your team will be eating sand by the end of the match" the girls hadn't ever heard Tristan talk so heatedly before, especially to another person but the other boy just took it all in stride and instead of replying, laughed. It seemed to have the effect he wanted as Tristan turned round and stormed away. Nathanael said nothing; he only glanced at Hermione before hastily following behind.

"Upcoming Quidditch game?"

"Yeah, it's the first one of the season and we're ready. Didn't think they'd have the guts to do that though" the boy was a little too smug with his words and stance. Arms folded while leaning against the wall.

"Please don't pull your grudges into the match. Especially with Nath…" Hermione spoke up as she collected her few things, Decimus jumped onto her shoulder uninvited. "The matches are dangerous enough without you boys trying to knock each other off your brooms"

"It's all part of the game Hermione" the girl sent a glare Charlotte's way but said nothing else.

Match day arrived quickly. The girls, normally never a sight to see in the stands, were seated among their few Half-Moon fans eager for the first game of the season. The students were roaring in cheers for their cycle teams, the seniors waving around banners and blasting small fireworks above their heads. It was the first time all year Hermione felt any positive emotion again, enjoying herself with friends; forgetting everything else. The atmosphere was bright and cheery, the darkness consuming the school was lifted if for a day.

Quidditch was not Hermione's sport. She knew little of it other than the basic rules and the intensity of matches could last for a very long time. Watching Olivier and her cousin fly around with such death-defying stunts had her gasping more times than not. Something Charlotte took more amusement over than the actual match itself. Unfortunately by the end of it, there was no winning team. A tie was a common sight but not undeserving as both teams were highly skilled and ruthless in their strategies; one happened to score points, the other caught the snitch.

After congratulating her friend outside the pitch, Hermione declined a lunch invitation by the wizard in favour of visiting the Wing. He seemed down but shrugged when his friends exited the team changing room. Waving goodbye Hermione found her roommate obediently waiting for her just up the path.

"So you enjoy the first game of the year?"

"Not really" Hermione replied as they came upon the double doors.

"Don't lie Hermione. You loved it. All that swooping and flipping round…" the girl was purposely egging her on.

"Charlotte! Please. I don't want to think about it"

"It's not like they're going to end up here…" Hermione came to a stop when she caught sight of a familiar face seated next to Landre's bed. "I think I spoke too soon…" Charlotte continued in disbelief.

"I was wondering when you would visit. Excuse my bad manners. I'm trying to beat him in one game" Landre sent them both a smile before focusing on the chessboard before him. Hermione walked closer with a mixture of hope, anxiety and trepidation.

"Nath?"

"Yeah?" he turned around, his normal grin adorning his face.

"Why are you…how can you be here?"

"When a friend or family are sick you normally visit to wish them well don't you?" he laughed at her for a second. "Just cause everyone is being…doesn't mean I'm going to abandon one of my best friends" he stood up to accept her oncoming hug. "I'm sorry I've been a twat lately. I just didn't know what to do…and they may not know I'm here"

"I'm just happy you're back" she swiped away a few tears. "And still beating everyone" she looked at the board before back at him. "You haven't even changed yet. What are you thinking?"

"I was in a hurry?" he looked down to his sweat soaked, dirt stained Quidditch gear before grinning.

"Boys" she sighed with a smile.

* * *

Nath never did tell her the full story behind his slight of the clan orders. Vague words included 'worried', 'they' and 'couldn't handle her isolation anymore'. Hermione didn't want to piece together a hopeful image that turned out to be false but as she sat atop Amaryllis gazing longingly while her sister raced a fellow rider; feelings couldn't not build. She missed the older girl. She missed their connection.

"Hermione?"

"Hmm?" she turns back to the speaker, Charlotte resting on the fence waiting. "Oh sorry. Is it my turn?"

"Yeah. They're waiting for you" she pointed off to a small group of mounted students, all of them seniors. It was the first time Hermione had ever joined in her Cycle's riding session. They were welcoming and very wilful to give any assistance she'd require. It was a big change to how Fleur would teach her, but the fact remained.

"Alright. Our turn, girl" she walked Amaryllis round before nudging her into a run. The young unicorn was keen, easily finding her speed and cleared the jump without effort. The brunette patted her neck, knowing in truth the steed could easily make their bordering fence line if she so chose but it was their first competition. They had to practice everything; basics included.

"Well done 'Ermione" a seventh year girl spoke up from her left. Riding an older mature male, the Half-Moon senior had taken over in place of Hermione's teacher. Not that the girl needed much.

"Thank you. I hope I'm not wasting your time"

"Of course not. We'll go round the course at a slow pace so Amaryllis will understand what she needs to do before the competition. The order will change on the day but better prepared than not" kicking her mount into a trot, the dark haired girl took the pair around the set field. Nearly every rider was present that afternoon; some caring for their mounts while others pushed their hardest to get better. Fleur was easily winning her mock races but from the distance Hermione couldn't do more than watch.

"You gunna call it a day Hermione?" once again Charlotte broke through her slight daydreaming.

"Yes" the girl sighed. "I'm just unable to concentrate. Sorry girl" she stroked the finely brush mane while the equine snorted lightly. She'd have to make it up to the creature later.

"Hey, somethings happening. Look" Hermione glanced up to the opposite field where Fleur was halted by boy. Words were exchanged before the blonde dismounted, passed Valentin off to another rider and briskly marched back towards the chateau.

"You think somethings…" the girls exchanged a look before single-mindedly hasting to follow.

Their assumption was distinctly accurate. Fleur had marched from the stables, across the grounds to the medical wing for whatever reason then shortly after exited in much the same manner.

"She's a hypocrite really. Banning this place for the lot of you and what happens? She strolls right in and out like she owns it. I do wonder how you live with them Hermione" Charlotte crossed her arms in a huff as the two stood by the doors. It took great pains to follow the blonde all the way from the fields without being detected but now there, Hermione didn't really want to know the truth. Reaching out until she captured her friend's hand, the brunette would've remained a statue till dusk if not for the silent reassurance of her roommate.

They walked in like any other day, Charlotte in her normal slightly scruffy free time attire while Hermione was adorning her still, new shine riding gear; boots and all.

"Well, you look lost. The stables are on the opposite side of the grounds 'Ermione" Landre chuckled from his bed at the girls who were rather out of character for such a place. He'd seen the blonde storm by but kept out of it. The Veela looked tense enough without his greeting.

"I just came from riding. Did you see who Fleur went to?" she asked softly, gently squeezing the auburn haired girl's hand. The trepidation and fear were apparent as the boy nodded his head in the other direction, hoping any answer was better than none. "Thank you" watching as the brunette walked off to quickly gaze into the many quartered off areas looking for a familiar face, Charlotte acknowledged the 'hippogriff' hiding behind the next curtain.

"So…why you here Oli?"

"I…uh…what?" the boy coughs slightly to correct himself and his failing thoughts. The second year snickered behind her hand.

"Gazing at Hermione like that, we're to think you've never seen her in gear before"

"Yeah well I haven't, alright. Don't care much for the fields or that stupid competition" the boy folded his arms in mock annoyance. Clearly unhappy with being teased about his sudden embarrassment and reluctant to speak further but Charlotte wasn't blind. His long sleeved jumper didn't suit the warming weather and any open skin seemed flushed; like he'd been constantly scratching at it.

"Were you going to tell her?"

"No. I means she's…"

"You said it yourself. She's your friend" the girl walked off to join the brunette hovering around a far curtain. The two talked quietly and Hermione displayed signs of distress. Clutching onto Charlotte's arm like a life-line.

"Why does she do that?" Olivier dropped his arms as he moved; hoping to catch a better angle.  
"She was raised in a family of Veela. Physical contact is their most basic form of communication. I guess she does it subconsciously when she feels alone or insecure" Landre said casually while setting up his chessboard; he knew Olivier wasn't a player but boredom took over. "She's done it with us many times, if memory serves correct. Not that I think about it much" When the Full-Moon suddenly hid seconds before Hermione stormed her way back towards him only for Charlotte to intercept quickly.

"What happened?" he looked up worried and confused. Charlotte just shook her head indicating it wasn't the time but Hermione responded anyway.

"Angelique…" Landre's face fell. "She's…she's bad…and another…girl…they"

"Hey, come on. It's not …they'll get through Hermione" Charlotte said, arms circling the girl's shoulders and pulling her in for a firm reassuring hug. Knowing Hermione wasn't fully emotionally open, the girl had to coax her with soft whispers and gentle touches while the wizard watched on in silence.

Another two Veela fallen victim to the illness didn't bode well for any of them. If Beings and mixed blood students were getting sick, just what was causing this outbreak? And what would happen to the rest of them? Signs and symptoms started with a common cold soon followed by reddening skin then the spots…The boy was woken from his inner musing by a crash beside him.

"Olivier!" stepping apart with a violent retraction Hermione's mortified expression made the blonde boy kick himself. He couldn't console his worried friend and try to help a now unconscious Olivier lying convulsing on the floor. Luckily his shout attracted the attention of the Healers and almost immediately the body was moved back to his assigned bed and the curtain extended.

"What's he doing here?! You didn't tell me he was here!" she angrily shouted at Landre like it was his fault. Like everything was his fault.

Her family had abandoned her, her friends were diminishing every day and her fellow members became suspicious of every perceived 'enemy'. How had the year turned into such a disaster?

"Don't yell at him" Charlotte started but the blonde cut her off with a gesture.  
"I didn't say anything because he wouldn't let me"

"Friends don't keep secrets Landre!" Hermione was trying to keep her heavy breathing under control but everything was boiling over. Her emotions were coming to the surface and no one could understand what she's going through. No one…

"Hermione!" Charlotte yelled after the girl but the brunette ran out of the Wing like a bat from hell.

"Let her go" Landre caught the girl's arm before she could take a step. He tried to speak through his eyes that it wouldn't make a difference. Both of them were only child's; that's what made them such good friends growing up. They had that. A connection with something outside their family they could rely on and turn to when things went wrong. Hermione didn't have nearly as strong a bond with them yet. All her friends before them, were her family.

* * *

Hermione didn't want to be alone anymore. She wanted her cousins and clan sisters, their safety, her home. Above everything else she wanted her sister back. Fleur was the one to push away her worries, her fears and hold her tightly whenever something was wrong. She remembered every word she said that made the blonde act so distantly; ironically enough Hermione did all this to herself. And yet she was now searching for the one thing she couldn't find.

The dorms were empty; no Veela in sight. Though the girl suspected the intentional avoidance. She wasn't stupid; they could sense her coming a mile away just as much as Hermione could tell whenever a Veela was near her. Which was very odd when she turned a corner and noticed a class door ajar and the sweetest of scents escaping the room.

Unable to stop herself investigating, the second year girl quietly snuck up and pushed the wood open just a smidge more. Inside were two female students caught in the wilds of lips, fingers and skin crawling passion. Slapping a hand over her mouth, Hermione had never seen such a thing before. Romantic couples in the hallways as common a sight as girls walking in groups or boys jostling about like fools. There was no second thought to whom it involved but this. This was something entirely different for the girl!

Fleur was the one involved. Pushing another girl against the wall and moving her hands so effortlessly, so perfectly exploring the body beneath her, it was like she'd done it a million times before. Her mouth attacked any patches of skin she could fine, leaving marks without care; Hermione was struck. Terrified, confused and left with an empty hole in her gut; a vortex that was sucking everything she'd been feeling, the brunette didn't know what to think. Her worry, fear, pain, betrayals; all of it sucked away into an abyss. Just watching the way her sister held the unknown girl was almost abusive, her actions forceful and apparently desirably welcomed. Noises were coming off them like waves which only made Hermione feel now intrusive on their private time. Fleur was more concerned with whomever the sixth year student was, more than Hermione.

Unable to handle anymore, Hermione disappeared.

Storming her way down the stairs, jumping the last few and into full throttle over the grounds. Other students became blurs in her vision, tears building in her eyes and overflowing with every heavy exhale she exerted. Crossing the river she almost bumped into a passing teacher and not willing to stick around to have them question her, Hermione made her last efforts towards the stables.

By the time she came to the door, her mount Amaryllis was thrashing madly, destroying her stall gate and racing her way to the mounting area. With but a second of hesitance the girl launched herself onto the Unicorn's back and buried her face in the shimmering mane of white.

The female creature was in hysterics. Her master calling her with such pain that the Unicorn, without coercion, reared back powerfully to ward off any incoming threats. Her nostrils filled with fear and with her yet untamed instincts saw every living thing an enemy, she sprang into action. The moment a path was clear, the mare took off. Legs kicked out hard, hooves digging into the soft ground as she made the jump like any other practise; such obstacles as a mere fence were nothing to her kind. The border cleared and school far behind them, the duo disappeared into the darkening trees.

* * *

 **And that is another chapter for you guys. I'm sorry this took me a while to get up, lots of distractions have been keeping me busy. I'll hopefully start the next chapter asap and wont keep you guys waiting too long, however I'll give you heads up; work is getting busier and that sadly takes priority over this.**

 **But! I will continue till the end! Leave a review with what you think! They are greatly appreciated!**

 **Midmoon Kitsune out!**


	21. Chapter 21

**I have been sooo busy this month it's just not funny anymore and guys I'm SORRY for this being late. Let's do this!**

 **But before that, I got into this AWESOME Harry Potter RP site: Atop Mount Greylock. It's so much fun and the writers are awesome! I'd suggest you guys give it a look if you're interested in that sorta thing. They've been kicking me (over internet) to get this finished so really thank you awesome people across the waters.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **There Is But To Do Or Die**

* * *

Standing beside the high window, Fleur's eyes were on the school grounds but her mind wandered much further. The weeks had been a daunting reminder of her failure. Her grandmother constantly sent letters to the fifth year girl since she first informed the Veela what occurred near the hospital wing. She could almost see the disappointment coming off the parchment in waves. Fleur had never received any word about disowning the girl, her parents would never say anything of the sort so Fleur wondered why she did. Because her Veela wouldn't allow intolerance.

"Fleur; we've nothing more" a voice came from her back. The blonde turned her head, facing the handful of Veela girls standing about the room. She had called the eldest of the clan sisters attending school to meet; they were the most privileged, ones who could venture the grounds with little restriction or interference. Having spent years earning their given positions and trust, Fleur used their various skills to gather every speck of knowledge they could on the sudden illness plaguing their school.

"A thorough search?" she replied somewhat coldly. There was little emotion given from the fifteen year old in past days.

"Yes" another girl replied this time. "The fact remains, we can't find a cure"

"We must" Fleur turned around this time. Her attention now fully on her fellow Veela. "Emelie has been sick the longest and her blood is fighting this thing as we speak, Angelique is younger and her Veela isn't as strong yet. I don't know their limit but it may not last the year. What do we know?"

"It was constructed using an infectious base. If we discover the disease the 'Defiler' started with, that would be the point to focus on" Fleur nodded, so they agreed the sickness didn't come to the school naturally, someone had betrayed their welcoming.

"Whomever is responsible isn't a professor nor any other visiting adult"

"You decipher this how?" Fleur locked a sceptical eye on the seventh year girl. She remained unflinching.

"Every professor has been accounted for surrounding the suspected time of release. Both instances every single one was in the presence of other teachers or students. The 'Defiler' is a student" this caused a round of growling amongst the Beings. The blonde girl calmed herself quickly.

"This will be difficult…forget the 'Defiler'. Focus on the cause and effect. We know whatever this is, it came into the patients' system at some point. It isn't airborne nor passed through physical contact. What are the symptoms?"

"Feverish. Overheating, cough, and flushed appearance" the older Veela replied with a stoic tone. "It then moves quickly to the bloodstream, all skin becomes spotted in red rash. Weakness and joint stiffness follow soon after. We do not know more than that as the earliest patients haven't been past the first signs"

"The first patients were a trial. A test to observe the effects on the living" another girl quickly followed in her explanation. "The second came stronger, hard enough to attack even our blood. Emelie and Angelique are both progressing through the symptoms slowly. The Healers are starving off the worst but their actions only last for so long"

Fleur stepped back towards the window and took a breath. Her head was beginning to hurt. They were circling the issue because they couldn't take the next step. Whomever the 'Defiler' was, she had to catch him. She had to put an end to this pitiful excuse for a rebellion. The blonde knew it was such a thing. Attacking a school was below even the lowest and something only a child's brain would accept as 'powerful'.

* * *

" _Mother" Apolline looked up to her eldest._

" _Yes Fleur? Come sit" The girl did so beside her mother on the couch._

" _I am confused on something and I need your guidance"_

" _It must be something for you to act like this" The elder blonde chuckled slightly but Fleur held firm._

" _My body's changing…"_

" _Fleur, you're a fifteen year old girl. I thought by now you knew your body was changing. First your Veela and now your body must follow"_

" _Mother please" she begged for a second to explain. Apolline immediately abided. "Times come where I feel things I shouldn't, times where I want to do things I shouldn't and I can't explain it. It feels so wrong…"_

" _My child. You are a mature Veela woman inside the body of a teenager. Your blood is wanting to make its first capture. First conquest and until the time comes when you do, these feelings will come back again"_

" _But I don't want anyone mother…"_

" _It isn't about want Fleur. This is a need. Until the time comes when you have a mate, you will come to handle these emotions as they rise. It is a time of enjoyment as a Veela; embrace it"_

* * *

The blonde girl was roused from her past memory by the door.

"Fleur" Danielle pushed her way into the room, interrupting the Veela who were deeply displeased.

"I said we're not to be disturbed"

"I know. I'm very sorry but I've been informed of a situation concerning 'Ermione" as the name escaped her lips, Danielle felt the tension in the room escalate. The pulsating aura and mass of pheromones thrashing out from the blonde fifth year was overbearing even to the elder Veela, all of whom were trying their best not to react. They had their control; Fleur did not.

"And…?" her expressionless tone didn't contradict their feelings. She was very agitated.  
"Nathanael said she's been missing for a while now. They can't find her" the girls looked between them while their leader just rolled her eyes and returned to the window.

"She's with her 'friends' I'm sure"

"He was at the Wing. She isn't there. The girl said she's not in their dorm and we cannot find any trace of her…" Crystal stormed in behind her sister.

"A boy just came from the stables. Amaryllis went into hysterics before dashing off into the forest. 'Ermione was astride her" every set of eyes snapped towards Fleur; awaiting a response. They were ready to go after the second year and frankly the twins were expecting it almost immediately. When Fleur didn't react they became wary.

"She hasn't returned on her own?"

"Why are you asking that? 'Ermione is missing and you're standing around doing nothing! A leader acts!" Crystal yelled.

"A leader thinks, Crystal. They don't react in fear or hesitance, if I were to send anyone into the forest after her what dangers am I creating needlessly" the blonde replied only making Crystal angrier.

"Any one of us would volunteer to go after her! Just forget it! I'll go! Because I care for 'Ermione like a family should! Just because you're confused over your Veela feelings and family position doesn't mean you get to treat my cousin like this!" with that the girl stormed her way out, leaving the elder Veela and her clan in the silence. Danielle for her part, looked unaffected by the action.

"If you're conducting further gathering, I'll refrain myself also. I'm apologise but we can't let her go anymore. We love her" Fleur watched with little emotion as the older twin left, door closed quietly behind her. There was little she could do but Fleur ignored the lingering gazes of the senior girls and returned to the window.

* * *

Hermione sat staring at the canopy for what seemed like forever. It could very well have been as the brunette had no means to tell the time since she'd dismounted and dumped herself against the nearest tree trunk. Not surprisingly the earth was cold, slightly damp but she didn't care; a spell or two ended the minor fiasco and now she could linger in the calm atmosphere peacefully. Amaryllis had taken her deep in the forest; dark enough to hear all but silence from the surrounding trees yet still Hermione felt secure knowing the trees were not at their thickest. They couldn't be more than an hour's ride from the grounds, a distance her beautiful Unicorn could cover without effort.

Her gaze fell to the beauty silently grazing a few feet from her. The duo had come to a halt upon discovering the wild herd grazing after the winter south. Figuring the beast would want the chance, Hermione quietly placed herself apart and just observed. It was interesting. Time seemed no issue to these creatures as they were welcoming and played about in the tiny field before falling into a peaceful moment of familiarity. They shared green foliage, sunshine and shade; allowed the young ones to run free while the elders just basked in each other's company. Brown eyes saw the serenity of simplicity. There was no complications here, no judgement on actions or emotions. Hermione wished she could stay there forever.

But she had to return soon as the afternoon was passing faster than she'd hoped and soon dinner would be upon them and her professors would certainly notice the absence. If they hadn't noticed already. Hermione was suddenly brought back from her internal musing by a nudge to the head. Amaryllis seemed to think too long mumbling to herself was more than enough for one afternoon but it wasn't the mare's actions that caught Hermione's attention. It was the leaf the young Unicorn slowly chewed on.

Looking around the brunette found the plant was vibrant green; emerald in colour and was a single stalked herb that grew apparently in abundance all around them. The creatures loved it.

"Must be quiet something if you're enjoying it hmm?" she said with little mind, plucking a few leaves herself. It was almost leather in texture but the second year didn't get much time to ponder its name when her mount started nudging her to stand. Unable to not do so, Hermione got to her feet and begrudgingly went in the direction Amaryllis wanted her to; towards the herd.

"Girl, I know you mean well but this is…" she tensed getting so close to wilder equines. Many were much larger and their horns glimmering weaponry if she ever saw it. Now the curious focus of the lot Hermione just stood there, waiting.

It started with a fawn. A small sniff followed by a nudge, before long many of them were wanting her attention and surrounded by the giant but gentle creatures Hermione didn't know what to do. She was overwhelmed with their love and care.

"Beauty, intelligence and kindness. I wish all creatures in our world were like you" she whispered into the mane of her dearest partner. Amaryllis raised her head and snorted, eyes on the farthest wood. Hermione knew she was staring towards the school and most likely knew the coming of darkness. "Alright, girl. We should get back to civilisation" with a heave up, Hermione secured herself upon the mare's back. The two were given a chorus of farewells before they headed back into the trees. "Thank you girl. You don't know how much I needed that. Your family is truly amazing" she patted the Unicorns neck softly, leaving the creature to her trek.

Hermione let her eyes wander the darkening shadows as her mind after a shallow moment of peace came into focus once more. She thought of every piece; her family, cousin, classmates, friends and Cycle and just like her artwork, a final picture came together. She was in the middle of her second year and yet Hermione was allowing herself to fail because life was only now throwing her hardships and heartaches. She glared at the trees. Why should she take it? She did nothing to deserve this! It wasn't her fault and by the heavens, earth and magic within, Hermione would not become a victim to anyone again. She was a witch; a strong independent witch who knew what she wanted and was going to move forward, with or without the positives from those around her. If her family couldn't accept it then so be it; if Fleur couldn't see her for herself them it wasn't worth the pain.

When the two broke the treeline, Hermione let her brown eyes take in the masterpiece of a view. The chateau, the grounds, gardens and towers. It was beautiful, but it also was the house for a dark evil, waiting to pierce its claws into any unsuspecting soul. Whatever and whoever set this vile illness loose upon then, Hermione wasn't take it lying down. Every tiny aspect of it was challenging puzzle and her calculating mind wouldn't rest until she knew who and especially the why.

"Hermione!" the call of her name caught the girl unawares but standing at the fence bordering the grounds to the forest was Charlotte. Her name also caught the attention of several other members loitering about and Hermione was surprised to see the face of her twin cousins, Nathanael and shockingly enough Tristan. The boy had little to do with her in weeks past but seeing him there somewhat dishevelled did spark a tiny glimmer of hope he wasn't too angry with her. The brunette descended and soon her roommate was strangling her with a hug as the Veela girls took a back seat. The boys knew better than to approach a Unicorn.

"Why did you do that?!" Hermione raised her brows as Charlotte practically screamed in her face. "You had me worried sick about you! Don't you know there are dangerous things in that forest! You could've been hurt or eaten or kidnapped or…!"

"I'm sorry Charlotte. But I'm fine, Amaryllis took care of me and I'm back in one piece" she tried to sooth the girl, only now seeing how her sudden disappearance really tore into her friend's heart. Raising her sight to that of her extended family she wasn't sure to what degree they two would show compassion towards her. It all vanished as the two flung themselves at her the moment the younger girl was freed from her first capture.

"Forgive us 'Ermione" Danielle whispered in her ear, the near broken voice caught the brunette unawares. Crystal wasn't even trying to speak as tears were streaming from her eyes, though she tried to hide it. Hermione clung to them desperately as it was the first in a long time that she was allowed to be weak.

"I'm just happy you're here" her voice broke with the tears but the girls didn't part for another few minutes.

"We didn't want to, but Fleur and the letters from home…" Crystal started but gave up midsentence at the expression soon adorning Hermione's face.

"I don't care anymore" she said to which the twins exchanged looks.

"'Ermione, it doesn't mean they don't still love you. Fleur just meant that we…" Danielle tried softly but the brunette just ignored the attempt.

"Fleur made herself clear. So I'll be on my own. This is my school just as much as hers; it's my friends and family in that wing too. If she thinks I'm going to stand back and let everyone get sick while we're all 'safe' on the side-lines then she can do it on her own. Veela are getting ill too! Can't you all see that? Your blood isn't immune to it"

"We know" the elder sister replied, eyes firmly holding the brunette's. "And that is what scares us all the most. If we cannot fight the disease how do the professors hope anyone else will? They are trying their hardest to find a cure but what can we do that they cannot?" the question did spark realisation in the younger girl's brain. Teenagers, who knew little of the world, were nothing to the minds of experienced, elder witches and wizards.

"Let's go back" Nathanael spoke from the fence, offering the girls a smile. "I'm glad to see your back safe 'Ermione but it's nearly dinner time and I'm hungry"

"Alright, Nath. Just for you"

* * *

A night's rest was exactly what the thirteen year old needed. She awoke with determination and a hard look in her eye. Fleur be damned, Hermione was going to experience her year as it should be; friends, family, classes and extra activities. She was going to study in the library like always and get through her exams with the highest grade she could. She was going to compete in her first Riding Competition and no one, not the annoying Delacour cousins, the stupid haunting illness or her own sister was going to stop Hermione.

Classes proceeded and alongside Charlotte, Hermione found nothing changed. Lunch was just the two of them alone at a table, Hermione was a little disheartened when the twins didn't show themselves but she figured there was a reason. Soon as their last class was released the girls dumped their things in their room and hurried off to the Wing. Hermione was anxious to see how her friends and family were doing. News was thin around the school now, whispers were still hovering over their heads but none of it was useful to the brunette on the progress of a cure. Stepping through the doors Hermione was somewhat relieved to see Landre once again in an intense chess match with Nathanael. The two had become really close over time and Hermione didn't have the heart to really come between them. It was good for her cousin to have another friend outside the family although she wished Tristan would aim for the same goal. His presence was missed greatly but there was little she could do.

Charlotte left her to join the boys while Hermione made the rounds slowly. There was little change in patient conditions; even for a single night. Angelique remained asleep in her bed so the second year moved on, silently praying for whomever was listening to give the Veela clan strength. After glancing in on Emelie and the other girl, Hermione quickly deduced the three weren't progressing through the stages like the other students. From cold like symptoms, to red spots and rashes, the Veela seemed to remain strong for longer.

Ideas began swirling in her head, could their blood be the key to their suspended sickness? If so than whatever was effecting the student masses wasn't natural. It was progressing through the children, first pure humans, then those with mixed blood however the development of their level was varied beyond the normal scale and that alone had Hermione very conflicted. It wasn't her intention to become involved with the affliction at all but with her loved ones in danger and no hope in sight, Hermione wanted to do everything she could to help them; her first focus was research. But that would all have to wait as Hermione came to a stop at the end of another bed, its occupant supine and unconscious to the world.

"Staring is considered rude Granger" or well supposedly unconscious.

"As is not telling your friends when you're sick, Olivier" the girl decided to take a seat beside his bed, hands clasped together tightly showing her internal worry. "How are you feeling?"

"Not as bad as I look really. The skin rash is the worst. No matter what they give me, it still burns some" he tried to play it off as nothing but Hermione knew better. He was in the same amount of danger as the rest of them; more if her estimations were correct. The newer patients were coming out worse than the first lot.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Hermione kept her head down, eyes on her hands as they clenched and unclenched repetitively. There was a moment of silence between them, the only sounds coming from the group behind the curtain with Nath's verbal six or seventh loss.

"I didn't think you should worry about it. You already had your family trouble and your other friend in here, you don't need mine to add. I thought it was nothing; I'd be in and out of here before you'd find out" Olivier replied as though it was nothing. He could tell his lack of action hurt the girl, she did care and that made him feel bad inside. "But now you do so…"

"I'm still hurt Olivier. I wish you did" she looked at him then, the obvious signs of distress in her eyes and he got it. It managed to get through his thick skull that she did care for him. "But I'll forgive you. Just promise me you'll get better?"

"I'll try my hardest" he could still smile so that gave her a little confidence. Before the girl left, she reached out and held his hand firmly for a few seconds. It would have to do for the time being.

After the first day, every one following seemed to becoming an endless repetitive cycle for Hermione. Wake up, classes, club practice, classes, hospital wing, study soon followed by bed. Over and over again the girl became almost like a doll under the master hands of a puppeteer. Her riding skills were improving surely, now under the very close watchful eyes of their Instructor. Her little 'incident' had leaked to the professor and she was very unimpressed. But with every hour passed the brunette and Amaryllis were becoming better, growing closer as a team that soon she didn't need the extra assistance but joined in her Cycle's practise like normal. Duelling club was another story. The intensity of the club was still very high even if the Twins were now at her constant side. Hermione didn't want to admit but her already lacking skills were starting to diminish and she was reluctant to accept her growing distaste for the activity the more she had to attend. Over the course of time it was proven to not be the only fact of Hermione's scores that were dropping.

It was a rare moment of loneliness for the brunette to be on her way to the library one afternoon, Charlotte was elsewhere talking to a teacher about homework and so she was awaiting the arrival of her cousins when Hermione ran into a familiar face she'd seen once before.

"You're…?"

"Oh hello again Miss Granger. I hope this time you are much cheerier?" it was the same third year boy that helped her in the dorm. The two Half-Moon students were standing right outside the library doors and while Hermione was keen to get inside, the wizard had her trapped almost.

"Yes I am. Somewhat. I um…thank you again for helping me that night. But I have to get to into the…" she replied while trying to politely go round him. It didn't work.

"You know you can't save them right?" he said suddenly causing the girl to freeze. That tone of voice. "They're goners. All of them. Even those 'Veela' you feel so much for. A pity really. Rather spectacular creatures to gaze at. But how does it feel 'Ermione?" he closed in on her, using the added inches of height to cast his shadow over Hermione's frozen frame. "They're all lying up there. Waiting for you to save them…but you can't can you? What could you possibly do? A lowly, singular second year?" he finished with the words whispering in her ears.

"Who are you?" Hermione struggled to look him in the eye. Such dark, cold, dead orbs.

"Someone who will be there, round every corner watching you, sitting on the side-lines as this disease takes its hold of more of your family and friends. Watching as you're left with nothing" he smirked at her cruelly. "Frayne. Julian Frayne"

"Julien! Don't you dare touch her!" The shout shattered their little moment and Crystal wound her arm securely around Hermione's waist, pulling her away from the creep. Her face scowling harshly as her sister took the place between their darling cousin and the wizard. The dark eyed boy raised his hands and took the few steps backwards, the smirk still adorning his face counteracted any attempts to display honesty.

"Crystal, Danielle. How nice to see you today. I hope you're well. Did you finish the Potions essay? I am certainly having some trouble…" he started talking like it was any other day and they were all friends. He was quickly cut off by a threatening growl coming from the twins. Pheromones were pouring out of the girl's like a volcano spewing rivers of molten lava.

"Shut your mouth Julien or we'll do it for you!" Crystal was beyond hatred and pure anger. Her emotions were boiling over into a state of uncontrollable raw power and if not for the more level headed twin standing between herself and the boy, he'd be a motionless mass of filth by now. Danielle, while internally feeling the exact same as her sister knew that letting the boy get to them was a worse option than letting him go.

"Leave" She spoke coldly and without opening to refuse. The teen took a lasting look towards the second year, something the Veela hissed at before turning and disappearing round a corner. Not before ensuring they saw his smirk.

It took over a full five minutes for the blood creatures to cool down enough for the air to lessen and their bodies relax. The same couldn't be said however for Hermione.

"He's the same…it's him…he's back…after me…I can't…" her mumblings were repetitive and whispered just enough for the twins to hear her every word. Her gaze was locked on an invisible point on the far wall and her frozen body was clung tightly to Crystal's robes. She wasn't budging.

"'Ermione? Hey, it's alright now. He's gone" Danielle gently placed her hand on the girl's head but she only responded by sinking further into Crystal.

"No…no…never…gone" The twins eyes connected for a second any they figured it would be best to get the girl back to her room instead of being out in the open like they were. Allowing her sister to gently coax the brunette into a steady walk, all the while keeping her strongly bound, Danielle mentally assessed the situation.

Julien Frayne. Third year like themselves, was a Half-Moon student and a real douche. Mostly kept to himself and never strayed far from his secretive hide-aways and solitude. Everything became more suspicious when he started hanging out with the new student. The transfer. What didn't make any sense to the blonde girl was why the wizard went after their baby cousin. Did they know each other? Danielle shook her head immediately dismissed the thought. The clan knew everything Hermione did those days. Everything. Every visit she made to the hospital wing, every path she took to class, her study schedule in the library. If they had encountered before then they would know about it. It was another unanswered questioned they had to answer. What made Hermione freeze so?

* * *

Charlotte was sitting on her bed staring at her roommate with a very worried expression. After the twin Veela cousins dropped Hermione off the night before they'd left strict instructions to keep an eye on her, the reddish-brown haired girl was at a loss at what to do now. Hermione for her part was curled up on her own bed, petting Decimus with a precise stroke to the head over and over while her mind wandered into the dark memories she'd dried for so long to forget. Those hands, that smell; the voice. All of it came spiralling back to the brunette the instant Julien whispered in her ear. Even their names were so familiar!

"Hermione?"

"Huh?" brown eyes snapped into focus as they found Charlotte not two feet away, still very concerned.

"Are you going to be alright? I mean I know really something isn't alright, but I'm hoping it'll fix itself soon. Is it your family? Did they do something to you again?! Cause I swear I don't care if they're Veela!...ok maybe I'm a little concerned but.." Charlotte's mood changed with every sentence, from worry to annoyance and anger followed again with admission and slight worry. It brought about a tiny smile to Hermione's face.

"Thank you Charlotte" the other girl just looked at her with a raised brow.

"For what?"

"Just being you" Decimus gave a squeak in conferment while twirling around in circles at the end of the bed. The girls smiled at his playful antics before Charlotte picked up something from the girl's side table she hadn't noticed till then.

"Hey, what is this? A leaf? What you snatch this from the greenhouses or something?"

"If you keep sniffing everything you find you'll catch something yourself Charlotte" Hermione replied while standing and taking the green flora from the girl. The brunette had been keeping the thing close by since she got it, unsure what to do. Did she just throw it away? Give it back to Amaryllis or what?

"Alright. We're going to the library" Charlotte suddenly spoke up with absolute decision which left Hermione baffled and easily manipulated into moving. "Obviously you want to study the thing so let's not waste time and just go" unable to voice any argument the two left their dorm in Decimus' capable paws.

Three hours was Charlotte's limit of sitting on the stiff chairs, reading line after line of text. Hermione could've gone on for longer but she rather not have a grouchy roommate that night so the Half-Moon girls headed to the Wing. Despite only having a visual and no name to go on, they were rather successful in research.

"Emerald Prince; a plant given its name by the vibrant colour it wears and the three pointed tip of each leaf. A single stem plant that grows to a height of two feet tall and found in deep forests areas frequently visited by Unicorn herds. While the plant itself isn't used in many potions for humans or Beings, the Emerald Prince is an energy reviver and strengthens the immune system of the creatures that eat it; namely equines such as Unicorns"

"Wow 'Ermione. You really read up on this thing huh?" Landre chuckled lightly as he turned one of the leaves over a few times while listening to the brunette sprout off all the facts she'd found.

"Yes but it hasn't been used in potions enough so despite being a plant that supposedly helps in healing, we don't know what effect it has. If it could help those of you here, I'd feel much more achieved" the girl replied as she too twirled a leaf in hand. The blonde haired boy looked sympathetic and gave the blade back before smiling.

"If you want some cheering up, you should go see Olivier. He along with the newest lot of patients had a new testing potion earlier that was meant to help stall their progress. His bodily reaction is really amusing" Hermione was surprised he'd say such a thing but took the boy's word for it and stood up. Leaving her two friends to themselves for a bit the brunette went beyond the curtain to find the Full-Moon boy reclining back on a mountain of pillows, staring at the ceiling like it was a breath-taking display of colourful sparks.

"Olivier? How are you feeling today?" she took the usual chair at his side, successfully catching his attention.

"You're pretty" his face split in a very dopey grin while he squinted at her. Hermione was flabbergast at his hazy eyes and very fluid condition.

"Are you…What did they give you?"

"It was so disgusting 'Ermione. It was this bright pink glittery stuff in a see through bottle" he rattled off now with a very serious expression but from what Hermione could tell, that potion was sending him through a whole range of odd moods. One second he was happy, cheery and invested the next he was angry, grouchy and rather twitchy. Landre was right; this was making her laugh.

"I'm sure they're sorry, but it's meant to get you better" she tried but he wasn't taking any excuse.

"I don't care! They're making me drink this weird stuff I tells ya! I thinking they're trying to influence our brains. Using potions instead of curses to control us!" and now it was paranoia. Hermione had to bite her lip. In her slight distraction the girl didn't realise her brightly coloured leaves had caught Olivier's attention and not two seconds later he'd stolen one.

"Hey!"

"What is it?"

"It's something I found in the forest. It's called Emerald Prince; Unicorns eat it supposedly keep their immunity up. It's not something humans…" her explanation after that seemed to go over the boy's head.

"So I could eat it?"

"No! Olivier! Terrible idea! We don't know what it could do to you"

"But it meant to help right?" Hermione hesitated. She couldn't fault him for that logic, not in his mind muddled state but she didn't feel good just leaving him with the leaf. "Too bad! I keeping it! It's my gift from 'Mione!" he gave a doppy grin. "It's nice gift. She likes me back!"

"Olivier I think you need to calm down now ok…" Hermione's voice trailed off as her gaze caught sight of something. On the far side of her friend was another student, a girl. She was lying under thick covers, shivering, scowling in pain as a Healer proceeded to cover her red dotted body in some ointment.

"That's Analissa" Olivier spoke up in a moment of clarity, his hand still clutching the leaf. "She's in my Cycle; first year girl who came in with the last group. She's not doing very well. It got her worse than us…"

Hermione's heart broke at the sight of such a small thing lying helpless in a bed surrounded by medical equipment that had no sure way of curing her of their school's plague. She felt her eyes beginning to tear up and not wanting to be seen crying in the Wing, the brunette said a quick goodbye before leaving the area. She briefly paused by Landre's bed to tell the other girl she was going back first. They didn't have to be together all the time and while Charlotte was adamant of following along, Hermione compromised of waiting outside the doors. She had every intention of doing so too until she passed the last bed in line with its curtain drawn.

"Are you certain you used all of it? That was the last vial and with you now here we can't make another" the second year girl froze at the voice. There was no doubt, not three feet from her, separated by a thing sheet of cotton was Julien.

"Of course I used all of it. I'm sick aren't I!" a spluttering cough came with the end of the sentence. Hermione didn't recognise that boy but he sounded really sick. If she had to assume, he was with the last lot as well. But what were they talking about?

"Yes, you messed up and now you'll suffer along with everyone else" Julien replied without a note of care. Just what were these two to each other?

"It doesn't matter" the voice replied "So long as these stupid self-righteous students suffer and their carers feel what I felt" he gave a snort of amusement as though the idea that anyone could actually get any worse from this disease had Hermione's stomach in knots.

"You don't care either way huh?" Julien sounded like he was grinning. "Still sore on the whole 'Mummy' issue?"

"You shut your mouth" the boy hissed through his teeth. Julien obviously hit a nerve and knew it too.

"It doesn't matter to me. I'm not sick and I don't plan to be but you didn't get as near as many as you wanted. The Healers are maintaining themselves just fine with this number. I thought you said the next batch was going to be worse than the first one"

"It was!" Hermione's eyes widened at the admission. Were these boys actually talking about the sickness? They were responsible? "Haven't you noticed? The first lot barely got worse than a cold. The balance wasn't right and their magic easily fought it off. But the next lot…" the voice paused to catch breath. "Well you saw. The lot of us, we're getting through the stages rapidly. The fever, the spots and skin. Soon the aches and pains will follow, green skin and we won't be able to move. After that…" he chuckled. He actually chuckled.

When the girl heard sudden movement she quickly distanced herself from the curtain in case Julien made a quick exit. From her new position she saw into the area as the boy unknowingly moved opened the split enough for visual. Brown eyes widened as lying there covered head to toe in rash like spots was Curtis; the transfer. He was behind this?!

"Alright, visitors out. Time for the patients to get their rest" A Healer started to call through the room and all unwanted students began heading for the door. Julien was one of the first to disappear, no goodbye sounded before his escape. Hermione was conflicted on staying or going. What the two were discussing was important and the professors, not to mention to the Healers needed to know who the one responsible was…

"Hermione, you waited. Good, we're getting kicked out anyway so let's go" the auburn haired girl took her wrist to lead the way. While brown eyes were still focused on the boy, Hermione didn't notice the girl had taken her arm that was clutching the leaf until an outcry caught everyone off guard.

"WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET THAT?!" Curtis was sitting up in bed, blood shot eyes glaring at the two girls frozen stiff before him. Focus squarely on their hands.

"What are…?" Charlotte scowls at the boy for his outburst but by then multiple Healers had come in to restrain the now thrashing boy.  
"YOU CAN'T HAVE THAT! YOU'LL RUIN EVERYTHING! NOOOO! YOU DEVIL! DEMON! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?! I NEED JUSTICE! JUSTICE!"

"Mr Castell I need you to calm down now" a Healer tried to hold the boy's arm still but even staged with a serious illness the boy was strong to fight off three adults at once.

"NOOOO YOU CAN'T! GET RID OF IT! NOOOO! I CHANGED IT TOO MUCH FOR YOU TO MESS WITH THIS NOW!" through his rampage the Healers moved the girls aside to properly handle the boy causing the scene. Charlotte tried to once again get Hermione out the door but this time they were halted by the head Healer; an elder woman with a stern expression.

"What did you do young lady?"

"I didn't do anything. I just walked by" Hermione replied clearly as bewildered as everyone else.

"What are you holding?" instantly the woman took the small emerald leaf from her hand. If she wasn't so shaken from the previous incident Hermione would've been annoyed at such actions.

"Ah…it's called Emerald Prince. I found it…in the forest a while ago. It's something the animals eat…please, I didn't do anything. He just started yelling and…"

"That's enough" the Healer had her eyes focused on the flora intensely for a few seconds. "We will be taking this. You may have just helped these students girl. Now out! Hospital Wing is closed!"

The girls started in shocked awe as they were suddenly outside staring at the closed double doors.

"Well, that was something" Charlotte said casually, face slowly turning into a grin. "Am I just imagining it or did a thirteen year old just solve the biggest school mystery of the decade?"

"Really Charlotte" the brunette sighed before walking off.

"What I say?" With their afternoon plans severed before the preferred time the duo headed back through the corridors till they came upon of the many gardens and decided to sit in the open air. Hermione took a deep breath, wanting to discard the emotional roller coaster of the Wing and linger in the moment. Her terms grades had slipped from their highest marks, her physical performance was waning in near all activities and her art work….the brunette didn't want to think of what her father might say when he found out.

"Well my day just improved immensely" a voice came over her head and Hermione turned round to find herself in the shadow of Audrey Delacour.

"Not you…" the brunette groaned to herself and Charlotte became aware of the situation.

"What did you just say to me? Don't forget your place girl" she sneered but the younger girl just got up and right into her face.

"What's so wrong with me?! What's wrong with caring for others?! Tell me that Audrey because for years now I haven't seen you care for anyone but yourself and your parents are exactly the same!"

"How dare you speak up to me!" she growled darkly but Hermione cared none.

"Yeah I'm human, a 'lower' species to you. Nothing compared to your genetics and being, right? A simple thing worthy only when brought into the circle as a partner after much consideration and eternal judgement. Well that happened with me Audre! I was accepted into the family; the head family, by my mother and MY grandmother is the clan leader. YOUR leader" Hermione was staring intently into those eyes. The ones that followed her, still follow her with such hatred and contempt. "You are not ever going to gain leadership. You are a branch family, a pure one sure but that won't last too long and I know the laws just as much as you do. You can't hurt me. You answer to my Grandmother, you will answer to Fleur; but none of you can tell me anything. That's what annoys you isn't it?" the slight twitch of the girl's jaw told Hermione everything. "I have freedom" Hermione didn't expect to be backhanded across the face so suddenly. The power and shock of it send her into the dirt. The look of pure rage in those eyes frightened her.

"Hermione!" Charlotte cried as she came to her friend's aide while another restrained the Veela from further action. Diane.

"No more sister. You've done enough" the younger sister felt as much anger as Audrey displayed but she knew better. Looking into brown eyes the blonde was conflicted. "We mean no disrespect to that of the family. A human who doesn't appreciate the position she's been given inside a clan however; it's greater insult than any other to us"

Hermione looked on in disbelief. So much so that she started laughing. Really laughing.

"Get used to it! Cause I'm proud to be one! Like my father before me I'm human and I don't have to listen to anything you Veela demand! And I won't give up that right for anything or anyone! I will live my life my way!"

Her laughter flowed over the rooves of the surrounding buildings and even on to the ears of one shadowed by the wall. She had been there since their arrival, waiting, listening; watching the confrontation and assault. The Veela grounded herself deep to not move at the sound of skin on skin. The girl's face was likely turning red, her anger growing murderous at the possible tears building in those beautiful brown eyes. But the laughter, it was unbelievable and heart shattering. Hermione no longer needed a hero. Didn't need to be rescued from such anymore. Fleur was left with nothing but to watch from afar at her sister she missed so much.

* * *

The weeks passed the roommates like hours in a day. Despite her best efforts to concentrate on study and classwork, Hermione was still certain her score average fell to record lows. Charlotte had to try very hard to not glare at the still highest test results of the class but she felt for her friend. The girl was dealing with too much. It came to light when the two could once again visit the Hospital Wing that Curtis had in his rage, confessed to being the culprit behind the development and spreading of the sickness and was detained at the far end of the hall until the Headmistress could decide what was to happen; no visitors, no release.

Hermione visited her friends every chance she could and whenever the twins accompanied her, the Veela girls too. Unfortunately, their end of year exams were closing in and for Hermione especially the date was set for her first Riding Competition. Every second spent away from the books, the brunette was astride her stead and running through the courses over and over again. Jumps, turns, presentation, synchronisation. All of it. They were getting better at their pace, their style and overall time was dropping immensely compared to their earlier attempts.

"You're gunna do fine 'Mione. Stop worrying. Can't say you'll beat the Full-Moon team but you'll do well" Olivier since his minor episode had managed to 'avoid' the same potion again. None of the students had improved through the season sadly; if anything they were getting worse. The spotted skin had taken on a ghastly greenish tinge and they were reluctant to move any of their limbs more than necessary. Olivier somehow kept his personality through the pain and had made effort to hold Hermione's hand through the visit. A gesture she was both thankful and hurt over.

"I just have to survive the course, ensure Amaryllis steps correctly and have the best time possible. No pressure at all…" Hermione replied with sarcasm. Not her best trait but it was growing round the boy every day. He managed a smile and a slight squeeze of her hand. Hermione couldn't help but take in the details of his skin, the colour, the coldness and feeling. He was looking very unwell.

Her eyes drifted to the younger girl resting in the next bed. The poor child was barely twelve years old and her life was halted by a serious, possible deathly illness. The students, while reassured that the sickness no longer a threat to them, were very concerned for their Cycle members, classmates, family and friends still locked away in the Wing getting any treatment possible. No word of a cure had been whispered and every day the teens appeared worse. Hermione didn't know what to do with herself as she gazed upon the girl. Her hair was dark and face angled more on the jaw than cheeks but all the brunette could see there lying on the bed was her little sister Gabrielle. They were about the same height, same facial structure. Images flashed through Hermione's mind of what would be left of her if it were truly her baby sister.

"Don't think about it. Analissa is strong. She's a Full-Moon remember?" Olivier grinned in pride. "We won't be beat so easily. Now I want to know what you'll bring me when I get out of here in time for exams"

"You think I will bring you something? You think you deserve such rewards? And what makes you so sure you'll be leaving soon?" Hermione raised a brow.

"I've heard some of the Healers talking. They've tossed their initial thoughts on this disease and started anew. Think they got the base work that boy used to make this thing…" the boy took a moment to breathe again before continuing. "Soon they'll have the cure ready and we'll walk out here in time for end of year. Bloody good too. I rather like that idea" his snarky attitude was back and with it Hermione's laughter.

"If you get out of here in time for exams I'll give you something" he looked at her judgingly for a moment before replying.

"You gotta handle that annoying noisy roommate of yours has to keep to the far side of the curtain. Can't get any rest with her round…" he said with annoyance. The brunette just shook her head.

"And if I do happen to win this?" Hermione knew it all was a long shot but where was the harm?

"You gotta give me a kiss" Hermione gasped as she stood up, she was only slightly appalled by his request but figured it was the joker in him.

"Not on your life Olivier. You have to earn such things" she said in a playful manor while preparing to leave. Hermione exited the Wing not knowing how serious he was.

The day of the competition arrived much sooner than they expected. The Cycle riders were spaced around the waiting room, quiet and tense. Hermione had tucked herself away in the corner with her fellow Half-Moon members. The older girls were comforting her silently, knowing the first competition was always the scariest. Somehow the girl stood strong, sizing up the other contestants she was to go against. Hermione spent the last few days locked up in her room concentrating on the desired outcome for that day.

The year groups were sorted into separate divisions as to allow for fairness and equality of the skill levels. Second, Third and Fourth years were the 'Junior' category; the one Hermione was about to participate in momentarily along with students, all but one older than herself.

The Competition was taking place on the Quidditch pitch. The grass field transformed into a masterpiece of five different courses for the contestant to manoeuvre one after the other, gaining points from the table of judges by means of speed, grace, coordination of rider to beast and overall style of performance both on course and off it. The Riders had caught a glance at the obsticals they were to be facing and it was nothing different to what the brunette had been practicing all year. She could do this.

When it was time for the 'Juniors' to mount up, Hermione whispered to Amaryllis a single well wish before hoisting herself up and settled. The young Unicorn gave a snort before holding her head high and strutted out of the holding pen with pride. There was about half a dozen of them lined up on their mounts, arranged from eldest to youngest and once the gates opened Hermione watched in awe as they walked out onto the pitch to a monstrous roar of applause. It appeared near the entire population living on the grounds had cramped themselves onto the lower stands of the pitch to watch the riders do their best. As the riders did a loop of the field, the beginning of their assessments, a voice came over the speakers introducing the riders by name and cycle then notified the riders to their starting point.

The most difficult part of the Competition her seniors told the girl, was that at least five riders will be performing at the same time. Since none of the courses collided or crossed, each could have a single contestant in stride. Keeping herself calm, straight backed and Amaryllis holding her strong even prance the two came to their assigned start and paused. Brown eyes closed for a moment as Hermione cleared her mind. The entire year until that point vanished; her feeling, memories and emotions vanished. She was a Rider and now was her moment.

At the sound of the buzzer, Hermione snapped her eyes open and kicked her mighty stead into a run.

* * *

Anyone would think she'd be out of energy at the end of it. Her legs ached, back stiff and skin stained with dry sweat but still Hermione raced her way up the stairs to the Hospital Wing the second she could, politely, leave the celebration ceremony; blue ribbon hung proudly on her riding uniform. It was truly an eye opening event. Second year Hermione Granger had taken the 'Junior division' 1st place with her partner of two years Amaryllis. A feat rarely done even in their school's rich history. Apparently the judges were mystified by her connection to the young mare and their performance was perfect in every step of the course. Hermione couldn't have been more proud of her mount than that moment when her name was announced over the speakers and the cheers became deafening.

As the girl came upon the doors she found them locked with a message hanging overhead.

"Closed until further notice?" she mumbled to herself, the hope of showing her award to her friends shot down instantly.

"Hermione" Charlotte's voice came from behind her and the girl turned ready to share her excitement when shocked to find Landre standing there. The brunette closed the gap instantly and crushed the young wizard in a hug.

"I thought I'd never see you free" the blonde chuckled and let her go.

"Neither did I but the lot of us who didn't get worse were finally released after taking the first bouts of antidote"

"Antidote?" brown eye-brows furrowed slightly in confusion.

"Oh of course. Apologies. Last week while you were studying, the Healers had a discovery about that leaf you brought in. Apparently it was exactly what they needed. You did some research on it yes? Did you find out the exact reason why Unicorns eat it constantly?" Landre asked softly to which the girl nodded.

"About strengthening their immune systems against an insistent virus or something?"

"Yes; Distorted Marrow Fever if heard correctly"

"That's what's been affecting you?!"

"Yes. They think Curtis managed to alter it somehow to slowly attack our system, because until now it wasn't contagious to humans. So he's in a spite of trouble for it, as is his father. He's still locked up in there now"

"That's right, I want to get in to talk to Olivier. I have to show him I won!" She grinned widely, a gesture shared by the other girl but not Landre.

"'Ermione…"

"That's enough Favier. You have been sworn" the woman Hermione had previously encountered in the wing was standing by the doors very intimidating for her meagre size. "You, Granger come here" Obediently the brunette did so without question.

"Yes Madam?"

"No visitors tonight. No acceptions" she grouched out before her expression softened some. "You saved lots of lives these last few days girl. Remember that. Thanks to you and your leaf, nearly every student in here gets to go home" the words echoed repetitively off the walls of her brain as she stood stiff as a statue.

Three. That was the number of students never to walk the halls of Beauxbatons again. Never to show their smiling faces around the classes and join their Cycle mates every night for dinner. Three students whom were never to return home. The happy aura of the competition lasted a few days before exams came into full effect and the school settled down in focus. But Hermione was left without such enjoyment or feeling as she wrote answers down automatically. In fact, she felt nothing at all. Everything was a blur from the moment the Healer told her the news to the point the entire school was attending a meeting in the Hall at the end of year while their Headmistress spoke to them all.

"It is with a heavy heart I speak before you today. Because of circumstances our school was plagued by sickness and a dark aura this past year. Many of us were scared for our loved ones, fearing the unknown; but now that darkness has passed and we shall rise anew" Madam Maxime let her gaze wander the many saddened and dark faces of her students. All of them feeling the loss. "We didn't come out unscathed and for today and every day forward we shall remember the ones we lost. Though few in number, they remain with us always. A moment silence for our fellow students"

Hermione was standing there between her best friends. She felt the tightening hand of Charlotte on her left as the girl tried as she might but the tears still came. Landre was the only one standing strong; his back straight and eyes forward. Nearby, Hermione knew her cousins were trying to give the support she needed but it wasn't what the girl wanted. Hermione thoughts were on the lost.

Olivier.

His name was read as one of the three earlier that day along with the names of a fifth year girl and a sixth year boy she didn't know. They weren't saved in time. The exact factors weren't yet publicly known but Landre had tried to share what little he knew. He'd told her that the boy didn't eat the leaf like she'd first hoped. Even in delirious, Olivier passed the leaf on to the younger girl a bed away and unknowingly saved her life. A girl who now stood healthy and strong, ready for the remaining years of life. Hermione didn't know if she felt pure relief the girl was still alive or raging hatred for the life given in place of her friend.

When they were all dismissed for the final night before the carriages were to take them home, Hermione halted the trio's exit of the hall. Taking the one chance of her family's absence to look her friends in the eye, she spoke.

"Landre, is you offer still open?"

"What do you mean 'Ermione?" he replied slightly confused.

"Of summer. Is it still open for me to accept?" Charlotte was surprised but looked to the boy also, seeking an answer.

"Of course it is 'Ermione. For as long as you wish. I'll send a letter to my parents tonight. We can discuss when to collect you from your residence"

"No, tomorrow. I won't be going home; I don't want to. I've written to father and he's agreed on the grounds I return two weeks before the next term begins. If your parents allow it, I'd be honoured to join you and Charlotte for the summer"

* * *

Reina sat in her chair, patient, refined and calm while her grandchild stormed a path before her listing off in a rage the troubles that had been plaguing her for the last year. Summer had just begun, Hermione was residing at a friends estate and the clan leader only wished for peace.

"She didn't listen to me! Insulting! Disobeying and put herself in danger! All for nothing! She could've been hurt! She was hurt!" Fleur's eyes raged at the memory of Audrey's hand striking the brunette's face.

"It is not your job to order any of them Fleur" the elder replied.

"I am to keep them safe. 'Ermione especially" that caught the woman's eye.

"Your sister isn't of our blood. She isn't a Being of this clan. You cannot force her to do anything..."

"She's family" the blonde teen reiterated with such conviction little doubt was left in her grandmother's eyes.

"Our little one has come out of this unharmed and while I agree with your assessment, she is who she is. But that still doesn't ease you, does it Fleur?"

"No. I just don't understand why she would dismiss me! Me!" Fleur didn't know tears were beginning to pool in her blue orbs.

"Do you know why we Veela nearly died out over five hundred years ago?" Reina began on a different track "Because of our restricting mating rituals. Since then we have changed to survive and now we are populating nearly all corners of the earth. Our Veela blood chooses one who will perfect us in near every way; mental and physical…"

"Grandmother…" Fleur was afraid to say it.

"You are still confused, I understand but it is done. **You** have chosen her"

* * *

 **I hope that makes up for the long wait. The biggest yet and may be the longest I ever write but we'll see. I have busy month ahead so I thank you for your patience.**

 **Reviews and Fav's are really appreciated! Let me know what you think!**

 **Midmoon Kitsune out!**


	22. Chapter 22

**You all are the best readers ever! Thanks for not complaining on my lack of chapters and the time it takes. All reviews were awesome guys/girls! Even the 'where am I?' one. Everyone seems to think a certain third year got off easy but don't worry. You'll see him soon enough and things will be sorted...somewhat. As always, BOLD writing is the characters speaking in English.  
**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Watch Me**

* * *

There was no telling what each day would bring Hermione as she woke up in the most softest of beds. The sun was shining, birds singing and Decimus was happy as every enjoying the soft feather made pillows surrounding her head.

"You like it as much as I do, ae boy" she laughed at the returning squeak he gave and turned a bright yellow colour. Getting herself up and dressed was the easiest part of Hermione's day, after that it was very difficult to step forward in a single direction. There was too much to do!

After sending a letter to her parents the night before term officially ended Hermione boarded the carriage with her friends and didn't once look towards the clan as they flew away. Her summer was a time to enjoy the weather, friendly company, have lots of adventures and forget all the troubles of the past year. The latter being surprisingly the easiest of tasks.

Hermione had quickly become accustomed to the grand household of her best friend Landre. His parents were lovely people; warm, welcoming, hospitable and more often than not funny in their interactions of each other; for purebloods that is. Oriane Favier was a lovely lady and mother figure; she was so kind and curious about Hermione's past growing up within a Veela clan and absorbed every word the young girl would say about her home. She didn't poke or prod for information when the brunette clearly didn't want to talk about it even though her honest curiosity did make Hermione feel warm inside.

Like her own mother, the woman had a keen sense to whatever the teens were doing around the estate and would sometimes appear out of thin air to ask if they needed anything. Landre soon became the centre of teasing as he would get embarrassed at his mother's constant involvement when they were just enjoying themselves.

"Hey Landre, you think if we ask nicely your mother will let us enchant your Quidditch gear?" Charlotte and her quick wits were a constant sight throughout the summer days and Hermione grew closer to the girl with every passing moment. Her natural approach to everything and everyone was in a word, 'normal' and the brunette breathed a sigh of relief. Her life could go back to being normal.

Landre's father, Claude Favier II, was an imposing figure upon Hermione's first meeting him. He came across as strong, confident and true to his blood heritage. That all vanished however when they sat down for dinner that night and Hermione realised he was just as soft-hearted as his wife. Caving into demands and quick-wit seemed to be second nature to the head of the family, especially when it came to his significant other.

Despite her hopes that time would slow, their summer fun was coming to a close and as Hermione walked down to breakfast that morning with her ever helpful familiar perched on a shoulder, the girl couldn't bring an honest smile to her face. She wasn't happy about leaving; if anything this summer was one of the best she remembered. It was home that conflicted her more than anything else. How her parents would react, how her Grandmother and sisters would think of her after being away for so long; how the clan would see her now…all of it was creating such doubt in her mind but at the same time, her heart felt nothing but general longing to see her loved ones again.

"'Ermione, good morning. I hope you slept well dear?" Oriane as ever was the first to greet her as she came to the landing. Blonde hair like her son, styled perfectly and dressed to the nines for her day ahead. The brunette gave a nod in return.

"Perfectly. That bed you gave me is one of the softest I've slept in. Decimus wants to take the pillows home with us I'm sure" the two giggled over the squeaking ermine for a few seconds before they strolled into the dining hall and awaiting company. Landre and his father were seated and accustomed 'good mornings' were given before they could enjoy their food with gusto. The now brown and white familiar perched himself on the table and snacked on his own morning treat. Oriane never let anyone go hungry at her table.

"What are you plans for the day Landre? You've taken our guest all over the estate and to the beach. I'm fearful she'll find us no longer entertaining" Claude chuckled gruffly behind his newspaper, as he did every morning. The two just laughed while Oriane sent her husband a glaring look at his manners.

"Charlotte will arrive shortly father, I was hoping we could take a last walk along the water before 'Ermione has to return home. If that's alright with you" the boy replied.

"Of course! No need to enclose yourself inside on a day like this. Go and enjoy yourselves" his mother was quick to answer and almost shoo the duo out of the dining room soon as their plates were cleaned. Decimus managed to sneak one last bite in before racing after them. Brown eyes focused on the boy and soon as he sighed, she smirked.

"Not what you were expecting Landre?" Hermione tried to be cheeky but she came across a little taunting.

"I just didn't think my parents would like you so much as to keep us occupied with everything every second of the day. I'm sorry 'Ermione"

"Why are you apologizing?" she gently placed a hand on his arm. "This is the best summer ever. The very first I've spent away from home and family not to mention it's all been an adventure" Hermione smiled at her friend in honest truth; if she wasn't with him and Charlotte all summer, the girl doubted she'd make it through the first week, let alone months. But the thoughts also made her remember that this day was her last.

"I'm glad to hear it. We better finish getting ready before…" Landre started but was soon interrupted when the intruding presence of one Charlotte Merlin stepped into the mansion.

"The fun has arrived!"

* * *

Hermione didn't want to let go of her best friends when it came time for her to leave. Decimus was snuggling against Charlotte's auburn locks for a few extra seconds before scurrying his way back to his master's shoulder. Leon had shown up exactly as he said he would to collect his girl and return her home. It didn't mean she wanted to go but there was only two weeks left of summer break and their third year was going to start after that. Hermione had to take the usual trip for supplies before the carriage came to take the clan to Beauxbatons. Two weeks of tension the girl was not looking forward to.

"Are you ready to go Hermione?" her father said with a smile. He'd taken the time to greet Landre's parents properly and the three even got caught in conversation while the kids said their long goodbyes. Now he was there with her belongings in hand and ready to apparate them home. Hermione nodded and with a last wave followed the elder wizard outside the estate boundary before taking his hand. The disturbing feeling of being squeezed overcame her stomach and soon as her feet hit the ground again Hermione heaved dry air a couple of times much to her disgust and the wizard's concern. But they were there. Home.

Dropping her things off in her room was the only peaceful moment Hermione received, for as soon as she exited the doors, Leon was awaiting her with a small smile.

"Everyone's waiting to see you in the dining room" Hermione returned the smile but it wasn't truthful nor lasting.

"Of course. We'll head down now Papa. I missed you" she said while giving her father a hug. He returned it instantly but found the girl was clinging to him more than embracing. It caused his heart to ache knowing his little girl wasn't finding the comfort she once lived with inside the home and company they called 'family'. Leon knew it wasn't easy, living a life surrounded by Veela, mated to a Veela and having to abide by clan rules that they knew near nothing about. Such secrecy was a keystone to the Being's way of life sometimes the wizard wished he never brought the girl into such complexity. Would he give up the life he had with Hermione? Never! Leon only wished he could ease her troubles.

"It's alright my little one. No one is upset with you. They may not understand everything you're going through right now but that's why I'm here. We are going to set things straight together and after that, I think we deserve some treats" he grinned at her, knowing his little childish act would achieve a proper smile; which it did.

"Papa, we're not to have dessert before dinner"

"I won't tell your mother if you won't" the two soon made their way down the multitude of steps to the dining room. Hermione wouldn't be surprised if the lot of them were waiting just inside the door to glare and judge her.

The thirteen year old girl took a deep breath and straightened her poster. If she was going to face down a clan of Veela, she was going to do it right.

"Sister!" the first cry came from the tiny body of Gabrielle as the girl launched herself for the long awaited hug of her 'long lost' sibling. The welcome was very unsuspecting for Hermione but she returned it none the less, her feelings of her baby sister's absence crashing in on her like waves on a cliff face.

"Gabby. I've missed you" if the brunette hadn't been pressed into her sister so, a tear would've fallen from her eye. The girl soon felt another presence approaching them and glancing up Hermione faced the soft expression of her mother.

"Welcome home 'Ermione" brown eyes took in the room filled with scattered family like it was any other dinner. Her mother smiling, her father taking his usual seat; her aunts Tempeste and Grace seated together talking quietly opposite the supposed seats of herself and Gabrielle. It took only seconds before her eyes fell upon those of the head of the table. Reina.

"Come sit. Dinner is ready and we're interested to hear about your summer" Apolline gently horded the girls to their chosen positions, the blonde girl not once releasing her sister's arm until the utmost last second possible. Hermione was placed between her father and the girl, seated across from her smirking aunt while her mother took her position at the other side of Leon and as usual her grandmother's left hand. What did however shock the brunette somewhat was Fleur. The girl was seat on the opposite side at Reina's right. It was a very peculiar position.

"We're all here again. Finally if you ask me" Reina began, her voice clear and cheerful. A long time for the young human girl since she heard that tone. "I think dinner will be short and sweet; I'm sure 'Ermione would like a calm evening to relax before we bombard her with questions yes?" although the question was clearly sent her way along with a smile, Hermione just nodded her head slightly. "Excellent. Well then, shall we?" she finished with a gesture to the awaiting food.

Hermione found herself both the centre of attention and yet, the least to be involved in it. Listening partially to her parents converse with each other and her aunt Grace while Fleur was softly speaking to their grandmother after every bite; Gabrielle was basically yammering her ear off and yet the brunette felt a heavy presence of something weighing over her. Somehow Hermione managed to finish her plate, give a thank you for the meal and escape back to her room after promising the younger girl they would play together soon as the sun rose the next day. Sitting upon her bed for most of the evening Hermione had plenty of time to think.

Her room was still the same as she had left it; her things in their appropriate places, books aligned as she willed it, dressers and furniture untouched for weeks. Decimus had made himself comfortable on her pillow and without the heart to move him, the girl simply changed for bed and curled up under the blankets.

"Goodnight Decimus. Let's hope we can survive these two weeks before school starts"

* * *

Fleur gazed upon the vibrant green landscape with little of her observing eye. The flowers no longer took her fancy, the new arrangement of hedges, small trees and ornaments her mother loved to design went unacknowledged and the fountain noise did little to deter her focus from her energetic playful sisters. The teenager was standing before the railing of the higher floor, a perfect place to witness everything. More accurately, witness Hermione race the youngest Veela around the garden pathway.

"Out here again I see little flower. How ritualistic of you" Reina graced her presence onto the balcony with a confident yet slow stride.

"It has happened twice before grandmother" the girl replied without a shift of focus but with a stiff tone. The elder Being just smiled as she took her place at the railing.

"That I have found you here, yes" the two stood in the following silence taking in the view.

Fleur knew why the woman was standing beside her; after the return home her parents were awaiting the carriage with blank but calmed expressions while the clan children dispersed with their families. The final vanishing sound of the cousins gone, Fleur spent the next hours explaining to her parents and grandmother every second of the past year; entirely away from the brunette's presence. Some issues they'd already heard through letters, others they were shocked, disheartened and almost twice Apolline had to be consoled; once from anger and the other from sadness.

"Have you given it any further thought?"

"You know I have not Grandmother" Fleur replied instantly, her eyes taking in the countryside while Reina took a step closer and gently placed a hand upon the girl's shoulder.

"You don't know how to process it, do you?"

"How can I see it in my sister?! I grew up with her as she is! Now everyone expects me to suddenly feel different because my Veela believes something that can't possibly be true"

"Because your Veela says it, makes it truth"

"I don't want it to be…!"

"Real?" Reina gently cupped the girl's cheek and turned her attention away from the view, along with the centre of such affections to focus solely on her glowing eyes. "You don't want your mate?"

"...don't call her that…" Fleur's voice was pitiful and pleading as it broke through her lips. The elder's piercing eyes were almost too much as the blonde girl closed her own to hide away from the judgement and stop the tears threatening to fall. Soon she was wrapped tightly in her grandmother's arms.

"Shhh child. We never intended this to happen. Never in my lifetime would I ever want to put you through the emotional distress you're feeling. The day your mother brought back that tiny baby, we never imagined this would happen" Reina whispered softly swaying the teen side to side. "But we can't ignore this Fleur. It's a fact and now part of your life; you cannot deny your Veela what it wants. What you need"

"But everyone expects me…she'll be treated differently. Everything will change! She already said she wants nothing to do with the Veela again and that means me too…." She sniffed repeatedly trying and failing to hold herself together.

"They will do as they're told and nothing will change" Reina smiled as she placed a kiss to the girl's hairline. "I promise"

The two Veela remained like that for a while longer. Embracing for comfort and strength while their eyes fell upon the gardens and girls, now joined by their father, run around the open space without a care in the world. Gabrielle was so delighted to have her sister back home she didn't waste a second and Hermione was sharing the biggest smile any of them had seen in months. They could only hope it stayed longer.

* * *

Hermione gently knocked on her father's study door before opening it and walked inside. She'd recently been spending a lot of her free time in the room while he finished the last of his nightly paperwork; a new ritual between them as the brunette had missed her father's safe presence over the past months of school and summer. Taking her usual place on the couch, Hermione opened her newest novel in a selection that was introduced through the ever loving influence of a procrastinating Charlotte. After reading the first chapter Hermione had to agree the story was captivating enough to be a good distraction from all real life problems but it wasn't having its usual effect on the girl as of late.

Apolline had taken Fleur along for their usual before school shopping trip. Hermione had happily given the blonde woman her new list for term along with a few requested items. Fleur had only given her a 'good morning' at breakfast before the two look-a-likes disappeared for the day. It seemed to be the new routine between siblings now; polite, unfeeling greetings; little to no communication.

" **Are you alright Hermione? You seem rather distracted today"** The man had looked up from his work for but a second and caught his middle child staring at the far bookshelf with a far off expression. At first he thought her in a daydream but her face was so blank it was near worrisome.

" **I'm fine Papa. Just lost in the moment"** Hermione replied along with a smile. Her English was perfect as always and now her accent was disappearing more with every practise the two did. If the untrained ear didn't know any better, they'd assume she was from across the waters.

" **That must be one powerful thought to have you so distracted from your book. I dare say I haven't seen such a thing in a long time"** he chuckled lightly while placing another piece of parchment aside on a growing pile. Hermione couldn't fault her father for thinking so but in truth the girl rarely found any long lasting enjoyment in novels or fiction of late. It used to be their thing; hers and Fleur. She still read; no one could ever take away her love of books but the summer was an eye opener and the brunette was still internally conflicted over her situation. How could a teenager rebel against the family values, beliefs and their very DNA?

" **Everyone is acting so…strangely. I believe it has something to do with me"**

" **You're thinking too much into it Hermione"** brown eyes snapped from their focus to her father's soft smiling face. Hermione was at a loss for words so he continued. **"Whatever happens in this family I can assure you, 99% of the time it's Veela related. You haven't had an easy life here, we're partly to blame for that, your mother and I but if you ever are to believe anything I say, it's this"** the wizard stood from his seat and made his way round the furniture to kneel before Hermione. She placed her forgotten book aside, attention fully on the man as he took her hands. **"You are my daughter; my baby girl. Human or not we're part of this family no matter what anyone tries to claim. Merlin, we can't even deny it."** He smirked **"Veela are many things Hermione, stubborn, beautiful, complicated; secretive and so much more. But they are Beings by their nature. Luckily for us that nature is family orientated"** Hermione knew all this well. It was what had been repeated in her ear for over thirteen years now. Why was anything of this different?

 **"You've noticed and I know that look in your eyes and yes something is going on. But let them sort it out themselves; their troubles aren't ours, not when it comes to this. I couldn't be more glad to be human than in this placed filled with such complex beauty"** The man chuckled to himself while the brunette just gazed at him bewildered. He'd felt the same way as her? But he was married to a Veela! He had Veela children!

" **Papa…"** the girl began and Leon just placed a hand on her head.

" **And I appreciate it even more knowing you're here with me. I love each of my girls; you're all different and so alike at the same time. Doesn't matter if you're blood related or pure human; if annoying life problems come our way, you're still my little girl Hermione"** The wizard placed a gently kiss to the girl's forehead before standing back up. Hermione couldn't help but give in to the growing smile on her face. Was that all it took? A single conversation with her father to make her feel better about herself?

" **You sounded very English father. That made your speech all the more foreign; wasn't cool at all"** she giggled at his astonished face and sudden drop of his stance.

" **I thought I sounded very cool. You're wounding your old man Hermione"** the two of them continued their light banter for the next hour. It was familiar and comfortable knowing that even when Hermione went to school for 3/4s of a year, nothing would ever change between them.

" **Papa?"**

" **Yes?"**

" **Can I ask you to do something for me?"** Leon looked up from his work to gauge what his daughter was meaning when she asked so hesitantly.

" **Of course,"**

" **I want…"**

* * *

Hermione was one of the first to exit the carriage upon its landing; beside her was the twins and Nathanael. The four of them took their time walking into the school and along the way came into contact with their friends. Charlotte one of the first to spot them but it was Landre who came in to hug her first. Hermione took a moment to allow her body time to absorb her situation; it was a new year at school. A start where she can forget about past issues, family oddities and anything else that didn't apply to her studies, Riding, Duelling and Art clubs; the latter she needed to pick up immensely if she wanted to remain in the group. Her summer at the blonde boy's residence had inspired her to start anew as drawings and sketches had once again begun to fill pages but the two weeks at home, Hermione had feared reset that progress.

"Welcome, welcome! Returning students, new faces and all stuff to another glorious year at Beauxbatons Academy of Magic!" Their Headmistress was once again giving her start of year speech. The welcoming feast was very much the same as any other; only this time, Hermione wanted to start the year on a better note. She sat with the rest of her family; the twins, cousins and her sister though the single difference was that both her best friends were welcome to eat with them too. No doubt it would cause a little fuss within the gossip circles but Hermione knew how to handle those after two years.

Dinner was enjoyed over light conversation, a calm atmosphere and a few shared memories; the brunette was able to leave the dining hall with her fellow housemates in tow to no lingering glances or whispers. Whatever the year was going to bring for them, Hermione was keen to experience it without drama and she started to believe it was all going to go rather smoothly.

The trio spent little time chatting before they all retired for the evening. Charlotte instantly began smothering Decimus with affection the second the girls entered the dorm room. The furry little familiar only allowed her a solid minute before running away out of the auburn girl's reach which sent Hermione into fits of laughter. Those two she hoped would always keep their dynamic. Although aiming for an early night but the soon to be fourteen year old couldn't fall asleep so easily. Her arm was curled around the ermine as he snored away, Charlotte across the room was happily dreaming while all Hermione could do was gaze up at the dark ceiling.

Her first two years of Beauxbatons were a tragedy mixed in with drama, tension and emotional scars she feared would never fade away. She'd been kidnapped and threatened; her friends and family became sick before death took one of them far too soon and still it was dark cloud over her; now the young teenager wasn't even sure where she belonged anymore. Was her family still there for her despite their vocal opinions concerning the world outside themselves? Could she continue to live with Veela when she disowned herself?

Hermione's thought were broken thankfully, when Decimus readjusted himself and settled again causing the girl to smile; even in sleep he had his affect on her. Closing her eyes the brunette soon was welcomed to the land of dreams.

* * *

The sun rose the next day too soon for Hermione, the moment eyes opened her body was wide awake and up for the oncoming day of new classes. The teen's morning routine came right back to her, washed, dressed and presentable Hermione gave a last kiss to her still sleeping pet's head before heading down to breakfast with a dreary Charlotte in tow. Even after two years the half-blood girl still didn't like mornings. Breakfast was mostly a quiet affair, Landre once again sat with the girls alongside Nathanael before the now third year group attended their first period class. For the Half Moon trio it was a relieving surprise to see the boys joining them; in History of Magic.

Hermione still held no affection towards the ungodly professor whom she was sure held a deep hateful aura towards the now third year girl. Ms Gawndrey would never linger her eyes near the Hermione's seat nor prompt questions of the brainiac brunette during the entire class time; even though Hermione knew every answer and would have appreciated the rewards given. Deep inside the brunette didn't knew if she felt relieved or frustrated by the blatant avoidance. All notes and work were flawlessly pristine, presentable and organised; eyes switching from the blackboard to her book swiftly with quill in hand was Hermione's way of getting through the class time with little thinking as possible.

After an hour of silence, seemingly imposed by an overbearing adult presence, Hermione raised her head when their teacher took centre stage to address them.

"I won't say welcome back but you are here for another term and as such homework will be given out accordingly. However, this will be a project and is to be handed in a few weeks from now. You will need time, research and your parents input on the matter otherwise grades will be deducted for lack of effort" the professor looked down at each of them sternly. Eyes purposely shifting around a certain desk. "I want every one of you to look back into your family name. Connect yourselves to bloodlines and origins that you were not aware of. I must see at least three generations above yourself or marks will be taken off" she paused in her speech to allow the students time to murmur amongst themselves and build up their excited energy. "Extra marks will be given for creativity and discovering relative lines to any well-known figures" she finished before returning to her desk.

Hermione sat calmly in her seat, glancing sideways to her friends and classmates as they too seemed excited at doing this class project. It wasn't every day you got to learn all about where you came from or whom you could be connected to. There was only one problem. How was a girl who knew nothing of her bloodline or real family supposed to do this task? Brown eyes looked up and bore into the receiving ones of her teacher.

* * *

 **Alright I'll be quick about this people. Thank you for your patience and following me till now, the last month has been hectic with work, volunteering shift and my brain suddenly hating me when it comes to this story. Writing out this year I know is going to be difficult and slow moving as there is no central drama (and my notes have vanished). However this is a chance for unanswered questions and if you guys want to know anything. Send me a quick message and if it fits, I'll get it into the next two or three chapters pertaining to this year.**

 **As always, reviews, fav's and follows greatly appreciated!**

 **Midmoon Kitsune out!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Alright, let's get things going.**

* * *

 **Glimpse at the Future**

* * *

Brown eyes were engaged in an intense match for many slow passing seconds. Hermione wondered what could happen upon the woman's next action. Should she openly say something? Or was this because of her? Surely her professor wouldn't hold such feelings towards a child in relevance to a past occurrence out of either their control. Ms Gawndrey almost seemed to be stuck in her own thoughts and Hermione was left in the unknown for far longer than she'd ever wish to be. Just before she could pointedly raise her hand to question, the professor waved her forward to her desk. Leaving her friends and fellow classmates to chatter amongst themselves, the young witch paced her way up to the now seated older witch.

"Miss Granger, I need not explain this assignment to you further I hope" the woman spoke with a sharp tone but it wasn't an attack, something Hermione easily noted as a defensive approach.

"No Professor. I was hoping for further explanation on my part in this project. I'm sure you know that I am adopted and any research on my family would prove fruitless for this class. I wish to know what you'd have me do?" she replied softly with her hands clasped together at her front. Even without looking Hermione could feel the intense look her teacher was sending her way while a silence passed over them.

"Very well. You are excused from this project in material only" Ms Gawndrey finally replied while sorting parchment on her desk. "However I still expect your involvement which will decide your grades. You are to assist two other students in this task. The level of their work will give me enough to assess your marks for the overall grading. Is that understood?"

"Yes Professor"

"Take your seat" she dismissed the girl without another glance; Hermione spun around to calmly walk back to her table with a soft sigh, rather relieved for a possibly harmful and dramatic scene to be so easily avoided.

"What did she talk to you about 'Ermione?" Landre, asked from his seat on her right. Beside him Nathanael was still in deep conversation with a somewhat attentive Tristan but the brunette paid little attention to them.

"The project. As you know, it's impossible for me; I'm adopted and I don't know whom is my real family let alone bloodline" Hermione replied while straightening up her work area. She could hear both Landre and Charlotte talk in their usual silent stares.

"Then you have to help me Hermione!" the auburn haired girl stated firmly. "I have family all over the continent and I can't track them all down just by myself! I won't pass this class without you! Please?!" with that the third year clung to Hermione's arm with a squeeze and blatantly gazed into her eyes with little remorse of shame.

"If you had let me finish, I would've told you both that instead of doing my own project I'm to help you both with yours. The final results will be worked out after they're handed in. So yes Charlotte, I'll gladly assist you with your work. Can you let go of my arm now?" the brown eyed girl smiled along with Landre as their friend gave an overly dramatic sigh of relief. As if her entire world was just saved from destruction.

"Did she really let you off that easily 'Ermione?" the blonde boy kept his voice low but soft. She nodded her head to confirm it. "Very well, I can tell you right now I won't need much or any help in fact with mine. We've kept such pristine records for over a century that my family tree and bloodline are part of the Ministry records I'm sure" he chuckled lightly. "You can focus on handling her more than me. If I do need any help, I'll be sure to find you. How does that sound?"

"Perfect"

"Alright, let's get started before she becomes too laid back and doesn't even begin her work?"

The two third years had managed to capture the easily distracted half-blood early and all the group, Hermione's cousins included started drafting trees with their immediate family members. Parents, grandparents, aunts, uncles and handful of cousins. The brunette caught Nathanael looking sideways at her with a grin to which she waved him and his internal amusement off. Time moved on with Hermione surprisingly lacking care for her less than desirable class time. The girls had established the clear ties to both England and Spain for the half-blood but going further than that required a little assistance from a wizard a country away; luckily there was owls for that.

"You can't possible know the last three generations of your family by name, birthday and birthplace Landre. It's not possible" Charlotte grumbled with clear disbelief in her voice while Hermione just smiled at her two friend bickering.

"I told you before, I learned it when we were small. We have a family wall with everyone's picture! You've seen it a multitude of times" he replied.

"Doesn't mean I believe you're mentally sound at remembering them all" the girl crossed her arms as an action of both defiance and finality; end of conversation apparently. The trio were making their way down the hall to the next class, content to do so calmly and without incident from the surrounding crowds of Beauxbaton's Academy. Either Hermione didn't notice the staring or gossips, her time practicing such a feat making her a master; or the fact that there possibly was actually nothing to notice. That was of course until they had practically crossed half the school and came across the mass of clan unexpectedly.

The two groups did little but gaze upon one another. Hermione's eyes took in their arrangement, their form and aura. It was all very familiar but at the same time, she couldn't recognise them like she used to. The metaphorical distance between herself and Fleur hadn't grown over the summer, but it also hadn't lessoned either; Hermione didn't know how to word it other than troubling.

"Mione? Are you alright?" a voice came from her shoulder, found to be Tristan to which the girl just nodded her head.

"Fine"

"Let's go" Charlotte strolled on like nothing happened, wanting intently to get them moving. Landre following quickly after and Hermione bringing up the rear. Not once did she look back to see if her cousins were following, again without bringing attention to themselves as it would only bring her mind back to the matter of family tensions and unexplainable circumstances.

"Hey did you hear about what's been happening across the water?"

"Not this again…"Landre sighed in reluctance. "Charlotte, we don't really need to hear about what the…"

"No no you do! This hasn't happened before! You have to listen...!" the girl started again to deaf ears as Hermione let her consciousness wander to the days ahead.

* * *

"Mione! My beautiful baby cousin, I love you~" Crystal was practically hanging off the brunette's shoulders while trying to hug her and walk along the corridor the same instant. Her twin sister and the objective of assaulted affection were both giggling at her enthusiastic actions, it was making their little stroll all the more enjoyable and bringing them back into a normalcy Hermione so dearly missed. Something about the twins was…different. The dark eyed younger girl couldn't put it into words or into any one action or feature but their aura, their being had changed and they seemed more sure of themselves, more whole as individuals and as sisters; twins. Hermione wished her brain wasn't over working itself trying to organise so many thoughts.

"Are you alright 'Ermione? Crystal get off her a minute; you're crushing the poor girl" Danielle said with a slight push to her sister's shoulder. The other blonde girl just grinned.

"No I'm not. She loves it! And me!" Hermione couldn't help but smile as Crystal rubbed her face against the brunette's cheek in an extreme effort to get closer.

"I don't know about crushing me but I'm feeling the love"

When the girls came onto one of the many crossway paths they paused briefly to make a unanimous decision of heading outside onto the courtyard. Just before they did however, Hermione's eye caught something and froze her stiff. The places she had to see him, over the landscape and entire school grounds it was within feet and very unexpectedly. Her eyes only lingered for seconds before two body masses obstructed the view with clear intent and warming for the disturber to remove himself. The third year couldn't see him, but the sounds of folded paper, shuffling of clothes and finally the fading sounds of footsteps were all that Hermione needed to settle once more.

"Lingering around corners again. I am not surprised" Danielle said before turning round and gently stroking brunette strands until she felt the younger girl relax.

"Why he still remains here is a load of…" Crystal curses in what Hermione assumed was multiple languages under her breath. Bemused by the girls' concern for her, the Half-Moon student merely wanted to move on from the happenstance and enjoy the rest of their stroll.

"Did you see what he was reading? It looked odd and obscured"

"That I believe is the 'English' newspaper. Some publishing company based in London makes them" Crystal stated in an offhanded tone.

"Daily Prophet is the name" Danielle chimed in at her new position at their cousin's side. Knowing her twin was highly agitated from the encounter, the calmer girl took over the affections and constant hold of their favourite brunette.

"Who was that man on the front? The man looked deranged and very shabby. Do the English normally print such images for their readers?" Hermione was both curious and somewhat disturbed by the paper she only briefly caught a glimpse of. But yet the land across the waters did always intrigue her; to a degree.

"No one important 'Mione. Some prisoner or madman I'm sure. It doesn't matter. Come on" the girl followed without complaint but something about that tiny fact just wouldn't leave her mind. 'Why was Julien reading an English paper?'

"Good afternoon ladies. I couldn't help but notice you were taking a stroll, would you mind if we joined you?" a very masculine voice brought Hermione's attention back to the present and the new arrivals; a bunch of senior wizards smiling at them in wonder. She didn't know what response the twins would give but her facials were very much of confusion.

"Thank you kind sirs but we're happy on our own walking with our dear cousin. I hope you all have a nice day" Danielle replied without a moment's hesitance nor a single thread of apology in her voice. It was almost like they weren't even deserving of the trio's attention. Being led away, Hermione glanced a view back to see the males still following them with their eyes. Slightly far off looking, glazed eyes.

"That wasn't weird at all…" she mumbled mostly to herself.

"Boys. Veela. You know how it is right 'Mione" Crystal replied with a tiny chuckle. Brown eyes moved from one focus to another.

"No I don't" both fourth year blondes turned their softening eyes onto Hermione, the misunderstanding clear and yet they could say nothing to fix it.

"Come on" Danielle encouraged with a soft smile. "We still have an afternoon to ourselves. Lets not waste it on those boring boys. You have to tell us about your classes and if you're learning anything good"

"You've already done your third year Dani" Hermione giggled. "What could I learn that you haven't?"

"Everything. They may have changed the curriculum without us knowing 'Mione" Crystal piped up much to the other girls' amusement.

* * *

The Half-Moon trio were settled in the school library doing various homework projects, class research and general studying during the quiet afternoon in October. It was quiet, not absolutely silent as it should be but the occasional scraping of paper and quills dunking into inkpots, the third years felt they were getting somewhere in their efforts; even Charlotte. Hermione could feel the relief coming off the blonde wizard in waves from across the table. She'd just found out he'd received his long awaited letter from home and it contained every detail the boy missed upon his draft attempt of the Favier family tree. The now fourteen year old didn't know one of his grandmothers was part of the Ministry Department that helped create many laws that still were in effect to that day. Very interesting.

"'Ermione, I'm sorry to interrupt" brown eyes lifted to find the unexpected view of Tristan. "But you have a letter"

"Since when do my letters come to you?" was her retort.

"They didn't. It came to us with the majority of the family mail. I volunteered to bring it to you. The handwriting is your father's so I assumed you'd want it right away" Tristan held nothing but a calm understanding and offered the letter freely. Hermione, momentarily stumped took it with a nod.

"Thank you Tristan"

"You're welcome. I'll let you return to your studying. See you in class" he finished with a polite nod before exiting the library. The entire scene was played out before the brunette's friends and until that point they didn't know what to say.

"Was that odd or what?" Landre looked to his childhood friend with a raised brow. He just shook his head while Charlotte shrugged in question. During this Hermione's attention was solely on the envelope as she carefully opened the lid and pulled out the long awaited message.

 _Dearest Hermione,_

 _How are you? Are your classes challenging enough for my empowering little girl? I hope so. I remember my years at school, the third and fourth were by far the most memorable but of course I'll tell you that story another time. Preferable when your mother cannot glance over my shoulder and read it._

 _Over the last few weeks I have made two trips to London and I'm afraid to say that both have turned up little to nothing concerning our issue. I'm not giving up though. There is much I still have to investigate and while I promised to keep your mother out of this, I must insist she would be of greater help than just myself. But that decision I will leave you to Hermione. Whatever you decide._

 _For now I can only confirm your place of birth. I hope to find much more. Don't give up little one, we'll find something soon._

 _I love you, always,_

 _Leon xx_

Hermione didn't realising she was smiling softly at her father's written words until the sets of eyes were staring to intently she could feel it.

"What're you two looking at?" she blinked between them while carefully refolding the letter a little subconscious.

"Nothing" they replied before getting stuck back into their work with quick scratches of their quills and turning of book pages. The brunette could only smile at her friends' courtesy and allowing her the moment to herself without questions or looks. Carefully putting the letter away Hermione made note to come back to it later that day, perhaps after dinner when she had the time and space.

* * *

Hermione sat in silence before her desk, upon which was a large blank sheet of paper. Resting in one hand was her trusted charcoal while the other held up her head and slowly distancing mind. Her fellow club members were going about their activities at various passes, completely oblivious to her plight; all except one that is.

"Miss Granger, may I have a word?" the brunette looked up to find her professor standing before her looking somewhat concerned. She immediately straightened.

"Of course Professor"

"No need for that 'Ermione. It's just a little talk. I'm concerned for you; for your work too" he said calmly hoping to not intimidate the girl.

He, like the entire Beauxbaton's staff knew all about this girl; a young witch of only two past schooling years to come across so much emotional pain and stress. The instant she entered his class to participate in his club activities the older man knew she held such talent it was unquestionable. But with trauma came restrictions and knowing all too well what could happen, Mr Bunnelsnout didn't want the young girl's obvious passion for the subject go to waste.

"You've lacked your usual grace for a few weeks, I had hoped you would return home and rediscover it but I can see my belief is untrue. How do you feel right now 'Ermione?" the witch didn't want to look at his gaze. His words were true yet she didn't want to admit anything.

"I haven't found anything to be inspired about, nothing worth painting" Hermione responded with an earnest tone but she was holding back. Unable to think up anything to give in positive words the Professor decided the point needed to be made.

"I think you are looking too far into painting Miss Granger. Not every picture has to represent what inspires you. Emotions of anger, hurt, sadness, confusion and loneliness have created some of the world's masterpieces. Maybe you should think about that a bit before handing in anymore work. Please excuse me" with that the teacher moved on to another student whom was blatantly trying to get his attention about something.

"So you're asking me to feel unhappy…to get a better sketch...how like you Sir" Hermione mumbled to herself in a state of neutralization. Her portraits were composing themselves on the page with every new one she did, so maybe the Professor had a point. Glancing down at the still blank sheet, Hermione's mind fell away, allowing the looming darkness she'd been fighting come forth a step. Then another. And another.

Trauma. By definition a word meaning physical injury or a deeply distressing or disturbing experience. Hermione understood the word, the definition but it did nothing to her inner torment. Her months of spending summer in the presence of those she loved, creating new memories and moving forward wasn't so she'd forget her past year's experiences. It was to bury them. His face. His name; the lingering presence or the reassurance she somehow obtained whenever his voice sounded. Everywhere it was shocking her system returning the feelings, the physical reactions she experienced after hearing the harmless yet powerful words.

Hermione wasn't daft her the boy's liking of her. She had found it rather amusing considering their first year at school together came to a conflicting outcome. But it was theirs, they created it together. Now she was left hanging, clutching a string that went nowhere and would never hold another thing again. The brunette just wanted order, understanding; something to make sense in her life again! Why was everything happening to her! What had she done for this lifetime to become so complicated? So hard to live for a young teenage girl? Hermione had long accepted Olivier's death; she hated to go through every day without him but it was truth. She didn't argue with truth. More than anyone could understand Hermione was alright, but what wasn't easy was trying to go on when everyone else seem to remain still. Realising to what she had drawn to simply in the dark charcoal made the girl smile. Soft, innocent. Leaving the paper there, Hermione collected her things and quickly left the room under the watchful gaze of Bunnelsnout. All the wizard could do was sigh as he collected the drawing. Amazement and awe filled him as unmistakable eyes stared back. The arts teacher chuckled. No one could forget the powerful gaze of a young boy striving for victory against all odds.

* * *

Fleur stood confidently as she blasted another opponent across the duelling area and secured herself a strong win. It was becoming countless now, the numbers accumulating for her victories when it came to the club. Many of the members challenged her for the sheer experience they would gain facing against a powerful and highly skilled witch. The seventh years were her common partners in the many matches but after the last one, the tall blonde young woman took a short break and stood aside.

Her eyes fell onto one duelling dup after another, the range of years showing the skill levels but none quite caught her attention like that of her sister facing another. The rival's face an uncaring subject to the blonde but Hermione's stance, her hold on the wand; the way her hair swayed with even the slightest of movements, it was all captivating for the young Veela. Entrancing. Many would say that the 'Veela' is the most breath-taking and eye catching creature to walk among man, but Fleur would whole-heartedly disagree.

"Fleur"

"Yes?" she tilted her head slightly, not enough to lose focus on her target but to give the gesture of attention.

"Have you told her yet?" blue eyes finally left the third year girl to that of her cousin, Danielle.

"No"

"Are you?" the blonde sixth year didn't reply. "She has a right to know" Danielle pressed but Fleur's head had turned away. She could only watch in silence as Hermione won a duel with pride.

"She does, but she is not ready to know everything yet. How would you feel gaining years of knowledge and expectations onto you because…" Fleur couldn't finish her sentence while the twin looked on in understanding.

"Were we not in the same situation Fleur? Told at thirteen that we're to go through unforgivable changes to accept our new place" Danielle spoke softly as she too watched their favourite brunette talk with her friends in glee. She didn't notice the older blonde's jaw roll tensely. "You could have a match with her"

"What?"

"Duel. She's gained experience and looks a lot more confident of late. Spend some time with her…we all know you want it"

"That isn't what I want" Fleur ground out between her teeth. Unphased the Veela continued.

"It is the closest you will get at this rate" the tension building between them was starting to spread round to the group. Stephanie wanted to intervene as did Crystal but they knew any action now could set off the elder Veela.

"Well you've missed your chance now…" the other twin finally spoke if quietly. Eyes snapped round to see Hermione, accompanied by her fellow Half-Moons in a friendly discussion with Tristan; the boy had his wand out and clearly was asking for a match and after a few seconds it was granted. The group of Veela girls became intensely focused on the duel between their two little cousins. All except Fleur.

* * *

The weeks passed in reasonable ease for the trio. Between classwork, club activities and self-study, Hermione found herself in a routine of norm. Yet she was still caught in many daydreams by her friends whom had to repeatedly snap her out of it.

"You spent a long time talking to Tristan after that day of matches. Is there something wrong with the family or…?" Charlotte had noticed that the brunette's cousins were starting to hang around them a lot more than usual. Not to say it was annoying or unwelcome, watching Nathanael and Landre get into extended intense chess matches did have an odd twisted entertainment factor about it, but she was starting to wonder if this was another attempt on her brilliantly minded best friend.

"No Charlotte. He's just slowly working his way back into my good books, you could say. He's been trying to make up for not being there when everything back home got tense" Hermione smiled fondly for a minute as she packed away the last of the study material. Another few hours in the warm library did them all some good. With the Christmas holidays coming up quickly, Hermione didn't want to admit to the two that Tristan had also started pleading with her to join the rest of them on a trip home. She constantly declined.

"So he's not being his usual annoying self?"

"Charlotte!" Landre hissed at his childhood friend rather than raise his voice as the librarian passed. The auburn haired girl only grinned knowing she could get away with it.

"Oh he's still his usual self. But that's what I can rely on about the two. Tristan always being Tristan and Nath always making some sort of joke. Has he managed to beaten you yet Landre?" she casually enquired as the blonde boy walked by her side. He only smirked.

"Of course not. He's attempted many techniques to various results but the poor boy just can't do it"

"Will take him a few extra years of practice to get that far ae Landre?" Charlotte managed to a get a light chuckle out of them all with that one. The brown eyed girl loved these moments; memories created out of seemingly nothing and would stay with her for a long time.

As they headed back to the dorms the third year's feet slowed, falling behind the chatting duo without notice. Hermione's eyes were locked onto the returning gaze of her elder sister as they both headed in opposite directions, an open courtyard all that was between them. The girl would've rolled her eyes at such a prospect as 'time slowing' in that moment, where it was just them, alone, in silence. But Hermione didn't feel like that. If anything it felt like there was miles between them and the noise overbearing she had to look away and hurry to catch up with her friends. Whatever that was, the dark eyed girl didn't like it.

"So what deliriously exhilarating things has the clan come up with for this winter holidays 'Ermione?" Charlotte spastically threw her arms out in emphasize her means. Hermione only giggled while Landre rolled his eyes.

"I'm not hundred percent sure, but I'm not going to participate in them this year. I'm staying at school" the brunette replied to a mild surprised reaction.

"They're letting you do that?"

"What do you mean…'letting me'?" a raised brow got a look of admitted fault.

"Ah I mean, what reason are you staying behind for?"

"Well-spoken as always Charlotte" Landre voiced softly to which the auburn haired girl grumbled.

"I've actually been talking with the Arts Professor. He suggested a few ideas and I've been given a few things to do over the holidays. I'll have to write home of course to get permission but it should be an issue if I tell my father what it involves" Hermione stated factually. She wasn't so distracted to see matching smiles on their faces. "What?"

"Oh it's just that my dad suddenly got some unexpected work outside the country" Charlotte grinned without any shame to her obvious lie.

"And my parents have just informed me they're taking a little trip so I requested to remain on school grounds for the winter" Landre was little more believable but still Hermione appreciated having friends like them.

* * *

Winter chill was relentless onto the young brunette's growing body. Why she agreed to stay at school for the holidays soon became a constant question her conscious repeatedly asked her logic. All for art? Was her fingers and toes worth that much? Shaking herself out of it, the girl clutched the note in her hand tightly; someone seemed to think this was some kind of joke to get her outside this time of year. Whomever wanted to meet her at the stables was an idiot. Reaching the doors and carefully making her way inside the brunette took a moment to appreciate how simple it was in there. The mounts all locked away safe and warm in their individual stalls took any affection they could get in the months of cold. Hermione went round to all that stuck their noses out to her, missing her own mount at the moment.

Amaryllis was off with her herd running free for the cold season. No matter how much she wished the young mare was with her, Hermione knew better than to think about it. Coming to a pause at one such stall, the girl gave a small smile to the gentle giant within.

"Hello VII, how are you?" her sister's racing mount was kind enough to give her a snort in answer, blowing her few loose strands of hair about. "Well that's nice"

"Mione?" the third year quickly turned around to the entrance where Fleur stood in a heavy cloak and shocked surprise on her face. "What are you doing here?"

Before the girl could response an echoing sound of locked doors flowed through the hall.

* * *

 **And there we are. I can't say much for my lack of chapters, it all comes down to life. Mine has been busy and I can't focus long enough to get these put together the way I want them. Hope you enjoyed and leave a review for me all about your thoughts.**

 **Midmoon Kitsune out!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Well thanks to everyone that reviewed the last chapter! I know you all are upset with me for taking so long but it here now so thank you for your patience. Most of you were keen for the 'chat' well here it is. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Truth Comes Out?**

* * *

Hermione couldn't speak. Her mind fearing what would be more truthful, the fact she just heard the stables doors lock firmly or that she was forcefully secured inside said building with her older sister. Both seemed unlikely, statistically impossible to have within the same occurrence but there they were, standing stunned under the many eyes of the silent creatures. Fleur was quick to draw her wand and approach the door with caution; watching her sister do this, Hermione's fears become real. Was this another one of those situations?! It couldn't be. They were in the stables, not only was the building situated away from the central grounds, nothing of value was within it; the numeral mounts were strong beasts that could easily defend themselves and whom would even know she was there? Why would they come after her again?!

The sounds of the lock being messed with brought Hermione out of it. Fleur was getting more and more annoyed by the doors that seemed to be firmly shut no matter what magic or physical force she used.

"Shit…" the blonde muttered to herself before giving up and slipping her wand back into its holder. She took her time before turning round, taking the extra effort to look anywhere else but face the young brunette; the air around them was filling with tension but Fleur was certain no matter whom spoke first it would only become more so.

"What are you doing here 'Mione?"

"Me?" was the soft yet incredulous reply. Fleur merely shifted her stance, a clear sign to the younger girl she was quickly becoming unhappy. "I came here for privacy…to think"

"Think? It doesn't seem like a place you would hide in. The library or your dorm would do well enough as usual wouldn't they?"

"They normally are, only you wouldn't know all the facts correct? You seemed to be rather distant. Who are your eyes this time Fleur?" brown eyes watched the girl carefully place herself further away as to avoid the conversation; however her lack of answer was enough for Hermione to gain a positive outlook. Fleur wasn't completely ignoring her. Even if it meant through a second party, her elder sister was as always keeping an eye on her. "That's why you're here isn't it?"

"You will have to elaborate 'Mione"

"Mama made you stay here over the break to watch me didn't she?"

"No" was Fleur's instantaneous reply. "I said I would stay with you so you wouldn't be alone. After everything that has happened none of us can be alone. Even without our mother's say so 'Mione"

"Of course" the girl looked away with mild disbelief but with also self-doubt.

The words were the last said for a while as the two now took more interest in their surroundings than each other. Tension and awkwardness were the least of their worries right now as both witches were quick to realise the situation. It was winter, it was evening and unless the stable keeper returned for another round of checks no one would be circling the area again that night.

"I lied"

"Concerning what?" Fleur replied softly, eyes still trained on the door and their means of escape.

"I was 'lured', that's what you'd say right? Found this in my dorm so…" the brunette lazily reached into her pocket to pull out the folded note for blue eyes to harshly judge. Only the second the parchment met air, flames burst forth to consume and the thing was reduced to ash seconds after the brunette yelped in surprise. Two sets of orbs could only look at the remaining pile of soot with conflicting emotions. "Well that was positive"

"This isn't a joke 'Mione"

"I'm not seeing it as one Fleur" Hermione set her now hardened gaze onto the older girl. Air thickening around them. "I'm only to assume whomever set us up here wants us here for however long for whatever reason" the statement was very open ended and too many variables for either their liking. However it appeared true so the two Beauxbaton's girls had to only waiting it out. This of course was difficult for them both; reasons varying.

If it were only months ago, the two once close sisters would be huddled together on the floor beside Valetine's stall just talking, keeping each other warm and making the most of their situation. Whatever came to mind would be shared and the smallest of things the easiest to talk about. But now, direct eye contact was near impossible; uncomfortable and foreign. Hermione didn't want her sister around her, it was hard to look at someone and only see their distrust and what she believed to be pity on such soulful eyes.

"Aren't you going to ask me?" Hermione voiced, breaking the silence.

"Ask you what?"

"School? My friends? Oh I don't know, clubs and class stuff? Isn't that all you want to know. I'm sorry, let me reiterate; all grandmother wants to know?"

"'Ermione do not insult your elders"

"I don't give a damn about etiquette right now Fleur" she replied thickly, her face frowning as she tried to hold in the real emotions. The older girl could easily see it and said nothing more. "You all ignore me for months! Months! And not just last year either! Summer too! Do you know how hard it is to try and live in a house where everyone treats you like you're invisible? You are nothing more than a physical shadow or a stained piece of glass that could break at any minute? Because I can tell you it's the worst feeling in the world"

"We never meant to make you feel that way"

"You never mean to do anything Fleur" Hermione sighed heavily. "It's just how you 'Veela' are right? It's all part of the 'family' way. 'Clan' stuff I wouldn't understand I'm sure. Secrets within a family…at least this family; I don't know any others. Landre and Charlotte sure aren't like that" the brunette resigned herself to the following silence. Pulling her knees up and circling them with her arms was the only way she could hold herself together; tears included.

"It's not that simple 'Mione. If I could tell you everything I wouldn't hold back for a second; you know that don't you?" Fleur sounded almost pleading. Almost being the key that made the girl not respond. "We cannot defy our leaders. Clan leaders aren't just a position Mione, they hold a form of power; magical aspect that compel us to stay in line. Grandmother never uses it unnecessarily, she's thoughtful, kind and uses her words instead of her will. We have never done anything we've never wanted to"

"So your abandonment of me was voluntary? Appreciative"

"That is not what I'm saying 'Ermione" Fleur's emotions were being pulled to the surface and it had been a long time since she'd last been open. She didn't see any reasonable solution to the brunette's attitude and so didn't continue the conversation. It however didn't dissolve any tension.

The girls made themselves somewhat comfortable; as much as one could locked inside the stables on a cold winter's afternoon. Fleur's mind was venturing forward the hours, hoping someone by chance would cross the building on their own will to find the sisters locked inside; a tiny voice of fear echoed at the back of her conscious they'd be in there all night. She couldn't allow that to happen. Both Hermione's health and her own mind-set.

"Are you alright Mione?" she asked softly, her relaxed seated position on the opposite side of the stable area, legs perfectly curled to the side and her uniform as the rest of her, immaculate.

"I am for as much as I could be locked in the stables with my avoiding sister"

"The sarcasm isn't appreciated" she deadpanned with a hardened look. "I'm simply curious to how you're doing"

"Great. Classes are easy, my grades are still the highest of the year. Clubs are faring well I guess; my art could be doing better but that is why I'm here for the break…" Hermione glanced away, tongue suddenly heavy and unwilling to continue what she was going to say. Her silence caught the attention of Fleur but still brown eyes stayed absent. "I...I'm helping my friends with their history project that's due in a couple weeks after the New Year. Turns out researching family bloodlines isn't Charlotte's strong suit. Landre is much better at it than either of us so he's passing his without much assistance" a small smile broke through the girl's hardened features and for once she didn't think to break it. Fleur took it for what it was.

"I am not surprised. Many if not all pureblood families keep their history in some form of physical record for several generations. Teaching it young is a common thing as well; we learnt ours some years ago didn't we?"

"We did. Far back as there was records for I guess" Hermione replied without much thinking that she was having a normal conversation with her sister in who knows how long. "Of course I've been excused from the project personally. Professor saw my views on the fact and required I assist instead. First time for everything huh" her tone was light, an attempt on humour to which wasn't really taken.

"You are exempt from it? Why? We've just said our records go as far back as the Ministry pertains. Why wouldn't you wish to do it Mione?"

"Because it's not my bloodline" and the words were said; knife to the heart. The very thing that separated them flowed free like sand between the cracks. Fleur hadn't felt so sick before in her life than having to hear those words. So long they had been unspoken and yet truth she refused to believe. Hermione was her sister…but she couldn't be. No matter how long Fleur held onto the idea of it, it wasn't anymore.

"So…you have accepted it then?"

"I've accepted it a long time ago Fleur. There is more than just physical differences between us. The family traits are rather insulting to be compared to and I'm sorry if that hurts your feelings but no matter how you try to compare, I'm not even close to Papa let alone any of the Veela…" Hermione continued even though that well known 'pride' glimmered in those staring blue eyes. Egotistical at best. "You Veela have this…air about you. An aura that can't be replicated or copied. I'm the only one in the family that doesn't have it. Even the boys! They have their own special…something and I don't"

"It's called Thrall" brown eyes looked up in surprise. Surely she wasn't being so open? "It isn't a physical thing but an 'attribute' I guess would be the closest verbal way to describe it. It is what you have been feeling from us all your life. How you can sense us, identify us individually, know when it is safe or something is wrong. Papa doesn't have one, neither does anyone else without some Veela blood" Fleur continued softly, her gaze wandered as she spoke.

Hermione's brain started to connect the missing links. It was true. In her subconscious there was always some way she seemed to know whom was about, who was behind a door or was friendly to a foe; not that she had many. Whenever she was with their cousins, male and female it was like some form of presence clung to them. Their mother…

"Mama…" was all she could say.

"Yes. Even as a Half-Veela, Mother has a very powerful thrall. Our bloodline has gifted such power to each leader of the clan with every new generation. Grandmother has been the strongest many clans have seen in a long time. Delacour blood runs true"

"Considering how old she is, that is a feat" the brunette giggled lightly while Fleur returned the smile.

"But the thrall isn't just an aura Mione. In truth it is but a manifestation of influencing pheromones that can be manipulated by the Veela's mind to affect those around them. Namely such of males to become…" the sixth year paused in her explanation. With every word on she was bordering the line between what is allowed and laws that her ancestors; her own family had placed to protect themselves. It was torture to find herself so caught in the middle! On the line between keeping her very being safe and keeping the one she loved!

"Fleur?"

"I'm…I'm sorry. It is hard to explain"

"You mean explain that all men become bubbling brainless neanderthals after which Veela use their wiles?" the brunette raised a brow to her sister's 'shocked' expression. "I am fourteen years old Fleur. I know all about sex, how babies are made, birth, the male and female anatomy, how the human body works and the generalized notes given in books about Veela ways; mother isn't so clever in her hiding methods. Books are easy to find, especially when you place them in a library. I hope you've not forgotten my mental capacity in those months of ignoring me"

"I am just surprised you'd say it so…blatantly" Fleur replied.

"Clearly"

"Then I suppose this will be easier. All girls born with the blood are Veela, you either are or you are not. The purity of blood doesn't effect that fact. Males may carry the blood however that is the end of their line. They cannot have a Veela daughter if their partner isn't a Veela herself"

"So I'm getting the whole Veela version am I?" Hermione's sarcasm wasn't helping their still tense situation but Fleur didn't respond to the taunt.

"Did you know a full blooded Veela may only be born from a duel female pairing?" the blonde saw a spark of interest in her sister's eyes. There was no denying that Hermione could ever say no to new inviting information and until that moment near all Veela knowledge was off limits to her. "I cannot share all the secrets Mione…Merlin's grace I wish I could" Fleur muttered the last part. "But I don't want this distance between us. I will do anything for y…" the blonde was quick to bite her tongue harshly. She had almost said too much too soon.

"Apologies don't always fix things Fleur. Sorry is only a word after all" Hermione looked deep into Fleur's blue eyes until the older girl was but an inch away from complete surrender. "I need more than carefully constructed lies"

"I have found my mate"

It felt like the world shifted off its axis; the moon no longer held control over the wilful oceans and Fleur no long bound by gravity's everlasting cage. She'd said it. It was out, open; free from her lips into the ears of another. There was no words that could describe how the Veela felt other than light.

"Mate?" Hermione was in awe.

"Yes…I found her…she's my everything"

"Her?" it was becoming more and more shocking with each word. Albeit only a few were now passing her sister's lips at a time but still! Hermione was gaining the truth!

"I…realised it was her some time ago but…the family, grandmother, school and…" Fleur left out the last identifying mark but the brunette caught the signal behind those words. Herself. "…I haven't done anything about it. My mind has been on nothing but her and I can't do anything to change it. My Veela is so powerful. Grandmother is upset with me"

"For not going after your mate? That doesn't make any sense" Fleur could only smile at the younger girl's defence of her. Were they not enemies two seconds ago and now Hermione was ready to battle at her side.

"She is young. Barely of maturity and it wouldn't be proper of me to approach" she replied while Hermione just gave a half confused expression. "Maturity happens for a Veela absurdly quickly within a span of a few years, it's how we define age. After, our girls are by definition, full grown women and are treated as such within the clan"

"Ministry age defines it as seventeen" Hermione's reply was weak and she knew it. The returned spark in the eyes of her sister was shiver worthy.

"Not to us it isn't" the brunette was quick to look elsewhere and think up another topic. Anything else to get them away from this line of thought…

"Does everyone know? Mama, Papa…?"

"They learnt of it last summer. I didn't want it to spread through the clan so quickly though, only family. Gabrielle is the last to know"

"Why not? This is amazing Fleur. I know it isn't a common thing but finding your mate so young is meant to be good right? Papa said being a mate in both an amazing thing but it can be difficult"

"He's right" Fleur said while taking in the girl's body language. It seemed they had made full circle but the blonde was keen to not let either of them go back into depression. "I haven't told her yet. I don't plan to until she's older; she'll be able to understand then and maybe she won't deny me until I have a chance to explain everything"

"You can be…denied?" the girl asked softly unsure if perhaps she was overstepping her place. Hermione closed her eyes for a moment. She had no right, not after she claimed to not be related, if anything she should be the last to find out all this.

"Veela may fall for their mates very quickly, sometimes instantaneous but for the other…it isn't magic. Love potions have no effect either; we must earn love. I guess it is to be atonement for the creatures we are" Fleur spoke as though there was much more to be said. More to be let out between them and Hermione's gut went back into a twisted state of unease. More secrets? More lies? Fleur was being so open, it wasn't like her to tell half-truths be it to Hermione or anyone else.

Maybe Veela law was deeper than she first thought, there was only so much the books said even in the home library. The brunette asked so many times, she'd originally forgotten how many but even pleading to her father, favourite aunt and the cousins whom had been so open with her for years. Something always kept them all close lipped.

"You said you couldn't talk about this before. What's changed now? Why?" Hermione tried to close herself in further, the cold from outside starting to bite at her toes. The mounts were fine with their thicker coats and no doubt the warning charms surrounding their stalls but out in the hallway the girls were susceptible to the winter chills.

"I had to test it myself and finding out that no rules had broken; I felt it needed to be said. You have the right to know, as my sister and part of our family. You can deny it all you want 'Mione, but our father adopted you legally, mother's Veela accepted you and so did I. Grandmother's word is our law and she said you are part of our clan. Blood or not" Fleur replied fluidly and without hesitance. Nor did she remain in her seat after seeing the girl's first shiver. Hermione was reluctant to have Fleur so close but with her body came warmth.

"What are you doing?"

"Keeping up both alive till morning"

"There are charms for that you know" the girl said all the while snuggling in under the older witch's arm. They fit perfectly side by side. "This doesn't change anything"

"I know. Just have to be sure" Fleur smiled over the tone of voice Hermione sent her way. Her arms was firmly keeping the girl pressed into her side, trying to smother even the tiniest of air space between them. The blonde was quick to cast a warming charm over them both; it was going to be a long night.

"Now I know why you hate winter so much…" Hermione's voice was just above a whisper, jaw set as she tried to relax in such an uncomfortable place.

"I've come to see the positives" Fleur felt her sister start to drift off, the last events catching up with her along with the charms and perhaps a few pheromones were influencing her relaxation. She was sure Hermione had stepped beyond the dreamscape when she heard a whisper.

"If you found her…why did you… with that girl…?" Fleur's throat closed up and she near choked on the next breath. Had the brunette seen her? With whom? There were so many…

Brows furrowed, guilt boiling over just thinking of the number of girls she used to keep her Veela needs in check. Her hand came up to grasp the only thing keeping her mind stable; her necklace. The one that was given to her years ago, the thing that started it all and eventually would end it. Blue eyes stared long and hard, wanting, praying, willing the thing to change colour. The crimson shade remained strong and would stay until the human of her affections returned her love.

* * *

Morning came surprisingly quick. Or it was but a trick of the mind when Hermione opened her eyes at the blazing light coming in through the doors. Doors; they were open. Blinking repeatedly the younger girl found Fleur already awake and looking to their saviour; the riding instructor, Mrs Varrowe as she took up the doorway with a very shocked expression.

"I hope there is an excellent reason for you both to be in here through the night without permission?" as she spoke, Hermione was quick to detangle herself from her sister and stand up.

"We were locked in here Professor. Last evening we were visiting Valentine when the doors suddenly locked and wouldn't open" Fleur replied as she too stood up, dusting herself off lightly. The blonde slowly approached the older witch while Hermione took a moment and lagged behind. When the doors were opened fully the brunette didn't hesitate and bolted from the stables. Two sets of eyes watched her go.

The third year barely got to the bridge when she heard a loud call. Brown eyes caught Landre and Charlotte racing their way over the bridge to wrap her in limbs, sighing in relief at finding her unharmed. Charlotte was over herself checking the girl over so carefully for injury or anything was Hermione's guess. The girl could on smile softly at her best friend's care. It ended in another long hug while Landre smiled.

"We were so worried when you didn't come back. We wanted to find a professor but it was already curfew and…" he started but Hermione cut him off.

"It's alright Landre. I was safe. Fleur was with me the whole night"

"What?! She led you there?!" Charlotte pulled away to stare at Hermione wide-eyed. The brunette was quick to get some distance from her clearly still distressed roommate.

"No she didn't…it was just coincidence. But we got through the night, we talked a little. I got some answers" she replied slowly. Landre did well to hide his surprise.

"Did it help?" he gently prodded to which Hermione just shrugged.

"I know now why she was so distant. Why things are so tense…or partly why they were. It's still so complicated and confusing!" the girl ran a hand through her hair trying to calm herself but it did little. Even if Fleur admitted to finding her mate and being conflicted herself it didn't explain why their relationship was disintegrating. Did the girl not like Hermione? Did she know her? So many more questions to the few answers she was getting. At this rate Hermione was going to discover her entire family tree faster than Fleur was going to be open with her. Maybe she just needed to change her tactics…

"Did your dad finally get back to you? They had a lead didn't they?" Charlotte linked her arm through the other witch's, not allowing her friend the chance to escape her again. Heading back to the castle for breakfast was their first stop; Landre taking his place at their side.

"He did. His last letter said there was a possibility. Ministry records that could lead somewhere. Nothing confirmed yet"

"Our Ministry?" Landre asked. "I'd thought they'd looked there first" Hermione just smirked slightly, looking up to the castle.

"England actually"

"You're English?" the blonde sounded surprised and a brow was raised in return.

"What? Jealous?" they all chuckled.

* * *

 **I know this isn't a lot but it's something and needed to get it out there. The next chapter will be the final of their third year followed by a chapter of summer; pending how it goes. Their next year will be made up of a lot more chapters (I'm sure you know why) hope everyone's excited for that. I know I am.  
**

 **Reviews are greatly appreciated as always!**

 **Midmoon Kitsune out!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Had a lot of reviews for this (guests especially), thanks to all of you guys/girls! And I sorry for any crying sessions I brought on. I didn't mean to! I swear! Nor do I hope for so many 'deaths' if this story didn't update soon! Please don't do it! You have so much to live for! Anyway, here's the next one and I'm sorry it took near forever. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **All Comes Together in the End**

* * *

"See," Hermione said while handing over the one of many letters for Charlotte to scrutinise to her fullest capabilities. "Letter says it all. That's all they've found. Papa went there himself to uncover everything but it is what it is"

"You can't just accept it Hermione" the auburn haired girl replied with a pleading look. "There has to be more. The Ministry would hold record right? Your birth and name surely"

"Only my first. It's more English than we all would've guessed" she smiled softly. After her night away with Fleur before Christmas, the Half-Moon trio came together near every evening to talk about the girl's past. Where she could've been born; to whom and why she was given up; even more mind boggling was the lack of paperwork following her. Hermione would've thought that a baby of a few days old going from one country to another must've had a tonne of papers following behind; but no. Just one.

"The adoption paper is something" Landre spoke up over his breakfast. Out of the three he was less to throw wild ideas into the mix; most of which came from Charlotte but Hermione did her fair share of outlandish reaches of logic. "The workers whom signed it as witnesses are real so you just have to find them and ask someone to look into it"

"What? You mean her go all the way to London and drop by the English Ministry to just ask about some records from over a decade ago?" the auburn haired girl glared at her childhood friend with a rather weak angry face.

"You were the one to say the Ministry should hold more about her. Shouldn't she try to convince her parents to take her there?" he replied without hesitance, not in the least bit attacked by Charlotte; whom was quick to silence herself.

"Guys, I don't want this to become a battle. It's only what my Papa has sent to me. There could be a lot more at home he hasn't mentioned yet and I'll find out at the end of the year. Before that we have exams to get through first"

"And you have another competition to win am I right?" the auburn haired girl smirked smugly while Hermione just humbly looked away as she collected up the letters from Leon she'd only just today decided to share. Her mind was still racing through all the facts; or lack thereof. Yes she now knew she was born in London; yes she was legally adopted by her parents but it only opened so many more questions like how her parents came to the conclusion of her and why there was so little in terms of documentation. Normally anything of this sort would result in landslides of paperwork, not to mention the conditions of the adults living in another country. Rubbing her eyes softly, Hermione gave a tiny sigh and all but gave up on the matter; for now.

While her friends continued their light chatter over breakfast and which only Landre seemed to be eating any among the three of them, Hermione pulled out her book. Only it was one she hadn't used in a long time; her sketch book. The small hideaway object that used to be so handy in times of puzzling mentality and such a relaxing item she could turn to when needed.

"Are you still having trouble 'Ermione?" Landre's soft voice broke through her fazed mind.

"Just a little"

"Have you tried something new? Different subject?"

"Of course she has Landre. Who do you think makes her go outside every other day and puts random items in front of her in hopes she'd start drawing again?" Charlotte spoke up causing Hermione to host the tiniest smile and the wizard to chuckle.

"I don't count placing odd classroom items before her as 'helping' Charlotte. Perhaps if you asked her what she felt like drawing you might've gotten somewhere faster" he turned his gaze back to the brunette. "Just have a look around the room. Think about stuff, anything; everything. It could come to you like that" he finished with a snap of his fingers.

The blonde teen did have a point Hermione wasn't willing to admit until recently. She never did just let her mind wander anymore. For the last several months there was just so much to think about, talk about and assess. Maybe that's what caused her body to shut down every time she picked up charcoal or a brush. With only a lead pencil in hand rough sketches were all she could do at the moment but it would have to do. So the third year did as instructed; relaxed, leaning on her left arm as her brown eyes roamed the large dining hall for something to copy.

There were dozens of other students sitting there talking and eating with their friends. Her keen sight caught even the finest of details in their attire and many girls, their glimmering accessories. But it wasn't appealing. Had no shine to it; no vibe Hermione wanted to capture but there was possibility in every model.

"Does she know she's doing it?"

"Shhh Landre! You'll break her concentration" Hermione's eyes snapped down to her hand. Sure enough, the tool was between her fingers securely and scratches upon the page proved she had indeed been sketching...something? It could've been a face. Or a head. Very undefined and raw Hermione had to commend herself for the attempt. Maybe the two were right.

"I think you broke her concentration" Landre spoke up with a little air to his voice while the other witch just huffed.

"It's alright you two. Maybe this will work" giving the two a thankful smile, Hermione packed up her few things and promised she'd meet them a little before classes started.

Christmas and New Years passed the trio rather…'smoothly' in comparison to Hermione's previous year; date wise that is. After the little misunderstanding of being locked in the stables, to which the culprit of such a feat has yet to be identified, Hermione and Fleur kept to a civil atmosphere whenever they were seated together at the table or any other interaction around school. The brunette was constantly in the company of her two best friends or sometimes even more with the addition of her male cousins. It was relieving to see that Nath got on so well with her fellow Half-Moon members, Landre more than anyone. Tristan did his part in being polite but he stuck to her more than anyone else; familiarity Hermione put it down to.

Descending the stairs at an casual pace, Hermione was careful to mind her feet at the same time handle the load of newly collected books from her dorm. Class requirements of course added to the light reading she was currently occupying herself with. The young witch didn't have much time before she promised to meet the others but before she could exit the building a body slid in front to block her way.

"Miss Granger. Such a pleasant morning isn't it?" the disturbing voice of Julien soaked into her eardrums causing a shiver to quake Hermione's body. What did the rotten boy want now?

"I do not have the time to converse with you right now. I will be late for class" she tried to pass him without causing a scene or bringing trouble onto herself but the senior Half-Moon wizard wasn't having it; quick as anything once again his much larger frame was towering over hers.

"That's rather rude. Here I am trying to have a polite conversation and you go ignoring me, it's not what friends do 'Ermione. I thought that creature family taught you some manners at least" his smile, while apparently friendly was sinister and cruel.

"We are not friends"

"That wounds my heart, but I will forgive you. You were raised by animals after all and even they cannot teach us humans everything" his taunting chuckle cut deep; the mental walls she'd built to protect herself from this very thing were weakening. Why did he have such an effect on her? "I feel somewhat pity towards you for such unfortunate outcomes Miss Granger; not only taken in by said creatures but still so in the dark about your own past and blood. Are you sure the adoption is even legalised? It would be a real shame if you're here illegally and your family…kidnappers…"

"Shut up!"

"Now now, there is no need to shout. We're civilized human beings here. We speak calmly; or we should" Julien's voice was still echoing inside her brain as Hermione dashed out the doors. She couldn't take it anymore; the vile boy kept saying the same things over and over. The cruel, torturous words soaked into the smallest cracks of doubt to plant their seeds and grow.

Hermione was running in a haze of unshed tears, her face a twist of anger and embarrassment for what just happened. Even if no one else was witness she couldn't bear to face anyone.

"Mione? What is it? What's wrong?" there she was. Fleur, in all her beauty and powerful persona was fate's choice of obstacle the brunette had to run into at exactly that moment. There was no way for Hermione to ever explain in words just how she was feeling; the pain was too much, the truth was unreachable and given her state, even she doubted what facts could and couldn't be. Not bothering to give the blonde an explanation nor further chances to see her tearful face, the third year took off into the castle in hopes of losing her sister's pitiful gaze.

* * *

The sisters slowly ascended the tower with a curiosity and cautiousness that came with years of training experience. Trust was given, earned and respected but it was never a guarantee; so when the twins found a note sitting alone in their dorm room, instincts were flaring to call forth the clan members. But the delicate script said to come alone and the signer wasn't a mystery given their familiar handwriting.

Upon opening the door, two sets of blue eyes found the lone occupant of the viewing balcony so late in the evening. The brunette was curled up on the stone floor, looking neither sad nor alone; just being.

"'Mione? Are you alright?" Dani was soft in her words as she gracefully sat before the girl, legs folds to one side. Crystal was less flowing in her descent but compared to how Hermione dumped herself there, it was just as graceful.

"As I can be…I don't know what to do anymore Dani…everything's coming apart"

"No it isn't. We're still here, we've got you little one; we've got you" the Veela sisters closed in to wrap themselves around the small child seemingly ready to fall apart at the seams. They could feel the shakes that came with every breath and while sharing a concerned look between then, nothing was said for the time being. Crystal was the first to eventually break the silence on the fast encroaching night.

"Why are you up here?"

"I needed to be alone"

"But…were you not the one who sent us that note?" Dani questioned softly, running her fingers through brunette strands. Hermione only nodded while rubbing her eyes of the tiredness, leaning her head back she gazed at the sky.

"What's it like?"

"What is it like?" Crystal's confusion was easily read on her features but brown eyes didn't stray.

"Being a Veela"

"Oh" the single syllable seemed to almost answer everything Hermione needed but at the same time it wasn't nearly enough. "It's a hard but rewarding life" Danielle came to the rescue in a strong but soothing tone. That alone was one thing Hermione always noticed. Veela and their many abilities.

"So everything Fleur…everything you all have to go through. It isn't a choice really?" Hermione looked towards the closest sister with both curiosity and the tiniest of pity. Dani smiled at the girl's caring heart but was quick to correct her in the misdirection of thought.

"Not all of it no. We know you've tried your best. Reading and listening to everything we've ever said about who we are and yes, we cannot share every secrets with you 'Ermione. That itself is part of our culture. Secrecy. Confinement. Precaution"

"But we can share a few other minor details. Ones that don't pertain to just the clan itself" Crystal joined in, reaffirming her closeness to the brunette with a squeeze. "Such as what a Veela actually is"

"A very powerful Being. I know this…" Hermione started.

"A very powerful, 'sexual' Being 'Mione" that caused the girl to blush and the twins giggle. "It may not seem like it to one who's accompanied us all her life but we are indeed creatures whom love physical, emotional and spiritual contact. It is deep within our DNA, our core so to speak"

"But you can't just 'be' like that from birth can you?" the brunette asked.

"No. Like humans, we Veela have a maturity. Your equivalent of puberty so to speak. Between the ages of twelve to fifteen our bodies, minds and blood mature into 'adulthood'. It is very fast and is absolute" Crystal voiced softly, fingers twirling round wavy strands. "From then on we are Veela women"

"That's young to be an adult" her little comment was received with more giggling.

"For humans yes, it can be. But for us it is the beginning of a long life. One we get to explore and experience. To see and feel everything around us. To…"

"Play with the hearts of children?"

"Where did you learn that?" Dani's voice went from soothing to vicious almost instantly. There was a darkness behind her gleaming eyes Hermione couldn't look away from.

"Nowhere…I saw…"

"No matter what you saw, we do not 'play'. Yes there may be broken hearts left in the wake of Veela but nothing unexpected. All those were willing and accepted such risks when…"

"Dani" Crystal broke through her sister's tirade with a sharp word. "She didn't mean it like that" The blonde's haze of red was broken by her sister and only upon gazing into the eyes of their slightly frightened third year did the Veela apologize.

"I'm sorry 'Mione. I didn't mean to attack you. Forgive me"

"We are very sensitive on this matter little one" Crystal continued what her sister could not. "Adventurous we may be in the way of physical love, never do we take away a person's wilful choice. Consent must be given, even if said words were influenced to a minor degree. If we hear such; feel the willingness from them, the chase is all the more rewarding. Do you understand?"

Hermione's brain had to order the words carefully. Such a new perspective on the many people in her life wasn't something the girl could easily just accept. They were, for all intents and purposes; creatures. They were not human; a fact that mattered so little to the brunette in time was essentially a slap in her face with new more shocking information; it was a hard pill to swallow.

"I…I'm not sure. Maybe?" her half shrug seemed to register with the two. "I guess it explains Fleur's odd behaviour few years ago…but it doesn't give her the excuse for everything. Her overprotectiveness, her jealousy and accusing eyes every time I was with my friends"

"That is another part of the maturity 'Mione. You may see it as a chemical balance shift"

"So she was going through puberty?" Hermione raised a brow in disbelief that that was 'all' it was. Shaking her head Dani continued.

"As a teenager we all have our bouts of moods. A young little Half-Moon is included in that yes?" Hermione didn't bother with a reply. "It of course, doesn't help when we also have another development happening alongside said imbalance"

"What are you tal…"

"Thrall 'Mione. Fleur's body was creating the perfect chemical balance for her thrall. That is why she was so unusual over so many minor instances. While her logical senses could easily understand the situation, the raw creation itself only modified her brain and thus we saw the reaction"

"Thrall. A chemical makeup of pheromones, unique to the Veela body they belong that can manipulate or control the body of another" Hermione's monologue of information almost made the twins feel their little conversation was back home, safe in the confines of the library and the brunette was diving through books well beyond her years.

"That is your Wizarding version yes? Mostly accurate I must say" Crystal joked while Dani's attention stayed true.

"The thralls you're used to 'Ermione are from your mother, your grandmother and aunts. They have had many years to practice and control their abilities to near perfection. Instances where you have been scared or anxious; do you remember? They made it disappear. It isn't so much as control but powerful suggestion and sensory reaction. It can numb certain receptors of nerves is one way you could describe it"

"A natural power that can influence the brain cells within the human mind without physical damage? That's amazing! Why hasn't anyone studied this before?! It a rare and incredible thing to have!" Hermione's mind was going beyond the situation; the possibilities of science and study that could go further because of these Veela. The path into health and medicine would just be unimaginable.

"The power could also go to a Wizards head" Crystals tone brought them all down to earth. "Much like you 'Ermione the human brain perceives things in a way much different to our own. While you see it as a means for good and I know you meant the best" she cradled the girl closer. "Others won't"

"It isn't an all-powerful either. There are limitations to what a thrall has influence over. Males for one are the more common receptors; Females have almost a natural born…rebellion against it" Danielle looked almost conflicting over her choice of words and the third year picked up on it instantly.

"So boys are prone to fall victim and girls have a fighting chance?" eyebrows furrowed slightly, other than the fact she was getting extra attention for her 'intelligence'. "It sounds rather sexist"

"It is, as it is. Thrall we believe was first developed as a natural defensive instinct against humans long ago but there is another factor 'Ermione. What is the ratio of pairing within the clan? Do you remember?" such a test was almost too simplistic for the younger girl and when she was about to answer, recognition shined in her eyes.

"So it relates to Veela finding their future partners too?"

"Correct. Thrall is the first step we take in order to find our lovers; 'Mates' as we call them. If they can resist it, we know they are special"

"But it can't all be decided by that. That would be way too easy"

"You're right it would be. But that isn't all there is to finding a mate" Danielle replied with a smile. Hermione was anxious to hear the rest but the twins stopped talking after that.

"Then what is it?"

"What is what?"

"Don't play coy with me Crystal. How do Veela's find their mates?" she persisted

"We do not know" the blonde Veela replied without batting an eyelash. Sharing a look with her twin, Crystal continued softly. "We haven't met ours. We don't know everything about ourselves yet either 'Mione. All we do know is that it has something to do with these" slowly and with care both blonde's took out their clear looking crystal pendants. Hermione remembered seeing those…her mother's was coloured though. "There is one who could…"

"I doubt that. We've said enough tonight as it is. If Fleur found out about this she might…" Dani stopped herself at the look that came across the younger girl's face.

"Fleur has her mate; of course she would. But she won't tell me, even if I asked her. But thank you" Hermione replied a smile slowly forming on her face. "It doesn't answer everything and I doubt I'll ever get to know but it's enough. You're not having an easier life than I am"

"'Mione. We didn't tell you this to get your understanding. We're Beings, you're Human; simple facts that don't matter at all to us" Crystal made sure brown eyes were focused and ears pertaining only to her voice. "We'll break a few rules for you. Because you're our dear cousin and we love you. Fleur would too. Heck she'd probably break a few lifetime decisions to make you happy but the point is we want to do it. You see the difference?"

"Yes. Thank you" the trio crammed together for a big long, rib crushing hug before Hermione had to tap out to save herself against the overpowering force of two Veela girls. Giggling quietly together the girls returned to their dorms that night much lighter and eased.

* * *

"I am rather pleased to announce, many of you performed your task with a high standard of which you reached. Some, I will not speak of but those whom I do not return will remain after class for extra work" Ms Gawndrey spoke to the class with her usual highly authoritative voice and stuck up nose. The three Half-Moon students were calmly sitting together in silence for most of the non-practical lesson. Pages of written work filled their books, blackboard cleared and Hermione ignoring the not so subtle passing of notes back and forth from Charlotte were what took up their time till the last remaining minutes.

Their professor started walking up and down the aisles, returning the assignment she appointed her class with little to no facial expression; unless you were in her Cycle of course. Brown eyes glanced up as she arrived at their table. Parchment was set down and she quickly moved on without a word; Charlotte was restraining her giggling so much it caused her shoulders to shake in the effort.

"Charlotte, that's enough"

"But she's still so scared to confront Hermione…its hilarious" the auburn haired girl covered her mouth while trying to breathe through her nose. The girl in question rolled her eyes while sliding their papers to the respectful owners. A perfect score; no real surprise but a welcoming confirmed fact. It was an interesting experience, standing beside her friends as they researched family trees. Looking back through their ancestors, the feats and odd things they did during their lives and how it all came down to a single conclusion; them.

"Are we still scheduled for tomorrow?" Landre spoke up after safely putting his work away. That result had to be sent home as soon as possible. Hermione knew his mother well enough in that regard.

"Why? Do you have somewhere else to be?" the blonde boy quickly shook his head. Dare he speak the words of negligence when it came to their studies?

"No, I just remembered Nath challenged me to another game and I promised it would happen before the end of the day…" Charlotte's expression showed her doubt but Hermione was convinced.

"I'll remind him. Tristan has been studying mostly by himself last few weeks and Nath and I agreed to work with him before the weekend" the brunette replied as she too packed her bag. "You two I'm sure have other things to do"

"At your command 'Ermione" a second after the boy's mock salute the bell chimed and their break began. Joining the easy flow of moving bodies from the classroom, Charlotte was the one to spot the familiar wizards they were searching for.

"Tristan! Nath!" her call was helpful in getting the two to pause long enough for Hermione to get within ear shot.

"Sorry about that, I wasn't expecting such a loud call" brown eyes glared into the face of a seemingly 'innocent' Charlotte.

"Never mind cousin. We would've forgot our study session without that little reminder" a smile was given before the boy raised his chin at a certain blonde wizard. "Landre, I'll see you tomorrow." At least their competition was an equal one.

"I look forward to it" Landre spoke confidently before the two groups went their separate ways; the cousins towards the library and the duo back to the dorms.

The afternoon hours passed in much the same manner as the morning. Quickly, unnoticed and thankfully to the brunette in moderate silence. Every so often over her quill's scratching she heard a ceramic piece being moved from one square to another. Hermione should've know Nath would've somehow brought his chessboard along for a little 'extra' practice when they were meant to be studying and finishing incomplete classwork. Not that the witch had any.

"Haven't you finished yet?" Tristan voice broke the silence officially without his eyes skipping a word on the page.

"There is almost an endless amount of chess moves in this game Tristan. After the first piece it's near 400 different options alone"

"And you wish to test out every one of them?" now the boys were locked in an intense if silent battle of wills; eyes locked together but Hermione could see the extra tension rolling off Nath's shoulders compared to the calmly collected Tristan.

"Nath…are you alright?" She lightly prodded to break the two up before their little 'disturbance' called over the librarian. "You seem a bit…"

"He has a crush on someone he's not willing to admit to" wide eyes fell onto Tristan whom seemed to shrug it off in favour of work; completely uncaring he may have just outed his dear cousin like it was no big deal.

"You do?"

"NO…yes? Maybe I don't know. There are just things about him I don't…" the boy stumbled over his words.

"Him? I didn't know you liked boys Nath" Hermione's words came out without even the tiniest of malice or disdain; simply inquisitive.

"Nath's been over thinking this for a while now. Won't stop talking about it so I suggested he speak to you but he kept putting it off with some excuse. Help me convince him having a crush is nothing special" Tristan closed his book firmly while Hermione just raised a brow.

"Nath if you have a crush on someone because you like their attributes and personality, then gender doesn't matter" the brunette placed a hand on the wizard's arm to show her support. She figured growing up within a Veela clan taught him that much. Of course her brain was screaming in desire of the finer details but surely she could draw them out of the boy at a later date.

"Thank 'Mione…" he managed a smile which was a relief.

"You going to share whom you are crushing on perhaps?" her seemingly innocent grin was met with a shake of the head. "Please! I promise not to tell anyone"

"I'll only tell you if you tell me if you have a crush on someone" was his reply but the brunette only shrugged it off.

"I don't have a crush. It would take up too much of my time; which I have so little of already" Hermione shared a soft-heartened smile with Nath.

"Tristan has one" the boy blurted in what seemed revenge for the earlier reveal.

"I do indeed" Tristan's tone was blunt; concentration not the slightest phased by the admission. Almost like he was expecting it. Then again Hermione presumed no less from her somewhat serious minded cousin. The boy she was sure would make a very…committed partner to whomever was so lucky, if he ever opened himself up to such an idea as dating. "I've found a girl whom is amazing. She's smart and kind, very talented in everything she does and has an inner strength I've yet to see elsewhere; a perfect witch"

"You really like this girl Tristan! Wow! Hey can we meet her?" Nathanael had all but forgotten his awkwardness at the earlier situation and with the focus now on the other young wizard the atmosphere relaxed. Hermione, while happy for the two boys and their 'unknown loves', soon became concerned for the rising noise; she'd rather not be thrown from the library. When they did dismiss their session, rather late with all three of them growing somewhat tired, Hermione accepted the offer of escort back to her dorms. With everything that had been occupying her mind and the last unpleasant memories still fresh, any company was better than none and the two New Moon boys brought back a sense of normalcy; even if Tristan's departing kiss was a little…'off'. However she would still have to ascend those stairs herself.

* * *

The season was slow to change that year but spring finally pushed its way through the harsh nights to bring out the warmer days and delicate sprouts of new life. Hermione longed for that particular day when she could finally race down to the stables and find an overly excited Amaryllis waiting for her. The young mare still looked as radiant as ever; perhaps bigger with a longer shimmering mane and yet all the more willing to be housed in the stables for her partner.

"Amaryllis! I've missed you so much! You're such a beautiful girl aren't you?" Hermione was eager to rush the beast but knew better; charging forwards towards a semi tamed animal wasn't smart but the equine knew her rider well and instead came for pats and cuddles at the fence line where Hermione seated herself.

Unlike the other scattered returning and eager riders that day, Hermione took her time and with much patience, reconnected with her Unicorn partner than simply saddling and riding the beauty of a beast. Amaryllis was particular and very sensitive, at least that was how Hermione perceived her. She wasn't like the other mounts and seemed to enjoy her freedom too greatly than be taken through the endless routines; especially on the first day. Pleasantly watching the mare trot around the open field, Hermione's attention was caught by a handful of students timidly making their way into the stables. New riders.

"I don't remember being that nervous around the mounts" she said to herself mostly only to be interrupted by a hot puff of breath in her face. Giggling the brunette reached out to coddle Amaryllis for all the attention she demanded. "Then again my partner was a magnificent creature like you. I had nothing to worry about ae girl?"

As much as she wished to remain throughout the day, Hermione had prioritised her time well and sadly had to say goodbye to Amaryllis the moment the lunch bell tolled. She had to keep an agreement and attend a family lunch but saying goodbye was a struggle; for both parties involved. When the young third year witch returned to her dorm that afternoon, much more relaxed than she thought she'd be given those in attendance to the meal. It wasn't to say that Hermione and her sister were still at odds but there was a tension between them. The older girl's gentleness and constant affections were back and happily accepted by the brunette if only she didn't still feel the space. Hermione needed to repair their relationship before there was even a speck of it returning to how it was.

Sitting down at her desk, the over intelligent witch only noticed the newly arrived letter when it sat before her. The seal was a clear indication of the sender and Hermione was more eager to tear the parchment free. It was from her father.

Over the last several months, the wizard had been keeping his word to the girl and went above and beyond what Hermione could have asked for. While seemingly sensing his daughter's distress at such little information he'd sent in the past, Leon made it his personal mission to uncover every shred of information surrounding the girl's life. He'd spoken in letters of visiting the English Ministry and copying many files they had in hopes of finding something. Stacked away neatly in her draw was the mound of papers all connecting to her still unknown origins.

A birth certificate, legalised in England by their Ministry accompanied by a multitude of witnesses. Paperwork declaring her a 'lost and found' child with an estimated date of birth along with a medical file of her status and condition at the time. When brown eyes first glanced at it, Hermione couldn't help but laugh at the side notes of 'Veela woman refusing to unhand infant' and smaller words pertaining to her father overreacting at even the smallest cry.

Copies of the adoption papers, for both Ministries were there; the English identifying her as Leon Granger's child, the fact given in her name and the French signifying her adoption into the Delacour family. At the very bottom, something Hermione hated to have revealed to her, but a document pertaining to her as an 'Abandoned Child'; there was still warrants out for her unknown parents currently update to present day. The brunette figured it was complicated stuff but never to this extent.

The Half-Moon student had kept her word and within her small circle of friends the information was shared and conspiracies emerged; at least that was how Charlotte saw them. Landre was more logical in his forward thinking, much to Hermione's relief and the three agreed it all could mean as little or big as the girl wanted. Hermione just wanted to know her past and have the sense of emptiness removed.

"All this concludes to the fact there isn't really much to know about my past. My whole life has been with my family…"

"But don't you want to find out your bloodline? You're real family" Charlotte asked looking at her over one of the many letters.

"Why would I? I'm my father's daughter. That's all I need to know"

* * *

Nudging her boot heels harder into the mare's side, Hermione finally felt the gain in speed they needed coming out of the wide arc. If the duo wanted to clear both jump obstacles Amaryllis was to build momentum before the first leap giving her more push with less effort. The mighty beast was a proud one but Hermione wasn't willing to risk any mistakes. Not with the competition only a few days after exams and not with so much riding on her shoulders. With her hands tight on the reins and posture firm, Hermione readied herself and left the rest to the brilliant steed she rode. Just as always the Unicorn was flawless in her execution of the manoeuvre and came out in a calm trot before turning and pause.

"Perfect girl! Absolutely perfect!" the brunette patted the large neck affectionately which was much appreciated by the returning snort. Their training was done for the day following that last jump so the third year gently coaxed her mount into a walk around the perimeter to warm down before the stables. As her bodied swayed lightly with the pace, Hermione's eyes wandered around to the many other riders; they were all so serious and focused on the outcome. They were almost going too hard into the course that the young witch feared for the mental state of their beasts come morning. Of course the always eager Triceros partnered to the senior division were rearing to go. Their races were spectacular.

"Hey 'Mione" a voice broke the girl's long lost look suddenly, almost causing Amaryllis to stall. Fleur was calmly riding her steed on the other side of the fence line. The two large beasts greeted in their usual snorting fashion.

"Fleur, you startled me"

"I apologize. I didn't mean to however you seemed very distant, I feared Amaryllis might walk into the forest without your knowledge" the blonde's reply was just bare side of humour. Unlike their old banter she wasn't willing to step so far. Hermione wished she would but the tease was already on a touchy subject.

"She knows to return to her stall" the girl replied and it seemed to end their conversation. It was barely anything, a meagre attempt to socialise outside their family but the brunette feared it would separate the two too soon! Stealing a glance towards the dark skinned three horn her sister currently sat astride, Hermione's features softened. "How is Valentin doing? He ready for tomorrow's big race?" the creature, feeling the attention focused on his reared his head to give a shake of his glowing mane before Fleur calmed him back down.

"Very. The fierce runner has been pushing himself harder and harder every day. I fear there may be no real challenges for him this year" the girl's eyes gleamed with mirth to which Hermione said nothing.

"Perhaps the final will prove you correct or show real talent"

"We will have to see" the girl's shared a smile before a tiny giggle escaped them each. The atmosphere turned relaxing as they both moved with their animals back towards the stables. The focus soon turned onto the small cluster of young students crowding the open doors, no doubt to be the newly partnered riders.

"They seem a little…small do they not?" Hermione asked softly, watching with curiosity as the group were shown around by their instructor. Fleur's eyes were not on the crowd but the brunette.

"You were smaller when Amaryllis first saw you. We all feared you would be trampled" brown eyes quickly shifted as did the beast at the sound of her own name.

"She wouldn't do anything like that"

"But we didn't know that then, did we?" Fleur smiled softly turning VII around, her training wasn't done for the day. Hermione reacted without thinking, calling out to the blonde before she got away.

"Good luck tomorrow Fleur!" there was a pause.

"You too Mione"

It was the last thing said between them. The third year led her prideful partner back to her stall for a night of rest; many young eyes watching in awe as she was brushed down and fed. Hermione left with a smile adorning her face. Not only had their last ride gone exceptionally well, but she also got to talk with her sister. Normally. Without fears or overbearing tension. In the girl's heart she knew they could never go back, the things she'd seen and the words of her cousins still circled her brain like a mantra in tune. The older Veela just wasn't the same in Hermione's eyes anymore; but that didn't mean she lost feeling.

* * *

"Do you want me to sit here like this?" Charlotte spoke up again while posing in a lounging position against the tree. Apple, half eaten in one hand and the other lazily over her head. "Or like this. I can do so many for you. Just ask" Hermione, seated firmly behind her easel and decently sized canvas wasn't giving the other witch any attention; which was the cause of her boredom. It had been months since a brush was last in the girl's talented fingers; fearing her skills were blunted from the absence of inspiration Hermione dived in head first after their final exam of the year. Tomorrow was the competition, the entire school seated in the stands to watch her compete…it was enough to build the stress to a breaking point. She needed an outlet.

"Are you listening to me?"

"No I am not" the brunette replied lightly while watching her masterpiece come to life. A near perfect water paint rendition of her family's garden. Only the central figure was still but a white missing space. The outline of a human.

"That is certainly not the landscape behind me" Charlotte eventually got up to see what was really being brushed into life without her expertly modelled self. "And I'm not even in the painting. I thought you were better than this Hermione"

"Thank you for the confidence boost Charlotte. Next time I'll be sure to paint you exactly as you are. Juice on your chin and apple skin between your teeth" Hermione giggled as her roommate was quick to clean herself up even if half the statement was fiction. So wrapped up in their own little world, the girls didn't see the newest arrival to the courtyard until he was on top of them.

"Hello ladies. Such a lovely day isn't it?" both heads snapped round to find Julien standing to the side, hands in his pockets and looking seemingly innocent as if there by coincidence. Charlotte's emotional response was a deep scowl and clenched teeth while Hermione kept herself grounded as possible through the chair she sat upon. Her legs too weak to hold her at that moment.

"Jack-ass, what do you want?"

"Now now Miss Merlin. That isn't any way to talk to a senior student" he was smiling. Smiles were never good from this guy. "I thought you looked like you were having fun; I wanted to see if I could join in. See what you're working on there, Miss Granger" Hermione flinched when he looked her way. Charlotte stepped between them effectively blocking a boy much larger than herself.

"We politely **decline** your company Mr Frayne. Please leave us be"

"That is a very beautiful piece 'Ermione" the way he said her name, so familiar and distorting at the same time. He had closed in on her, eyes judging and malicious.

"Thank you but I must insist you give us our space Julien"

"But it is lacking" he continued as though such opinions on art were necessary. "You've captured such vibrancy of flora; your home garden I presume" a shiver assured his correct guess making the older teen all the more cynical. "But your bodily shape in the centre is draining it all away"

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Charlotte was right back in his face, trying to enforce herself as an incentive for the wizard to leave. "It's beautiful! Hermione is talented and it's not even finished yet! So keep your input to yourself!"

"The shapely figure. Rather symbolic don't you agree? The lack of physical identity, being; unsure of what to fill the space that so desperately needs it?" Julien said with an air of arrogance. "But I'm sure you can figure it out, someday. When you finally figure it out" he laughed. Julien laughed at her. Charlotte started another rant at the guy while the brunette merely continued to stare anywhere else but towards him. By doing so, Hermione caught sight of two seemingly observing shadows. Diane and Audrey. What could they possible want?

"Just leave us alone you barbaric…!" Charlotte was turned on by a darkened look. Julien finally gave her acknowledgement.

"Enough from you little biracial girl" his words fell away having caught the first of many bodies coming onto the courtyard. "Seems your little creature club has arrived…what would you do without them I wonder"

"I pity you Julien" Hermione's whisper was barely heard but the boy was looming over her, close enough.

"What did you just say?"

"I pity you" brown eyes lifted to find his dark hate filled eyes. "I don't know what horrors you have to face at home every summer but mine isn't so damaging to my psyche. I have a family, a loving and close clan that accepts me as I am; human" Hermione voice was a lot stronger that what she felt. Julien was a larger more intimidating wizard than she'll ever be but he wasn't saying anything she didn't already hear herself. "I'm Hermione Granger, daughter of Leon Granger and child of the Delacour Veela clan. Who are you to continually question me?"

A rapidly building force circled the girl's feet and getting bigger; unafraid and unwilling to surrender. No matter how many time it was said, the countless falls into doubt concerning her relationship with Fleur…Hermione was proud to be human. Seeing as he could do no more Julian only scowled and cursed under his breath. Quickly retreating may have been the smartest thing he'd done all day. In the shadows the Veela sisters did the same. Fleur stood by the entrance arch, silent and proud.

* * *

The day of the competition arrived with as much vibrancy and celebration as it did last year and the year before. Hermione dressed herself up in her finest riding gear, Amaryllis was almost sparkling in her eagerness to get out before the crowds. The girl giggling at the display of impatience; luckily for them both, the Junior division were always first and quickly out of the way. The Junior Racing that followed, was more a fierce tension filled battle of speed and determination. It then went onto the Seniors in the same order. Hermione never watched the racers before. She was too nervous to even consider doing so with her first competition during second year but even the youngest riders gave it their all at speeds so deadly, a single slip would be a long lasting trip to the Hospital wing. Never had Hermione been so thankful her chosen partner was a Unicorn and not a Triceros.

Soon it became their turn and with practiced, ever familiar ease the two trotted out for their introductory display and eventual first course. Hermione sat atop her magnificent beast like a Queen regally seated on her throne and if anyone asked, she felt like it too. The competing pair were so synced from the first stride it was like the obstacles were but a playful dance to their favourite music, the jumps flawlessly executed and their ending breath-taking enough, it sent the crowds into hysterics; every time. The third year was lucky her ego wasn't so easily inflated or all of it would be too much; Amaryllis on the other hand had no issue flaunting herself on the calming walks between courses and the final trot back into the stalls. She was a fabulous creature after all.

"You love the attention too much Am? Maybe a little too much" Hermione patted the Unicorn's nose softly after locking the gate. They were through to the finals, a single course would be set for them and the other selected riders to face after every other qualifying division. Placements of victory would be decided then. The roaring of cheer came and went as the girl was sure to take her time and brush her partner down thoroughly. It wasn't until a massive wave of hype entered the stable doors and Hermione rushed to the opening to catch the excitement. The Senior division riders were readying themselves for the first race.

Fleur was among them. They all looked so majestic, so powerful and confident. But the Veela; she looked beautiful. Her hair tied in a perfectly round bun at the nape of her neck, rider's securely fastened helmet black as night shined with elegance; the witch had to have added some sort of glamour charm. The same could've been said for her attire. If Hermione didn't see the heavy hooved creatures for themselves, it could've been a beauty contest for all she was paying attention to. The crowds went silent as the line-up took their positions. Such a calming tension over the sounds of snorting noses and counting hooves. Hermione's gloved hand was clutching into the wooden frame very tightly, all the excitement and awe of the chance to finally see her sister race. Emotions were building inside her.

The boom of the starter sounded and the beasts were off. Brunette strands were helpless in the forcefully winds that came with their passing. Such speed and ferocity of power, the girl was left in dreamy eyed awe. That was her sister riding astride such an animal, not a trace of hesitance of fear in her deep blue eyes. That was her Fleur.

* * *

"I hope you will have space inside your trunk for another trophy because there is little left in mine to fit anything else" Crystal teased her dark haired little cousin with affectionate kisses and long-lasting draping hugs. It was a rare find, the Veela clan; entirety of them seated outside on the grounds in the sunshine of a lazy afternoon. The school year had come to a close, classes ended and come morning the carriages would take them away from the beautiful Beauxbaton's halls to the summer of home. Hermione sat between her favoured twins, their constant bickering falling on deaf ears as her eyes were focused on a playful mock duel.

It was their form of entertainment. The elder members testing the might and will of their fellows in feats of magic; some a little more blasting than others but no one got hurt and perhaps a few oddly colours features were amusing, it was all in good fun. Currently Fleur was showing off her elemental talents against her life time friend Emelie. The girls were doing more of a performance competition than any form of duel. Air vs Earth. Supposedly natural enemies.

"You two can't still be at it?!" Crystal called over the brunette's head, a soft whine undertone of her voice. The blatant ignoring of such a call was the answer and Hermione giggling accordingly with Danielle's approval.

"Are you saying, you could do better sister?"

"Of course I can" was the instant rebuttal from the blonde. Brows were raised from her companions making Crystal pout further.

"I doubt we are near their level" Danielle played with a strand of wavy hair to occupy herself; Hermione would never understand their need to constantly touch her hair. Was it so different?

"Actually, I'd like to have a duel" she spoke up somewhat quietly. Brown eyes widened upon hearing the words escape her mouth; mindless speaking was a thing not so often seen from her.

"Would you care to face me 'Mione?" heads turned to find the match in halt. Fleur standing in her pristine uniform, wand in hand like it were any other day; Hermione nodded silently and extracted herself from the twins hold to take the place of the Veela's opponent. Emelie gave her a good luck kiss on the cheek before sitting with her fellow clan sisters. The entire clan were now watching with anticipating glee to see how such a match would end. Unbelievably it was weighing on Hermione's nervousness.

"You need only look at me 'Mione" Fleur's voice broke through her mind again, this time to bring her to her senses as the two squared off.

She couldn't quite remember how long it had been for the Delacour siblings to face each other, head on, in any magical duel. Perhaps there were memories of playful magical spats or entertaining practices of spells but not like this. Brown orbs were focused solely on the body movements, the tiniest of hints, shifts or anything to give Fleur away. The sixth year hid herself well though; not so much as a muscle twitch, leaving Hermione with nothing to go on and ultimately having to attack blindly.

"Bombarda!"

"Protego!"

Both spells cast perfectly in synchronization it resulted in a pulsating reaction of magical blinding light. The observing seated clan all had to shield their eyes from the burn, unknowing what happened to the casters. For Hermione and Fleur however, it was like the two were encased in a dome of mist like liquefied magic; time slowed around them as the tips of their wands produced a golden weave like magic, connecting at the centre from which the area effect fed. Hermione's face was frozen in the state of focus from casting the attack but inside her brain was ambushed a thousand thoughts and images she'd never before witnessed.

They were all surrounding Fleur. The girl at a young age, first time laying eyes on a new baby sister. A girl, so young and innocent finding her gift for powerful magic. Times of the two of them, children of a loving family playing together; all through the eyes of blue. Then time shifted, they were older and Fleur's heart was wrapped in confusion, anger, love, jealousy, turmoil. Emotions and feelings that Hermione couldn't process accompanied by another bodily sense she couldn't comprehend; leaving her skin burning with pain. She saw her parents, her mother and grandmother each conversing with the young blonde, their expressions ones of concern. Images of the necklace and the clearness it once held now a deep, dark bloody crimson as it hung atop Fleur's breast. Then came the flashes of herself. The way she appeared through the eyes of her family, through the eyes of her cousins, friends and one's of a lover.

The two were capture in the moment for merely a split second before the field dissipated into nothing and the light vanished. Hermione came to herself, wand still brandished and breathing heavily. She felt dizzy, disorientated and aching all over. Their spells had connected somehow and now…

"Fleur…" she mumbled glancing over to find the sixth year standing at ease. Wand at her side, face unreadable.

"Fleur!"

"'Ermione!"

"Are you both alright?! What happened?!"

"What in the name was that light?" voices crashed down upon them as everyone blindly jumped in to check for their safety and welfare. The brunette once again in the arms of the Twins and their overbearing questions. She couldn't answer them. What in Merlin's name did just happen?

"Um...excuse me?" a tiny first year boy was standing just off, looking both fearful and somewhat nervous to be there; unaware of the timing he'd made himself known. It wasn't every day someone got to stand in the presence of so many natural beauties.

"Can we help you?" an older boy of the group answered politely, hoping to not scare the young wizard further. Hermione struggled to free herself and see the stranger clearly. She managed to get some space in time for a finger to be pointed at her.

"I was sent to tell her….Madam Maxime wants to talk with you…" at a loss for what the Headmistress could possibly want with her and her alone, Hermione just nodded silently and followed the boy. Her family remained standing in the open grass watching her go.

When the two arrived at the large and intimidating door, the third year gave an appreciative smile and sent the boy on his way. Whatever the Headmistress wanted, it had nothing to do with him. Knocking twice, Hermione entered with a forced relaxed posture and mindful curiosity.

"You wish to see me Headmistress?"

"Yes yes. Come in. I do not have a lot of time but I must ask something of you Miss Granger. Something of utmost importance that cannot wait till next term"

"Yes…?" Hermione was both anxious and hesitant to say anything more.

"How would you feel about participating in a wondrous opportunity: The Triwizard Tournament?"

* * *

 **Please don't hate me…all I can say is I'm sorry for my absence and the lack of updates. I hope this will be somewhat relieving in terms of story and we're soon getting onto the bigger stuff. From here things are changing; for good and bad as I'm sure you're well aware. There will be one chapter of summer to come then jumping into Fourth Year! As usual, grammar is my fault. No beta here.  
**

 **As always fav's, follows and reviews very welcome! If you have a question you want answered IMMEDIATELY! then please PM me.  
**

 **Midmoon Kitsune out!**


End file.
